The Darkness Within
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: Just a random rp me and Keanna Black came up with! R&R!
1. First Day, First term

The tallish blonde-haired boy stared at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 in King Cross's station, he looked left and right, making sure no Muggles were looking at him, and then pushed his trolley straight at the wall, disappearing into it and coming out the other side, unharmed.

"Liam! Liam!" An all too familiar voice to the blonde shouted. He turned and saw his slightly shorter friend with brown hair.

"Hey Louis!" The smaller boy smiled, "How was your Summer?"

My summer was all right, I guess." Louis blinked. "Kind of boring... Nothing to do outside Hogwarts, really." He looked towards the Hogwarts express then up at the clock. "It's going to leave soon, we should get on." He informed his friend.

"Okay." Liam smiled and followed Louis who was half-walking, half-skipping towards the train.

Liam shook his head and suppressed a laugh as he watched Louis jump on the train then flail back and look at him, "Come on then!" Liam stepped onto the train and the duo set out to find a compartment for themselves.

They found a compartment, which only had one person in it, a small girl, with jet black hair, who was staring out the window.

"This will have to do." Liam smiled, walking in and sitting down; Louis followed in and sat down opposite Liam, so he was sitting beside the girl.

"I hope you don't mind us here?"Louis asked the girl who shrugged in response. "Um…I'm Louis and my friend is Liam…who are you?"

"Akemi," The girl replied still gazing out as the train sped by.

Liam smiled awkwardly, and stared out the window, sighing, he was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, after having such a weird summer. He had ended up getting trapped in his room thanks to his mother.

The door slid open and a tall-ish man looked in, "Excuse me is it alright if, this girl goes in this cabin?" Louis and Liam looked at each other with blank looks. The both looked at Akemi to see if she said anything.

Akemi shrugged, not really bothered, she just continued staring out the window, not really paying attention to anything else.

Liam and Louis looked at the shabbily dressed wizard and nodded. He turned and muttered a few words to whoever was behind him and left leaving a girl stood in the doorway. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black hoodie with the hood up.

"Hey." Liam smiled at her, trying to be nice. Louis knew Liam wasn't good with new people and just grinned.

"Hey, I'm Louis, and this is Liam... And I think she's called Akemi." Louis smiled at the girl.

"Roxaline." She replied stiffly and sat awkwardly beside Liam. She looked down at her feet as she hid her hands in her jean pockets.

Liam shifted slightly, before turning to stare out the window again. Louis started rummaging in his pockets for something.

Akemi looked at her, "Aren't you in my potions class?" Roxaline looked up.

"Yeah. Aren't you Nakato?" Akemi nodded and Roxaline gave her a faint smile.

"Oh.. So you two know each other then?" Louis asked, trying to start a conversation in the awkward silence.

"Yeah, sort of." Akemi smiled slightly, before turning her attention back to the fields outside, it was starting to get dark outside.

"We only know each other cuz Slytherin has potions same time as Gryffindor," The hooded girl pulled her hood down and revealed dark purple hair that matched her green eyes.

Oh I wouldn't know that, I'm in Ravenclaw..." Louis sighed, and looked at his feet. Liam rolled his eyes, "I'm Gryffindor, and I don't know her." He said.

"I don't recognize you either," Roxaline shrugged. "But then again I only remember Akemi-sama because I sit with her."

"Ah." Liam said. Louis found what he was looking for in his pocket after ages of searching and pulled it out. "Finally." He muttered and started pressing buttons on it.

Roxaline looked up curiously, hearing him tapping. Before recognizing as a mobile phone, she took her MP3 out and placed her earphones in before resting her head on the side and closing her eyes. Liam looked at Louis, "Why do you need that?"

"Mum finds it easier, then getting bombarded by owls..." Louis smiled. "I'm half-blood, remember?" He rolled his eyes, and pressed send.

"Ah I see…" Liam replied awkwardly and looked out the window.

Akemi finally tore her eyes away from the window and looked around the compartment; her eyes flashed red, before she quickly looked out the window again. Louis, who had noticed this, frowned.

Louis looked around to see if the others had noticed anything. That's when he saw The windows and door start to freeze.

Okay what is going on?" Liam said, looking around the compartment in panic. "No idea, but I bet it's nothing good..." Akemi said, drawing her legs up to her chest.

Roxaline stood up, "Damnit!" The other 3 looked up at her. She had a dark brown wand clutched in her hand and was apparently waiting for whatever it was.

Liam and Louis both took out their wands, ready to defend themselves, if anything should appear. Akemi didn't bother, and just stared at the iced-over window.

A skeletal black hand prized the door open and was greeted by Roxaline's smirk, "Hey, you won't find him here! EXPECTO PANTRONUM!" She shouted, her eyes clamped shut as she attempted to remember her favourite memory. Lupin teaching her that spell, ironically.

Liam gulped, not liking the sight of this creature, if you could call it that. He felt all the happiness drain from him, and shuddered.

Roxaline's wand shot out a wall of something silver as everyone blinked. The monster was gone…for now. Roxaline reached into her bag and threw chocolate bars and the others before sitting down.

Liam stared at the chocolate bar in his hands, before shrugging and eating it. Louis shuddered, and took a deep breath "I hate Dementors..." He muttered, eating the chocolate quickly.

"Who was it looking for?" Liam asked.

"Sirius Black probably..." Akemi said.

"Oh, Sirius Black? As in Keanna's father?" Liam tilted his head.

"I suppose so." Roxaline drawled lightly as she replaced her earphones and drifted off into her mind.

The cabin was quiet. Then Roxaline sighed, "C'mon Akemi, we should go change. We're almost there." She turned and left with her robes.

Akemi followed suit, leaving the boys in the compartment, and both of them changed quietly and quickly.

Akemi returned first swiftly followed by Roxaline. They both sat in their usual seats bored as hell.

"Ugh... Why does this journey have to take so long?" Liam complained, cross his arms. Louis shrugged, his phone beeping. "Ah, Mum text me back, wishing me luck for the year... Pfft." Louis chuckled.

Roxaline chuckled. The door began to slide open, "Hey!" A cheerful voice called.

Liam looked up to see who had opened the door, Louis almost jumped out of his sklin beside Akemi. "Again... Stupid ugly Dementors, got me scared now." Louis sighed.

"Sorry," A familiar red head laughed walking in and sitting beside him.

"Honestly Ron, you could've knocked the glass!" The bushy haired bookworm smiled.

"Oh hello, Ron, Hermione." Liam smiled at them, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Hi. Did you guys enjoy the Summer?" Hermione sat down and smiled at Roxaline. "Glad your back Rox." Said girl nodded.

"Not really, mum kept me in my room for most of it, because she was re-decorating the house. I got Bored after a while." Liam sighed. Louis just shrugged. Akemi nodded absentmindedly, looking up at the sky.

"We were at Ron's most of the Summer. What about you Rox?" Hermione asked turning to the dark girl.

"Same as usual. Practicing with Lupin, dancing, drinking, etc." She shrugged.

It was now 5 to 6 and Liam could see Hogsmede Station in the near distance. "Finally, we're nearly there." He mumbled, and stood up.

Roxaline was out the door in seconds before running down to the doors. Hermione blinked and looked at the others.

"Well let's go have ourselves another eventful year at Hogwarts!" Louis grinned and skipped out after Roxaline. Liam rolled his eyes and followed. Akemi took a deep breath, and got up, looking at Hermione and Ron, her eyes flashed red again before she rushed out after Louis and Liam.

Hermione looked at Ron and they followed the other four, running into Harry on the way.

Louis hopped off the train, and stared about, he was then lost in a flurry of people. Liam tried to keep up with him as they both headed up to the carriages.

Roxaline waited for Lupin before carrying his stuff as they walked to the carriages. They got on the same one.

Louis hopped onto a carriage that was only occupied by a small girl, with brown wavy hair, she looked completely scared, and she kept looking over at Lupin nervously.

"You okay Keanna?" Louis asked her, reaching out lightly with his hand.

The girl almost jumped out of her seat, but nodded her head furiously anyway. "I-I'm fine Lou..." she said, giving another fearful glance at Lupin, who's carriage had already started to move.

"Do you know that man?" Louis asked tilting his head slightly.

She nodded, raising an eyebrow, as if this was obvious. Liam was silent for the rest of the trip up to the castle and only spoke when the girl had jumped off the carriage and froze on the spot. Lupin had looked over to them, and recognition flickered in his eyes and then he frowned when he realised that the girl was shaking with fear.

"You okay Keekee?" Liam asked her. She jumped again before nodding and running off towards the front doors of Hogwarts.

Liam saw Roxaline tug at his sleeve with a frown. He looked at her and she said something the blonde couldn't understand and they both walked up to the castle.

"Did you see that?" Liam spun and saw he was alone.

"Liam!" Louis's voice called, Liam turned and saw his friends and ran over to them.

Akemi had lingered on the carriage for a bit longer and hopped off, looking up at the sky, there was only one cloud, and it was lingering over the moon.

She smiled, relieved knowing it wasn't a full moon before running to catch up with the rest of her year group.

Liam and Louis walked into the great hall, hugging each other before going to join their house tables. Liam sat beside Neville, simply because that was the only seat he could find, on the other side of him was Keanna, she was still shaking slightly and staring up at the staff table at Lupin.

Roxaline waved at Liam as she sat down at the end of the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked at her, "Hey Rox. Good Summer?" she nodded blankly and looked at him.

"Mine was good."

Liam waved back, before searching the table for some familiar faces, though he found none. Louis sighed; he didn't really have many friends in Ravenclaw.

Rox waved at him before listening to Dumbledore about students and teachers.

Keanna let out a weird sound that sounded awfully like a yelp when Dumbledore introduced Lupin, as if her worst fear had been confirmed. Liam frowned and stared at his empty plate.

As food began appearing Liam suddenly became wary. "Liam!" A cute voice giggled and a pair of hands wrapped around the blonde's face. A bunch of awws echoed from the table.

Liam smiled, and grabbed her hands. "Hey Rogue." He grinned. Louis looked over from the Ravenclaw and started flailing trying to get her attention.

Rogue flailed back as she sat beside Liam. She giggled and began to eat.

"Hey Louis!" A familiar hot geek's voice said as someone sat beside Louis.

"CONNOR!" Louis almost shouted the Great Hall down. Several people jumped, making Louis blush.

"Hey Trouble," Connor kissed the top of his head and began to eat his dinner with a smirk.

Liam tucked into his dinner, and Louis began eating too. Akemi was even eating something. Keanna though, was only poking her food around her plate.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Liam asked her softly. Rogue looked around him to see her.

"I'm Fine.." Keanna said, not sounding convincing.

"Keke?" Rogue's voice had lost all cuteness and was replaced by sadness and confusion.

The girl looked up at the mention of her nickname, "What...?" She muttered.

"Are you okay? You look terrible!" Rogue's eyes were wide.

"I'm fine!" She yelled this and several people, including Lupin, looked up at her. She yelped and ducked under the table.

Rogue blinked at her, "Alright the Keke." She then went back to her food.

The girl spent the rest of the welcome feast under the table, shaking like crazy. Liam tried to ignore her constant whimpering so he could eat his dinner, but found it hard.

Rogue smirked and looked at her crush as deserts appeared on the table. "Neh...Liam-kun." She turned to him with some chocolate fudge cake on a spoon, "say ahh"

Liam raised an eyebrow but opened his mouth anyway. Akemi watched in amusement.

"Good boy," She chirped, leaving the spoon in his mouth and continued to eat her cake.

Liam smiled and took the spoon out of his mouth and setting it back on the table. He then spooned some ice-cream into his bowl and started eating it. The girl appeared from under the table and sat back down at the table, wolfing down some treacle tart.

"Feeling better Keanna?" Rogue asked wiping chocolate from her face.

Keanna flinched, and dropped her fork, looking up to the staff table, wishing for the feast to end so she could escape to the safety of her bed, knowing that no one could harm her there. She felt stupid for being terrified when she knew he didn't mean to do what he did. But she couldn't help herself.

Rogue sighed and stood up. She walked out obviously pissed at her friend. Connor looked up from wiping Louis's face and followed his sister.

Keanna realised she could just leave and stood up, walking swiftly out of the great hall she raced her way up to the Gryffindor common room and then realised she didn't know the password. "DAMN IT!"

"Need a hand?" Fred's voice asked. She spun around and he cheekily waved a piece of paper with the passwords on it above her head.

"What's the password?" She asked, trying to grab the piece of paper. Failing, she resulted in staring at him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Hippogriff," He smiled easily giving in to her cuteness. The portrait door swung open and he lightly pulled her in.

Keanna let him pull her in, she wasn't really in the mood to protest. Shortly after, the rest of the Gryffindors started piling in.

At the back of the group was Liam, dragging a huffing Rogue.

"Come on, Rogue, she must just be going through a rough time.." Liam sighed, looking at her.

"Last year, she spilled a lot to me..now she's acting like she doesn't know who I am!" Rogue whimpered before running to her dorm. Keanna helped her open up. And now, her role model won't even look her in the eye.

Keanna was sitting on her bed, cross-legged, swaying backwards and forwards, mumbling. "He won't hurt me... He won't hurt me... I'm safe... I'm safe... I have my friends... Though I haven't been very nice to Rogue... But... She doesn't know..." She didn't even realise Rogue was in the room to hear all of this.

"You alright Black?" Rogue asked, about to look through her trunk for her pyjamas.

Keanna jumped and looked up at her, the fear in her eyes ebbed away. "I'm... I'm scared... He won't hurt me, right? He didn't mean to hurt me the last time... I was foolish... But... These scars... They remind me... I have nightmares... And now he's here... At Hogwarts..." Keanna blabbed out before falling over on her bed.

Rogue expertly leapt onto Keanna's bed and hugged her, "No, he won't Keanna. You're safe now." The red-head bit her lip, hoping her words meant something.

"Do you even know who I'm talking about?" Keanna said more confidently, hugging her friend back.

"I'm guessing Lupin, on the grounds that he wasn't here before," Rogue replied resting her head on Keanna's.

Keanna flinched at the name, but relaxed slightly. "We should get to bed. We have classes tomorrow." Keanna whispered, Rogue nodded and climbed off her bed, Keanna lay down and sighed, closing her eyes.

"goodnight," Rogue leapt onto her bed, changed and ran downstairs to glomp Liam. "Allll sorted!"

Liam looked up at her. "Well then... Who knew that girls came down from the dorm in just their pjs?" Liam teased and then smiled. "That's good. So why is she all jumpy?"

"Don't deny you don't love it," She teased and fixed her nightdress and pulled her leggings down. "And that's...a secret!" She giggled as she sat on him.

"Awk. That's no fair!" Liam pouted "How am I supposed to help her if I don't know what's wrong?" He poked her on the arm.

"That's my job," She giggled and curled up on him after flicking his nose.

Liam frowned and wrapped his arms around her. "So much for going to bed... I can't sleep..." a voice said from the stairs.

Rogue patted the sofa beside her and Liam. Keanna lazily slumped beside them and took in how they were sat, "I thought you guys just had a crush on each other?"

Um..." Liam couldn't think of what to say and he looked to Rogue. "She's the one who sat on me... And since when did I have a crush on her?" Liam made a fake shock expression appear on his face which made Rogue laugh but then pout.

She giggled and looked at Keanna, "We're just friends Keke, but he's too comfy!" She giggled again and poked Keanna's cheek.

"Yeah sure you're _just_ friends." Keanna rolled her eyes as she rubbed her cheek. Liam was now in silent laughter.

Rogue poked his face too and stuck her tongue out at him. Keanna looked at them and shook her head.

Liam looked up at her, all laughter gone. "Did you just poke me?" He said. Then starting poking her arm continuously making Rogue squeal. Keanna smirked. "Honestly..."

"Nuu!" She poked him repeatedly in the stomach as she leaned back. Keanna already saw it coming but made no move to stop it as Rogue fell back and dragged Liam down with her.

Liam blinked, now lying on the floor. "Well that was unexpected." He muttered and looked at Rogue. Keanna smiled slightly, all thoughts of Lupin driven out of her mind for now.

"Actually from my perspective if was quite expected," Keanna smiled as Rogue attempted to shove Liam off of her.

Then why didn't you do anything?" Liam narrowed his eyes as he rolled off Rogue. Keanna shrugged and stood up. "Well I'm gonna attempt to fall asleep... What do we have first tomorrow?" She asked. Rogue looked as if she was trying to remember. "Potions... And then Defence Against The Dark Arts..." Rogue said. Keanna paled. "Oh..." She said and rushed back up the stairs.

"Keke," Rogue got up to follow her but turned and smiled at Liam first, "Good night Liam...Daisuki!" She turned and ran up to her dorm.

Liam smiled slightly before walking up to his own dorm. Keanna collapsed onto her bed and crawled under the covers, curling up in a ball, she closed her eyes tightly shut.

"Keanna?" Rogue whispered walking into the dorm room they shared.

"Yeah?" A voice said from under the covers. Akemi sat up in her own bed and stared across the room. "What's going on?" she muttered.

"Keanna had a nightmare," Rogue said the first thing that came to mind as she sat on the slightly older girl's bed.

Oh..." Akemi said and lay back down again. Keanna poked her head out from under her covers and frowned up at Rogue. "No I didn't." She whispered. "Not yet anyway."

"I know," Rogue replied looking down at her friend who was wrapped up in the quilts.

"You're such a liar." Keanna chuckled, pushing to covers off of her completely. "This year is going to be hard for me..." She muttered and lay back down.

"That's blasphemy! I never lie!" Rogue smiled and walked to her bed and sat down on the cover tops.

"But I- Oh never mind. Night Rogue." Keanna said, and pulled the covers over her again.

"Tell me," Rogue said softly as she perched on the edge of her bed post expectantly.

"But I didn't have a nightmare... i haven't been to sleep yet!" Keanna muttered and closed her eyes.

Rogue giggled lightly and fell back onto the bed, "Sweet dreams Keanna..."

"Right back atcha." Keanna said and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Rogue laid on her back gazing at the stars and listening to her friends snore, "yeah..."


	2. Second day, Second term

Keanna kept waking up during the night, but she just rolled over and closed her eyes shut tightly again, wishing to fall back to sleep. Even if her mind filled with bad memories.

The next morning as soon as the sun rose Rogue shot up with a yawn. Her mouth opened wide showing her slightly longer and sharper than average canines. "Mor-Morning!" She yawned again and put her eye-patch on.

Keanna was curled up in a ball under her covers and was still asleep; she didn't stir when Rogue talked. Akemi on the other hand shot up in her bed and stared around. "Morning."

"Keannna," Rogue walked over to her, almost looking drunk and poked her friend. "It's morning!" Rogue then pulled back the quilts as Keanna still didn't wake.

Akemi threw a pillow of hers at Keanna. It had a picture of a werewolf on it. Keanna opened one eye when she was hit with it. When she caught sight of what was on it, her eyes widened and she jumped off her bed, screaming and covering her ears, tears falling down her face. She started backing away, her whole body shaking.

Rogue was by her side, hugging her and humming a soft sweet lullaby as she threw the pillow with her foot back at Akemi. "Shhh Keanna, it's okay."

"Why is she reacting like that?" Akemi asked, covering her ears as Keanna's screams continued. The other girls in the dorm sat up and stared grumpily at Keanna, who had now dropped to the floor and was shaking horribly.

Rogue ignored that as she rocked Keanna from side to side, still singing softly in her ear trying to get her to stop crying.

Keanna took one deep breath and calmed down, sitting up, she glanced around the room of annoyed faces and sighed "Sorry about that..." she then caught sight of the pillow and crawled over to it, picking it up. "It's just not good having a nightmare about something and then to wake up to find it staring you in the face... I guess I over-reacted." Akemi, who understood now, started apologising.

"It's fine," Keanna smiled lightly and began to change into her robes after dislodging herself from Rogue and laughed as she fought to pull her stripy socks on. And promptly fell over in a flurry of black and white.

After the havoc of getting dressed she opened the door to their dorm and looked down the stairs to find a whole lot of the guys staring up. "I think I woke up the whole of Gryffindor." she blinked.

"Oi! Go do your own thing, stop perving on us girls ya freaks!" Keanna's red-headed friend shouted baring her fists at the guys as she walked down to glomp Liam.

Keanna walked down the stairs cautiously and smiled sheepishly at Fred. Fred frowned, "was it you who was screaming blue murder up there?" He asked, now worried. "It might of been." she replied and edged over to Rogue and Liam. "Hey Rogue!" Liam grinned.

"Good mor-morning!" She yawned again and rubbed her eyes as she promptly fell on him. "Sorry!" She jumped back as she nearly knocked Liam down.

Liam stumbled backwards but managed to stay upright. "Come on! I'm starving!" Keanna declared and dragged Rogue and Liam towards the portrait hole.

Rogue laughed and moved herself so she was linked with Keanna and Liam. Fred looked at George and they shrugged before walking down after them.

Keanna walked into the Great Hall slowly and looked up at the staff table. Lupin was there, she took a deep breath and then walked to the top of the Gryffindor table, the nearest to the staff table.

Rogue sat beside her and waited expectantly for food to appear on the platters surrounding them,"I wonder what's on menu today…"

"The usual probably." Fred said, sitting down on the other side of Keanna. Keanna wasn't paying attention, her eyes were on Lupin, who was staring right back at her, a very confused look on his face. Their eyes met and locked for a few minutes before Keanna shuddered and looked away, shaking again.

"Keanna, Fred's gonna kiss you," Rogue stated as she attempted to bring Keanna back to normal.

Keanna jumped and looked to Rogue. "No he isn't." she stuck her tongue out as food began to appear on the table. Liam gave a whoop and forked egg and bacon onto his plate. There was a shout from the Ravenclaw table and Keanna looked over to see Louis flailing.

Rogue stood on her bench and flailed back with a piece of toast in her mouth. She stopped when Connor forced Louis to sit down. Keanna looked at Rogue and shook her head in amusement.

Liam was practically wolfing his food down. "I want to get to potions quick. You know I love the subject, despite the git who teaches it." He explained when Keanna stared at him. "I just hope I die in Potions." Keanna muttered under her breath, no one heard but Rogue, who turned to her and tiled her head. "why?" She asked. "Cause the first DADA lesson in 3rd year is normally Bogarts..." she said.

Rogue nodded and frowned, "That would be bad..." Liam looked at the two and sighed before eating again. Keanna stared at him in disbelief, "Don't eat the plate..."

"I won't!" Liam grinned, sticking the last piece of bacon in his mouth and rinsing it down with his pumpkin juice. He patted Rogue on the head. "See you in class!" and with that he hurried out of the Great Hall. Keanna opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and shut her mouth again, her eyes wandered back to the staff table, well at least that is where she would of been looking if Lupin wasn't blocking the way. Keanna Jumped and looked up at him.  
>"Hello Miss Black. Long time no see." He smiled. Keanna yelped and jumped under the table, looking up at him with wide eyes.<p>

Rogue stopped glaring at Liam's back as Keanna yelped. She immediately slid so she was sat in front of Keanna, "Excuse us professor, but we have to go." Rogue dragged Keanna all the way to potions.

Keanna sat down at the back, even though Liam had gone to sit up at the front. "He's mental if he likes this class." Keanna muttered as Snape walked in.

Rogue nodded and looked at the strange child before listening to Snape.

Keanna spent the whole lesson worrying about the next lesson she had to endure. She was in no way looking forward to it.

Rogue watched her friend as she walked beside her to DADA. "Keanna, you could skip?"

No way! I will face up to my fear! And people are gonna laugh at me! Woot!" Keanna grinned, almost insanely as they entered the DADA classroom. Lupin was already there. There was a wardrobe that was shaking at the front of the class. "Oh great." Keanna muttered. She, Rogue and Liam stood with the rest of the Gryffindors as Lupin explained what they were going to do. Neville was called up first.

Rogue snickered seeing Snape in the dress. Keanna giggled lightly, momentarily forgetting her fears.

Lupin laughed and called up Rogue next. Keanna smiled at her and then realised she was next in line. She took a deep breath, watching Rogue.

Rogue stood there with a smirk until it changed to a grey storm cloud. The next second a bolt of lightning flashed. Rogue screamed over the thunder as she clamped her hands to her head. "Miss Dukes!" At the back of the line Draco laughed until Roxaline sucker punched him.

Keanna glared at Draco and then turned back to the front, dreading her turn as she watched Rogue calm herself down enough to say the spell.

"R..Rid...Riddikulus!" She shouted then laughed as it became a mummy with a sword in its eyes. The class pulled away as she giggled as blood trickled down it.

"Miss Black." Lupin called up. Keanna gulped and took several small steps forward, but that was enough, the boggart contorted again and reformed as a very familiar looking professor. Keanna closed her eyes and suddenly opened then again, bad memories flashing through her mind. She took one look at the boggart then at the real Lupin, screamed the classroom down and ducked under a table, shaking and muttering to herself.  
>"Not good, not good, so not good." She said, rocking back and forth as the real Lupin put the boggart back into the wardrobe and turned to stare at Keanna.<p>

"Sorry Prof. I'll take her out." Rogue said and escorted her out; as she passed Malfoy she punched him. Hard. So he doubled over. As soon as they got out of the door, Rogue sighed.

"Well that went well." Keanna said, in a mock-cheerful voice. Keanna heard the class being dismissed and Lupin walked out of the classroom.  
>"I think you have some explaining to do, Miss Black." He said, making Keanna flinch. "Yeah I guess I do." she muttered.<p>

Rogue stood by her, unsure if she should say anything. She looked at Keanna as if asking her what to do.

So care to explain what just happened?" Lupin asked her. Keanna took a deep breath and look up at him. "Well you know, a boggart turns into what you most fear... Well it did. It may sound stupid since it's been years since it happened, but the reason it changed into you is because of that one night, when I was nine, remember? The night I got these scars?" She said, pulling her sleeves up, Rogue had never seen the scars and her mouth fell open in shock.

Keanna looked at her slightly and lifted her mouth up, "Go find Liam. I'll tell you later..." Rogue nodded in shock and wandered down the hall. Finally waking up from her daze when she tripped down the stairs, "I'm fine!"

Keanna turned back to Lupin, who in all honesty, looked like he was about to cry. Instead he sniffed and stood there awkwardly.

"Professor, I can't help being scared..." She stood there more awkward than him, staring at her shoes.

"I know. I never had to chance to say that I'm so sorry.. Though you really shouldn't have been out anyway." He frowned at her, making her feel very small.  
>"I know... I was naive and stupid..." Keanna looked up at him. "I'll get over this. Maybe if I spend time around you, it will get better?"<p>

"It's up to you Keanna; I don't want you even more scared of me." Lupin looked at her with a frown. She bobbed her head, "It'd be good for me.."

"Okay. Well you'd better get to your next class." Lupin nodded and Keanna rushed off down the stairs and collided with Rogue and Liam.

As she collided with Liam he fell into Rogue. Since they were the same height he ended up slamming his lips into hers and accidently pushed her into the wall. At the same time Fred and George walked up with Lee, saw that and took a picture.

Keanna couldn't help but giggle as Liam blushed and took a few steps backwards. He then turned to Keanna and death-glared her. "Uh-Oh..." Keanna said, her eyes widening, she turned and promptly ran into Lupin. "Oh for flip sake!" Keanna moaned. "You following me around now?" Keanna said, staring up at Lupin who was considerably taller than her.

Rogue raised her hand to her lips. Her face was bright red and crystal tears began falling down her cheeks as she spun and ran down the stairs. Keanna watched her with a confused expression.

Liam took one look at Rogue and raced down the stairs after her. "Rogue! What's wrong?" he called out to her.

Rogue spun and ran straight into the girls toilets. Hoping Liam would run straight past she hid herself in a cubicle.

Liam stopped at the girls toilets and stared at the door. Deciding that he wouldn't go to class before she came out, he sat down against the wall.

Rogue curled up and whispered, "My first..." before bursting into tears.

Liam knew she would be crying, he didn't know how he knew, but he did. He pondered on whether he should just go in, but even if he did, he wouldn't know what to do once he was in there. He was never good with this kind of thing. "That was my..." he suddenly realised and his eyes widened.

It dawned on him why she might be crying. So with a slow pace he stood up and walked in, "Rogue?" he called softly.

Liam looked about the bathroom. It felt weird walking around somewhere he wasn't meant to be. He could hear her crying. Maybe she hadn't heard him. "Rogue?' he called a little louder.

Rogue flinched and stopped crying out loud. Although her tears kept falling she didn't sniffle.

"Rogue, please tell me what's wrong...?" Liam sighed, putting his hand on the cubicle door.

"Nothing's wrong!" She replied and hastily wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"You wouldn't of run off like that. I'm not stupid Rogue. I-" He trailed off at looked at his feet, closing his eyes.

"It's fine...why aren't you in class?" She asked pressing her hand to the door.

"Cause I'm too busy worrying 'bout you." Liam sighed, opening his eyes, and resting his head against the door.

"I'm not all th-" As she was about to finish her sentence a flash of lightning glared in the window. The heavy clap of thunder echoed with Rogue's scream.

"Rogue. Open the door now, or I'm bashing my way in." Liam called through the door, taking both his head and hand off it.

"AHH!" She screamed as lightning struck again. She reached for the lock but pulled back to shield herself from the bright light.

"Rogue, please. You're scaring me." He whispered, closing his eyes again.

"I..I can't..It'll get me," She whispered from being curled up on the ground.

"It won't. It can't hurt you, you're inside." Liam said, opening his eyes and then started searching for his wand.

"It got mum, and she was inside..." Rogue whimpered and squealed as lightning flashed. She buried her head into her knees.

Liam found his wand pointed it at the door and said "Alohamora." The door swung open and Liam walked in, pulling Rogue into his arms. He cradled her and hummed a soothing tune.

She whimpered when the lightning flashed again and buried her head in his neck, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"It's gonna be okay." he muttered into her hair, as he patted her back gently.

Rogue wrapped her arms around him and attempted to hide herself in his embrace.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Liam sighed and pulled her up. He led her out into the corridor, where the voices of several people drowned out the sound of the thunder and lightning.

Rogue clung to him, her hood pulled up and she stopped. Her hand crept up to her right eye and she gasped, "L..Li..Li."

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, his voice soft.

"My eye-patch is gone..." She whispered, her hand covering her eye.

"And what's wrong with that..?" Liam said, seeing Keanna. "Oi Keanna! Rogue's lost her eye-patch. Go get it." He ordered. Keanna looked at Rogue, looked outside, understanding filling her eyes as she raced into the bathroom and retrieved the eye-patch, handing it back to Rogue.

"Thanks Keanna," She mumbled then fumbled with it at the back of her head.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why do you wear an eye-patch?" Keanna tilted her head.

"My eye's...defective..." She muttered, "Oh balls." She cursed as she bent down to retrieve it before tying it around her head in a double knot.

"You missed the whole of Herbology by the way." Keanna informed her two friends, scowling.

"It's only Herbology," Rogue rolled her eyes the same time Liam said,  
>"What happened?" They both looked at each other and then looked away.<p>

"Well nothing really, but Professor Sprout wouldn't stop bugging me to tell her where you were. I didn't know so I told her that and she glared at me! Ugh teachers!" Keanna said.  
>"Dissing teachers are we Keanna?" Lupin suddenly said from nowhere. Keanna jumped and toppled over.<p>

"Run!" Rogue squealed giggling.  
>"Hey Rox," Liam smiled at the girl beside him. She nodded,<br>"Good afternoon ." If anything her personality had gotten more distant.

Keanna glowered up at Lupin. "You know if you keep scaring me like this. I dunno how I'll ever get over this." She said and stood up. "Now anyway, I'm hungry!" and with that she toppled over again. "Screw it." she said and lay down. "I'm just gonna stay here."

"C'mon! Fred'll be wondering where you are," Rogue said in a sing-song voice as Liam chuckled. Lupin shook his head and walked around them, Rox following.

Keanna randomly got on all fours and suddenly transformed into a cat, following Lupin for the fun of it.

Rogue giggled and linked with Liam as she began to sing quietly, "Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight."

Lupin looked behind him to see a very familiar-looking black cat, which was bigger and fluffier than the average cat, following him. It had scars all over its body and he suddenly saddened, remembering what he had done to her. Keanna the cat leaped up onto his shoulder and purred loudly. Liam raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked looking up at him confused.

"What are you singing?" Liam asked, smiling slightly. Keanna was now meowing and walking around Lupin's shoulders.

"I'm alive...why?" she gave him that kinda look while leaning away from him.

"Just wondering." Liam said. Keanna was now pawing at Lupin's face, mewing happily at his reaction. Professor McGonagall appeared and stared blankly at Keanna the cat. "Who is that Remus?" she asked.

"Okay," She went back to humming. "This? Just a stray that seems to like me," Lupin smiled and walked past her.

Professor McGonagall didn't look at all convinced but walked away anyway. Keanna licked Lupin's face and jumped down, then looked up at him expectantly. "Don't tell me, you want me to pick you up? I'm not a cat person you know." He sighed and picked the purring cat up. Liam chuckled and looked back to Rogue. "Mental, she is."

"You just noticed?" Rogue asked looking up from air guitaring. Liam sweatdropped and laughed.

Lupin got to the Great Hall and set the purring Keanna down. Keanna flicked her tailed, obviously annoyed that he had put her down, then transformed back to human form and raced into the hall. Liam rolled his eyes and caught sight of Louis. "Louis!" He called, pulling Rogue over to him.

Rogue blushed and pulled her hand out of his and slowly walked after him, hiding her blushing face as she stood beside her brother

Liam looked at Rogue, pouting for a second, but he was then enveloped in a hug from Louis and hugged him back. Louis pondered whether to hug Rogue or not, but decided against and resulted in just grinning ear-to-ear at her. "Hey Rogue. You hungry?".

Connor looked at the two, before pulling Liam to the side, "Why'd you pout before Louis hugged you?" Rogue nodded happily,

"yup, you Louis?".

"Cause I did." Liam said, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah!" Louis said and grabbed Connor's hand, pulling him into the Great Hall before Connor could say anything to Liam.

Liam laughed and grabbed Rogue's hand who in turn grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him along for the ride

Louis frowned, realising it suddenly got hard to pull Connor and looked around. "Oi!" He glared playfully at Rogue then grinned and tugged at Connor sending all of them toppling to the ground. Keanna appeared above them and beamed. "Yay! I'm not the only one falling over today!"

Rogue reached out and grasped her friend's hand before pulling her to the ground, "Yeah…right!" She laughed and stood up, holding her hands out for anyone to get up...

Liam lay flat out on his back and stared at Rogue's hand and pouted, remembering how she had let go earlier. Connor didn't fail to notice this...

"Aren't you getting up you lazy boy?" Rogue teased as she grabbed his and Louis' hand to get up. Connor glared at her mockingly until Louis helped him up...

"No more pulling us around, Louis. I don't like falling to the ground.." Liam said. "Makes me vulnerable, Y'Know?" he laughed and walked off to the Gryffindor table, leaving Louis standing there, pouting.

Keanna smirked evilly, "You only like falling on Rogue right Liam?" Rogue blushed and looked away

"THAT was your fault Keanna. Cause you're clumsy." Liam called over his shoulder. He did his best to hide the fact his cheeks hand gone red. Louis dragged Connor to the Ravenclaw table and sat him down, then sat on his lap.

"Shut up Keanna," Rogue blushed as she hid her head with her bright red locks. Keanna laughed as she pulled both Rogue and Liam to sit down. Opposite Fred, George and Lee.

Liam eyed Fred and George, who were grinning mischievously at him and Rogue. Keanna grinned at Fred, "Hey, what you smiling about?" this turned out to be a bad question to ask.

Nothing much," George smirked at his twin. Fred pulled out his camera,

"Just at how amazingly adorable this picture is." Keanna held back a laugh.

Liam saw the picture and went bright red, pulling up the hood of his robes and pulling it over his face. Keanna couldn't help but laugh at this.

Rogue frowned and took the picture off them, "I think I'll take that!" She shoved the print out in her pocket and deleted the picture...

"Hey!" Fred complained, frowning at Rogue. Keanna smiled, "You shouldn't of took it anyway, Freddie." She nodded furiously, and Fred hit her on the head. "Oh shut up." he muttered.

"You shut up," She countered before the bell went. "What's nex-"

"Double Charms then free period." Rogue answered, getting up and heaving her bag onto her shoulders.

"Oh good." Keanna smiled and stood up, grabbing her back and hurrying out. Liam pulled his hood off, blinked furiously and then got up, grabbed his back, shot an annoyed look at Fred and George and hurried off before anyone could say anything to him. Louis grabbed Connor and hurried out after him.

Rogue smiled and linked with him as she linked with Keanna, "Me, you, Keanna, Condom and Louis'll share a table." She lightly brushed his tears away before anyone noticed and walked into the classroom.

Keanna raised an eyebrow at Rogue. "That is such a weird nickname to call your brother." She said before rushing into the classroom and sitting down beside Louis and Connor.

"Tch, is not." She replied, "Liam and Louis agrees with me right guys?" She turned and smiled at the guys. Liam went red and nodded a little while Louis frowned,

"Agree on what?"

"She calls Connor 'Condom'" Keanna rolled her eyes. Louis turned to gawk at Rogue.

"What? He calls me all sorts of stupid things!" She countered.

"Miss Dukes! Please quiet down!" Professor Flitwick called out and she nodded.

"Ugh teachers!" Keanna muttered. Liam chuckled and turned to listen to the professor as he started talking. Louis was still gawking at Rogue, and got poked by Connor.

Rogue looked at him and leaned into Keanna, "He's scaring me…" She kicked Louis hard under the table. He bit his lip in pain.

"Well what do you expect? I'd stare at someone if my BF's sister called his BF something like that... Then again I don't have a BF anyway so that kinda doesnt make sense." Keanna said, her eyes darting away.

"But you wish Fred was your BF right Keanna?" Connor smiled as they left to hang out at the lake.

"Um... I'm not gonna answer that." Keanna said, her voice guarded. Liam frowned, Keanna seemed to of shrunk in her seat.

"C'mon Keanna, we be going to the lakeside!" Rogue grinned and grabbed her hands to drag her to the usual hangout.

Keanna let herself be dragged by Rogue, Liam, Louis and Connor followed them out. Liam's thoughts elsewhere.

"Liam," Connor called sweetly forcing Louis to walk in between the girls. "What's up?"

"Uh... Nothing." Liam said, snapping out of his thoughts and resulted in staring at Rogue instead.

"Really? So why are you glaring at Rogue's linked hand with Louis?" He teased wrapping an arm around his neck.

Liam shrugged and sighed. "Cause maybe I- never mind." Liam looked away from Rogue and stared at the sky instead, thankfully the storm had passed.

"Now you gotta tell me!" Connor smiled sweetly. "Remember that I influence her Liam.."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Liam sighed. He hated sharing his feelings with anyone. Keanna looked back at Liam and Connor and frowned when she saw that Liam looked close to tears.

Rogue looked over her shoulder when she noticed Keanna wasn't singing.

"Liam, what's wrong? Is Connor being a condom?" She asked releasing her gay friend and put her hand on Liam's cheek.

Liam couldn't help but laugh at that but nodded slightly anyway. Keanna turned to glare at Connor but stopped when she was hit by Louis. "No glaring at Con-Con." Louis pouted.

"Don't be like this okay?" She asked, her left eye widening with worry. Liam laughed again, "okay, okay!" Connor smiled and walked to Louis and hugged him.

Keanna chuckled. "Looks like everyone has a nickname for Connor!" She grinned and skipped around in circles for no apparent reason.

Rogue giggled and grabbed hers and Liam's hand and continued to skip down to the lake.

Louis dragged Connor after them, beaming. Keanna stared out across the lake and sighed happily.

Liam blushed lightly and kept holding it even as they sat down. Rogue smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine the storm's gone!"

"I know." Liam said and looked up to Keanna who was now poking the water with her finger, he tilted his head at her and she looked up, jumped and toppled right into the lake. At first Liam was confused then realised Lupin was standing there.

Rogue let go of his hand for a second to stretch out so her head was in his lap and her feet on her brother. Louis being the only one stood up, went over and hauled her out.

"Hello Professor!" He said sweetly to the older guy.

"Hello Mr. Thompson. And sorry for scaring you Keanna." He smiled apologetically at her. She shrugged and shook herself like a dog. She looked up and froze, she thought she saw a shaggy black dog at the edge of the forest but with a blink it was gone, out of her shock she took a few steps backwards and fell back into the lake.

"Keanna!" Louis whined and leaned forward to help her out as Connor glared at Liam who was laughing at Rogue who was humming the Jaws theme.

"Sorry I thought- never mind." She gave one fearful look at the forest and another at Lupin before whimpering and hiding behind Liam and Rogue.

"What's wrong Keanna?" Rogue asked sitting up and, using the hand that was linked with Liam's she wrapped it around Keanna in a hug.

"It's nothing... He can't get in... There's too many Dementors... Too many... He'd get caught..." Keanna muttered, rocking back and forth, she had reduced back to what she was when she had arrived at Hogwarts.

"Umm okay…." Rogue pulled her hand out of Liam's and wrapped them both around Keanna as she rocked back and forth with her.

"She's not talking about Sirius Black is she?" Liam frowned. Keanna let out a yelp and started crying. "I was so young... So young..." she murmured.

Rogue launched forward, grabbed Liam's arms and wrapped them around Keanna too, "It's okay Keanna, I promise!" Lupin, Connor and Louis looked at the three utterly confused.

"You don't understand! Does no one know why I was left with Lupin when

I was only 3?" Keanna said, looking at her friends. "Cause my mum died and my dad was in Azkaban! For something that he couldn't off done..." Keanna burst into a fresh set of sobs.

Rogue's face became even sadder and worried, "I'm sorry Keanna…" She began to cry quietly as she hugged her friend.

"But he escaped... Sirius Black is my dad..." Keanna muttered. If felt weird saying this because Fred was the only one who knew all this. "And then after something that happened when I was nine, I got left with the Weasleys, and hey, here I am four years later!"

Poor Keanna!" Rogue whispered and hugged her tighter….if it was possible. Liam tried to hide his blush as his arms were wrapped around his crush and although his friend was in between he couldn't help it.

Liam suddenly frowned, "What happened wen you were nine?" He asked, causing Lupin to cough and Keanna to tense up. "That, I'd rather not talk about... Only one... Well two people know about that, and hey even my dad doesn't know! He'll be extremely angry when he finds out though!" Keanna said.

"Can we all be happier now?" Rogue asked Keanna quietly as she wiped her face on Liam. The blonde gave her a funny look.

"Maybe. But I'd like my dad back!" Keanna frowned up at Lupin. "Don't look at me." he rolled his eyes.

"Rogue!" Keanna whined and crossed her arms in a fake huff. "Fine then, I'll just go." she said and got up, walking off towards the Whomping Willow. Liam just stayed where he was. Lupin raised an eyebrow as Keanna started dodging the branches with ease, and then suddenly disappeared from sight.

Rogue turned and followed, dodging most of the branches but getting hit by one and knocked to the ground. She got up and then disappeared making Lupin blink twice.

Liam frowned. "Where are they disappearing to?" he asked. Louis got up and walked cautiously over to the tree. "There seems to be a hole in the trunk!" he called back to them, before expertly dodging a branch and diving into the hole. Lupin remembering what the hole used to be used for, smiled slightly.

"MY SISTER!"Connor jumped up and barreled his way past and threw himself into the 'door' into the three, leaving Liam to look awkwardly at Lupin.

"Don't ask me." Lupin smiled and walked off. Liam got up and walked over to the tree, failing to dodge it three times, he got hit and then took another chance and ended up forward-rolling through the hall and coming to a stop in a heap on the floor of the tunnel.

"You're hurt!" Rogue gasped as she wiped some of the blood from his face and removed her ripped top piece from her face and placed it on it, ignoring hers.

Liam screwed up his face. "I'm fine!" he said. Louis blinked from behind Rogue and jabbed at Connor. "They sooooo love each other." he whispered to him.

Keanna suddenly appeared. "and you just noticed that? You're so oblivious, did you know that?" she giggled then continued down the tunnel and walked up some steps until she was in a very old looking building.

"You're not you dolt!" Rogue glared at him before grabbing his hand and dragging him after Keanna. Louis pouted at Connor,  
>"I'm not oblivious right?"<p>

Yes I am!" Liam complained, while he was being dragged. Connor smiled at Louis,  
>"Trust me, you are." He then grabbed Louis's hand, kissed him on his forehead and pulled him after Liam and Rogue.<p>

"Shut up idiot!" Rogue sighed and squeezed his hand. Connor grinned over his shoulder at the blushing Louis.  
>"Whoa…" Rogue stared around the building.<p>

"I would tell you why this building was built, but you might not like him much after..." Keanna said, from the top of the stairs. Liam frowned.  
>"Won't like who much?" he asked. Keanna hesitated, "Lupin..."<p>

"Then don't tell us until you feel the need," Rogue said. Liam attempted to release Rogue's hand to hold the banister but she gripped it tighter.

Keanna walked into a room and sat down on the bed that was in there, and then stared around, smiling slightly.

Rogue ran up the stairs, dragging Liam with her. She, being Rogue, tripped and smacked her chin on the top step, "Owiee…."

Liam helped her back up, worry written all over his face. "You okay?" He asked her.

"Okay I guess I am oblivious. That is so obvious..." Louis looked at the floor before running up the remaining stairs and walking into the room. Keanna was staring at the ceiling.

"I'll be fine in the morning!" Rogue smiled and continued to pull him up into the room. She launched herself at Keanna, "!" And glomped her.

Keanna fell backwards so that she was lying on the bed, and looked at Rogue, who was now on top of her. "Awkkkwaaaard." Louis said into the silence.

"I think that fall damaged her brain..if she had one to start wit-ooft!" Connor cut himself off as Rogue neatly threw her shoe at him. She grinned and got off the bed to retrieve it.

Liam walked into the room and looked around. "How long we planning on staying here?" He asked. Louis shrugged and sat down on the floor, pulling Connor into his lap.

Rogue curled up as she sat with her back resting on the bed, "Until dinner 'cuz I is very, very, very hungry!" Connor chuckled from Louis' lap,  
>"You are always hungry!"<p>

"But Con-Con! I'm hungry toooo!" Louis declared, causing Liam to laugh.

"Yes! I have someone on my side!" Rogue grinned, "I'd glomp you but I can't be bothered to moveee." She patted the floor beside her, motioning for Liam to sit down.

Liam, realising he was the only one standing, quickly plunked himself down beside Rogue and smiled at her. Keanna made kissing motions with her lips and laughed.

"And obviously Keanna wants to go back to get her kiss off of Fred!" Rogue smirked evilly at her best female friend.

Keanna's face fell and she blushed, sticking her tongue out at Rogue. "Who says I like Fred?" She asked.

"The fact that you blushed did," Liam smiled as he turned to look at the only person not sat on the floor.

"You never know, I might like someone else." Keanna said, swinging her legs in the air, because she was lying on her tummy now.

"Come on girly, spill!" Connor was giving her his 'Omg-fresh-hot-gossip!' look as he smiled.

Keanna blinked, hesitated, "I'm not telling you... Cause it doesn't make sense at all.. And it's... Wrong." Keanna said burying her head in her arms.

"Alrightttt….what now?" Connor asked looking around before grinning at Keanna, "Shall we talk about the most adoraaaaable pair we know?" He gestured to Liam and Rogue who were drawing names in the dust.

Liam looked up and blushed a deep red. "Stop drawing attention to me..." He said, blinking at Connor. "Hey, I thought we were, Con-Con?" Louis pouted.

"I was on about the Tsundere-I don't give a crap but I really do-pair not the freakishly hot little nerd with the amazingly cute taller geek," Connor winked at him.

"Oh..." Louis blushed. Keanna sighed happily, thanking the gods that the attention was taken away from her.

"So what do you think Keanna? Us as the cuter pair or Mr. and Miz. I hate you guys?" Connor laughed as he pointed to Rogue and Liam.  
>"Who says we're together?" Rogue exploded in a hiss.<p>

"Awww way to hurt your future boyfriend's feelings Rogue." Keanna teased. Liam glared up at her and she just grinned. "I'd say... Awk... Louis stop it..." For Louis was putting on his best puppy dog look

"Fine~" Louis pouted and hugged Connor. Rogue glared at the floor and clenched her fist tightly. She opened her palm and stared at the four crescent marks her nails had left.

Liam started drawing hearts absentmindedly in the dust. Keanna's mind was elsewhere, staring out the window.

Connor leaned into Louis and they lay there staring at the ceiling in bliss. Rogue took out a pad of paper from her bag and sketched. She stared with Keanna.

Keanna suddenly broke from her thoughts and shook herself mentally. 'No!' she thought and rolled off the bed.

"Keanna!" Rogue sighed and ripped the page out before scrunching it up and throwing it out the window. Keanna gave her a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

Liam blinked when he realized what he had been writing in hearts in the dust and took a side-ways glance at Rogue. Louis didn't fail to notice what the dust now read and grinned.

"Liam, sit still," Rogue sighed and turned to face the slightly older boy and began to sketch again.

Liam frowned but sat still anyway. Keanna grinned at them happily. "If you two don't get together I'll... Kiss Fred!" She said, beaming. Louis glared at her. "WHAAAAT?" Keanna blinked.

"What's the time limit?" Rogue asked calmly as Connor and Louis squealed excited at that prospect.

"Uh... A week." Keanna said, grinning. Then it dawned on her what she had just said. "Oops..."

"You have a deal Keanna," Rogue smirked, handing Liam the drawing before standing up and dusting off. "I do believe we have five minutes to get back to the castle."

Liam stared at the drawing and then looked up at Rogue, blinking. Keanna Pouted. "I dun wanna..." she muttered but got up anyway. Connor got up and pulled Louis up and the group of friends walked back towards the entrance of the tunnel.

Rogue danced down and easily swerved past the tree's branches, as if she was a dancer. Keanna followed just a nimble but more hunter-like.

Louis expertly dodged the branches again and the stood back and watched as Liam got whacked several times by the branches and landing in a heap on the ground again. "Why me?" he sighed.

Connor walked around him without a scratch and laughed. Rogue walked over and pulled him up while brushing dirt off of his face.

"Stupid tree. Why was it planted here?" Liam asked, glaring at three. "Because Lu- nevermind!" Keanna's eyes widened and she flailed away towards the castle.

"I love how she just flails away!" Louis giggled and linked hands with Connor. Rogue laughed at let go of Liam as she finished dusting him off.

"Cause that's Keanna for you." Liam mumbled and walked towards Hogwarts. Louis dragged Connor after him.

Rogue sighed, she was the only one outside, "Suddenly I've lost my appetite…" She walked in anyways and sat beside Keanna. Rogue just stared at her plate as Keanna and Liam began to eat.

Louis sat down at the Ravenclaw table and stared at his plate before forking food onto it.

Connor laughed as he began to eat as well, "honestly Louis, where the heck do you put all that food?" Louis looked up with some chicken in his mouth and shrugged.

Keanna stopped eating and looked at Rogue. "What's wrong?" she asked. Liam seemed to notice too and set his fork down.

"huh?" Rogue looked up from her thoughts. "Oh um nothing I was just deciding what I should eat… it's always so hard for me to choose!" She smiled and picked up her fork. Keanna looked at her and decided she'd ask later.

Keanna turned back to her food, and felt someone's eyes on her. She jerked her head up to see Fred smiling at her. "What?" She asked. He shook his head "Nothing..." he sighed and turned back to his food.

Rogue noticed this and stopped eating to say, "Remember our deal Keanna~" She smiled and continued eating as Keanna blushed.

Fred looked up. "What deal?" He asked, curiously. Keanna hid herself in her food, not wanting to answer.

"That's for us to know and you to…..never find out!" Rogue winked and smirked evilly at him and high-fived Liam.

Keanna smiled. "So I won't have to then?" She asked hopefully. Liam rolled his eyes. "Ask her. Because I don't know."

"Of course you will, that is, if we win," Rogue smirked before standing, "I'm full. I'll see you later." She walked out of the hall leaving Keanna to look at her plate,  
>"She barely ate anything…."<p>

Liam frowned and followed Rogue out. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, walking beside her.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong?" Rogue asked looking at Liam. She tilted her head lightly as she smiled.

"Cause you didn't touch your food..." Liam sighed. "I'm not dumb.." He crossed his arms.

"Could fool me a lot of the time," She giggled and sat on the staircase banister.

"So really, what's wrong?" Liam said, his expression not budging, he just stood there, blinking. Keanna came skipping out of the hall, and she was soon followed by Louis and Connor. Lupin also seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry," She smiled and looked around at everyone who had appeared. "Wow….a lot of people…."

Keanna hadn't even noticed that Lupin was there, but she looked around and yelped when she saw him. "Stalker!" she yelled and flailed off up the stairs.  
>"Touchy..." Lupin smiled. Liam continued to stare at Rogue for a few more minutes before storming up the stairs himself.<p>

Rogue's smile dropped and she turned and walked away, taking another set of stairs as Louis and Connor looked at each other confused.

By the time Liam got to the top of the moving staircases he was running and holding back tears. He mumbled the password and ran up the stairs to his dorm before anyone could talk to him.

Rogue sat next to the clock and allowed herself to cry, "Why can't I do anything right?"

Keanna sat in the common room, near the fire, head in hands, deep in thought. Louis was back in the Ravenclaw common room with Connor, and completely oblivious to the fact his best friend was lying in his bed, having an emotional breakdown.

Awww such a sad end :'( Oh well, we don't own but please join us next time on The Darkness Within!


	3. Nightly Past time

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Last time:**_

Keanna sat in the common room, near the fire, head in hands, deep in thought. Louis was back in the Ravenclaw common room with Connor, and completely oblivious to the fact his best friend was lying in his bed, having an emotional breakdown.

Rogue stood and slowly made her way back to her common room.

Liam sat up in his bed, clinging to his pillow, he stared out the window, and then closed his eyes, he was useless, well that's what he was telling himself. Meanwhile, Keanna was still down in the common room, head in hands, wondering about something.

Rogue wiped her eyes for the last time and walked in, seeing Keanna she walked over to her friend, "Hey Keanna…" Said girl jumped upon hearing her.

"Hey Rogue." Keanna said, pushing her thoughts away. "What's up?" She drew her legs up to her chest and peered up at Rogue

"Nothing, I was just worried about you! You seemed so deep in thought!" She laughed and smiled as she sat on the arm rest.

"Just thinking... 'bout someone." She said, before she could stop herself, her eyes widened and she fell off the chair. "I-I-" She blinked up from the floor.

Rogue, having a naïve moment smiled, "Are you worried about someone?"  
>She helped Keanna back onto the chair and smiled again.<p>

"No... I'm-" But she cut herself off and stared at the ground. Fred suddenly appeared from nowhere and Keanna gave a small yelp and toppled off the chair, right into him. "Oh hello there, Keanna." Fred grinned.

Rogue snickered lightly, coming out of her naïve state upon seeing her yelp and sat up, "I think I'll head to bed. Have fun and play nice you two!" She laughed as she walked off but when she got into her room she ran into the bathroom.

Keanna got up to follow, but Fred stopped her by pulling her into a hug. "Why do we never hang about anymore?" He asked. Keanna sighed. "I don't know... I-" She hesitated. "I wanna go to bed, Fred..." She pulled away and ran up the stairs, she could see a hurt look on Fred's face.

She sighed and fell back on her bed, confused and spaced out. Rogue sighed before spinning around and punching the bathroom wall and walking out. As she saw Keanna she gave the famous deer-in-headlights look.

"And where are you going?" Keanna asked sleepily. Fred frowned before heading up to his dorm with his twin.

The twinette smiled, realizing she hadn't been caught, "To bed." She smiled and changed before slipping under her covers.

"And stop punching Walls. It will do damage." Keanna said, flopping onto her bed. Keanna fell asleep quickly but it wasn't long before she started talking in her sleep. "No... Stop... Please!" with a gasp she shot up in her bed and looked around, panicking.

Rogue cursed before neatly bandaging it. When Keanna woke, Rogue raced to her bed, "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream..." Keanna said simply, and curled up under her covers.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk…" Rogue walked back to her bed and fell on top of it.

Keanna shrugged and closed her eyes shut. She fell back to sleep, and for some reason dreamt about flowers and butterflies.

Rogue smiled at her best friend sleeping, looking peaceful. It was past midnight by the time she got bored enough to go into the common room.

Liam just happened to be down in the common room, too upset to sleep. He was staring at the fire, tears falling down his cheeks. He was wearing pyjama bottoms, but nothing else, his legs were drawn up to his chest, and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Rogue, being Rogue, slipped down. "Owww, my butt!" She whined as she flailed to stand and fell back again. She stomped her feet at the bottom of the stairs, unaware there was someone to watch her throw a fit.

Liam wasn't paying attention; he just continued to stare at the fire, in a sort of trance-like state.

She looked up, close to tears and saw him. She gasped, "L..Liam?" She called and crawled over to him.

Liam only flinched at his name, but didn't look away from the fire, his eyes closed and he drew his legs closer to his chest, if that was possible. He hated showing any feelings in front of anyone.

"Don't hide from me..please?" Rogue whispered, kneeling up, her hands on his knees. "Please Liam…don't?"

"Why not..?" he said, his voice cracking, his arms and legs were acting as an emotional shield.

"Because, you shouldn't need to hide…" she replied, before tugging at his knees, trying to pull them away from his face.

"Again.. Why?" Liam said, his voice continuing to crack. He pulled his legs tighter against him, but lifted his head.

"Because, you're too good of a person to hide," she replied and wiped away his tears again.

He leaned away from her touch. "I'm nothing but a useless idiot." Liam said through clenched teeth.

She flinched when he pulled away but she shook her head, "No you're not. You're loyal and true and yes sometimes an idiot but you're definitely not useless."

"No one tells me anything... No one trusts me." Liam said, burying his head in his arms.

"Louis trusts you, Connor does, Keanna and I do!" Rogue replied and attempted to lift his head up.

"Yet they always go to someone else, Keanna always goes to you when she needs comfort, Louis goes to Connor and I bet Connor goes to Louis. And you go to... No one actually." Liam said and closed his eyes tightly.

"I don't want to be a burden. And I do trust you. Why do you I'd break down in front of you? Even if it was Connor I wouldn't. I couldn't" Rogue replied and wrapped both her hands-hurt and unhurt- around one of his.

Liam pulled away again and looked towards the fire, he wanted to get up and leave her there, make her feel exactly how he felt right now, but at the same time he wanted to hug her and forget this. But he couldn't do either.

"Since I'm no good right now, I'll be over by the table, if you want to talk." Rogue stood up and walked to the table by the window and just stared at the stars.

Liam flinched and burst into fresh tears, his legs fell down, his emotional shield broken.

"Liam!" Rogue shot across to him, "What's wrong?" she hugged him as tight as she could without strangling him.

"I'm sorry... I'm acting like a jerk." Liam said, wrapping his arms around her, not ever wanting to let go, but of course he'd never admit that.

"It's okay," She replied and buried her head in his neck. She wanted to cry but she was too stubborn to allow herself to trouble Liam more.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" a tired-sounding voice called from the stairs to the boy's dorm. Liam jumped, and let go of Rogue.

Rogue kept her arms around Liam, "No. Shouldn't ickle Freddy though?" She replied glaring at the twin, killing the scene.

"Can't sleep... Someone keeps pushing me away.. And I just.. Can't sleep.." Fred said, joining them by the fire.

Rogue pouted, now she couldn't sit beside Liam as Fred took the spare seat and she was sat on Liam. She sat down on the floor, resting on her crush's legs and smiled, "Why? Were you sharing a bed with George and he pushed you out?"

"Oh haha, I didn't mean it like that..." Fred sighed, and looked towards the stairs to the girl's dorm and jumped when he saw a small figure there to have the 'deer-trapped-in-headlights' look on her face.

Rogue looked at where he was looking. It was dark so she called, "Oi! Whoever it is, get your butt down the steps!"

Keanna hopped down the last stair and shuffled over, looking about, before plonking herself down on Fred's lap, catching him by surprise.

"Oh…hey Keanna…hehe," Rogue smiled lightly and then turned to look at the fire, to hide her smirk.

Fred stuck his tongue out at Rogue before putting a confused expression on his face to look up at Keanna. "I'm not pushing you away, Freddie. I'm just... Scared." Keanna said. "Yes, surprising what you can hear when no one knows you're there. And Liam, I don't go running to Rogue for comfort! Not every time anyway, I go hide under my covers mostly." Keanna looked to Liam who gulped.

Rogue smiled and put her hand on Keanna's knee, "But I am here and so it's Liam. And Fred. And everyone else!" She laughed and looked up at Liam for confirmation.

"Louis and Connor aren't here." Liam said. Keanna rolled her eyes, at his stupidity. Fred shrugged and hugged Keanna tightly, making her blush.

Rogue laughed and stood up. "I think I'll be heading to bed. Night all." She slowly made her way of to the girl's staircase.

Liam watched her go, sighed and got up, walking up the stairs without saying anything. That left Keanna and Fred in the common room, they stared at each other blankly before shrugging and cuddling up on the sofa.

Rogue curled up and smiled before touching her lips, "Next time, I'll be sure to give you one Liam…" She whispered before falling to sleep.

The next morning, Keanna found that she was still in the common room, cuddled up beside Fred, who was, unsurprisingly, still asleep. Liam was the first into the common room and laughed when he saw them. "Love, sweet love!" He grinned.

"KEANNA!KEA-Ahhh!" Rogue screeched as she face planted the common room floor, "Is k..Keanna here?" She coughed sitting up.

Keanna stood up, yawned and stretched before turning to Rogue. "Rise and shine! It's morning!" she grinned before kicking Fred awake. "Oi lazybutt, get up!"

Rogue giggled and spun in a large semi circle and wacked her bad hand off the wall. She winced but laughed it off, "C'mon Keanna, we better change into something decent!"

"Okay!" Keanna said, poked Fred one last time before running up the stairs to her dorm. Fred opened his eyes and blinked around. "Huh? What?"

Rogue was nearly dressed in seconds. She sighed, "Keanna, can you help me? I can't decide on knee high neon stripes or neon orange with pink and black skulls?"

Keanna who was pulling knee-high socks on herself, looked up and blinked. "I don't know." she then went to find a skirt that was suitable.

Rogue pouted and looked at her bag," I'll wear my neon pinks with black and white skulls." She sighed and pulled them on with her ankle high black boots.

Keanna found a dark purple mini-skirt and pulled it on, picked up a purple tank top and pulled it on too. "Now for this mess of hair." Keanna mumbled, picking her brush up.

Rogue smiled and then rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a dark pink eye-patch with silver stitches in the shape of a cross and put it on after taking her black one off.

Keanna smiled happily at herself in the mirror, before glaring at the scars that were on her face and the rest of her small body. "Stupid dumb..." She trailed off and walked out the door, toppling down the stairs, and landing in a heap at Fred's feet.

Rogue laughed and stepped around her. "Neh, Keanna, are you gonna declare love to Fred?" She smiled and gave her a mischievous look.

"No..." Keanna blushed and got up, brushing herself off. Fred gave her a mock-hurt expression and Keanna rolled her eyes.

"Well in that case…last one to sit down at the breakfast table is a loser!" She chimed then sped out, fast in her little high heels.

Keanna sped past her, being in trainers helped. Fred blinked, "Trainers with skirt and top? Honestly that girl has a weird sense of fashion." He ran out after them, not really caring if he lost.

Rogue grinned and jumped onto the banister, passing Keanna she stuck her tongue out at her and jumped off at the bottom before stumbling.

Keanna frowned and jumped the rest of the steps, coming back down as a black fluff ball, she skidded into the great hall and mewed in victory.

Rogue grinned, "Let's beat Fred!" She scooped Keanna up and raced to sit down before setting Keanna beside her and looking back for Fred.

Fred had given up running, and just walked into the great hall. "You two are far too... Lively for it to be morning." Fred yawned.

"You're far too tired to be awake!" Rogue yawned and began to eat.

Fred Shrugged and slumped into the seat beside a now Human Keanna. "Hey Key." He smiled. "Hey!" she grinned back. "Wait... where's Liam? Or Lupin?" Keanna said looking around wildly. "Why do you care if Lupin is here?" Fred frowned. Keanna froze, "No reason."

"Liam and him are most likely in bed," Louis yawned as he sat beside Rogue. Her older twin sitting on him.

"Liam was up though...! Wasn't he?" Keanna frowned. "And, oh! There's Lupin!" Keanna said, pointing. Fred rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Honestly Key..."

"Ask Fredward," Rogue yawned and pointed at Fred before promptly face-planted in her plate of toast.

"Fredward?" Fred said, raising an eyebrow at Rogue.

"Ignore her at the minute Fred, she's tired and in obvious pain," Connor replied and wrapped her hand up securely.

"Frederick!" Keanna grinned and Fred glared at her. "I don't want to be called that either!" He said. Keanna's smile faded, "Sorry..."

"Choose, Fredward, or Frederick?" Rogue hiccupped looking up and pointing at him.

"Well considering Frederick IS my full name I'll stick with that thanks." Fred sighed. Keanna giggled.

"Really? Wow I did not know-" She cut that off with a yawn. "I'm glad today is Saturday!" She grinned.

"Yeah... What we going to do?" Keanna yawned and dropped her spoon.

"Well….can I bury someone alive?" Rogue asked, her hand cupping her chin.

"Uh... No?" Keanna said, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn!" Rogue whined then looked at her watch. "It's ten thirty and Liam ain't awake…can I wake him?" She smirked at Keanna, devilishly.

"Sure! Why would I care?" Keanna smirked back. Fred rolled his eyes and stood up.

"What's up Fred?" Keanna asked looking over her shoulder as Rogue giggled and bolted it to the common room.

"Nothing, I'm just slightly confused.." Fred smiled weakly, before walking out off the hall.

Keanna sighed and muttered, "You're not the only one." And turned back to eat.

Fred walked outside and ran down to the lake, where his twin was sitting at a tree near it.

"You okay?" George asked looking up from the rose in his hands.

"Confused..." Fred said, sitting down beside him. "How... Never mind."

"No…go on," George replied leaning back.

"How do you know if you like someone?" Fred sighed. Keanna was staring up at the staff table at Lupin, confusion in her eyes.

"Well…could you imagine yourself with that someone?" George replied looking up at him.

"I guess..." Fred smiled slightly. Keanna got up and ran out of the great hall, and up the stairs.

"How do you feel around said person?" George responded and twirled the rose in his hands. Rogue raced down the stairs and ran into Keanna.

"I feel strange..." Fred said simply, looking at his twin. Keanna toppled to the ground. "Ow!"

"I meant, happy, excited or indifferent. But strange is fine," George laughed. Rogue squealed,  
>"I'm sorry Keanna!" She leaned forward and pulled her up.<p>

"Well I do get excited when she talks to me..." Fred smiled. Keanna dusted herself off and grinned at Rogue.

"How about when she hugs you?" George asked. Rogue smirked,  
>"Apparently , went for a morning walk around the lake at nine..hehe"<p>

"She hardly ever does, Georgie.." Fred sighed. Keanna laughed. "Typical Liam!"

"But when she does, Freddy?" His twin countered. Rogue grinned evilly and dragged Keanna to the lakeside.

"It feels... Good." Fred smiled. Keanna let herself be dragged, she spotted the twins and bolted towards them.

"Okay..Can yo- we'll talk more later," George nodded at the girls racing towards them. Rogue laughed and ran beside Keanna, giving George the mental image of his crush beside Keanna.

"Fredddddiiieeee!" Keanna called and launched herself at him, smiling like a maniac. Fred grinned back, while Keanna hugged him.

Rogue laughed and held her chest, panting. "She runs fast!"

"Well I need to be fast!" Keanna said, and sat down on Fred's lap. Fred just smiled and held her close.

George smirked at him then looked at Rogue who looked around, "Excuse me, I need to push my idiot into the lake!" She took off running.

Keanna watched as she ran over to Liam, who was just standing on the edge of the lake, looking out into its depths.

"Rawr!" Rogue yelled, shoving him forward. "Found you Liam!" She giggled.

Liam toppled forwards into the lake and flailed miserably. "Oh hello Rogue!" He said between spitting water out.

"Want a hand?" She laughed extending hers out to him.

Liam grabbed her arm, but him, being him, ending up pulling her in too. Keanna saw this and laughed.

Rogue laughed as she burst out of the water, "You're so lucky I'm wearing a black top!" She laughed and crawled out of the water.

Liam mocked a pout and climbed out after her. Keanna got up and raced over to them, "Liam loves Rogue! Liam loves Rogue!" she chanted. "And vice versa!"

"And why must he?" Rogue asked as she shook off and soaked Keanna. She looked over at Liam who was using a spell to dry his jeans off.

"Cause you just fell for each other. Quite literally!" Keanna beamed, doing a little victory dance.

"Actually I pushed him and he pulled me. I don't 'fall' unlike you missus," Rogue smirked at her and crossed her arms.

Keanna stopped dancing and frowned. "Way to ruin the mood, Rogue." She sighed and skipped back over to Fred.

"She's so…making it obvious!" Rogue hissed to Liam as she noogied him.

"Making what obvious?" Liam asked, innocently. Keanna plunked herself back down on Fred's lap and leaned into his chest.

"Nevermind Liam," Rogue giggled and ruffled his hair before sitting beside Fred and Keanna.

Liam frowned, he never knew anything. Keanna started to hum a sort of spy music, which made Fred raise his eyebrow. "Dum Dum, duh duh Dum Dum, Dum Dum Dum!" Keanna giggled.

"Oh my gosh! Pink Panther?" Rogue asked excitedly.

"I don't know what that is.." Keanna said and then randomly started singing, "Do ya do ya do ya love me? Do you need a little time? Do ya do ya do ya want me, oh to hold you when you cry? Do ya do ya do ya love me? Don't wanna hear you say maybe, won't you tell me do you love me, cause I wanna know!"

Rogue whimpered and leaned into Liam, "She's so scary like this!"

"I'm making a list, of things that I'll miss whenever we're far apart, the way that you kiss, the touch of your lips, I'm telling you from the heart, cause baby, I just wanna know..." She cut off there and grinned maniacally.

"Ke..Keanna…you're scary," Rogue pouted, "But that could be blackmail~" She then grinned evilly.

"I'm the most scariest person you'll ever meet!" Keanna smiled mischievously, "RAWR!"

"You know, Rawr means I love you in dinosaur," Rogue stated simply as she picked a random flower from the ground.

"Shut up." Keanna smiled at her sweetly. "Key, dont-" but he was cut off, "I'll say and do whatever I please, so shush it mister." Keanna poked Fred on the nose.

Rogue yawned and lay down on her stomach, "As much as I love to see young lovers have a tiff, I'm bored~" She smiled.

"Young lovers?" Keanna said looking around everywhere. "WHERE? I don't see any! Unless you mean you and Liam!" Keanna smiled.

"Why would I go out with my best guy friend?" Rogue retorted, "I meant the girl sat on her lover's lap."

Liam felt his heart clench, but he ignored it. Keanna quickly scooted off Fred's lap and sat beside George. "Who?" She then asked, as Fred pouted.

Rogue laughed and stood up, "I'm going to do my homework….Liam?" She turned to said boy and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hm?" He looked back at her as Keanna started edging back towards Fred, trying to stay unnoticed.

"Would you please pretty please, help me with my Potions assignment? I'll do whatever you want after!" She clasped her hands in front of her and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Oooo! Ask her out!" Keanna said, now back in Fred's lap. Liam blushed and got up, hurrying towards the castle.

"You scared off my help!" Rogue whimpered then brightened, "I'll ask Connor! He's brilliant!" She sped off heading to the castle.

Liam walked straight up to the Gryffindor tower and locked himself in the dorm, sighing heavily, he collapsed onto his bed. Keanna got up and zigzagged her way to the castle.

"Oh Connor~" Rogue called sweetly as she walked up to him in the library.  
>"What? No lemme guess…Potion homework?" He asked looking up. The girl nodded excited. "No, go ask Liam."<p>

Rogue pouted, "Someone scared away Liam." She pointed out. Keanna got up off Fred and hurried towards the castle.

"Well that's just tough isn't it? Go and ask him politely," Connor ordered as his sister turned and stomped up the stairs. George looked at Fred,  
>"Random much?"<p>

"Who's random?" Fred sighed, watching Keanna skip away. Liam came down from the boy's dorm and plunked himself down beside the fire.

"That she left for no reason." George replied as he leaned back. Rogue walked in and smiled seeing Liam,  
>"Hey Liam…"<p>

"Well all her_ friends_ have gone, so she obviously didn't want to stay..." Fred said. Liam looked up, "Hey Rogue."

"We're her friends," His twin replied. Rogue sat on the chair arm,  
>"Sorry about Keanna."<p>

"Yeah... but she doesn't want to be left alone with just us." Fred sighed. Liam shrugged and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, at least not with the both of us." George replied with a smirk. Rogue looked at her hands that rested in her lap.

Fred smiled slightly and stood up, "Coming back inside?" he asked, turning to his twin. Keanna crept into the common room and looked around, noticed Rogue and Liam, then crept past them and up the stairs, her mission not to be noticed failed, as Liam raised an eyebrow at her, when she turned to look back. She yelped and disappeared from the stairs.

George nodded and got up, walking towards the castle. Rogue's head snapped up hearing Keanna's yelp. She sighed amused and hugged Liam,  
>"See you at Dinner." Rogue then ran up after Keanna. "Ohh Keanna, what's up?"<p>

Keanna looked at Rogue with wide eyes. "You left me sitting there! With Fred!" She then blushed and dived under her bed covers.

"And? You guys are friends?" Rogue smirked sitting on the bed frame.

"I know." Came Keanna's voice. Meanwhile, Fred and George had entered the common room.

"Then what's the big issue?" Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled."Or do you like him?"

"No!" Keanna squeaked, a bit too quickly too. Fred looked around, "I'm guessing she's up in her dorm..."

Rogue raised her only visible eyebrow. George rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What?" Fred frowned. Keanna rolled off the bed and crawled towards the door, getting up; she ran down the stairs and collided with Fred. Liam raised an eyebrow.

George shook his head amused. Rogue leaned on the door frame, watching them.

"Oh... Well that was just a coincidence!" Keanna said, looking back up the stairs at Rogue. Fred frowned, staring at Keanna.

"Sureee," Rogue laughed and walked down the stairs. George bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"You trying to say it's... like... fate?" Keanna narrowed her eyes. Fred blinked, slightly confused.

"We'll talk later Hun, the boys are confused," Rogue smirked sweetly.

Keanna spun round, looked from Fred to George, then to Liam, who was absentmindedly staring at Rogue. Keanna grinned, "Awk, does Liam like Rogue?" She poked him; he blinked and looked up at Keanna, before hiding his face.

Rogue grasped Liam's arm. "He was glaring 'cuz he was gonna help me with my Potions!" she turned and dragged him out. Keanna chuckled when they were gone.

"She's done it again!" Keanna said aloud, and ran off after Rogue, leaving Fred staring at her.

George burst out laughing at Fred's expression. Rogue looked up at Liam,  
>"Sorry about them. Um…I'm going to the Library anyway, do you want to go?"<p>

"Sure." Liam replied, smiling slightly. Keanna stared around, looking for them.

Rogue smiled and looked at the ground to hide her blush as she began to walk down the staircase.

Keanna sighed, cursing her friends under her breath and cautiously walked back into the common room, blinked at the twins before sitting down on one of the fireside chairs.

George looked up at her, "Welcome back Keanna."

"Thanks... I guess." Keanna mumbled, Fred blinked, shifting on his feet.

George sat down on another chair and looked at Fred with a smirk.

Fred followed his twin, the only vacant seat was near Keanna, he sighed and sat down on the floor.

George sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to do some studying. Fred, keep Keanna busy okay?" He got up and left them two.

Fred cursed under his breath, while Keanna ignored the fact she was practically left alone with Fred.

Fred coughed, "So…um how are you?" He looked up but in a way that he wasn't looking directly at her.

"I'm good, what about you?" Keanna said in a very small voice, not looking at him.

Fred coughed, "I'm good too." He squeaked and coughed again.

"That's good." Keanna smiled slightly, now actually looking at him.

"How's your studies going?" He asked smiling. He then laughed, "Man, I sound old now don't I?"

"Yes you do..." Keanna chuckled. "But it's cute." she added before she could stop herself, her eyes widened and she looked away.

"Ginny would probably say the same," he laughed and looked at her.

Keanna looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "My 'studies' are going fine... what about you?"

Fred put on a look of pure horror, "Me? Study? Pssh as if!"

"You're going to fail... Ah well! You have enough talent, without wasting it on studying." Keanna smiled.

"Thank you, Thank you!" He proclaimed dramatically while laughing.

"You gonna stay down there? Or you gonna come sit beside me?" Keanna rolled her eyes, plucking all her courage up.

Fred laughed in response and got up. He sat beside her, "Happy?"

"Yes." She grinned, and snuggled up to him.

"You're like a puppy," He laughed and petted her head.

"Oh shut it." Keanna chuckled, and then grinned ear-to-ear.

"Why are you soo happy?" Fred smirked at her face.

"Uh... I'd rather not say..." Keanna blushed, looking at the floor.

"Ohh okay then," Fred laughed and patted her head again.

Keanna smiled and closed her eyes.

Fred tilted his head back and shut his eyes, content in the moment.

Keanna opened one eye and stared at Fred, glad that he wasn't pushing her away or anything, like she had expected him to do.

Fred felt her head move and looked down at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing..." Keanna sighed and closed her eye again.

"If you're sure.." Fred smiled but sighed as the bell for dinner went.

"Damn it." Keanna frowned and moved away from Fred and got up. "Coming?" She asked, offering her hand.

"Sure," He grasped her hand and walked down with her.

Liam was all ready sitting down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for any of his friends to turn up.

Rogue slid in beside him, "Sorry I ditched ya, my eye-patch keeps coming loose."

"S'Okay... Oh check it out! Keanna and Fred are _holding hands_!" Liam grinned as Keanna walked in.

Rogue turned and snickered, "That's a classic!"

"We leave 'em alone just for half an hour and look what happens!" Liam chuckled. Keanna frowned at them, "What?"

"Nothing," Rogue smiled sweet before her hand snapped up to grab her eye-patch as it slipped. "Oh for-" she sighed and covered her eye with her hand. Her patch on her lap.

"No seriously, WHAT?" Keanna said before realizing she was still holding Fred's hand, she dropped it and sat down.

"She realized!" Rogue turned to face Liam and held up her hand for a high-five.

Liam high-fived her and grinned. Keanna went bright red and stared at her plate.

Rogue smiled lightly at her and waited for food to appear.

Fred sat down beside Keanna, and didn't bother to glance at her, knowing she'd just get too embarrassed to do anything.

Rogue looked around slightly, "Um Fred, where's George?" She asked politely. Fred blinked, "I think he's studying…."

"Wait... GEORGE? Studying...? Yeah right." Keanna suddenly said, grinning.

"Probably, actually revising your joke sweets, right Fred?" Rogue laughed.

Keanna glared at Fred, "You and your pranks." She rolled her eyes as Fred shrugged.

Rogue chuckled then cheered as food appeared on the plates. "yay!"

Liam looked at her and chuckled, then started piling food onto his plate, Keanna just stared at her empty plate.

"What's wrong Keanna?" Rogue asked, looking up and tilting her head.

"Not really hungry." Keanna said, and then turned her attention to the staff table.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked forking pasta in her mouth.

"Mmm-Hmmm" She said, spotting Lupin and looking away quickly.

Rogue giggled and held some pasta up to Keanna, "you have to at least do something!"

"Well I'm not eating pasta off your Fork... I'm not a baby y'know." Keanna said pushing the pasta away.

"At least eat something!" Rogue flailed, "And at least Liam's smart enough to eat something!"

"Liam! HE never STOPS eating!" Keanna pointed out. Liam frowned and put his Fork down. "Yeah I do.." But he was eying his food.

"Nuuu, there was that day he was ill and wouldn't eat!" Rogue responded before turning to Liam, "Ignore her, she's a meanie beanie!"

"Meanie... Beanie now really Rogue..." Keanna rolled her eyes and poked her food.

Rogue pouted and poked her food, "Bleh."

"I'm not hungry... anyway." Keanna sighed, pushing her plate away and getting up. Lupin, who had been watching, noticed she hadn't touched her food one bit.

Rogue looked up at her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine... Promise." And with that she gave Lupin one more fearful glance and rushed out of the Great Hall. Liam's eyes followed her. "I'm gonna say something's up..." Liam announced. "Well duh!" Louis called from the Ravenclaw table. "Oh shut up Louis!" Liam shouted back.

Rogue smacked him around the back of his head, "Shh..." She got up and proceeded to smack Louis before sitting on Connor, "Hello."

Louis glared at her before turning back to his half-eaten chicken breast. Liam rolled his eyes and continued wolfing down his food.

"I'm off to Library, Liam. Tell Keanna if she wants to talk I'm there!" Rogue shouted then skipped out.

"Ew Library..." Liam muttered and stood up, walking over to Louis.

"So, Liam, did you end up giving into Rogue?" Connor asked as he finished his chips.

"Did I what now !" Liam blinked at Connor. Louis frowned, looking between is best friend and his Boyfriend.

"Give into Rogue and help her with Potions?" Connor asked looking up and the Gryffindor boy.

"Ohh... I thought- never mind... And I don't think I did... Can't remember." Liam said this all very quickly. Louis just frowned more.

Connor frowned, "um..okay...mindfuck."

Liam frowned at him and walked out of the Great Hall, not amused. Louis blinked, still completely confused.

Rogue yanked him side-ways as soon as he reached the stairs, "Wow you're dense!"

"No I'm not...!" Liam sighed. Louis got up and dragged Connor out of the Great hall, before he even had finished what he was eating. "What the frickin' heck is going on " Louis asked.

"Dude I only said that because I thought it'd be obvious that I wanted to talk to you," Rogue rolled her eyes and hid in the shadows.  
>"To be honest Louis, I have no clue," Connor shook his head.<p>

"Oh... Well sorry for being oblivious!" Liam rolled his eyes. "You, oblivious? Have you turned into Louis all of a sudden " A voice said, and Keanna popped out of nowhere. Louis glared at her, "I'm not Oblivious!" He retorted. "Are so." Keanna shot back.

"Guys lay off!" Rogue sighed, a hand holding her head up. "Keanna, are you feeling better?"

"I was never not better!" Keanna growled and walked off, only to trip over Lupin and fall to the ground. "TYPICAL!" Keanna screeched, glaring up at him.

Rogue shied away from the older girl and sighed as Keanna screeched, "Well great.." She muttered the last bit so no-one heard.

"Nice to see you too, Keanna." Lupin raised an eyebrow. Keanna shrugged and stood up, stalking off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"You can go if you want Liam, what I said doesn't matter." Rogue turned and began heading to the clock tower.

Liam stared after her, but didn't follow, instead he followed the very angry Keanna. Louis blinked, "Where do YOU wanna go " He asked, turning to Connor.

"The Kitchens?" Connor shrugged looking at Louis.

Why the kitchens?" Louis tilted his head. Liam sat down on the sofa when he got up to the common room and watched as Keanna playfully crept up on Fred. "BOO!" She shouted, making Fred and George jump, well the whole common room for that matter, apart from Liam.

"I want to see if they have any of Rogue's flavour Ice-cream.." He trailed off looking down slightly.

"Okay sure!" Louis smiled and dragged Connor towards the kitchen.

"You like dragging people huh?" Connor laughed.

"Yes." Louis grinned ear-to-ear. Liam sighed and looked away from Keanna, who was now randomly poking Fred continuously on the head.

Connor laughed at him and allowed him to drag him. George rolled his eyes,  
>"Hey Keanna."<p>

"Hey Forge!" Keanna beamed, not angry anymore. "Can you stop poking me now " Fred asked. "Shush it, Gred."

George laughed, "Hear that Gred, you have to Shush it!"

"No, I will not." Fred poked her back. Keanna made a sad face and walked away.

"Look Fred, you've made her sad," George pulled a mock sad face.

"Well at least she has stopped." Fred pointed out. Keanna rolled her eyes "I can still hear you, Y'know!"

"Play nice you two," Rogue's voice drifted over as she walked in.

Liam looked up at Rogue, blinked then got up, racing up to the boy's dorm. Keanna watched him go and frowned "What's up with him?"

Rogue shrugged but sighed, "I best finish my homework, or Snape'll kill me." She walked up and into her dorm.

Keanna followed her, after randomly smiling at Fred. Fred frowned but then shrugged.

Rogue slipped her homework in her school bag and pulled out her guitar and earphones. "I love magic." She whispered and strummed on it before humming the lyrics to Your Guardian Angel.

Keanna sat on her bed and took out a notebook and pencil; she started sketching in the book.

"When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I can't regret," Rogue sang softly, unknowing that Keanna was in the room.

Keanna continued drawing, not bothering to look up at Rogue. Just then Akemi walked in quietly and crept over to her bed, collapsing onto it.

Rogue growled as one of the strings broke, "Damnit!" she pulled her earphones out and shrank the guitar before shoving it away.

Keanna's head snapped up as she suddenly realised she wasn't alone. "Oh... Hello Rogue."

Rogue spun around, her eyes wide, "Uh heh, heh... hey Keanna...you didn't hear me did you?"

"Might have...wasn't really paying attention." Keanna blinked, hiding her notebook.

"Oh thank goodness!" Rogue smiled happily before wiping her tears away.

Keanna shrugged and put her notebook safely back in her trunk before crawling under her bedcovers and completely hiding herself.

Rogue shrugged at her antics before changing and going to bed.

Keanna drifted into an uneasy sleep, as per usual. Akemi, meanwhile, sat up in her bed and stared out the window.

Rogue slipped out after nodding at Akemi. She sat on the sofa in the common room.

Liam had ventured down the stairs again, but stopped when he saw Rogue, after all, he was in nothing but PJ bottoms, he twirled around and tried going back up, only to be pushed down the stairs by Fred. "Don't be a chicken, Liam." Fred laughed.

Rogue stared into the flames as she rested her head on her knees, "Even if saving you sends me to heaven." She whispered and her thoughts drifted to her parents as a crystal tear fell down her cheek.

"Rogue.. " Liam said into the silence. Fred blinked, "Where's Keanna?"

Rogue instantly wiped her eyes, "She's asleep." She buried her head into her knees.

"Ah... Darnnit." Fred sighed and climbed back up the stairs. "Young love... how sweet." Liam muttered.

Rogue snickered half heartedly, "yeah..."

He sat down up close to the dying fire and stared into it. "Hmmm..."

"What are you doing up?" Rogue breathed as she looked up and towards him.

"Not tired..." Liam replied, looking over his shoulder. He shivered slightly as the fire burned out, throwing the room into darkness.

"Are you cold?" Rogue's voice asked in the black room.

"Considering I'm wearing no top, yes, sort of." Liam said into the darkness, standing up and walking blindly over to a chair.

Rogue laughed and stood, her eye already adjusted to the gloom as she pulled him beside her and hugged him, wrapping her coat around him, "I'm glad I wear coats over my nightdress."

"Meh, I just couldn't be bothered to put a top on..." Liam blinked. "That's how lazy I am."

"Meh, we all have lazy times," Rogue shrugged and made him sit beside her. "Let me know when your warm."

Liam felt like saying something like 'I'm always warm when I'm with you.' but held back and nodded instead.

Rogue smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Liam closed his eyes, content in the moment, sighing happily.

Rogue yawned lightly and instinctively snuggled into him.

Liam opened his eyes and looked around into the darkness, expecting someone to come in and ruin the moment.

Rogue yelped lightly as his head smacked into hers. "Oww!"

"Sorry." Liam sighed, closing his eyes again.

"Kiss it better!" She exclaimed half asleep, before her eyes snapped open, "Uh..sorry, It's usually my brother who ends up doing that..."

"Hey it's all right..." Liam chuckled slightly, ruffling her hair with his hand.

"Oww! You just hit it!" Rogue whined, "Now you should kiss it better, you bully!" Rogue laughed.

Liam blinked and looked at her. "How about...no?" He joked and kissed her

head through her hair, "Happy?"

"Yeah, you're still mean though," She retorted childishly.

"You're very stubborn, you know..." He blinked. "Stubborn but... Adorable." he whispered the last sentence under his breath.

"Huh? I missed the last bit?" Rogue sat up and looked at him in the dark.

"You weren't supposed to hear it, that's why." he smiled, not that she could see him.

"You know Liam, I might just leave you to freeze," Rogue teased.

"Fine, I said you're stubborn but adorable. Happy?" Liam sighed, drawing his legs up to his bare chest.

"Muchly." She replied and latched onto him again, "Are you sure you're shirtless?"

"No, I'm wearing an invisible top." Liam blinked. 

"Oh that would explain why it feels like you have muscle," Rogue grinned.

"Oi. I have muscles thank you very much." Liam pouted.

"I have more muscles that you! Well at least when I wear vests you can see them," the red-head girl grinned.

"You do know I'm not actually wearing an invisible top?" Liam pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"No! Really? I thought you were serious!" Rogue rolled her eyes and leaned even closer to him.

"Oh shush." Liam yawned, stretching out his arms.

"Yes sir!" Rogue laughed and ducked under his arm so her head rested on his collarbone, "You remind me of a teddy I once had."

"Oh yay." Liam chuckled, stroking her hair.

Rogue smiled softly, "yeah..."

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" a voice came from the girl's dorm stairs. Liam looked around but obviously couldn't see who it was through the dark. "Who are you?" He asked.  
>"Gosh, shouldn't you know by now who keeps ruining your little moments?" the voice said. Liam instantly knew it was Keanna. "Thought you were asleep?" He blinked. "I was... But... I don't wanna talk about it." Keanna sighed.<p>

"Come and lie on Liam, it'll make you feel better since he's like a giant teddy-bear!" Rogue giggled.

"Don't even think about it Keanna!" Liam warned and held Rogue closer. "And go back to bed..." Keanna shot a glare at him, not that he could see it and walked over. "Budge up!" she said and plunked herself down.

Rogue smiled, "Behave you two, or I won't speak to you guys!" She giggled and reached out to pat Keanna's head, "We're here for you Keanna."

"Thanks." Keanna smiled. Liam narrowed his eyes. "Oh quit your whining lover boy." Keanna poked him.

"Told'ya he's like a teddy," Rogue smiled and curled up so her head was in his lap.

"Yeah only to you, 'cause he loves you." Keanna muttered. "Should I go get Fred?" Liam blinked. Keanna's eyes widened. "That shut her up." Liam grinned.

"Stop being mean, last chance." Rogue warned again as she poked Liam's cheek.

"But she's annoying me!" Liam pouted. Keanna rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

"So? I thought you were a big boy," Rogue replied the corner's of her lips curling up.

"I am!" Liam flailed. "What's going on down here? All I can hear is shouting." Another voice said. Liam sighed in relief when he recognised the voice. "Keanna's being annoying." He said. The boy chuckled,  
>"Typical her." He said. "Hey I am here you know! Fred, get your butt over here!"<p>

Rogue giggled, "Hi Fred. Did we keep you up?" The older boy made his way over to the trio sat on the sofa.  
>"I'm over here now Keke. Sorta Rogue, sorta."<p>

"Can't we just relight the fire?" Keanna suggested. "Uh no thanks." Liam blinked, remembering he still had no top on. "Why not?" She frowned. "Cause I said so." Liam sighed. Fred rolled his eyes and poked Keanna.

Rogue sat up and whispered, "Is it your shirt issue?"

"Yep." Liam said. Keanna blinked, "You mean to say we have a half-naked guy in the room? Quick someone light the fire!" Keanna gasped. "Hey!" Fred said, staring at her. "Hey what?"

Rogue's mouth opened, "Keanna said what now?" Fred shook his head slightly, unsure how to reply.

"What? Have I said something wrong?" Keanna asked. Liam felt extremely uncomfortable now.

Rogue quickly gave Liam her jacket while trying not to laugh, "Kinda Keanna since Liam is probably feeling awkward now."

"Oh... Still it's cold in here.." she sighed and walked over to the fire, lighting it. "That's better. "Uh... Be right back..." Liam blinked and got up, shooting up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

Rogue pouted, her jacket was still wrapped around his shoulders. "Neh anyways...what time is it?"

"About 11:45PM." Fred answered, sitting down where Keanna used to be. Keanna frowned at him before sitting on his lap. Liam reappeared with a shirt on and handed Rogue her coat.

"Thanks Liam. Really? Wow it's that late?" Rogue slipped the jacked on and moved slightly away from Liam.

"Maybe we should all just go to freaking bed!" Keanna said. Fred blinked at her and pushed her off him. "Go on then." He told her. Keanna shrugged and grabbed Rogue, pulling her up to the dorm. Liam sighed and ran back up to the boy's dorm, Fred following.


	4. Lotta Love

_**The song that Keanna sung in the last chapter is Do Ya by McFly and doesn't belong to us**_

Rogue jumped downstairs, "We're gonna be late!"

"We are Late for what exactly?" Keanna said at the same time Liam said,  
>"Huh what when where?"<p>

"Potions! It's first!" Rogue yelped and began running down the stairs.

Liam suddenly perked up "Oh crap!" He gasped and raced past Rogue.

The red-head glared at him, "Hmph, I tell him were gonna be late and he runs past me!"

"Duh! He loves Potions, remember!" Keanna said, catching up with her.

"I know, I know," Rogue pouted and walked beside Keanna.

"So you should be used to his sudden speed of lightness." Keanna grinned.

"But I'm supposed to be the fastest!" Rogue pouted even more and slide down the banister, "That is really fun!"

"I'm the fastest. Cause I'm small." Keanna grinned, catching up with her easily.

"True, but I could outrun you when you're in a human form." Rogue smirked.

"I am in Human form..." Keanna frowned.

Rogue shook her head, "Nevermind Keanna." She looked at her and smiled. "Oh yeah, my hand's better now!"

"That's good to hear, stopped punching walls then?" Keanna chuckled and skipped ahead.

"I only did it once!" Rogue protested as she walked after her.

"Well just don't do it again." Keanna rolled her eyes and walked into the dudgeon classroom.

Rogue pouted and followed the older girl into the classroom.

Keanna sat down beside Liam for once and poked him. Liam looked up from the piece of parchment he was scribbling on. "Hey Keanna."

"Hey," Rogue smiled as she slid into the seat beside him.

"Hey Rogue." Liam smiled and went back to his scribbling as Snape entered the classroom.

Rogue looked up; wanting to ask what he was writing but deciding against it.

Keanna peered over his shoulder and grinned when she realized what he was writing. "Aww Liam..."

Both Rogue and Liam looked up at this point.

"You know Liam, you can be very sweet when you don't realise what you're doing." Keanna chuckled. Liam looked at the parchment and lost the will to breath.

Rogue looked at him, "Can I see?" She asked cutely.

Um... Fine." Liam sighed and handed her the parchment, then hid himself in his potions textbook.

"Uhh..I can't read it," Rogue laughed quietly. "will you read it?"

Liam blinked, putting the textbook down and sighing. "Fine."

"Thank you Liam," Rogue smiled sweetly and handed it back.

Liam took a deep breath and took the parchment and frowned, not remembering writing it. "I'm gonna guess it's some kinda song." Keanna put in.

Rogue nodded excitedly.

"I just can't believe you're gone, still waiting for morning to come... Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side... When we have so much in store, tell me what is it I'm reaching for?" He paused to take a breath.

Rogue smiled, "That's really good!" The eye-patched girl looked up and then started the potion Snape had set.

"When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart... In my heart." Liam blinked. Keanna grinned "What were you two doing yesterday?"

Rogue blanked at that statement as she kept working on her potion, "You guys should start~"

"They can take tomorrow and the plans we made, they can take the music that we never played, all the broken dreams, take everything, just take it away, but they can never have yesterday..." Liam trailed off and blinked. Keanna started on her potion.

Rogue sneaked a glance at him and sneakily brushed her hand against his as she moved to stand up.

"They can take the future that we'll never know, they can take the places that we said we would go, all the broken dreams, take everything, just take it away, but they can never have yesterday." Liam read out.

Rogue sat back down and nudged him, "Dude, you're a brilliant singer but you need to do you potion."

"One I'm not singing and two you wanted me to read it out." Liam pointed out. "You always used to say I should be thankful for every day, heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes... But I never believed them 'til now," he read out as he did his potion.

Rogue smiled at him, "Well if that's not singing, I need to hear you sing." She replied.

"Maybe. But not in the middle of class." Liam rolled his eyes. "I know I'll see you again, I'm sure, no it's not selfish to ask for more... One more night... One more day... One more smile on your face but they can never have yesterday..."

Rogue smiled as class ended and they made their way to Charms.

Liam kept reading as they walked, determined to read every word on the parchment. "I thought our days would last forever... But it wasn't our destiny... 'cause in my mind we had so much time, but I was so wrong... Now I can believe that I can find the strength in the moments we made... I'm looking back on yesterday. That's it." he blinked and stuffed the parchment away.

"You'll have to sing it to me later." Rogue nodded. "Oh what do you want me to do since you helped with me with Potions?" she turned to face him as she asked.

"I don't know..." Liam answered, looking at the ceiling. Keanna skipped along beside them.

"Well I owe you anything okay?" Rogue smiled at him before linking with Keanna.

"If you say so." Liam smiled, watching the two with amusement in his eyes.

Rogue grinned and pulled him into the link as they walked into charms and sat with Connor and Louis.

"Hey guys!" Louis waved at them, smiling insanely.

"Hey Louis! Condom!" Rogue waved back and sat behind them.

"That's still weird..." Keanna blinked as Louis gawked at Rogue once again.

"Don't judge me~" She whined and hid behind her books. Connor laughed,  
>"Hey, Miscreant."<p>

"What the...?" Keanna turned to Connor. Liam stared at his Charms textbook.

"Liam!" Rogue clutched his arm, "Connor's bullying me!" She pouted. Connor laughed and shook his head.

"No he isn't." Liam yawned. Keanna frowned, still staring at Connor.

Rogue huffed in her seat as Connor looked at Keanna, "What's up?"

"Never mind..." Keanna sighed and looked away to stare at the wall.

"If you're sure Keanna," Connor smiled kindly, before listening to Flitwick.

Louis flailed about, bored all ready. He looked out the window, sighing.

Rogue sighed and began to write boredly on a piece of paper.

Liam was probably the only one properly listening to the Professor.

Rogue looked up at him, before biting her lip and continuing to write.

"Bored." Keanna sighed and rested her head on the desk.

Rogue chuckled at her before putting her head down and sneaking glances at Liam.

Liam was currently scribbling down notes on a bit of parchment, oblivious to Rogue's glances.

Rogue sighed and as the bell went she crushed her parchment and shoved it in her bag as she walked out after Connor.

Liam stuffed everything into his bag and followed her. Keanna absentmindedly skipped out and Louis, hands in pockets dawdled out.

Rogue leaned on her older brother as she linked with him and walked downstairs, confused about everything.

Liam watched her as he walked behind them; he sighed and turned his eyes to the ground.

Connor rolled his eyes and reached out so he held Louis's hand. Rogue released her brother and linked with her friends. "So got an idea yet Liam?"

"About what?" Liam blinked, snapping back to reality. Keanna twirled around as they walked.

"I owe you big time, remember, and I'll keep it up till I pay you back." Rogue replied and watched Keanna.

"I don't know..." Liam sighed, closing his eyes for a second. Keanna raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh he knows, he just won't say." She grinned.

"Keanna," Rogue warned lightly as she looked up at Liam. "Well even if you're bored and want to go for a walk, but don't want to go by yourself, I'm here."

"Oh I know that." Liam smiled. Keanna wiggled her eyebrows and before she knew it Liam had pushed her playfully. "Shut up."

Rogue giggled and linked with them both, "Behave children."

"She started it." Liam pointed out. Keanna stuck her tongue out.

"What are you? 5?" Rogue teased and bumped him with her hip.

"No... But still." Liam sighed. Keanna rolled her eyes and started skipping.

"Lighten up!" Rogue smiled and let go of Keanna too pull the corners of his lips up.

Liam batted her hand away and frowned deliberately. Keanna laughed before she tripped and fell over. "Typical." Liam rolled his eyes. Keanna growled and jumped at him, turning into a cat on the way, she scratched at his face and only stopped when she heard someone clearing their throat, and she turned around with wide eyes to stare at Lupin. "Meow?" she mewed.

Rogue looked at him, "You okay?" She asked, a hand fluttered up to check his face. Connor snickered and picked Keanna up, "Isn't she cute?"

Keanna licked Connor's face, as Lupin stared at her in disbelief. Liam blinked, "I'm fine, she didn't hurt me…"  
>Connor smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Don't you just love cats?" Rogue smiled at Liam before taking Keanna off of Connor,<br>"She doesn't want your cooties!"

Keanna meowed in protest and unsheathed her claws. "Meowwww," She stared at Rogue.

Rogue smiled and set her down before grabbing Liam's and Connor's hand, "We're gonna be late to Transfiguration!"

Keanna morphed back to human and followed them. Liam dawdled but followed anyway.

Connor grabbed Louis' hand as Rogue let go of his to link with Keanna. Her other hand around Liam's still.

"Dumb transfiguration... I don't need it! I can all ready transform stuff!" Keanna moaned.

Rogue nodded in agreement, "We still have to deal with it though." She pouted sadly.

"Yeah I know..." Keanna grinned and skipped along.

Rogue entered the classroom and sat at the back. She yawned and slumped against the wall.

Keanna sat down beside her, yawning as well. "Stupid contagious yawning." She blinked.

"Haha," Rogue laughed before taking the paper out of her pocket and scribbling more on it.

Liam sat down on the other side of Rogue and blinked as McGonagall started the lesson.

Rogue listened to McGonagall but her hand scribbled furiously across the paper.

Liam listened to her with rapt attention, Keanna blinked at him, wondering how he kept this up.

Rogue's head snapped up as the practical bit started. She shoved the paper away, a content grin on her face as she practiced turning the porcupine into a pin cushion.

Keanna pointed her wand at the porcupine and it turned instantly into a pin cushion. "Boooring."

"Keanna…I think I messed it up…It's breathing…" Rogue turned as she poked the pin cushion with her wand.

"Haha! Good try though!" Keanna chuckled. Liam raised an eyebrow at his pin cushion, which seemed to be sprouting spikes.

Rogue pouted and transformed it back before gasping, "Keanna! It's not breathing!"

"Ah... I think you killed it..." Keanna blinked and looked like she was about to cry.

Rogue burst into tears, and picked it up to hug it.

Keanna turned her pin cushion back into a porcupine and held it out to Rogue. "Here take it."

Rogue shook her head as she hugged her one closer. "She's been through every lesson with me…" she whimpered.

"Wait..." Keanna frowned and poked Rogue's porcupine, it shook slightly and opened its eyes. "Oh... I think you just knocked it out..."

"Kya! Keanna you notice everything!" Rogue beamed and wiped her tears away as she set it on the table. "I wish you'd noticed it sooner though, she hurt!"

"I'm not _that _observant." Keanna pointed out. Liam frowned and stared at the half-pin cushion, half-porcupine and sighed.

Rogue smiled and looked at her top, "At least it's black, and if I bleed noone'll see!" Rogue laughed quietly before continuing to change it.

"Okay... Then." Liam sighed, throwing his wand down. "I give up." Keanna gawked at him. "Oh my... Liam must be sick!"

Rogue put a hand to his head, "He feels fine…"

"But he never gives up! _Never!" _Keanna protested.

"It might be internal," Rogue looked at Liam. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I just can't get it right..." Liam sighed.

"Don't worry! You'll get it! Just keep trying!" Rogue smiled, trying to boost his confidence.

Liam picked his wand back up and pointed it at the pin cushion and it turned back into a porcupine. "Finally. Poor thing."

"Told'ya you'd get it!" Rogue grinned and patted his back as the bell went. "Yay! Lunch!"

"Ohh lunch!" Liam grinned and stood up, gathering everything up and rushing off.

"I hate it when he does that," Rogue sighed annoyed as she stood up and grabbed her stuff.

"He loves eating..." Keanna rolled her eyes. "Potions and eating. Just a few of his favourite things." She chuckled and skipped out.

"That and sleeping," Rogue giggled as she danced out after her.

"Yeah that too!" Keanna called over her shoulder, laughing as she rushed after Liam, catching up with him quickly.

Rogue walked slowly so her brother could catch up to her. "Hey Xion." He ruffled her hair as she smiled, "Hi Axel. So does that mean Louis is Roxas?"

Louis tilted his head at them, "Huh?"

"They're characters from a game we play at home. I support Xion and Roxas but for the yaoi pairing it's Axel and Roxas all the way!" Rogue giggled.

Louis stared at them blankly. "Yeah I may be half-blood but I have no frickin' idea what you're talking about."

"Kingdom Hearts….sorry I'm such a geek.."Rogue laughed as she blushed walking into the hall. She sat beside Keanna, before smacking her head off the table.

Liam was all ready stuffing his face full of food. Keanna rolled her eyes at him and turned to her own food; she hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday and still didn't feel like eating. She sighed and poked at her food.

"You should eat something Keanna.."Rogue looked up at her as she reached a chicken sandwich.

"Not hungry." She said, not wanting to reveal she felt uncomfortable eating when a certain someone was in the same room, 'cause she found it stupid and embarrassing.

Rogue nodded a bit, "A least take something to eat later okay?"

"I'll be fine!" Keanna snapped and stood up, storming out. Liam stared after her, "How come she isn't ill yet?" he pondered aloud. "No one noticing she doesn't eat when he-" -he jerked his head at the staff table- "- is in the room, yet she will eat when he isn't?" Liam yawned.

Rogue shrugged and stood, "I'm going to go check my eye, see if it's okay, see you next period?" She walked out without waiting for an answer.

Liam sighed and got up, walking out. Keanna meanwhile was sitting on some random staircase, breathing heavily.

As soon as she was in the bathroom she removed her eye patch and splashed water on her face. She looked up and stared at the white line in her paler blue eye. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the grey aura around her. "I know I'm worried."

Keanna sighed and started singing softly, "Don't say you simply lost your way, she may believe you but I never will... Never again..." She stared up at the ceiling.

Rogue raised her fist to smash it into the mirror before a tear fell down her face, "Why can't I be flipping normal? Connor got away with everything intact! But no, my hair went red and my eye's defective!" She collapsed on her knees. "Who wants a defective girl?"

Liam was passing the bathroom and heard this. "Who's she talking to..?" he muttered.

"Urgh! There's no point in life! Once I've left I'll go hide somewhere…who'd want someone defective and useless?" She whispered hauling herself off the ground so she faced the mirror.

Liam gulped and decided to speak louder, not sure what answer he would get, if any. "I would, and you're not useless!"

Rogue shut both her eyes, "Wh..Who's there?"

"Who do you think?" Liam sighed, closing his eyes.

"Li…no it's just my mind playing tricks on me," Rogue laughed harshly at herself.

"No, it isn't." Liam sighed again and cursed himself for even speaking.

Rogue wanted to cry, "Come over here then…"

"But it's the- oh wait... I've been in there before, haven't I?" He blinked an opened the door, staring down at Rogue and sighing. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Rogue shrugged, her eyes clamped shut and her fringe pinned back. Both her eyes were visible even if they were shut.

"Hm, you know you said you owe me? Well I have an idea... Never talk about yourself like that ever again... Even when you think no one can hear you..." Liam felt his throat blocking up. "if not for me, then for yourself."

"But it's true Liam…I can't even have both eyes visible…because I'm…well you know what I think off me.." She looked up at him, her normal eye open as she used her hand to shield her defective one.

Liam sighed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Liam…would you like to see it?" Rogue bit her lip as she looked at him.

"If you wanna show me it, show me it." Liam said, opening his eyes.

"Promise to catch me?" She whispered.

"What?" Liam blinked, frowning slightly.

"Just promise you'll catch me," Rogue replied.

"Okay, I promise." Liam said, confidently.

Rogue let out a deep breath and removed her hand. The ice blue eye opened to reveal the white line to him.

Liam's breath caught in his throat, he swallowed but didn't say anything.

Rogue's eyes rolled back into her head as she began to fall back.

Liam was at her side in a flash and he caught her before she hit the floor. "Rogue?"

Rogue's eyes were closed and she looked happy, in her dream world.

Liam sighed and pondered on whether to take her to the Hospital wing or not.

In her sleep, Rogue wound her arms around his neck.

Liam's eyes widened but he stood still, sighing.

Liam began to walk out, the red-head in his arms. He rolled his eyes and went back for her discarded eye-patch. She'd probably kill him if he left it.

Liam decided to bring her to the hospital wing and it was just his luck that he bumped into Keanna on the way. "Oh…God, what happened?" Keanna fretted, flailing slightly. Liam didn't reply, but kept on walking.

The brunette growled annoyed and followed the blonde as he carried her best friend.

Liam walked straight the hospital wing without saying a word, even though Keanna kept asking what was going on.

Keanna huffed slightly even as Liam laid Rogue on one of the beds. Within seconds Madam Pomfrey was by them, "What happened?"

"S-s-she..." But Liam couldn't find the will to speak; he looked at Rogue and gulped.

"Is this Miss Dukes?" The infirmary's guardian asked. Her voice had an underline of worry.

"Yes." Keanna spoke up. "And I don't know what happened_, Payne_ won't talk to me." She shot a glare at said person. Liam flinched but said nothing.

"Well, I'm guessing her eye-patch fell off and saw someone with her defective eye. Is that what happened Mr. Payne?" The nurse asked.

"Yes..." Liam blinked. "She saw me actually..."

Madam Pomfrey blinked and smiled, "You're a very lucky man, Mr. Payne. Not even her brother has seen it ever since the accident. She must trust you a lot."

"A-accident?" Liam's breath caught in his throat as Keanna's eyes widened.

"Yes. Don't you know what happened to her?" The nurse asked, checking Rogue's vitals before tying the eye-patch around her head.

"No... She didn't." Liam sighed, closing his eyes. "She doesn't tell me much, actually."

"No one actually knows. Not even her twin. All he knows is that she blames herself for her mother's death."

"Oh..." Liam opened his eyes again and looked at Rogue. "When will she wake?"

"In an hour. Would you two like to wait?" Madam Pomfrey asked, noticing how they both looked worried enough to kill the unconscious girl.

"What about class?" Keanna asked, not that she cared about missing it. Liam blinked; he'd never missed class before.

"Word'll get around." The Nurse said before leaving.

Liam sighed and stared at Rogue, forcing his facial expression to become emotionally blank.

"Oh and be careful to not let her roll off the bed!" Madam Pomfrey shouted out to them before filing what had happened.

Keanna shifted on her feet uncomfortably as she watched Rogue. Liam blinked several times, breathing heavily.

Rogue rolled on to her side. A happy sigh emerging from her lips. Before she started tossing and turning.

Keanna jumped with a start and walked over to her side, making sure she didn't roll off the bed.

"Mum? MUM!" Rogue screamed in her lifeless state.

Keanna bit her lip, remembering that her own mother had died before she was old enough to know what having a mother truly meant.

"Mum! Stop messing around! I promise I'll stop being silly in the storms, just wake up!" Rogue whimpered.

Liam had closed his eyes again, trying to block out everything. Keanna looked up at him and then back at Rogue and then sighed, annoyed. "Sometimes, I really do hate my life..."

The unaware girl was now silent. Clear, icy tears rolling down her face. Suddenly the doors banged open.

Liam didn't even flinch, but Keanna fell over in surprise and looked towards the door from the floor.

Connor ran over to them, "What happened?"

Liam looked up at him. "She looked at me... Without her eye patch on..." He sighed and looked away.  
>"Oh so you tell him but not me?" Keanna bit out. "He's her brother." Liam pointed out. "I'm her best friend!" Keanna snarled.<br>"He's still her brother." And without warning Keanna had turned into a cat and sprang him, claws unsheathed. Before Liam could defend himself, Keanna raked her claws down his face and was hissing and spouting at him.

"Stop it now!" Connor shouted at them both. Although he wanted to pull Keanna off, he knew they needed to cool off.

Keanna was clinging to Liam's robes and looked round at Connor, eyes wide. She gave Liam an angry glare and jumped off him. Liam's face was bleeding heavily and he collapsed from the amount of blood being lost.

Connor shook his head before lifting Liam onto another bed. Madam Pomfrey was cleaning him up within seconds. The tall blonde looked at Keanna,  
>"I know you were worried, I can't blame you. But…did you think, Liam might blame himself?"<p>

Keanna meowed, pinning her ears down in clear defeat. Liam's whole body felt like hell.

"C'mon Keanna, let's leave these to their thoughts." Connor crouched down and held his arms out to the cat. Madam Pomfrey quickly cleaned his wounds and used Dittany to close most of them. "Open up Mr. Payne." She said as she tipped a potion down his throat. "Quick healing and deep sleeping."

Keanna let herself be picked up and she gave one last look at Rogue before Connor had taken her out of the hospital wing.

Connor carried her up to the common room before carefully setting her on an armchair. He himself sat on the sofa.

Keanna meowed and looked around, curious of her surroundings, she couldn't be bothered morphing back to human to tell Connor that she was in the wrong common room. Besides she didn't want to be alone for once.

Connor rested his head in his hand. "Why does she have to trust him?" He asked himself, staring into the empty fireplace.

"Meowwww... Meow..." Keanna's eyes narrowed, wishing Connor could understand cat-talk. She rubbed herself against him, purring.

Connor chuckled and reached down to stroke her. "I suppose you don't get it either Keanna…at least Louis is getting me notes, how you gonna catch up for your lessons?"

Keanna let out an annoyed meow and Morphed back to human. "I _said_ be- wait nevermind, now is not the time to joke around. And I don't know and don't care how I'm getting notes. And can I point out that I'm not in Ravenclaw?" Keanna tilted her head.

Connor laughed and shook his head, "Sorry Keanna I wasn't thinking straight."

"It's okay... I just hope no one tries to throw me out.. I don't wanna be alone.." Keanna sighed, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"It's fine no one will. Why don't you wanna be alone?" Connor asked and crossed his legs.

Keanna looked up at him with hurt in her eyes as if he should all ready know the answer.

Connor sighed and moved so he was beside her. He put an arm around her and hugged her. "Sorry. Stupid question."

Keanna dropped her legs and hugged him back, burying her face in his chest, trying to find a sense of security in her friend.

Connor moved a hand up to her head and stroked her hair softly.

"I hope Rogue will be okay." Keanna sighed. "I don't know what I'll do if she's not..."

"She'll be fine Keanna, I promise. She's strong…but after seeing Liam…she'll be confused…" The older twin stated.

"I miss Miko..." Keanna suddenly said, she hadn't spoken about her long-lost best friend since she went missing.

"Who's Miko?" Connor asked as he looked outside, over the top of her head.

"My best friend... She meant so much to me and... Now she's gone, along with her brother, Likosi... I don't know what happened to them..." Keanna closed her eyes.

"Oh that black haired girl? The one who had tinsy little fangs?" Connor asked, smiling lightly.

"That'd be her..." Keanna smiled, "I bet George misses her too."

"You'll see her soon. I promise."Connor smirked.

"How do you know?" Keanna looked at him.

"I'm really good friends with Likosi. Rogue won't remember Mikosi…they never got on…Rogue's too much of a fan girl." Connor laughed.

"I was friends with Miko and Rogue." Keanna pointed out. Liam meanwhile was staring at the ceiling of the hospital wing, wondering what would happen now.

"She changes when she's at home. That's how Miko and Rogue met," Connor smiled down at her. Rogue's eyes opened blearily.

"What do you mean?" Keanna asked him. Liam sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand over his face which now had thin scars along it. Keanna was larger than the average cat so therefore had larger claws, and they hurt, as Liam now knew. He also knew not to get on her bad side either.

"She spends the first day doing all homework. Then hauls herself up in her room until the last day, when we have a party." Connor shook his head, "That's why she comes back looking albino." Rogue sat up and yawned before seeing the blonde. "Liam?"

Keanna sighed, "That's more than what I do." She blinked. Liam turned his head towards Rogue and winced in pain.

"All she does is play her stupid games." Connor pouted. Rogue stumbled over to him, "Hi…"

"I do... Nothing... It's weird being away from friends... I just sit in my shared room all day and stare out the window." Keanna said. Liam blinked. "Hi Rogue, feeling better?" He asked.

"You stay here, in the holidays?" Connor asked. Rogue nodded, "Are you? You look hurt…" She reached a hand out as if to touch his face but pulled it back.

"No." Keanna rolled his eyes. "I live with the Weasley's remember?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Keanna attacked me..." Liam admitted.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know," Connor smiled and ruffled her hair. Rogue pouted,  
>"Can't you guys even get along? Anyway…thank you…"<p>

"You should know." Keanna poked him. Liam shook his head, "She attacked me 'cause I told Connor what happened while I didn't even talk to her... And what you thanking me for?"

"Why should I know?" Connor asked poking her back. "Did I give you a shock?" Rogue tilted her head before looking at her feet. "Thank you…for catching me…"

"I don't know. You're smart." Keanna poked him again. Liam nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"I'm not that smart," Connor laughed and poked her again. Rogue sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes you are." Keanna frowned. Liam sighed. "Can I go yet?"

"Not really." Connor shook his head. Rogue looked at him, "Well you're healed so I think so…but didn't Pomfrey say when you could leave?"

"Pfft. Nonsense!" Keanna said. Liam shook his head. "No."

"I only get the middle grades. I could be in Gryffindor according to half of the Ravenclaws," Connor nodded. "Then I suppose you could if you wanted…."Rogue replied.

"Then they're idiots. Is Louis any 'better'?" Keanna asked. Liam nodded and sat up. "What about you?"

"Yes actually," Connor smiled. Rogue looked down, "I'm not allowed out of here without Connor…he's my guardian…"

"Pffft. He's too oblivious!" Keanna said in mock-shock. "Oh... Okay." Liam said and without another word he walked out, feeling terrible.

"He's good at tests though!" Connor laughed. "Bye…"Rogue replied watching him leave. Connor would most likely forget about her.

"Hey Connor, it's been an hour. Shouldn't we check on Rogue?" Keanna asked. Liam headed straight for the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the fact that people were staring at him.

"Oh fudge!" Connor stood up and bolted to the Hospital Wing. Rogue sat there, sadly staring at the ground, "His aura said…but it's obvious he doesn't…"

Keanna followed Connor at a break-neck speed, passing Liam, she turned around and ran backwards so she could call, "And where do you think you're going?" Liam looked at her. "Common room. Anywhere... I want to think..."

Connor ran into the Hospital Wing, "C'mon Rogu-" the red head ran past him.

"Well someone wanted to be out of there quick." Keanna blinked, looking from Rogue to Connor.

"Rogue hates the feeling of being looked after." Connor shrugged.

"Ah." Keanna nodded and looked at the ground.

"Welll…this is awkward…."Connor looked at his feet.

"Anyway! Let's not hang around here." Keanna said and walked away.

"Agreed!" Connor cheered then yelped as he was jumped by a very happy 3rd year.

"Con-Con!" Louis grinned, smiling. "Where's Keanna going? And where's Liam?"

"Lou-Lou!" Connor smiled and spun him around. "No idea and I think he ran upstairs."

"Doesn't he want to know if Rogue's okay?" Louis frowned.

"He was there when it happened," Connor smiled at Louis.

"Oh..." Louis said, mouth open.

"What's with that look?" The blonde laughed.

"Shut up." Louis rolled his eyes and blinked. "We gonna stand here all day?"

"We could," Connor laughed and wound and arm around Louis.

Louis pulled him towards the Ravenclaw common room, smiling the whole way. Keanna said the password and hopped into the Gryffindor common room, she looked around, and saw Liam, sitting on the chair nearest the fire, his legs drew up against his chest and his eyes staring blankly at the flames. "Uh-oh... Not good." Keanna sighed and walked over to him.

"Um..hey Liam." Keanna ventured as she sat beside him. Noticing that Rogue wasn't bugging him about his problem.

Liam didn't even look up, he didn't answer either. He just kept staring into the flames.

"Liam, you can tell me." Keanna sighed and leaned on him.

Liam still continued to act like he wasn't being bothered. Keanna sighed and glared at him. "Liam, this isn't helping!"

The boy continued to stare into the flames, acting unaware at the fact Keanna was about to rip her hair out.

Keanna spotted Fred and George and stormed over. "What the fudge is up with Liam?" she glared at them. Fred shrugged "How are we supposed to know?" he asked. "Ugh! LIAM JAMES PAYNE. LOOK AT ME NOW AND TELL ME WHAT'S UP!" Keanna yelled at the top of her voice. Harry and Ron looked up from a game of wizard's chess, mouths open.

Liam continued to stare into the fire, ignoring everyone.

"LIAM _JAMES _PAYNE! Stop ignoring me... Or I'll... Or I'll... Set Padfoot on you...!" Keanna stuttered.

The semi brunette kept staring into the dancing flames.

Keanna stomped her foot and her hair turned as red as the Weasley's hair. "LIAM..." She growled, before her hair started going Technicolor but eventually turning back to red. "I give up." Keanna said, flopped down where she was on the floor. Everyone, but Liam, was gawping at her.

The twins blinked at her, "Since when could you do that?"

"Since when could I do what?" Keanna frowned.

"Change hair colour," Fred raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't change my hair colour..." Keanna lied. Another idea sprung her and she ran up the girls dorm.

"Whatever," Fred shrugged and they followed Ron and Harry into the boy's dorms.

Keanna came back downstairs, but anyone who looked at her, would think she was Rogue, without her eye-patch. Keanna blinked, keeping the 'defective' eye shut while staring around for an eye-patch.

She spotted one that Rogue left lying on the windowsill and quickly tied it on.

Now the only thing Keanna had to do was walk over to Liam and hope to god she could sound like Rogue. Being a metamorphmagus didn't mean she could change her voice.

"Liam.." Keanna called tentively, making her voice softer, mimicking Rogue.

Liam's eye twitched but that was all he did. Keanna sighed and poked him. "Liam, what's wrong?"

The boy's eyes twitched but he still stared into the fire.

"Please Liam..." Keanna sighed, trying to think what Rogue would say.

"Am I still sick?" A familiar voice called over to them.

Keanna froze. "Ah crap!" She said, still in Rogue's voice and shot up the stairs.

Rogue blinked and looked around, "Yup! I'm seeing things!" she walked back into her dorm before pausing to look at Liam.

Keanna changed back to her normal appearance, though she still had Rogue's red hair which seemed like it didn't want to changed back to the brown, almost black colour it always was. "Stupid hair!" she complained, changing into her _own_ pjs and climbing back down the stairs as if nothing happened.

Rogue smiled as Keanna passed before heading to bed. She was the only one in the dorm.

Keanna frowned at the unmoving Liam and climbed back up the stairs to the dorm.

The next morning when Keanna got up she went and checked on Liam. He was still sat unmoving.

"Seriously Liam. Cut it out. It's time for breakfast!" Keanna said, exasperated.

The boy ignored her as his red-headed crush ran down the stairs.

Keanna walked out without a word, her hair now the same colour as Fred's for some reason.

Rogue frowned seeing her disappear but smiled at Liam, "Hurry up or the food will be gone!"

Liam ignored her; his eye didn't even twitch this time.

She shrugged and chased Keanna shouting said girl's name.

Keanna stopped dead and turned to look at Rogue. "What?"

"Cool hair," Rogue laughed.

"Hm? Nothing has changed about it." She said walking down the stairs and slamming into Lupin. "Oh what a coincidence. Stalker." Keanna narrowed her eyes.

Rogue giggled lightly and covered her mouth.

Lupin raised an eyebrow as Keanna narrowed her eyes, her hair turning purple. Lupin blinked several times. "You're a-" But Keanna cut in, "I'm a what? A freak You're mean!" Keanna flailed and ran off towards the Great Hall. Lupin looked to Rogue, who just shrugged.

Lupin stepped back and let the red-head run past him, chasing the flailing girl.

Keanna sat down in her normal seat, close to the staff table and stared at her plate. "It's weird being down here and not seeing Liam gorge his face..." Keanna sighed.

Rogue nodded sadly, slowly taking a piece of toast. Her usual smile was fake, a mask to hide her worry.

Keanna let her fork fall onto her plate. "I'm not hungry..." She said and got up, walking back out of the Great Hall.

Her friend looked up at her blankly, before replacing the toast and following her out.

Keanna raced up the stairs towards the common room, mumbled the password and climbed through. She walked over to Liam, and waved her hand in front of his face. "LIAM JAMES PAYNE!" She yelled. Harry and Ron looked up at the mention of 'James'. "STOP THIS STUPIDNESS RIGHT NOW!" Keanna poked him, then took him by the arm and pulled him off the chair, her strength surprising herself. Liam fell to the ground, and glared up at her from the ground, before standing up and looking around. He let out a frustrated noise and punched Keanna in the stomach. "Leave me alone!" He said through gritted teeth and sat back down; going back to the same position he was in before Keanna had disturbed him. Keanna was left kneeling, holding her stomach, tears flowing down her face.

Ron and Harry ran over to her, "Keanna! Geez." They helped her off the ground and onto the armchair. Glaring at Liam as they did so.  
>"He had no right to do that." Ron growled glaring at him.<p>

"Let's just say he never shows his emotions... maybe a part from anger, cause he says it makes him 'weak.'" Keanna sighed, wiping away her tears.

"Well…he's a git," Ron stated plainly, watching said boy.

Liam's head tilted slightly and he stood up, turning towards on. "Says the oblivious git who gets angry at Hermione because her cat apparently killed your fucking stupid rat!" Liam growled.

Keanna glared, "Says the oblivious git who is so blind he doesn't even realize that someone likes him!"

"YEAH SAYS THE PERSON WHO WON'T ADMIT TO HERSELF THAT SHE LIKES FRED FUCKING WEASLEY!" Liam shot back.

Keanna blushed, "YEAH WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T MAKE IT SO OBVIOUS I LIKE SOMEONE YET REFUSE TO SAY ANYTHING!"

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO CAN'T PUT THEIR PAST IN THE FREAKING PAST, SAYS THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T FUCKING EAT PROPERLY. SAYS THE PERSON WHOSE DAD IS IN AZKABAN. SAYS THE PERSON IS SO FUCKING MESSED UP IN THE HEAD SHE CAN'T SEE HOW HER _FRIENDS_ ARE HURTING. Can't you see? I've never experienced this feeling before, my mother never showed it, my dad walked out on me! I was ABUSED! And that makes you have the right to accuse me of stuff like that? Try walking in my fucking shoes!" Liam said this all very quickly and loudly.

Keanna's facial expressions changed from sad, to angry, to pissed, to shock, to apologetic, "Liam…" She got up, despite her sore stomach and hugged him.

Liam didn't react in anyway, he just stood there, staring at the wall, but he noticeably calmed down a bit.

"You do know that's why we're here, right?" She mumbled into his collarbone, as everyone in the common room left for lessons. When they all had left, Keanna pulled away, "Want to tell me?"

"Tell you what? How messed up my home life is? No thanks... I'm hungry... Like mega hungry..." Liam blinked and flailed slightly, reminding Keanna of Louis. She couldn't help but chuckle, despite the situation. "Kitchens then?" She asked.

He nodded enthusiastically, his head bobbing up and down.

Keanna dragged him out of the common room, only to bump into Rogue. "Look... after some fighting and upset, I got to come alive again!" Keanna smiled. Liam glared at her. "I thought you were dragging me to the kitchens?" He muttered. "Oh come on, stop stalling Liam... please?" Keanna sighed.

Rogue looked up, her frown broke into a smile before punching Liam lightly,  
>"Don't worry me like that again you fool!"<p>

Liam flinched and looked down at Keanna. "I'm... not stalling... I just... Dunno what to do.." he sighed. Keanna rolled her eyes. "Neither do I." She chuckled, as the twins walked up. "Ah crap! Hide me!" Keanna said and hid behind Liam.

The twins looked up at them as they passed, Keanna safely hidden behind Liam.

Liam tried his best not to laugh, which Fred noticed and he stopped dead. "Uh... what you smiling about?" He asked. Liam burst out laughing and moved away to reveal a glaring Keanna. "You're useless!" Keanna pouted.

Rogue giggled, "Aww what's the matter Keke?" George grinned,  
>"Was the little devil hiding from us?" Fred grinned at his twin.<br>"I do believe she was…perhaps we should tickle her?"

"She was hiding from _both_ of you." Rogue laughed. Keanna turned her glare from Liam to Rogue. "Hey!" she said with no dignity.

The red-head grinned back, highly amused as Fred snuck up behind her,  
>"Well, lesson time!" and began to tickle her.<p>

Keanna screamed rather than laughed and squirmed around, so she was facing him and started poking him on the chest.

Fred grinned down at her, "Yes?" His twin watched the duo amused.

"You're an evil idiotic, but loveable, prankster, you are." Keanna laughed.

Fred released her, mock bowing, "Thank you milady. You are a very quiet, shy but loveable….prankster friend."

"Friend? Ouch." Liam chuckled. Keanna turned to him and slapped him. "Shut up!" she muttered, blushing.

The older boy looked at him, also blushing, "So why are you three skipping? We're used to seeing Ron, Harry and 'Mione skipping, but the boy who loved potions?"

"I haven't been to class for days..." Liam rolled his eyes. "What's on more class gonna do?"

"Wow, someone's getting naughty." Fred winked and George smirked, "You should hang around with the big boys Li-li."

"Li-Li?" Liam raised an eyebrow. Keanna poked Fred again, and randomly started giggling.

George nodded, "Yup, we have Keke and Li-Li. It doesn't suit Rogue. Her name is like her, awkward." Fred grinned and tickled her in response.

"Ro-Ro!" Keanna said, laughing at the sound of it.

"That sounds stupid," Rogue pouted, blushing.

"Rooooooo-Rooooooo! I'mma torment you with that now." Keanna smiled, "So that's Li-Li, Lou-Lou, Con-Con, Freddie, Georgie and Ro-Ro!"

Rogue pouted, "But it sounds terrible! At least yours sounds cute!"

"KeeKee? It makes me sound like a 3 year old!" Keanna pouted. Liam chuckled. "Li-Li's worse."

Rogue giggled, "Con-Con sounds like someone's stuttering and his nickname is Durex!"

"Really now Rogue, what age are you?" Keanna rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be in Potions ya know. Sevvy's gonna kill us!" everyone turned to stare at her. "Whaaaat?"

"Mentally or physically?" Rogue grinned as Liam began to pout,  
>"But I'm hungry."<p>

"Mentally, "Keanna laughed. "Okay kitchens first, then let's go to second class... damn it! It has to be DADA! Anyway, Bye Freddie!"

"10," Rogue replied, dragging Liam and Keanna down to the kitchens, waving back at the twins.

"I'm mentally... 6," Keanna grinned and ran down to the entrance hall and then into the corridor that lead to the kitchens.

Rogue giggled, chasing her, still holding Liam's hand.

Keanna waited till they caught up and then tickled the pear that would let them through the portrait and into the kitchens. "Hey friends! Liam wants food! He hasn't eaten in ages!" Keanna smiled at the house elves as they turned to see who had come in.

Rogue smiled at them, "Hey, guys. He defo needs food before his stomach implodes!"

One of the house elves ran to prepare something for the starving Liam. "You're just lucky they're so nice, Li-Li." Keanna laughed as he glared at her.

"Lighten up, Liam." Rogue ruffled his hair, grinning.

Liam noticeably flinched at her touch. Keanna rolled her eyes and pushed gently on Liam's arm, causing him to edge closer to Rogue.

Rogue frowned, as he flinched. Then locked her hands in front of her.

"Come on, Liam; don't think about your parents, you deserve to have some love in your life..." Keanna said, on her tiptoes so she could whisper in his ear. Liam sighed. "I guess you're right." He said and reached out a hand and poked Rogue. "Hey." he smiled lopsidedly.

She smiled back as a house-elf ran over, with a platter of sandwiches.

Liam took the sandwiches and grinned. "Thanks!" he nodded and offered the plate to Rogue, making Keanna's jaw drop. "You're... You're sharing?" She spluttered.

Rogue giggled, taking one, "Told ya he was nice." Liam mock glared at Keanna, amused.

"Nice? He's evil!" Keanna flailed, walking out of the kitchens. Liam rolled his eyes and stuffed two sandwiches into his mouth at the same time.

"Tch he isn't!" Rogue giggled, following her. The red-head grabbed Liam's hand as she slipped out.

"If you say so, miss know-it-all." Keanna pouted and promptly ran into someone. "Well well, well, if it isn't the three kids who missed my class." Snape sneered.

"Sorry sir. Professor Lupin asked us to go…and get a report on House-elves." Rogue hastily made-up.

"You're lying. And why do you have sandwiches Mr. Payne?" Snape asked. Keanna sighed, "He's a legimens-thingy... he's knows when you're lying." She Whispered to Rogue.

Rogue made an annoyed noise. Liam looked around, "um…."

"Se- I mean Professor Snape, Liam hasn't eaten for days, he needed food... Sorry for missing out on what was probably a very interesting lesson, but he would of collapsed if he hadn't got something to eat." Keanna explained.

Rogue bit her lip as Liam exhaled unnoticeably. Snape glared but nodded, "Fine. 30 points from Gryffindor."

Keanna nodded and dragged Liam and Rogue away. "You do know Liam wouldn't purposely miss Potions, right?" She called over her shoulder at Snape.

Rogue giggled as they turned a corner, "Interesting Lesson?"

"Well I wasn't about to call it boring, now was I? That would of lost us more points." Keanna rolled her eyes.

Liam nodded, "She's dense though."

"Who's dense?" Keanna frowned, looking at Liam.

"Well I was meaning Rogue but you fit into that category too," He smiled innocently.

"You're the one to talk?" Keanna raised an eyebrow at him.

Liam grinned cheekily at her, highly amused.

"Glad to know you're back to your giddy self." Keanna rolled her eyes, and climbed up the stairs.

Rogue giggled skipping up the stairs after her as Liam smiled.

Liam followed them upstairs, feeling more than normal as they headed towards DADA.

Rogue pretty much skipped into the classroom, dragging Keanna in.

Liam followed them in, and sat at the back with them. Keanna had become tense now, like she always did when near Lupin.

Rogue half-hugged Keanna as she grinned at Liam, "Wow, being a bad-boy? You usually sit at the front."

"Oh shut up." Liam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking up as Lupin started talking.

Rogue giggled, poked him then turned to listen to Lupin.

Keanna was only semi paying attention; part of her brain was falling asleep.

Rogue scrawled on a scrap piece of paper, barely taking in what was said.

Keanna was writing down every word that Lupin said, but she was doing that subconsciously since she was so used to writing down notes. Liam on the other hand, was listening with rapt attention and was taking very detailed notes.

Lupin made enthusiastic gestures about Kappas and went into a detailed explanation on them.

Keanna's head fell forwards, though she was still writing maniacally.

Her red-headed friend poked her, "Keke!" She hissed quietly.

"Whaaaa?" She said all too loud.

"Would you like me to repeat what I said Keanna?" Lupin called to her.

"Uh... what?" Keanna said, blinking at Lupin.

"Please pay more attention Mizz. Black." Lupin smiled and continued the lesson.

"Okay..." Keanna muttered and promptly lay her head on the desk, quill lying forgotten now.

Rogue smiled, and began to take real notes so her friend could read them later.

Liam looked horrified that Keanna was sleeping through her favourite lesson.

His crush just giggled at his face and pointed at Lupin, telling him to concentrate.

Lupin, however, had noticed Keanna's sleeping form and had stopped talking. He walked over and looked at Liam and Rogue questioningly.

Rogue shook her head, "She's tired?"

"Why would she be?" Lupin asked.

"I-I do-don't know! Stop asking me things!" She whined.

Liam poked Keanna until her head shot up. "Leave me alone!" She almost yelled and fell off her chair.

Rogue 'eeped' and launched forward to help her friend up, "You okay?"

"Yeah... I just feel... weird." Keanna blinked.

Rogue frowned, "How?"

"I'm tired, but I'm not..." Keanna frowned.

"Why don't you go to the Hospital wing?" Lupin asked her.

"No!" Keanna said, sitting back on her chair and crossing her arms. "Continue the lesson please, Remm- I mean, Professor."

"Um..okay…" He walked up to the front and continued going on about Kappas.

This Keanna was paying her normal amount of attention, and was acting very like Liam, as in she was taking very detailed notes. DADA and Charms was the only classes she done this in.

While her two smart friends took detailed notes, Rogue went back to doodling little pictures. Subconsciously, drawing a chibi Liam.

By the end of class, Keanna had 3 parchments full of notes. "Well that was an eventful class..."

Rogue grinned, giving Liam the doodle, "I agree!" Before skipping out.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Rogue as he looked at the drawing. "Weird girl." He mumbled and followed them out.

Keanna grinned, "But she's cute though, isn't she?"

"Might be." Liam nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

Keanna grinned in response.

"What do we have next?" Keanna asked, yawning.

"Transfiguration, then lunch," Rogue replied.

"Oh Yay." Liam said. "Don't you like Transfiguration, Li-Li?" Keanna laughed. "It's all right." Liam replied, ignoring the nickname.

"I hope we don't have a reply of last time," Rogue sighed, rolling her shoulders.

"What happened last time..?" Liam frowned.

Rogue shuddered, "I thought I killed meh Hedgey-hog."

"Ohhh yeah." Liam chuckled. Keanna blinked. "Wow, that seemed ages ago..."

Rogue pouted and lightly hit Liam before nodding in agreement to Keanna's statement.

Keanna walked into the classroom and sat somewhere in the middle. Liam rolled his eyes and sat beside her.

Rogue sat behind Keanna and smiled, "Today, I will get it right!"

"If you say so," Keanna smiled, blinking as McGonagall walked in.

Rogue smiled brightly, sitting straighter.

Liam had taken out his quill and parchment and was ready to start taking notes down.

Keanna rolled her eyes at Liam, as McGonagall went on about their exams.

"Ugh exams are ages away!" Keanna muttered.

"Exactly Miss Black, therefore it gives us a lot of time to prepare." McGonagall smiled at Keanna.

"She heard that?" Keanna Whispered to Liam. "Well duh. You said it loud enough." Liam chuckled.

"Shh!" Rogue giggled at the two.

"If you three mind being quiet please." McGonagall said, looking at the three friends. "Well sorry." Keanna Whispered under her breath.

Liam instantly sat a bit straighter to listen.

"Oh for the love of cookies..." Keanna sighed, rolling her eyes at his antics.

Rogue smiled as the lesson wore on. She mostly spent it looking out of the corner of her eye at Liam.

Liam knew she was looking and found it hard to actually concentrate on the lesson. Keanna was now poking her parchment with her quill.

As soon as the bell went, Rogue zoomed out to lunch.

Liam and Keanna followed her out at a much slower pace.

They walked into the hall to find Rogue sat waiting for the food.

"And I thought Liam was the foodaholic." Keanna laughed.

Rogue giggled, "No, I'm just really hungry for some reason."

"Weird... Oh hey Akemi." Keanna smiled at the small girl who had just sat down.

Rogue nodded and began eating as soon as food appeared. "hello," Akemi replied softly.

Her eyes flashed red and she suddenly glared at the three friends. Keanna's eyes widened and she backed away from her. Akemi shook her head and her eyes turned back to the normal chocolate brown colour. "S-Sorry..." Akemi sighed

Rogue looked up, "No bigs." Then smiled as she finished her drink, "Ahhh~"

"Feeling better?" Keanna chuckled, she hadn't even touched the food. Liam frowned at Keanna, though he looked a bit funny, because his mouth was full of food.

Rogue grinned, "Yup, now eat something for yourself~"

"No thanks." Keanna smiled, staring at her empty plate.

"Are ya sure Keke? You didn't eat any breakfast…"Rogue frowned.

"I'm fine." Keanna nodded, studying her Fork.

"Fine, but eat something at dinner." Rogue yawned, getting up. "I'll be on Magical Creatures if I don't fall asleep!" She ran to the common room.

"On Magical creatures...?" Liam frowned after her. Keanna shrugged and picked up a bun, following Rogue out.

As soon as the red-head reached her room, she pounced on her diary.

Keanna walked into the common room, bun shoved her mouth.

"Hey," Fred called to her, waving.

"Fey Feddie!" She said with her mouth full, reminding Fred strongly of Ron.

The ginger-haired boy grinned, laughing at her antics.

Keanna swallowed the bun and walked over to Fred, poking him. "How's you?"

"Good, you?" He laughed poking her back.

"I'm okay." She smiled and sat on him. This took him by surprise but he smiled anyway.

Fred wound his arms around her waist incase she fell and grinned.

Keanna blushed slightly and looked over to Rogue.

The eye-patched girl was scribbling furiously on a small purple notebook.

"What you doing, Rogue?" Keanna called over to her.

"Nothing!" Rogue shouted back, looking up and blushing.

"Oh yes you are doing something, Ro-Ro!" Keanna said.

"Tch, as if!" Rogue giggled.

"Show that book then." Keanna smiled, getting of Fred, who looked disappointed.

Rogue shook her head and fled into the Girl's Dormitory.

"Get back here!" Keanna laughed, following her.

The red-head giggled, "Why do you want to see it anyway?"

"Cause I'm a curious girl." Keanna said, as if this was obvious.

"And? It's nothing?" Rogue grinned.

"Sure it is. If it was nothing, you'd let me see it." Keanna rolled her eyes, staring up at the slightly taller girl.

"It's just….a…" Rogue looked away, "diary."

"Ohhh, I understand." Keanna nodded and pointed to a leather book under her bed. "I have one too."

"Wow, I never expected someone like you to have a diary." Rogue smiled.

"I have too much going on in my head to keep it all in there, so I write random thoughts and feelings and sometimes... Dreams in the diary so I can look back on it later." Keanna nodded.

"Fair enough," Rogue smiled, throwing the diary on her bed.

Keanna picked up her diary, and took out a quill, writing something in it before chucking it back under her bed. "Don't touch it now..." Keanna glared at Rogue.

"Hey, I won't touch it, unless you want me to. Cuz I know it'd be the same to you," She smiled lopsidedly.

"Haha, thanks." Keanna smiled and walked back down to the common room.

Rogue smiled and flopped on her bed, rereading past entries.

Keanna resumed her seat on Fred's lap, who was now positively beaming at her.

"So, did you get it?" Fred smiled, happily.

"Nah, it's her diary... I'm not that kinda girl. Besides I have one too." Keanna smiled.

George looked at Fred, "Maybe we should 'borrow' her and Liam's diary to compare?" They both had evil grins.

"Don't you even think about it! And no Fred, You're not stealing mine either." Keanna poked him.

Fred and George pouted, "Awwww."

"Tough! It's our secret lives! And there is something in there that... Just no..." Keanna shuddered at the thought of someone finding out her most embarrassing secret.

"But it would finally prove that they like each-other!" Fred protested, "And don't worry, no-one will look at yours!"

"Knowing you Fred, you would read mine. Just lucky you guys can't get into the girls dorm." Keanna grinned.

Fred pouted as the bell went and Keanna ran to get Rogue.

"Rogue! Class time!" She flailed, calling out. "Hurry up!"

"Okays!" Rogue skipped out, linking with Keanna and running to C.o.M.C.

Keanna laughed and ran along beside her. Being 4ft 7" was no fun.

Rogue slipped, letting Keanna go, as she fell on her butt, "owie!"

"How'd you fall over?" Keanna laughed, offering her hand.

Rogue gladly accepting Keanna's hand, "I'm a mega klutz!" She giggled.

"And I thought I was bad... Oh hello Akemi!" Keanna smiled at the smaller girl. She nodded and walked out the front doors.

"Haha, no," Rogue giggled and smiled at the shorter girl. "You heading to Magical Creatures Akemi?"

"Yes..." Akemi nodded again, shuffling her feet as she walked.

"Awesome, we're going there to." Rogue smiled gently.

"She knows that, doofas." Keanna rolled her eyes and skipped away down to Hagrid's hut.

Rogue puffed her cheeks, "Don't call me doofus, Shorty!" The red-head chased her.

"I'm not short!" Keanna flailed. "She is tall to me..." Akemi smiled slightly. "I'm only 5ft 4."

"Lol, Akemi and Keke, you're short to me."Rogue smirked as they reached the class.

Keanna cuffed her around the head and looked at Hagrid as he called the role-call.

Rogue giggled and called, 'Here!' at her name.

"Present," Akemi said at her name. Keanna stared around, blankly.

"So Miss. Black is the only one away?" Hagrid shouted.

"I'm here!" Keanna flailed. Akemi tilted her head at her in a wolfish way.

"Good. Ye' all here then." Hagrid smiled.

"We always are!" Keanna grinned. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her. "What Malfoy?" Keanna sneered.

"Just ignore him Miss Black." Roxaline smiled at her, turning Malfoy to face Hagrid.

"It's Keanna..." Keanna rolled her eyes and looked to Hagrid. Akemi looked up at the sky.

_**After the lesson**_

"That was so interesting.."Rogue pouted.

"Interesting? All we were doing was sticking lettuce down their throats!" Ron called over from where he was walking with Harry and Hermione. Keanna couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"THAT WAS SARCASM!" Rogue screamed, pulling a face-well, pulling facing in annoyance.

"It's Ron, what did you expect?" Keanna laughed. Ron frowned, and dragged his friends away.

"Man, he pisses me off!" Rogue growled, kicked a rock. "But yeah. I should stop expecting much."

"He pisses his own friends off." Keanna pointed out. "He keeps complaining about Scabbers being gone."

"Ya'know if I didn't know he was straight, I would say he likes Harry." Rogue smiled, innocently.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Keanna shuddered. Akemi tilted her head; she was walking along beside them. "Isn't one of your friends... Well, Uh... Gay?" She asked.  
>"Yeah..." Keanna blinked. "Then you shouldn't be saying 'ewww' about someone else being gay, if they were." Akemi nodded. Keanna blushed and ran off towards the castle.<p>

"It's Keanna, she thinks, like most others, Connor and Louis are cute….but I doubt Harry and Ron would be." Rogue smiled, nodding 'wisely.'

"Oh..." Akemi bowed her head and walked a bit quicker.

"Tell Keke, I'll be late." Rogue turned and walked towards the lake.

"Where you going?" Akemi said, suddenly swirling around, her eyes red.

"I need to do something!" Rogue shouted, not turning around.

Akemi narrowed her eyes and shot into the castle at inhuman speed.

Rogue stopped at the lake, "Bye Diary…" She threw the purple book into the lake and watched it sink. Smiling, "I'll see you when I leave…I hope the spell to keep you dry lasts!"

Akemi came to an abrupt stop at the top of the staircase and swayed on her feet, her eyes turning back to normal, she looked around, terrified that someone had seen her run that fast.

Apparently, no one had, so she continued on toward her double charms lesson.

Keanna was all ready sitting in the charms classroom, beside Louis and Connor, she was staring at the ceiling, caught up in a daydream.

"Uhh…Keanna, Rogue said she'll be late?" Akemi stuttered, sitting down after retelling the message.

"Will she " Keanna frowned. "Not like her- eh, who am I kidding, I dunno what Rogue's like." Keanna said.

Connor smiled, "You do, it's not like her at all.." His smile faded but reappeared as his twin sprinted in the door and slid into the seat beside Keanna. "T-Thanks Akemi!" She panted.

"What were you doing, Rogue?" Keanna asked, as the lesson just started.

Rogue grinned and said, "Well…we're friends right?"

"Well obviously." Keanna rolled her eyes.

Rogue blushed and stuttered, "We-Well…I-I trust you so I can talk to you about thing-things and v-vice versa…so I decided I didn't need a diary since it's filled with mindless stuff and I don't get advice…" she looked down then did her work.

"You need advice? On what?" Keanna tilted her head.

Rogue didn't look up as she replied, "Oh lots of things like mindless homework to nightmares…."

"I can hardly deal with nightmares myself, hun." Keanna sighed, leaning her head on the table.

Rogue looked at her dead in the eye, "You cope a lot better than I Keanna. You are a…." She trailed off and continued her work as Flitwick walked past.

Keanna hadn't even touched her parchment, her eyes darted to Akemi and then back to Rogue. "I cope a lot better Who wakes up screaming when someone throws a pillow in my face-" she looked to Akemi "-Sorry Akemi-" and back to Rogue "-Who can't even be around Lupin without having a panic attack, who can't come to terms that her father might be a mass-murdering lunatic Oh yeah, me." She stood up. "So think before you go saying that I can cope better than you." And with that she ran out of the room. Professor Flitwick looked very confused.

Rogue looked at Keanna's bag and scrawled a note before shoving it in her bag. She then proceeded to walk out. As soon as she was out a tear shot down her face. She ran instantly for the dungeons. Rogue vaguely remembered Fred telling her a secret passageway and to be honest, Rogue needed time to think.

Keanna ran straight out to the lake and collapsed on the bank of grass. She looked out across the water, anger and annoyance set in her features. There were other emotions running through her, but for now, according to her, they had no place in her system for now, so she locked them away, all the fear that she had ever felt was locked up. That's why she could face Lupin, that's why it seemed like she was happy-go-lucky. Keanna noticed she was like Liam in that respect, Liam was scared to show his true feelings, like she was too scared to face up to her fears. And what made Keanna feel worse, was that Rogue thought she was.

The blonde haired twin walked up behind her and set her bag by Keanna's side. Connor was silent as the wind blew around them to. He waited patiently incase she spoke.

Keanna turned to him, her eyebrows fixed in a glare, not really sure who she was going to see. She glared at him and then turned away, back to staring out across the lake. Her hands were tightly gripping her legs, and her hair had turned fire-red in her anger.

Connor sat beside her. He placed a hand on her knee and said, "I'm here. You don't have to talk at all. I'm just sitting here." He removed his hand and shut his eyes, hoping she'd realize he was there for her to rant if she wanted to.

"Why does my life have to be so crappy Why does it have to my father Why does Rogue think I face up to my fears She doesn't experience the inward battle not to scream Hogwarts down every time we step into Defence..." Keanna suddenly started blabbing.

Connor smiled internally but kept a straight face. He turned to face Keanna to show he was listening but made no move to stop her rant.

"I dunno if she's ever been in a near-death experience, but if she has, bet it beats being clawed at by your own Godfather." She paused for a second. "Why is he even here? If he's too chicken to look after me after what happened, why is he here? Bet Snape doesn't like it either. Bet Snape just wants to murder him and be done with it... I could imagine Snape dancing about his dead body laughing evilly, but that might just be my twisted mind. Yeah, 'cause that's me... twisted. People don't get me. I don't get myself. What is in this stupid lake anyway? Why didn't they get rid of the Whomping willow?" She blinked, looking to said tree.

If Connor was shocked he didn't show it. His face was set in a listening look despite the fact Keanna was being 'twisted.' It didn't bother him the slightest until he heard her questions. He didn't reply incase it was part of her rant and therefore didn't need answering.

"I mean, it's done nothing my swing about crazily since he left. Bet it's happy he's back... You know, I don't even think he goes near it anymore. I think he just roams the castle now, scary thought, that, isn't it? A crazed up idiot roaming the castle by moonlight. I suppose Dumbledore doesn't care. He doesn't care much about anyone... I mean he let Harry go past Fluffy, he let him go down into the chambers and I bet he's gonna let him do something stupid this year." She paused again and then suddenly looked up at Connor. "Do you think Fred likes me?"

Connor took a breath and said, "I don't know if I am meant to answer any of them questions but the last is one I can. Keanna, I am not very good at Charms. I'm not good a potions, however I know Chemistry. Particularly in humans. I always guess who likes who and 99% of the time I'm right. Fred looks at you as if he wants to hold you so tight nothing will ever harm you. He talks with such softness so not to alarm you. He knows a lot more than I, but I know he likes you."

"Oh." Keanna said, blinking. "Well then... Wonder where he is." she got up and without another word, started walking back to the castle.

Connor smiled and stood, "Keanna?" He called as he dusted off.

"What?" She looked over her shoulder, but kept walking.

Connor held her bag out as he walked up to catch with her. "Sorry about Rogue. She's just…." He shook his head, "Nah nevermind." He dropped her bag on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't of snapped at her... she just hit a nerve..." Keanna said, staring at the ground.

Connor laughed, "Oh don't worry, she needs her usual snap at. It's usually the nurses though. She'll be hiding somewhere but she'll eventually show up, apologize, go to bed and wake up normal."

"...Nurses?" Keanna stopped in her tracks.

Connor froze then laughed, "Yeah, anyway, I have a free period and a date with a potions assignment….toodles!" He sped off to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"OI!" Keanna yelled after him. "Annoying..." She trailed off and stomped up the stairs, almost crashing into none other than Lupin. But this time, it was more that she could handle, she took one look at him and every fear that she ever had came flooding back in a tidal wave and she screamed so loud that Rogue could hear her from wherever she was.

As loud as that scream was, however, the red-head wouldn't recall it. She had fallen asleep in the passageway and only rolled over at the scream and continued to snore.

Keanna stumbled backwards and tumbled down the stairs she had just climbed; before she blacked out she noticed a tall figure standing over her.

Her crush bit his lip worried but picked her up with ease and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

Akemi walked up the stairs to Lupin, who was standing there looking thoroughly confused. "Sir, I think I know what's happened." She tilted her head, her eyes shining slightly in the remaining light.

Lupin looked at her and sighed, "Would you mind stepping into my office Miss Nakato?" He turned and began to walk back the way he came.

"Sure, sir." Akemi said and followed him.

The black haired Slytherin looked up when they walked in and smiled, "Are you staying awhile Akemi-sama? If so, would you like some tea?" She held up a gold and dented teapot.

"No, I'm fine, miss." Akemi nodded, she looked about the room.

Roxaline blushed and giggled, which was unlike someone from her house, "Oh just Rox is fine Akemi-sama." She set a cup of tea in front of Lupin and went back to studying with her cup.

Akemi looked at Lupin expectantly, still standing, though many people could mistake her for sitting, she was that small.

Lupin took a sip of the tea and motioned for Akemi to sit down, "Please explain Miss Nakato."

"Well, I have a theory, I'm not completely sure if it is right..." She trailed off and looked off somewhere, "but again, it might be. Miss Dukes said something earlier in charms about looking up to Miss Black because Miss Black can stand up to her fears... for example, facing up to you, sir. My theory is, is that she doesn't face up to her fears... she locks them away, but because Miss Dukes said what she did, she wasn't ready to uh, how do I put it?" Akemi frowned.

"Put it in the simplest way you can Miss Nakato." Lupin replied, curious on this. Roxaline had twisted her head to listen to the conversation.

"Ready to face you, sir, I guess. When she bumped into you, the fears that were locked away weren't exactly locked away... So they must of come flooding when she looked at you. Scary thought, isn't it, sir?" Akemi blinked.

Lupin nodded and forced a smile, "So in conclusion she's terrified of me?"

"I guess, sir. I don't think she'll ever get over it. But I might be wrong, don't go taking my word for it. I'm just a girl who hardly talks and is way too short!" Akemi smiled.

Roxaline barked a laugh that turned into a cough. Lupin shot her a glare but smiled patiently at Akemi, "I believe you are quite right Miss Nakato. But I do believe you have a small amount of time before dinner. You may leave, thank you for your information."

"Thank you, sir." Akemi nodded and walked out.

As soon as she had left Lupin turned to his 'follower'. "Find out how she is please…" He massaged his temples as Roxaline scurried out.

Keanna opened her eyes to find herself in a bed. "What happened?" she said aloud.

Fred looked up from his seat and broke into a grin, "You fell down the stairs and knocked yourself out. Luckily, you're knight in shining armor, me obviously, was there to carry you 'ere."

"Knight in shining armour? Oh really now, Fred?" Keanna laughed. "You keep thinking that and maybe one day it'll become true."

Fred faked an insulted look but laughed, "Oh and Georgie-boy says if you want to see something amusing you better be outta here about 9 o'clock I think he said."

"Oh? Really?" Keanna grinned, she then remembered why she had been going up the stairs in the first place and looked to Fred. "Hey, Fred..."

Fred looked at her curiously, her tone changed from playful to serious. That drew his attention even more, "What's up?"

"I dunno how to say this..." Keanna looked away, staring at the ceiling.

Fred tilted his head and replied, "Just say it plain and simple?"

"Nevermind. It's stupid." Keanna sighed.

Fred whined, "Please Keke?"

"You sound desperate." Keanna raised an eyebrow.

Fred whined again and retaliated, "I'm desperate to know what you were gonna say!"

"If you're gonna act like that. I won't tell you." Keanna smirked.

Fred sat up straighter and stopped, "I'll behave!" He responded quickly.

"Good boy." She grinned and then turned serious. "Well... I-I-I like.. You.- she cringed.

Fred grinned and said, "did you just say you liked me?"

"Might of." Keanna blushed.

Fred grinned wider and said, "Good! 'Cause I really like you too!"

"Really?" Keanna smiled slightly, she sat up and poked him. "You're not just saying that?"

Fred leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

Keanna blushed even more. "Never put you down as the loving type." Keanna grinned.

Fred shrugged and said, "I'm spontaneous, I like surprising people."

"I've noticed. George done the same, so why am I surprised you did?" Keanna frowned.

Fred frowned, confused. "George does what?"

"Yeah that didn't make sense. I'm all of a flutter. Hey can I go?" She called over to Madam Pomfrey.

Fred just shook his head, repressing a laugh as Madam Pomfrey made a gesture that pretty much said get outta here.

Keanna hopped up and grabbed Fred. "So what does George want?" she asked as she dragged him out of the hospital wing.

Fred grinned evilly, "Oh You'll see later."

Keanna stopped dead and done something she had wanted to do for ages. She gave Fred a proper hug, not her normal quick hug that she usually gave him.

Fred blinked, startled but hugged back. From behind them, however, was a steady clapping.

Keanna let go and stood there frozen to the spot.

Connor was leaning on banister with his arm looped through Louis. He wolf-whistled and grinned.

"Shut up Connor! It's your fault!" Keanna flailed and hid behind Fred. Louis frowned and looked at Connor.

Connor grinned and ran over to her, "I'm glad you two actually admitted it though!" He smiled at Louis. Fred looked between Keanna to Connor and back.

"Oh, I was talking to Connor about... Things and I just happened to bring you up. It's his fault I um... 'admitted' that well.." Keanna trailed off.

Fred chuckled and said, "You too huh?"Connor just skipped to Louis.

Louis wrapped his arms around Connor. "See, Connor's special." Louis grinned. Keanna rolled her eyes.

Connor grinned in response, wrapping his arms around Louis. He giggled and kissed his slightly shorter boyfriend.

"Anyone have any idea where Rogue is?" Keanna asked, her small hands holding onto Fred's hand.

Fred clutched Keanna's in return hiding a grin as Connor broke away from Louis, "She prefers to be alone in times like this."

"Well... I'm gonna find George. Apparently something's up." Keanna said, narrowing her eyes at Fred, before walking off towards the common room.

Fred chuckled and walked after her, amused.

"George!" Keanna called, climbing through the portrait hole. "Where are you?"

Said ginger-joker looked up and said, "How can I help Keanna?"

"What you hiding?" Keanna said, poking him in the chest.

George held his hand up innocently and replied, "I ain't hiding nothing Keks."

Keanna turned on Fred. "You said- Oh you two are impossible!" She threw her arms up and collapsed on the chair beside Liam.

George laughed and disappeared into the boys dorm as Fred sat beside Keanna.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Keanna frowned and got up again. "Sneak!" she blinked and ran up the stairs that led to the boy's dorm.

Upon seeing her Fred quickly followed, pleased to see that his brother had vanished.

"Where is he?" Keanna complained. "Who's dorm is this anyway? It's a mess!" She checked the door. "Oh... this would be..."

Fred laughed and guided her out into the main common room.

"Hey!" Keanna flailed. Liam looked up. "What are you two doing?" Keanna sighed, "I was trying to find doofas-face. I have no idea what idiot-face is doing."

George walked in as Fred tickled Keanna. He carried someone supporting a white and black striped jacket with a hood that had extra bits that almost looked like devil horns. He placed the person on Liam and said, "I do believe she is yours."

"I don't own anyone." Liam frowned and then looked at the person. "Well, well, well... look who it is!"

The red headed girl rolled into him, fast asleep and snoring softly.

"Oh great." Liam said, his voice sounding choked. Keanna looked from Fred to George, "Where was she?"

Fred laughed and replied, "An old passageway near the dungeons. Never been used as a sleeping place."

"Weird place to fall asleep. Shouldn't we wake her?" Keanna asked. "Uh... not while she's lying on me." Liam's eyes widened.

"It's Rogue?" Fred replied as George said, "Aww why not Liam?"

"Cause I.. um..." Liam stammered. "Well I can't lift her, I'm a weakling." Keanna laughed.

Fred laughed and hugged Keanna as George leaned closer and prodded Rogue awake.

Liam's eyes widened even more, if that was possible and tried to stop George waking her up, when that failed he closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears.

Rogue blearily rubbed her eyes and sat up, her back cracked as it was stiff. She turned and poked Liam after realizing it was him she was sat on.

"Liam, what the fudging heck are you doing?" Keanna raised an eyebrow. Liam opened one eye, gulped and let his arms fall. "Nothing." He squeaked.

Rogue chuckled softly and rested her head on Liam's shoulder, "You're too comfy!"

"Uh okay. If you say so." Liam gulped. He looked very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Rogue smiled and sighed happily. A thought popper into her head and she sat up. Rogue turned her head to face Liam and opened her mouth but shut it and buried her head in his neck.

"What's wrong, Rogue?" Liam frowned, not sure what was happening.

The red-head blushed and mumbled, "It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does." Liam said.

Rogue shook her head.

"Aw Rogue. Liam wants to know what you were going to say!" Keanna flailed.

Rogue laughed and watched her, hoping Liam would forget.

"Rogue..." Liam poked her. "What were you going to say?"

Rogue thought quickly and replied, "Um…thanks for helping me pass my potions Homework.."

"That is not what you were going to say, is it?" Liam frowned.

Rogue nodded, "Yup! Anyways, I should go do my homework…" She slid off Liam's knee.

Liam narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Keanna noticed that he looked annoyed, he was actually showing emotion. She blinked and looked up at Fred.

Fred smiled at her as Rogue flailed up to the girl's dorm.

"What's up with her?" Liam blinked, staring at the fire. "I dunno. Anyway, I have to go apologise!" Keanna flailed and skipped off up the girl's dorm stairs.

Rogue curled herself up on her bed, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself.

Keanna paused at the door, with a deer-caught-in-headlights look on her face.

Rogue continued scolding herself, unaware Keanna was at the door.

Keanna stood there, hands on hips, and glared at the taller girl.

Rogue sat up and rested her head on her knees. She ran her hands through her red locks.

Keanna started tapping her foot and stared at the ceiling.

Rogue looked up and blushed, "Err…Hi Keanna…"

"Uhhh, hey Miss Oblivious. I've been standing here for at least five minutes!" Keanna said, looking at Rogue.

The taller girl puffed her cheeks and replied, "I'm not like Louis!...that was mean, forget that. What's up?"

"What were you gonna say?" Keanna smirked.

Rogue tilted her head, she cheeks going pink, "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh come on, you were gonna say something to Liam and then chickened out!" Keanna flailed.

Rogue blushed darker, "I said it in the end!"

"Are you sure that was what you _were_ gonna say though?" Keanna asked. "Ah well, I came up here to apologise for earlier. I got a bit touchy, and I'm sorry." Keanna blinked and shifted her feet.

Rogue smiled, blush fading, "No need to apologise Keanna. I was out of line."

"All right. If you say so." Keanna sighed and walked off back down to the common room.

Rogue smiled and nodded, "I'll tell him….later."

Keanna sat down beside Liam, who was scribbling quickly in a dark purple book. "What's that?" Keanna asked. Liam blinked, "Nothing important," he muttered, closing it.

Fred smirked and said, "It's his diary~"

"I'm a guy. Guys don't have diaries." Liam snorted. Akemi waltzed over, looking far too hyper for it to be her normal behavior. "It is his diary. How do I know? Oh, Akemi has been snooping!" She smiled. Keanna blinked at her. "Uhm, Akemi?"

Akemi grinned crazily, "Yes Keanna?'

"Where's Akemi and who are you? Wait, I said that wrong..." Keanna frowned. "Come back to me!"

Akemi giggled and sat beside her. Fred watched her, terrified.

"Okay got it. Who are you and what have you done with Akemi?" Keanna asked, pointing at Akemi, who just continued to smile. "I lost my diary, I have nowhere to direct my hyper-side!"

Keanna nodded slowly. Fred blinked, "You have a diary?"

"All girls have a diary!" Akemi smiled. Keanna blinked. "So, you write all your Hyperness away so you can be quiet?"

Akemi nodded, "Pretty much!"

"You're boring!" Keanna complained. Fred raised an eyebrow.

Akemi tilted her head confused.

"I write down all my troubles and um... Other stuff so I can stay hyper and happy!" Keanna smiled. "And no Fred, you cannot see it!"

Fred pouted as Akemi giggled.

"Aw has KeeKee written about Freddie?" Akemi grinned.

Fred snickered, "I like this Akemi!"

"Um... Uh, no!" Keanna flailed. Liam blinked, looking amongst the three.

Fred smirked, "You lie." And started tickling her.

"No I don't!" Keanna protested.

"Lies!" Fred laughed and continued tickling her.

"You're evil!" Keanna pouted. Akemi laughed and noticed something blue under a chair. "MY DIARY!"

"What's this about diaries?" Fred's twin asked walking over.

"Akemi and Keanna have diaries." Liam said.

George laughed, "Oh wait…you're serious…"

"You have one too!" Akemi frowned, opening the blue diary.

George and Fred looked at each other and chimed, "We knew that months ago!"

"Knew what?" Liam blinked. Keanna pulled out a light purple book from her bag. "Muwahahaha all my thoughts and feelings are in here!" Keanna smiled.

Fred tugged at Keanna's diary and replied to Liam, "That you had a diary."

Keanna snatched it back. "Down boy! There's some real private stuff in here." She glowered at him. Liam sighed. "So I have a diary? Blame my mum for giving me a plain White book!" Liam said. "Um it's purple?" Akemi frowned. "It was originally White..." Liam coughed.

Fred grinned, "fine Keanna…..anyway George I do believe it's bedtime." Both twins stood and walked to their dorms.

"Hey! Fine just walk off. No goodnight kisses from me then!" Keanna flailed.

Fred turned and ran immediately back to Keanna.

Keanna grinned and stood on the chair and kissed him quickly on the lips. "go on, get outta here! Night!" she laughed.

Fred laughed and pecked her cheek before running to his dorm.

All the while Akemi was finding it hard to focus on her diary. She had the sudden urge to scream in anger.

Keanna looked around and yawned, "I think I'll be heading to bed. Coming Akemi?"

"Sure." Akemi said and got up, speeding off up the stairs.

Keanna chuckled and called to Liam as she walked to the stairs, "We all know you're waiting for Ro-ro like usual."

Liam frowned and drew his legs up, he didn't like going to bed too early.

Rogue looked up from her note-pad, "What's up?" She asked as the girls walked in.

"Um. Well Akemi went a bit crazy... We found Liam has a diary..." Keanna blinked.

Rogue nodded and stood up, "I take it the common room's empty?"

"Dunno..." Akemi blinked, shooting a smile at Keanna secretly.

Keanna grinned and said, "I think it's empty." Their taller friend smiled and pulled her jacket on, "Cool!" She walked out.

Liam was busy scribbling in his diary and didn't notice someone coming down the stairs.

Rogue tutted when she saw him and leaned on the banister.

He didn't seem to notice as he closed the book and shoved it into his bag.

The red-head smiled softly and debated whether or not to sneak past him.

"And all I think about is how to make you think of me... And everything we could be.." Liam sang quietly, still oblivious to the fact he wasn't alone.

Rogue smiled, "I'll leave him be." She whispered and attempted to creep past him. Though, true to be a klutz she face-planted, tripping on a chair leg.

Liam was running a hand through his messy hair, and it froze on top of his head. He slowly looked around with wide eyes and made an audible squeak when he realized who it was.

Rogue pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She winced and put her hand to her nose. Thankfully it wasn't bleeding.

"Uhm... Hey Rogue." Liam squeaked, sounding very much like a mouse.

"Hi Li-ow! Liam…"She replied, her voice thick with pain. She pushed herself to stand up.

"You all right?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Rogue coughed, "Yeah I'm always falling." She looked at him, her face going 5 different shades of red.

Liam stepped forward and in a rare show of emotion he hugged her gently, closing his eyes. There was a look of utter concentration on his face. "You should take more care when trying to sneak past people." He said.

Rogue sniffled, "I didn't want to disturb you…You looked…peaceful…"

"Pfft. I was bored." He smiled slightly. He took a deep breath, his eyes opening. "Rogue.. I... Never mind." He suddenly let go and rushed up the stairs. His diary fell out of his bag.

Rogue opened her mouth to call him, but deciding against it, she picked up the book. "What is this…?" She flicked it open and as soon as her eyes read 'Dear Diary.' She slammed it shut, blushing.

Liam hadn't gone all the way upstairs and sat there, just out of view from her but he could still see her.

"Connor said curiosity killed that cat…" Rogue pondered this, torn between her curiosity and loyalty. "I'll say I didn't read it…." She nodded and skipped to the fireplace and sitting down.

Liam closed his eyes, praying she didn't turn to an embarrassing entry.

She smiled and giggled, "Pretty huh?" The red head continued reading, a small smile on her face.

Liam found himself smiling, he opened his eyes and blinked.

Rogue smiled and a single tear fell onto the page. She flipped to the next page, blushing.

Liam just continued to sit there, happiness flooding him that she wasn't being revolted by his thoughts.

The red head grinned and reached the end of the entries. She smirked and took it up to her dorm.

"Hey!" Liam said aloud. "I didn't say she could steal it! Ah well." He smiled and rushed up to his dorm.

Rogue grinned and casually started writing in it. '_Dear Diary, huh feels writing this in Liam's diary. Ah well, I'll live hopefully. It sucks, he ran off and I owe him big time. You see a few days or something, he kissed me. Now I owe him one. Not that I mind he's amazing, wonderful, funny, cute, handsome…you get the point? Anyways night! Lots of love R.D. xox '_

Keanna was still sitting up in bed and was watching Rogue, curiously.

Rogue giggled to herself and tucked the diary under her pillow, "Night Keke!"

"Night Rogue..." Keanna yawned and lay down. Akemi was all ready fast asleep.

Rogue smiled and lay down, promptly falling to sleep.


	5. Fights and kisses

Rogue jumped up the next morning and changed quickly.

Keanna rose more slowly and blinked to clear her version. Akemi rolled over and fell off her bed, only to jump back up again. "Morning!" She smiled and walked to the shared bathroom, dragging her duvet with her. Keanna raised an eyebrow while watching her.

Rogue laughed and pulled her socks on, promptly falling over in the process.

"Typical Rogue." Keanna yawned as she promptly fell off her bed. "Okay fine! Idiotic gravity."

Rogue jumped up and ran to the mirror she turned her head right and left before pouting.

"What now?" Keanna moaned from the floor. Akemi came back out of the bathroom, duvet still being dragged, her hair was a complete mess and her Pjs were in a worse mess.

Rogue looked at them both, "Did something happen last night?"

"No." Akemi yawned. "I must of been moving about too much, that is all." She smiled. Keanna stood up and grabbed a tank top and skinny jeans from her trunk and changed into them.

Rogue smiled and fixed her All Time Low shirt. "Meh Muggle bands rule."She turned left and right before grinning. "Hurry and change Akems!"

"Sorry!" Akemi said and picked up a white t-shirt, a mini skirt and leggings and changed into them and slipping on pumps.

Rogue grinned and quickly grabbed Liam's diary before trotting downstairs.

Keanna followed her out after pulling on socks and converse. Akemi came down after brushing her hair.

Rogue looked around before sitting near the window waiting patiently for Liam.

Liam wasn't even fully dressed when he finally came down the stairs, all he was wearing was jeans and socks. Keanna raised an eyebrow at him. "um, did you forget to dress this morning?" She laughed. Liam shook his head. "No, I just can't be bothered. There's a difference." He rolled his eyes.

Rogue stood up and pointed to Liam, "That is not fair! Why can't girls have flat chests? When it's warm and Summer we have to suffer in bras and t-shirts but guys get to take their tops off, it's not fair!"

Liam stared at her, eyes wide. "Well... Um... sorry?" He said, and walked over to his bag. Keanna watched as he completely emptied his bag before standing up straight and turning to her. "Keanna... what have you done with my diary?" He narrowed his eyes. Keanna's eyes widened, "I haven't touched it! Why you blaming me?" She flailed. "Cause it's the kinda thing you would do..." Liam smirked. "Ah well."

Rogue snickered, "Um..Liam would you say your diary was white and purple?" The red-head grinned evilly.

"No. It's purple..." Liam blinked, ignoring the fact he had all ready told Keanna and all that it had been originally white.

Rogue held back a giggle as she frowned and held it up, "Shame, all I've seen is this book."

"Hey! That's mine!" Liam flailed and snatched it off her, he flicked through it, scanning the pages.

The slightly shorter girl giggled and linked with Keanna and Akemi, "Right, we're off to breakie, toodles!" She then pulled them both out with her.

"Did you read it?" Keanna asked, skipping along. Akemi just walked, and stared up at the ceiling.

Rogue smiled innocently.

"That smile doesn't fool me!" Keanna rolled her eyes. "Spill!"

Rogue giggled, "Spill what Keanna?"

"You read it! I know you did!" Keanna flailed.

Rogue smiled, "I might of read it, and I might of put my entry in their by mistake..."

"By mistake, really?" Keanna laughed. Akemi looked at Rogue, curiously.

Rogue grinned, "Well I refuse to con-say anything to him so why not?"

"You're not gonna talk to him? Why?" Keanna frowned, now confused.

Rogue laughed, "N-nevermind Keks. Hey there's Lou and Durex!"

"Hey Louuuuuuu!" Keanna called, launching herself at him. Louis stumbled but laughed and hugged her back. "Hey there Keanna." He grinned. "Hey Connor!" Keanna poked him and ran back to Rogue.

Rogue grinned and ran up to Connor. She pulled at his cheeks, "Who's a good puppy? Who's a good puppy? You are! Yes you are!" Her older twin blinked,  
>"Hey Keanna, Akemi, red monster."<p>

"You two and your absurd nicknames!" Keanna flailed. Keanna almost fell over as someone collided with her. "Hey! You tryna get me back for that other time? Uh, there's no one for me to bump into, sorry!" Keanna laughed, a goofy look on her face as she looked at Liam.

Rogue grinned at Keanna, momentarily ignoring Liam to reply to her short brown-haired friend, "B-but he's Louis Golden Retriever! Morning Liam!"

"I know... but... Oh never mind!" Keanna flailed. "Morning Rogue." Liam nodded.

Rogue twisted her head, "Oh meh gawd, I smell cuppy-cakes!" And flailed into the Dining Hall. Connor blinked and said, "Who gave her coffee?" as he grasped Louis' hand and tugged him to their table.

"I didn't!" Keanna said, "I think she's been reading Liam's diary though." She Whispered to Connor before skipping off to her own table. Liam frowned and followed Keanna, Akemi walked slowly over to the table and sat down.

Connor shouted back, "Well it might speed things up mighten it?" Rogue was sat halfway along the table eating a blueberry muffin, with a huge grin on her face.

Keanna sat on one side of her and Liam plonked himself on the other side, he now had a dark purple t-shirt on.

Rogue giggled hyperly and poked Keanna repeatedly in the side.

"Ow! What is up with you?" Keanna said, rubbing her side. Liam raised an eyebrow before piling food onto his plate as usual.

Rogue laughed, "I dunno! I'm just so...oh my god! A...what is that?" She pointed to a large owl swooping over the table.

"It's an owl, Rogue." Keanna said, as if she was talking to a toddler.

The red-head giggled and stood up, "I'm off walk-a-bout-ing...bye!" She zoomed out of the hall dodging some 5th years.

Keanna watched after her with wide eyes and then turned to Liam. "What the fucking hell is in that diary of yours?" She flailed. Liam looked up from his plate, his mouth full of bacon, he swallowed, "Just... stuff. Thoughts.. feelings~"

Keanna narrowed her eyes, "Then why the fudging heck is she so hyper? Did you two make out last night as well?"

"Uh... no." Liam laughed. "Wait... did you INTEND on her reading it?" Keanna questioned. "Uh, Might of..." Liam said, an innocent look on his face.

Keanna shook her head, "You two are as bad as each other!"

"Whatever you say!" Liam grinned and got up. "See you around." and with that, he _skipped_ off. Keanna blinked several times. "AM I DREAMING?" She said all too loudly.

"Probably," Fred slid into the seat beside her, George and Lee opposite them.

"Well, since you just appeared, I can't be dreaming!" Keanna said, throwing her hands up in defeat, "I mean, who'd wanna dream about you?" She said, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust.

Fred grinned back, "Nearly every normal girl? Shame I don't like normal girl though."

Keanna's jaw dropped and she hit him over the head. "I'm as normal as you can get, Mister!"

Fred winced and replied, "Sure Keanna, sure. Love you anyways."

"I'm sorry!" Keanna flailed and hugged him, not letting go. "I'm an idiot."

Fred laughed and hugged her back, "It's alright Keanna, and no you're not!"

"If ya say so. Hey Georgie-boy!" She waved at the ginger, and laughed.

George looked up and smiled, "Hey Keke." Before going back to his conversation with Lee.

"Oh yeah, Hi KeeKee, how are you? Oh I'm totally spiffing! Oh that's good!" Keanna rolled her eyes.

George looked back up at Keanna then at Fred, "do you know your girlfriend is insane? If not, well she is."

"I'm not insane, you just don't talk to me anymore!" Keanna frowned, and turned her back on him.

George blinked, "I'm sorry Keanna! I have been busy! How is life going these days?"

Keanna, being stubborn, didn't answer, but hugged Fred instead.

George rolled his eyes and said, "We're off, bye lovebirds."

Keanna watched as George left and sighed. "I miss the days before Hogwarts..."

Fred smiled, "Ah yes the days of broomstick races and no homework!"

"Nah, I miss being able to talk to both of you all the time... Now I hardly see you during the day.." Keanna sighed and got up, walking off. Fred noticed that she had hardly touched anything.

He frowned and debated going after her. She looked like she wanted alone time but he still wanted to go and hug her.

Keanna walked up the stairs and then stopped. "Ugh!"

"What's up Miss Black?"A soft Slytherin voice asked from behind her.

"I'm messing something wonderful up again, as I always do." Keanna flailed.

Roxaline stepped onto the same step as her, "Care to talk about it?"

"I said something stupid to a guy I love with all my heart, that's all~" Keanna sighed.

Roxaline smiled, "I'm sure if you say something stupid it won't matter all that much to him."

"No I mean, really stupid!" Keanna said and ran off.

The black haired Slytherin blinked twice before shrugging and carrying on climbing the stairs.

Liam was out by the lake, sitting up against the tree, his diary opened in his lap.

A particular red head looked down at him, silently swinging her legs and eating a cookie.

Liam was busy writing in it, on the page after the one Rogue had written on.

Rogue quite happily sat there and watched him, she was intrigued by him.

Liam felt like he was being watched and looked around, before having an odd urge to look upwards. "Uh, hi Rogue!"

Rogue smiled cutely, "Hey Li-li!" She waved at him.

"What you doing up there?" Liam asked, closing his diary.

"Baking a cake," She shrugged.

"Oh ahahahaha! Very funny!" Liam grinned.

Rogue laughed, "Well you asked a stupid question!"

"Well I don't know why you randomly jumped up a tree!" Liam shrugged.

His red-headed friend swung her legs out and jumped. She landed in front of him and then fell over.

"Typical Rogue." Liam laughed.

Rogue rolled onto her back and sighed, staring at the clouds.

Liam looked at her and then looked away, "I'm broken, do you hear me? I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see, I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying, That your heart will just turn around..." He sang softly.

Rogue smiled and shot into a sitting position, "I knew it!"

"And as I walk up to your door, My eye turns to face the floor, 'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say..." He continued.

Rogue crawled to him, not caring if her skinny flares got muddy. She sat opposite him, smiling.

"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won't feel right, 'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah..." He smiled and stared at the ground.

Rogue grinned again and pushed herself onto his lap.

Liam blinked, but smiled and continued, "When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don't feel right, 'Cause I can love you more than this, Can love you more than, this..."

The red-head in his lap rested her forehead against his. "Cherry blossoms pink just like Zelda and Link, We'll make it on our own soon we're almost there, On the airships fly castles in the sky, We'll be just you and I without another care..." she sang quietly, her voice wobbling in places.

"If I'm louder, would you see me? Would you lay down In my arms and rescue me? 'Cause we are the same You saved me, When you leave it's gone again..." Liam sang, suddenly another voice came in, making Liam jump. "And when I see you on the street, In his arms, I get weak, My body fails, I'm on my knees, Prayin'!" Liam looked up to see Louis standing there.

Rogue jumped a mile and twisted to see Louis. "Hi Louis! You two are good singers!"

Liam frowned, "I've never had the words to say, But now I'm askin' you to stay For a little while inside my arms.." Louis laughed and continued "And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That's shining from the stars above!"

Rogue tilted her head, "I don't wanna interrupt but do you guys both listen to the same music?"

"Maybe." Liam shrugged. Louis tilted his head. "Who can sing better though?" He laughed. "Me!" Liam grinned. "I've tried playing it cool, But when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race!" Louis sang. "Shot me out of the sky, You're my kryptonite, You keep making me weak, Yeah, frozen and can't breathe.." Liam sang. "Okay both of you, stop it!" Keanna said, appearing from nowhere.

Rogue grinned proudly, "No one listens to my music!" "That's 'cuz it's all fangeek stuff!" Connor called, hugging Louis.

Louis hugged him back. Liam frowned and pulled his diary out again.

Rogue pouted and poked Liam, "Connor's taking the mick outta my music..."

"Um..." Liam blinked, looking up from scribbling in his diary. He had a lost expression on his face.

Rogue pulled a face and waved a hand in front of his face, "Liam? Liam you alright lo-Liam?" Connor narrowed his eyes at Liam and Rogue. A look of unamusement on his face.

Liam frowned. "what?" he shrugged and turned his attention back to the dark purple book. Louis frowned and snatched the Diary off Liam and looked closely at it. "Um.. Why, may I ask, has this got Rogue's name all over it?" Louis blinked.

Rogue blushed and tried to get a closer look. Connor, being stood beside Louis, got a better look and frowned, "Yeah Liam, why is that?"

Liam snatched it back and stuffed it into his bag. "None of your business!" and with that he pushed past them, knocking Louis over in the process, and ran off back to the castle.

Connor picked Louis up and glared at Liam's back. He was highly unamused by the fact not only had he shoved his boyfriend over, but by the fact Liam might be taking his younger twin away.

Louis brushed himself off and watched Liam as he ran up the stairs.

Rogue looked at Keanna and her brother, hoping one of them would tell her what to do.

Keanna gave her one of those 'don't look at me' looks and started whistling.

Rogue bit her lip and quickly made a decision, "I'll go see if he's okay!" She ran after him.

Liam didn't stop running until he reached the Gryffindor common room, where he raced up to his dorm and slammed the door.

Rogue ran through the portrait door, panting. She cursed under her breath and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione. She ran over to them, "Boys! How would I get to Liam's room?"

"Um.. By walking up the stairs?" Ron said, raising an eyebrow. "He's in the same room as us.."

Rogue smiled and nodded then ran back out of the portrait door and down to the lake.

Ron frowned and went back to talking to Hermione and Harry about a certain 'mass murderer.'

The red-head exhaled calmly and pointed her wand at the lake, "Accio my diary?" The water ballooned upwards as a small blue and black diary somersaulted into Rogue's hands. "Thank goodness the spell actually worked!" She turned and ran back to Gryffindor common room.

Liam sat on his bed, and pulled out his diary again, and stared at it, tears falling down his cheek.

Rogue hastily wrote '_it's only fair'_ on the next page. And knocked on his door and ran to her room, leaving the diary on the ground.

Liam's head snapped up and he hastily wiped away the tears before walking to the door. He opened it and frowned when he saw no one there.

He did a usual scope of side to side when a flash of colour at his feet caught his attention.

He knelt down and picked it up, staring at it. He brought it into his dorm and sat back down on his bed and flicked it open.

On the very first page written in messy cursive was, '_Property of Rogue. Read this n I'll attack ya with my Keyblade...LOL jk I don't have a Keyblade, that's Roxas and Sora...man Imma be a geek!'_

Liam raised an eyebrow and pondered whether to read on. "well, she did read mine." he sighed and flicked to the next page.

The writing had gotten surprisingly neater as she had wrote: '_Dear Diary,  
>Connor and me have received letters to Hogwarts! Yay! I can leave was what I first thought, but apparently I can't...I'm still too ill...That's bullcrap! The guy nurse, Leon, keeps teaching me 'naughty' words but meh, I scream them when the girl, Lana, tries to feed me. She's a biatch.-Leon said it first xD. Connor said he'd come and teach me some stuff on the holidays and he's closer to me at the new school! I can't wait to see him again! Love Rogue<em>.'

Liam's breath caught in his throat and he was reluctant to go to the next page. But he took a deep breath and turned to the next page.

The next page had a tearstain and was a lot longer; '_Dear Diary,  
>Connor stopped by today. It's near Christmas. He bought me a purple eye-patch with a blue 'R'. He couldn't get it blue so that was the closest he could. It's good cuz now I don't I don't have to wear bandages around my eye unless it's healing. I've taken up guitar again, Lana said it's good since I could go for music therapy. I like that idea. It'd be helpful... I wanna sing, Connor's an amazing singer. I don't know what I'd do without him...we live alone now. Apparently. I want mum though...Dad can still be dead. I know it sounds cruel but he was cruel. He hit mum and shouted, and screamed. Oh yeah, he was a muggle...little git. My uncle on his side is nice though...anyways Night!'<em>

A teardrop fell onto the page as he read the bit about her father being cruel, knowing only too well what awaited him when he returned 'home.' he sighed and flicked to the next page.

The next page was black apart from in tiny writing, '_I miss Connor, Leon's left.'_

Liam frowned and quickly flicked to the next page. "What happened, Rogue?" He muttered.

The page after was huge, '_Oh my fucking god! I'm here! At Hogwarts! And looking amazingly gay in my over-sized robes...WHO CARES! I'm free! Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo-I'm a geek, but who cares! I'm here and in Gryffindor! Without Connor! He's been overly motherly, I'm glad he's nearby though! I could squeal I'm that happy! But I'm not gonna cuz thats what girly girls do...I had to do first year over the Summer so I'm in second year but I'm happy! I've met some of Connor's friend, luckily some are in Gryffindor. My cousin's here, but Miko thinks I'm stupid and a guy in disguise -,- Keanna's nice though, she's funny. And then I met Liam. He's cute and a human dustbin, but it's cool. I would still kick his ass in a-Ah! I gtg someone's coming! Love ya xxxxxxxxxxxx'_

Liam smiled slightly and flicked the page, drawing up his legs so he was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

The next few entries were short, '_Gomen diary! It's winter break and I've just been to a my MT sesh. I can sing...sort of xD I wanna go back to school though, I miss Keanna, Louis n Liam. Oh Louis is Connor's crush. They're both gay n Louis should totally go with Connor! But anyways I miss meh Liam!'_

"Your Liam, eh?" Liam laughed and turned the page, still smiling.

The next page was blank except from a pressed rose.

"Um... Okay?" Liam frowned and stared at it.

The explanation was on the page overleaf, '_Went to mum's grave. Picked a rose that was growing on it. Back to school tomoz.'_

Liam frowned and looked to the next entry, wondering why he was still reading on.

The majority of the pages now read about school, how she was and about her music therapy lessons and about cosplaying.

Liam flicked through, smiling at places.

One of the pages had a picture of Connor wearing a white suit and beside him was Rogue in a blonde wig and a white skirt, blazer and bow around her throat. She wore a black shirt and black shoes. It was entitled, 'Oz and Ada(Connor and My first cosplay).'

Liam grinned, "Nice.."

The next entry was about the first day in 3rd year. '_Fuck, Liam's so much...oh gawd he's beautiful. It's not freaking fair, he barely notices me...oh god I am such a normal girl right now! This sucks he' s making me cry! Arghh I'm a freaking idiot!'_

Liam frowned. "No, I'm the idiot..."

He flipped the page and caught his breath. '_Omg, omg. Liam kissed me! Well he didn't mean to but he still did! And he didn't find my fear of lightning annoying either, fuck he's-as Connor would put it-a prince charming...well if he is, I want him to pick me up...Lol as if he'd every do that!'_

Liam made a mental note to pick her up the next time he saw her.

That was the end of the entries, well apart from some lyrics and some doodles.

He closed the diary and got up, shoving his own one into his bag. He walked out of the dorm and went down the stairs into the common room.

Hermione piped up as he walked past, "If you're looking for your usual gang they went to Hogsmede."

"Without me? How mean!" Liam frowned but then burst out laughing, which was totally unlike him.

The trio looked at him and shrugged, still in disbelief that he was laughing so heartily.

Liam ran out of the Common room and down the stairs until he got to the doors and almost crashed into Lupin.

Lupin looked at him and smiled, "Watch yourself when you run Mr. Payne."

"You don't say that to Keanna now, do you?" Liam grinned, hopping from foot to foot.

Lupin laughed, "Usually she speaks first Mr. Payne." The professor side stepped to let him pass.

"You know. I think Keanna.. Never mind!" He shrugged and jumped down the stairs.

The man shook his head and carried on walking up the stairs.

Liam ran out to the lake, and sat down under the tree that he normally sat down at with his friends. He still had Rogue's diary in his hand. He looked in his bag and frowned, "What the?" he blinked as he pulled out a light purple leather book.

He tilted his head but opened it curiously.

On the very first page was 'Property of Keanna Marcia Black, started at the age of 9'

Liam froze and debated reading it. Keanna had never read his so should he read hers, after all it was in his bag?

Liam decided she must of put it in there for a reason so he flicked to the next page and read: Dear Diary,

_Hey…. My name is Keanna Marcia Black, I'm 9 years old… I have dark, almost black, brown hair and I'm very short! Just thought I'd introduce myself, since this is my first diary entry! I don't know what to say really, I mean… What do I write? Maybe I should just write my thoughts and feelings in here? Seems like a good idea._ _Well, I've just recently found out… my Godfather is a werewolf! It's kinda scary knowing that… but I find it cool too, is that a bad thing? I wish I could see him as werewolf, but he says it's dangerous, and that I shouldn't leave my bedroom when it's the full moon… I'm scared… should I be scared? Maybe I should… I don't want to be scared of him! He's the closest thing I have to a father… I miss my dad, I know I never really knew him, I mean I was one when he got taken away… but I don't have that sense of security that kids my age should have… I feel alone, trapped even….  
>Okay enough depressing talk, G'night, Keanna~<em>

Liam felt a pang of sadness for Keanna. He slightly regretted what he said to her the other day during his rant.

He flicked to the next page, scared of what he was going to read: _Dear Diary,_

_He dumped me…. He left me with a family I hardly know… sure Molly has sent cakes over on my birthdays, but apart from that, I don't know these people! They're all so… tall and scary! I think I'll stick close to Ginny, she's younger than me, but, she's not as scary looking! I wanna know why he just left me here! He's such a coward! I don't care that he attacked me by accident… I shouldn't have been out anyway!_ _Charlie will never remember me now… Yeah, she's a Muggle, but… she was my best friend… I'm even more scared now… what happens if these people don't like me? I mean… I'm quiet and I don't like to be around a lot of people… I want to go home! Molly says this place is my home now… There seems to be so many people and not enough space! I mean I've been put in a room with twins! Wouldn't it of made more sense to put me in a room which was empty or only had one person in it? I mean, I'm cramped! A Very Annoyed, Keanna~_

Liam laughed quietly. He didn't find it funny what happened, more so how she described it.

He flicked to the next entry and read: _Dear Diary,  
>I take what I said in my last entry back…I mean these guys are amazing! I've become really good friends with Fred, George still scares me… Molly and Arthur are really nice! Ron is quite annoying actually.. And so is Percy… I think I'll stay away from them. Ginny's okay, but she's very quiet…<em> _I still miss my Godfather though… but I keep having nightmares… they're scary, I think I know why I was put in with the twins… Fred and George try their best to comfort me when I wake up in the middle of night screaming… that's really nice isn't it? Fred and George are going to start Hogwarts in September though… then I'll be stuck with just Ginny and Ron to keep me company… I'm gonna have a hard Time til they get back... A sad, Keanna~_

Liam wore a sad expression but he wanted to read on so he flipped the next page.

_'Fred and George have gone off to Hogwarts now.. They've been gone for 3 months now, and they're coming back soon for Christmas... I can't wait to see them! There's no one there to help me with the nightmares anymore and I think Ron hates me... Ginny stays away from me too... Molly is trying her best but... I want to be back with Remus...'_

He skipped a couple of pages and wound up in the middle.

_'Its third year now. Saw everyone again for the first time in ages this morning, Liam looked... Sad... I wonder what his home life is like? Louis was as giddy as ever and Rogue seemed to be okay. Fred is seeming to pay less and less attention to me each year... I mean, he completely ignored me this morning when getting ready to go to the station!'_

Liam grimaced slightly at the mention of his home but grinned at the bit with Fred.

He flicked to another entry. "_I told Liam last year about my Godfather.. And my um... I dunno what to call it? It's annoying. I want this feeling to go away... I mean, he's my __**Godfather**__. This is wrong. Anyway, well now he's here at Hogwarts and I'm... Really scared. I wanna crawl in a hole and die. Not a nice thought. I think he's trying to be nice to me. But, HE DUMPED ME with a family I-Hardly know, I'm not about to forgive him on the spot!"_

Liam sighed sadly, "Poor Keanna..."

Liam flicked to the latest entry: _'Ah crap and more crap! They know about my diary now... Ah well. I give up, they're my friends, so I don't care if they read it... But I hope they won't go blabbing to anyone. Especially Lupin... Considering this diary is full of stuff about him... And Fred Lol. I hope me and Fred get together, I'm not sure if it's official yet, but I hope it is...'_

Liam chuckled to himself. He wouldn't go blabbing to anyone. Or would he?

He got up and ran towards his friends as they walked back up to the castle.

The group was chatting animatedly, trying to speak over each other.

"Hey guys." Liam grinned at them, making the chatter stop. Keanna took a step back from him. "Oh, Keanna. I do believe this is yours!" He said, handing her, her diary. He then proceeded to pick Rogue up.

Keanna put her diary in her bag without a word. Rogue's eyes-well visible eye- went wide as she squealed and clutched Liam's neck in case he dropped her.

"I'm not gonna drop you. I'd kill myself before dropping you." Liam said.

Rogue hissed in his ear, "You weren't meant to read that one!"

"Was I not?" Liam smiled, and carried her up the stairs.

Rogue grinned, "Well if you're prince charming where's the armour? Or whatever it is he wears?"

"I'm insulted." Liam mocked frowned, setting her down.

Rogue whined then blinked, "eh? Where'd everybody go?"

"They're standing there gawping at me." He shrugged, pointing at the bottom of the stairs.

Rogue turned and waved at them before grinning at Liam, "I like this you, it's cu-"She shut up and looked away.

"Oi. Don't start a sentence you're not going to finish." he said, now feeling like a hypocrite.

She looked at her shoes and mumbled, "It's cute."

Liam smiled and hugged her before shouting down the stairs. "Oi, stop gawking and get up here!"

Connor pulled Louis up the stairs, giving Rogue a look which made her blush.

Louis broke away and frowned, wondering why he was being dragged so roughly.

The blonde turned to him and tilted his head.

Louis just continued to frown up at him from the step below him. Keanna skipped past them, with Akemi close behind.

Connor frowned and said, "What's wrong Lou?"

"What's wrong with you?" He said, taking a step back, so he was now two steps below him.

His boyfriend's frown deepened, "Sorry...it's just...Nevermind..."

"Look. If you're about to have a go a Rogue, then just don't. She isn't a kid anymore, you know that. I know you're her guardian and all, but can't you let her have some independence for once? If not... Then maybe you're not the guy I thought you were..." And with that Louis turned around and raced off back down the stairs and out towards the lake. Liam stood there, mouth open.

Connor stood there, mouth in a frown that slowly spread into a smile, "Heh...he's right." He ran up to hug Rogue and smiled a Liam, "You best look after her." And then turned and ran after Louis, chuckling to himself.

Akemi frowned. "Didn't you notice that Lou's arm was kinda red? I think he hurt him..."

Rogue looked after them speechless; a tear fell down her face. '_I'm a really such a bother_?' She thought to herself.

Liam looked at Rogue, his face full of concern. Meanwhile, Louis was sitting by the lake, rubbing his arm, and was in floods of tears.

Rogue sniffled and wiped her tears and said in a thick voice, "Let's go to the common room."  
>Connor walked up to him and sat beside him, "You're right Lou. I'm sorry about you arm too." He bit his lip not knowing what exactly to say.<p>

"Here is me, stupid, oblivious, care-free Louis, always thinking that I had an amazing boyfriend who would always think things through... But I was wrong. I'm always wrong. I thought I would get through to Liam in the end.. But I was wrong. I thought I would be able to make friends easily, I was wrong. I thought I would never fight with you... I was wrong. I dunno how much longer I can cope..."Louis said through his tears.

Connor smiled sadly and got onto his knees and hugged him. "Louis, I'm definitely not amazing. That's you. I won't always be able to think things through. You're not always wrong. And you don't have to cope, I'm here. I can't be perfect because if something involves you or Rogue my gut instinct is to protect...I don't want to hurt you and I don't want Rogue hurt..."

"Well, I don't know if I can trust you anymore..." Louis said, pushing him away. "I'm all confused!"

Connor looked at him sadly, "I'll be in the common room...come find me when you know m'kay?" He got up and walked up to the Ravenclaw common room. He sat by the fire and sighed.

The other group were sat in their common room, spread out. Rogue was watching from the window and biting her lip.

Louis buried his head amongst his arms and continued to Cry. Keanna was sitting at a table in the common room, writing in her diary, Liam looking over her shoulder. 'Louis' Crying... what has Connor done? I mean, all he done was grip Lou a bit too hard...' Liam read, frowned and walked off towards Rogue.

Rogue stood and brushed passed him. Her eye clouded over with worry and determination.

Liam looked out the window and watched as Louis suddenly shot up and launched himself into the lake. "Um, Rogue... Lou's just... jumped into the lake..."

Rogue looked over her shoulder, eye widening before sprinting out. She nearly smashed the portrait as she bolted down, running faster than Liam to potions.

Liam followed her out, scared that his friend was trying to drown himself or something.

Rogue ran past straight into the doors out and barged them open. Taking her jacket and shoes off as she ran.

Louis was sitting at the bottom of the lake, holding his breath and staring up at the surface.

The red-head reached the edge and threw herself in, desperate to know Lou was alright.

Lou blinked as he saw something break the surface, he frowned and started swimming deeper, wanting to be alone.

Rogue had used the bubble-head charm on herself-a result of a Slytherin taking the mick- and sighed in relief when she saw him.

Lou looked behind him, seeing Rogue he tried to swim faster.

Upon seeing him swimming away from her, she waved and doggy-paddled to the surface.

Louis twisted around and watched Rogue rise to the surface, before he kicked upwards, and broke the surface himself. "What do you Want?"

Rogue flinched away from him, shielding her face, "I-it do-doesn't matter..."

"No, tell me, what do you Want?" Louis asked again, swimming to the shore and scrambling out, only to come face to face with a not-very-happy-looking Liam.

Rogue swam a lot slower to shore and sat at edge, "I-I'm sorry..."

"What you jumping into the lake for? You got me worried!" Liam said, sounding annoyed. Louis looked at his feet and didn't answer.

Rogue stood up and hugged Louis, "I'm sorry mommy..."

"I-I I needed to clear my mind!" He said to Liam and then turned to Rogue. "Mommy..?"

Rogue smiled and nodded. "Next time, I promise to calm Condo-Daddy down so he doesn't hurt you on accident."

Louis looked at his feet again. "I don't Want there to be a next time..." Louis frowned and walked off, his usual giddyness not present in his step.

Rogue tilted her head, not understanding. She looked at Liam.

"I don't think Lou likes Connor fighting with anyone at all.." Liam blinked.

Rogue nodded then grabbed Liam's hand and pulling him to Louis. When she got to him she slid her hand into his and smiled at him.

Louis looked up, sadness in his eyes, and broke away, running up the stairs.

Rogue bit her lip, smile fading as she looked up at Liam.

"Louis, I know what you're thinking, and I know you hate being wrong, but... You are. You're not worthless... You're worth everything to Connor and... to us." Liam said, sounding very determined.

Louis stopped for half a second but continued to run, however at a slower pace.

"Louis, Please!" Liam flailed, going after him. "You have to listen to me..."

Louis stopped and sniffled, desperately trying to stop the tears from falling.

Liam reached him and wrapped his arms around him so he was hugging him from behind and picked him up, swinging around and smiled when Louis flailed playfully. "Okay Okay! I'll stop feeling sorry for myself. Just PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Liam laughed lightly and set him down gently.

"Thank you." Louis said, turning around. "But what can I do...?"

Liam mulled over a few replies before deciding, "Just explain how you feel...Connor'll forgive you. Everyone knows that."

Louis nodded and ran off up the stairs towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Liam watched him until he was tackled from behind.

Liam almost fell over, but turned around. Louis answered the question and climbed into the common room.

"You are fucki-err freaking brilliant!" Rogue grinned at him. Connor barely looked up, he had done it so many times the door had swung open.

Liam shrugged. "He spent nearly two years stalking me, I guess I had to learn how his mind works at one point." Louis stopped walking and stood at the door, staring at Connor.

Rogue smiled and pulled him outside. Connor looked up from practising charms, and froze.

"Hey Connor." Louis said, looking at his feet for the third time that day. Liam let himself be dragged.

Connor smiled to himself before walking over to him.

Louis looked up and forced himself to look Connor in the eyes.

Connor held his hand out and said, "Shall we go for a walk 'n' talk?"

"Sure." Louis said, his voice thick.

Connor took his hand as lightly as he could and gently tugged him out of the common room.

Louis followed, silently. His eyes now unfocused.

Connor pulled him, lightly, around until they got to the top of the tower. He sat down and waited to see what Louis would do.

Louis refocused and looked around, he looked to Connor and then sat on his lap.

Connor smiled slightly and rested his hands on Louis's waist, tenderly.

"So..." Louis said, relaxing into Connor.

"So.." Connor nodded, resting his head on Louis' arm.

"I'm Sorry..." Louis said quietly.

Connor nuzzled his arm, "It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Not gonna ask why I'm soaking wet?" Louis smiled slightly.

Connor smiled, "Care to enlighten me Roxas?"

"Um, I jumped in the lake~" Louis blinked.

Connor smiled, "Wanted to be alone?"

"Something like that... Rogue and Liam didn't realise that though..." Louis frowned.

Connor chuckled and hugged him tight.

Louis smiled, closing his eyes.

"Turn around, turn around and fix your eye in my direction, so there is a connection. I can't speak, can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention. I'm staring at perfection. Take a look at me so you can see how beautiful you are..." Connor sang quietly, his eyes shutting.

Louis turned to look at him and tilted his head.

Connor opened an eye and shrugged, "It just seemed to fit..."

Louis chuckled and turned back around.

Connor smiled and raised a hand to play with Lou's hair.

"I don't Want to be anywhere else And if I have to give all of myself I don't Want to be anywhere else but here with you..." Louis sang as Connor played with his hair.

Connor smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, resting his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"I've decided. I trust you." Louis smiled.

Connor smiled, his cheeks reddening in the fading light of the sun.

"I'm sorry for doubting it though..." Louis sighed.

Connor's hand slid up to cup Louis' cheek, "Stop apologizing Lou."

"But..." Louis sighed.

Connor kissed him and pulled away, "Everytime you start to apologize I'm gonna kiss you."

"Hmmm... I should apologize more often." Louis grinned.

The blonde laughed and picked him up.

Louis' face fell and he started flailing.

Connor smiled and set him down, hands on his waist in case he toppled over.

Louis sighed in relief and glared at Connor.

Connor chuckled and kissed his nose before wrapping his arm around Louis' waist.

"You're mean." Louis mumbled.

Connor smiled, "I'm sorry Lou. And you know I wouldn't drop you."

"I know, but..." Louis frowned.

Connor pulled the sides of Louis' mouth up then gasped, "We're hanging around Rogue to much!"

"I don't think we hang around them enough and maybe that's a good thing." Louis rolled his eyes.

Connor mocked a dying face, "But the more I talk with Rogue, the more I become a fangeek...hmm.." His eyes narrowed in thought.

"Uh, I don't like that face." Louis said, his eyes widening playfully.

Connor blinked his expression genuinely confused, "What? Sorry I zoned out."

"That face, is scary." Louis laughed.

Connor pulled another face, "Vhat about this?"

Louis snorted in laughter.

The blonde smiled, "Ya know, I really freaking love you Lou." He wrapped his arms around Louis and brought him into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Con-Con." Louis smiled, burying his face in his shoulder.

Connor mumbled quietly and rested his chin on Louis' shoulder.

Louis pulled back and tilted his head. "What was that?"

The blonde blushed, "You can be the somebody to my nobody...It's a game thing..."

"You're so cute, Y'Know?" Louis grinned.

Connor shook his head, "Nah that's you."

"Nope you." Louis said, shaking his head furiously.

Connor laughed and said, "Yup it's you."

"Noooo you!" Louis said, poking him.

The blonde grabbed his hands, "Nope you're cute." And kissed him.

"Nu-uh, you are." Louis flailed.

Connor laughed, "Fine, you're beautiful anyway."

"Nu-uh!" Louis shook his head, still flailing.

"What's wrong now?" Connor grinned.

"I'm Not beautiful!" Louis shook his head.

"That's what makes you beautiful," Connor grinned.

Louis gave him a 'fed up' look and poked him.

Connor grinned and grabbed his hand. He knelt down and kissed Louis' hand.

"I'm not a Princess either!" Louis protested.

"Nope, you're a prince," Connor chuckled and stood up.

"No, I'm not." Louis huffed.

Connor placed his hands on Louis' hips, "And why not?"

"Cause I'm just not." Louis pouted.

"You are to me." Connor grinned and rested his forehead against Louis'.

Louis rolled his eyes and poked his nose.

Connor chuckled, "Am I being too soppy?"

"Nooo. You're just being a girl.." Louis laughed.

"I can't help it, I just get so fluttery around you!" Connor grinned.

"I feel like I'm in the presence of an Angel." Louis smiled slightly.

"If I'm an angel then I fell ages ago when I saw you," Connor replied, grinning.

"Awwwk..." Louis squealed and clung to him.

Connor giggled and hugged him tighter, "Bell went for dinner ages ago, we could go for desert?"

"Sure!" Louis grinned and took his hand dragging him back down the tower.

Connor laughed and let himself be dragged.

Louis dragged him all the way to the Great Hall and sat down in his usual seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Connor sat beside him, his right arm winding around Louis' waist as he got a slice of fudge cake.

Liam looked around and smiled, glad to see they were fine again. "Louis and Connor, not talking, is scary." He muttered.

Rogue grinned, "I am so tempted to embarrass them but I'm not gonna."

"Dare you to." Liam smirked.

Rogue smirked back, "I could embarrass you instead?"

"Nooooo..." Liam shook his head.

Rogue giggled, "Exactly."

"Chicken." Liam stuck his tongue out.

Rogue's hand shot out like a viper and caught his tongue, "What were you saying Li-li?"

"Fickin!" Liam said, poking her.

"I can't hear you," She teased, moving away from him lightly.

"Feather find." Liam rolled his eyes.

Rogue released his tongue, "What?"

"Nevermind." He repeated and when back to his treacle tart.

Rogue nodded, giggling, "M'kay!"

"You're an idiot, did you know that?" Liam grinned. "A cute one though."

"Why am I an idiot?" She tilted, "And I ain't cute!"

"Yes you are and cause I say so." Liam nodded.

Rogue pouted, "Well, you're a...moron!"

Liam shrugged. "Okay."

The red-head mumbled something under her breath and shoved ice-cream in her mouth.

Liam finished off his treacle tart and set his Fork down.

Rogue glared at her ice-cream.

"What's wrong? Not the right flavour?" Liam blinked.

"Hmm? Oh no I just wanted to see if it would melt under a glare," Rogue shrugged then finished it.

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Okayyy." He blinked and turned to Keanna who was poking her food, as per usual. "Keanna, eat something or... I'll get Lupin to make you." Liam frowned. Keanna, who was resting her head on her hand, jumped, making her elbow slide off the table so she went head-first into her ice-cream.

Liam and Rogue looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Keanna lifted her head and tried to glare at her two friends, but failed for obvious reasons. "I'm soooo cooold!"

Rogue handed her a napkin but still couldn't stop laughing.

Keanna wiped her face and then gave her friend a death-glare. "You're evil."

Liam grinned, "You should eat something then."

"NO!" She said so loud that even Lupin looked up from his food to see what was happening.

Both Liam and Rogue looked at her funny. Even Akemi looked over from her own little world.

Akemi got up and skipped over to the teachers table, and Keanna watched as she whispered something to Lupin.

Lupin looked up at Keanna and frowned.

Keanna cursed Akemi under her breath and tried to sneak out of the hall.

As soon as she walked out, Lupin stood up and followed her.

Keanna walked up the stairs half way and then sat down, her head in her arms.

Lupin walked up after her and sat down.

"Oh Great." Keanna mumbled, and looked away from him.

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "Care to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asked, still not looking at him.

"Why you aren't eating right?" Lupin replied, leaning on his arm.

"What's it to you if I'm eating or not?" Keanna frowned.

Lupin looked down, "No matter what, I am still you're Godfather."

Keanna winced, "pfft, some good you did... Y'Know, looking after me and such. A Godfather wouldn't dump their Godchild at a place where she hardly knows anyone, especially when he knew that his Godchild used to be dead shy. No matter what, that hurt me more than be almost ripped to pieces." Keanna said, a painful expression on her face and her eyes were closed.

Lupin winced slightly, "I can't apologize enough for that. But I was thinking more about your safety. I didn't and still don't want anything like that to happen again."

"YEAH? And look how that plan turned out! It's taking all my self-control NOT to scream like I did the last time!" Keanna said, standing up. Lupin looked up at her.

"Ugh. I can't go on like this... I just can't." Keanna sighed and took a deep breath. She took out her diary and stared at it for a second before giving it to him and walking off.

Lupin blinked, staring after her but began flicking through the diary as he walked up to his room.

His expression changed with each entry, one particular entry caught his attention and made him drop the diary.

He frowned and bent down to pick it back up. He re-read it.

"This can't be right." He frowned and walked back the way he came, searching for Keanna.

The dark-haired girl had disappeared to the Gryffindor common room, then straight up to her room.

Lupin sighed and went back to his office. Keanna was pacing the room, knowing all too well that he'd read the one entry she never wanted him to see.

Lupin mulled his thoughts over. Should he ask? Should he not? Would it embarrass her? Most likely.

Keanna sighed and sat down on her bed. "I've screwed things up now, big time. He's gonna think I'm some sort of freak!" Keanna spoke aloud to herself, hitting her forehead with her hand.

The next second she wished she didn't do that as she hit her forehead a bit too hard.

"Ow!" She said, and rubbed her head. "I'm an idiot..."

"Why? What have you done this time?" Hermione asked walking in, holding one of her large books.

Keanna jumped, and stared up at Hermione with wide eyes. "Uh-uh-uh!"

The bushy-haired girl sat on her bed and put the book on the bedside table.

Keanna watched her, wondering how much of what she said, Hermione had heard.

"If you don't want to tell me, you're friends are sat in the common room." The girl smiled.

Keanna scooted out of the dorm and ran down the stairs, tripping over the last step. She crashed into Liam, sending him head-first into Rogue. "Oh! Déjà vu?" Keanna said before promptly falling over.

A quick plan sorted in Rogue's head as she swiftly pushed forward and planted a small kiss on Liam's lips before moving to Keanna's side.

Liam froze, and Keanna blinked several times from the floor.

Rogue smiled to herself and pulled Keanna up.

Keanna was only just getting her balance back when Liam promptly fainted.

Rogue spun around and sighed, "what the heck is going on?"

"Methinks he couldn't take whatever you just done, and um... fainted." Akemi blinked, from the sofa.

Rogue grinned, "I didn't do anything...um...how we gonna get him to hospital wing?"

"Sure you didn't Rogue..." Keanna rolled her eyes and knelt down and slapped Liam on the face. He stirred and glared up at her. "And there is no need to bring him anywhere." She grinned.

Rogue chuckled and replied, "Keannaaa you're too heavy handed!"

"heavy handed?" Keanna tilted her head as Fred and George appeared.

Rogue shook her head as if to say 'doesn't matter' and helped Liam up. "Hey Keanna," The twins smiled at her.

"Um. Hey Fred!" Keanna grinned, still ignoring George. Liam stared at Rogue.

George pouted, "Hellloo, Keanna? I said sorry!" He pouted as Fred hugged Keanna. Rogue looked at Liam and tilted her head curiously.

Keanna looked at George, sighed and pretty much jumped at him, hugging him. "happy?" She grinned. Liam looked away, uncomfortably.

George choked lightly but caught her, "Yush now that my brother's girlfriend is speaking to me again."  
>Rogue giggled quietly and linked her pinkie with his before tugging him to an empty sofa.<p>

Keanna frowned. "Girlfriend?" She said her voice small. Liam let her drag him to the sofa, still staring at the ground.

George raised an eyebrow then grinned, "Fred...have you not asked her yet?" Fred coughed, "Thanks George...Keanna would you like to go out sometime?"  
>Rogue smiled up at him and pulled him onto sofa with her.<p>

Keanna blushed and, since she was still near George, buried her face in his chest. "Um. Sure!"

Fred smiled to himself as George awkwardly moved forward so there was a Keanna sandwich.

Keanna let go of George and turned to hug Fred instead.

George moved away and 'awwed'.

Keanna turned her head and glared at George, her cheeks turning red.

George coughed and went to sit down.

Keanna's glare followed him 'til he sat down and then she turned her attention back to Fred.

Fred smiled at her and said, "Hogsmeade? Next weekend?"

"Sure!" Keanna smiled back, her cheeks going redder, if that was possible. She dragged Fred over to sit with the others.

Rogue looked up from leaning on Liam and smiled.

"Hey Rogue!" Keanna grinned, making Fred sit down beside her so she could sit on his lap.

Fred chuckled and wound his arms around Keanna's waist. Rogue nodded at went back to doodling in her diary.

Keanna leaned into him and stared up at the ceiling. "You two officially together now?" Akemi asked.

Fred blushed and mumbled quietly, "Only if Keanna would like that..."

Keanna, who was finding the ceiling very interesting, didn't answer. Akemi got up and snapped her fingers in front of her. "Well?"

The short girl jumped and looked at her as Akemi repeated her question.

"Um. Yeah, sure. Whatever. Mhmm. Uh Uh... Uh..." Keanna said this all very fast.

Fred smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Yay! Now. What about you two?" Akemi said, turning to glare at Liam and Rogue.

Rogue, who was a million miles away with the fairies continued scribbling away, her eye wide and sparkling.

"ROGUE DUKES." Akemi screamed, flailing. Liam jumped and frowned up at the standing Akemi. "Uh. No we're not." Liam said. "Damn you. Scared are you?" Akemi said, still glaring at Rogue. "Um... No comment." Liam blinked.

"HOLY FUCK!" Rogue screamed at Akemi, and threw her diary and pen up, covering her ears.

Even Keanna, who was finding the ceiling interesting again, jumped at that. "Whoa. Calm down woman!" Keanna stared at her.

Rogue placed a hand over her heart as she panted, "Holy, mother fucker, oh my god, Freaking hell Akems no need to shout!"

"You didn't answer." Akemi shrugged, sitting back down. Liam, who was edging away from Rogue, promptly fell off the sofa. Keanna raised an eyebrow at him. "Shut up." He mumbled from the floor. "I think I've been down here before." he added as an afterthought.

Rogue looked at him and giggled, "Yeah only I was beneath you. Remember Sir Poke-a-lot?"

"Whatever..." Liam said, pulling himself back up. "Anyway." He blinked. Keanna rolled her eyes and poked Fred. "Hey George. You're quiet!" Akemi said, turning to him.

George looked up and smiled, "Just thinking..." Fred poked Keanna back grinning as Rogue made her way to exit the common room.

"Where are you going?" Liam called to her. Keanna poked Fred back, smirking. Akemi tilted her head. "About what?"

"Walking, why?" she called back. Fred laughed and tickled here. The other twin smiled at Akemi, "Just everything really."

"Uh... Okay." Liam sighed. Keanna started laughing really loudly. Akemi just simply stared at George.

"Wanna come with?" She teased playfully at the door, silently hoping he'd join her. Fred grinned and stopped. George stared past her, oblivious.

"Yeah. Beats sitting around here, doing nothing." Liam smiled and got up. Keanna eyed Fred mischievously. Akemi was still staring at George, her head tilted so that her other eye could be seen. If anyone looked now they'd notice that her right eye looked clouded up.

Rogue hopped out and patiently waited for him as Fred tilted his head. George yawned and stood up.

Liam followed her out. Keanna grinned and poked Fred again. Akemi sighed, fixing her hair so that it covered her right eye again.

Fred caught her hand and smirked. George ruffled Akemi and Keanna's hair as he walked past, "Night guys."

"Night..." Akemi said, turning away so no one could see the single tear that fell from her left eye. Keanna was more enthusiastic with her goodnight and got up off Fred and hugged George.

George laughed and hugged her back before walking to his dorm.

Keanna turned around and noticed that Akemi was now curled up in a tight ball. "Akemi?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm fine," Akemi choked out, curling tighter on herself.

"You don't look it." Keanna said, kneeling down beside her. "What's up? You can tell me. I'm your friend.." Akemi looked up at that. "Really?" She asked, her voice still sounding choked. "Totally." Keanna smiled. "Can you keep a secret?" Akemi tilted her head.

Keanna smiled and nodded, "Sure I can!"

Akemi's head turned to Fred. "Can _you_ keep a secret?"

The boy grinned, "Nope, so I guess I'll be walking away now..." He stood up and trotted over to annoy Ron.

Akemi rolled her eyes, well the one you could see. "Anyway. Uh, how do I say this? I _like_ George. Pfft. 1. I know he loves someone else. 2. I know he obviously doesn't like me, for reason 1. I keep falling for guys that are either taken or love someone else..." Akemi said and then buried her head so she couldn't see Keanna.

Keanna looked down and hugged Akemi. "Miko told George last year that she didn't like him that way..."

"That doesn't mean he likes me though." Akemi said as Fred came back over.

"Who likes who now?" Fred asked sitting down.

"You said you couldn't keep a secret..." Akemi frowned.

Fred shrugged, "If you want a guy to like you, talk to them, hang out with them." He smiled and kissed Keanna, "I'm off to bed Keke, see you in morning."

"What if I told you it's one of your brothers?" Akemi suddenly said, making Fred stop.

Fred spun and sat back down, "I would say I'm intrigued and will keep a secret..."

"Come on Fred. Figure it out." Keanna rolled her eyes.

Fred looked confused then it dawned on him, "Oh really Akemi?"

"Yes really." Akemi said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

Fred chuckled, "Well like I said talk to him, hang out with him. Just be near him, talk to him. He likes girls who take an interest in what he does."

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "Uh. I'm not about to start pretending I'm into... Um... Whatever you guys get up to!" She frowned. "Why don't I know that?" Akemi blinked. "Oh here's another random thing you probably don't know." She blinked, holding up her fringe and pointing to her right eye. "I'm blind in one eye!"

Fred tilted his head, "How did that happened? And you don't have to pretend just ask what he's doing at random times and if you're interested ask more?"

"Yeah. I'll do that. This is weird. I mean... I've never told anyone I like someone before." Akemi blinked.

Keanna smiled, "You can tell me anything!" She didn't pry about Akemi's eye knowing Akemi would tell them if she wanted to.

"Oh the eye. If you look very closely you'll be able to see a scar. Someone stabbed me in the eye when I was 7. Ever since, I couldn't see out of it. So I grew my fringe out to cover it 'cause I didn't wanna wear an eye-patch..." Akemi explained. "Fred. You can go to bed now. In fact, I'm away up myself." She smiled.

Fred nodded, his curiosity satisfied. He stood up gave both girls a hug but gave Keanna a kiss as well.

"Say Night to George for me, if he is still awake." Akemi said before running off up the stairs to the girls dorms. Keanna followed, more slowly, waving at Fred.

Fred nodded at Akemi and walked up the steps, waving at Keanna as he went.

Fred pushed the door open to his dorm to find that George was, indeed, still awake.

George looked up, "Hey Gred." He said grinning.

"Hey Forge! Uh. Akemi says Night..." He said, rather awkwardly as he got ready for bed.

George chuckled, "Cool." He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Fred was about to say something else, but decided against it. He did say he would keep it a secret. He climbed into his bed and pulled the covers around him.

"Night bro," George whispered softly and slowly fell asleep.

"Night." Fred replied, turning over and drifting off.

Rogue looked up at the half moon. She smiled as she walked alongside Liam.

Liam, who was watching her, looked away quickly.

The red-head linked with him and smiled, "I love this place at night. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah. It is." Liam said, looking back at her.

She smiled, "Me and Connor used to take walks out here. Ya'know back when I was quiet. But he has Louis now, and I'm glad."

"Why you glad? Didn't like walking with him?" Liam asked.

Rogue laughed, "No it's just he's happy, really happy."

"Yeah. And so is Louis.. Uh, most of the time." Liam smiled, looking up at the sky.

She chuckled, "It's a good thing you and Keanna are invited over at Christmas. They both get really...cute during the hols."

"I'm what now?" Liam blinked, stopping. "I wouldn't be allowed to... Mum wouldn't have it."

Rogue turned, "Yeah neither was Louis. But she gave in after the fourth Louis kidnap."

"No. You don't understand, my mother will go psycho..." Liam said, looking at the ground.

Rogue lifted his head up, "Aww fine then. Hopefully Keanna will come and keep me company then!" She smiled and turned around.

"That doesn't mean, I don't wanna come." Liam said, looking up.

Rogue looked over her shoulder at him, "It's a shame then...anyways we should probably head back. It's cold."

Liam nodded and started walking back towards the castle.

Rogue smiled sadly at his back before running to catch up with him.

"I won't let her stop me coming. I have had enough abuse from her as it is." Liam said, sounding very determined.

Rogue looked at him curiously, not saying anything but hoping he'd continue with what he meant.

"I dread going home every summer. I wouldn't really call it a home. I mean, she forced me to stay up in my room last summer, simply 'cause she was 'decorating'. Problem is, when she finally let me out, the house hadn't changed at all. Funny that, isn't it?" Liam said, turning his head to look at Rogue.

Rogue nodded her head in agreement. It was strange.

"The summer before that, she wouldn't let me out of her sight. She followed me around the house! The only privacy I had was when I was either in the bathroom, or asleep." Liam said as he ran up the stairs.

Rogue followed behind him, silently hating his mother more and more.

"And before I started Hogwarts she kept swearing at me, threatening to hurt me. I know she was only taking out her anger, from when Dad walked out, out on me... But it hurt. Emotionally hurt. Every time I showed that she hurt me... She'd hit me and tell me to stop being so weak... After that I started building up an emotional shield. And oh look, you have current day, Liam." He went on.

Rogue pulled him to a stop and hugged him tightly. She couldn't bear to see him like this.

"I've never told anyone that.. Not even Keanna. Look, whilst I'm admitting things, I like you Rogue... I mean, _really_ like you. I never told you before cause Keanna kept teasing..." Liam sighed, hugging her back.

Rogue smiled and nestled her blushing face into his neck whilst muttering, "She does that a lot."

"I think she was trying to hide the fact that she liked Fred, by teasing us. Didn't work though." Liam smiled.

Rogue pulled away and grinned, "Hmmm, I wonder if I left that out..."

"Left what out?" Liam tilted his head and said the password to the Gryffindor common room.

"How funny you are...I wonder if I left it out in my diary..." The girl smiled as she walked into the room after him.

"You know me. I'm forgetful. Left what out?" He asked, stopping in the empty common room.

Rogue laughed, "Nevermind Liam." She walked past him and sat beside the fire, on the floor.

"How mean you are." Liam sighed and yawned.

"I know, mean lean eating machine...oh wait," She grinned evilly.

"I don't like the look of that grin..." Liam said, nervously stepping towards the stairs.

"I'm offended!"She laughed, "Nah I was just thinking where the hell do you put the food that you eat?" Rogue asked from the fire.

"Um. My stomach?" Liam raised an eyebrow.

"But it's flat!" She whined.

"But I have high metabolism!" Liam mocked-whined back.

"That's not fair, and stop taking pi-mick!" she amended herself.

"Well sorry. Anyway, it's late and I'm tired." Liam yawned again as if to prove his point.

"Goodnight," Rogue smiled not even bothering to stand up and hug him.

Liam nodded. "Night Rogue." He said and climbed the stairs.

The red head smiled to herself and actually fell asleep on the carpet.

_**We don't own any music in this fanfic, in this chapter it belongs to One Direction, Leetstreet Boys and Secondhand Serenade xx**_


	6. Last day!

After a month or so of normality... Well normalilty for Keanna and her friends, Keanna woke up on the day before the Christmas Holidays, this was the last teaching day before she was free for two weeks or so. She grinned and sat up in her bed. "OI, SLEEPYHEADS! Wake up!" Keanna yelled so loud, that the boys could probably hear her too.

Her red-headed friend sat up and shot her a death glare, "But it's 8 am. Fuck you!" Rogue flipped her off then flopped back into the pillows and covered her face. Akemi looked over from her bed and smiled slightly.

"If it's 8am, 1. we've missed breakfast, and 2, classes start in an hour! Last day remember? You can sleep all you like tomorrow!" Keanna complained, getting up off her bed and walking the short distance between her bed and Rogue's. "UP!" Keanna said, dragging her off the bed.

"No,No,no-no!" Rogue whimpered and kicked her feet, "But my dream Keks, t'was beautiful!" She gave in and got up quickly changing.

"Lucky you! At least you have dreams!" Keanna yawned, and started rummaging through her stuff for her uniform.

"Yeah t'was about killing Ron by the electric chair," Rogue yawned and stretched, then fixing her hair into a ponytail.

Keanna raised an eyebrow before turning to a mirror. "Ugh, my hair's a mess!" She sighed, and then made her hair change to wavy dark brown. "That's better." She grinned. Akemi was pulling on her robes, and blinked.

Rogue smiled secretly and looked at Akemi, "Moring Kemi, sleep well?"

"I guess so." Akemi smiled, walking into the bathroom.

Rogue chuckled and said, "See ya'll laters! I have to go to Owlry!" She ran out giggling.

Keanna rolled her eyes and pulled her shoes on, before rushing out the door. Akemi followed more slowly, poking her head out the door to see who was up before, quietly coming down the stairs.

"Hey Keke, Akemi!" Fred grinned and hugged Keanna.

"Freddie!" Keanna smiled, then glanced at George, then at Akemi, who was trying her best to avoid them, and rolled her eyes.

George smiled, "Morning girls."

"Morning Georgie-boy!" Keanna grinned, pulling away from Fred to hug him. Akemi just nodded and speed-walked out of the portrait hole.

George hugged her back and looked over to watch Akemi, confused.

"Um... She's going through a rough... um time, she'll be fine tomorrow!" Keanna lied, following Akemi out of the common room, the minute she was out she stopped walking. "I'm crap at lying." She Whispered to no one in particular.

"I think everyone knows that," Her first friend teased walking past and down the stairs.

"Shut it Li-Li!" Keanna said and started walking again. "I'm gonna go to Potions... I don't care if I'm mega early!" She set off towards the dungeons to find that Akemi was all ready there.

Liam laughed and followed her.

"Hey Akemi, what's up?" Keanna smiled, standing beside the smaller girl. Akemi looked up at her and then looked at the ground. "I haven't bothered taking Fred's advice, that's what's up." she sighed.

Keanna frowned, "Why not? You really like him..."

"I'm a coward." Akemi said as some other 3rd years turned up.

Keanna sighed, "C'mon Akemi! You can do it! Talk to him at lunch!"

Akemi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Has he noticed I've been avoiding him?"

Keanna bit her lip, "A lil bit.."

"Oh." Akemi sighed and stared at the ground, her fringe sliding sideways so that her damaged eye could be seen.

"Take your seats," Snape drawled opening the door.

Akemi's head snapped up and her fringe fell back over her eye, she walked into the classroom and sat down at the back, Keanna and Liam followed. "Where's Rogue?" Liam frowned.

"Excuse me!" Rogue slipped in the door as Snape nearly shut it. She panted but slid into the seat behind Liam.

"And where were you?" Liam questioned her the minute she sat down.

"Sending a letter," Rogue replied cautiously, as if thinking over her words.

"That's just as bad as Keanna's lie." Liam frowned. Keanna glared at Liam. "Why was Keanna lying?" Akemi asked. "I don't know, but she deffo lied to Fred and George earlier." Liam blinked. "Shut it!" Keanna flailed, catching Snape's attention.

When Snape looked away Rogue hissed, "I was sending a letter. To-" She cut herself off and started her work.

Keanna went very quiet and started scribbling what Snape was saying on the piece of parchment that was lying in front of her. Liam raised an eyebrow at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

Akemi followed the other girls and started taking notes as well.

When class ended Keanna and Akemi were the first ones out of the room. "Defence next. Great." Keanna muttered and climbed up the stairs. Akemi followed silently.

Rogue winced, "Um...I'll see you at break...maybe~!" She turned and ran towards the Hospital Wing.

Keanna frowned, but kept walking up the stairs until she reached the Defence classroom. She walked in with Akemi and Liam and sat at the back, as per usual in this class.

"Good Morning everyone," Lupin called walking in.

"Morning," Everyone, but Keanna, said.

Lupin went on talking about Grindylows as the class took notes.

Keanna was really paying attention, another normal thing for her in this class.

Before long the bell rang again. Lupin smiled, "Enjoy your holidays! Don't trust Will-o-wisps!"

Keanna fell out of her chair when the bell rang and scrambled up, only to fall over again. "Fuck this shit!"

Liam chuckled half-heartedly and helped pull her to her feet.

Keanna glared at Liam before walking out the door with a "hmph."

Liam looked at Akemi, who shrugged and they both ran out after her.

"Care of Magical Creatures next!" Keanna said and rushed out the front doors and down to Hagrid's cabin, Akemi followed, but walked, rather than ran.

"She's always so bouncy..." Liam rolled his eyes and walked at a normal pace like Akemi.

"Mask." Akemi said, stopping outside Hagrid's cabin, where Keanna was now pacing about.

Liam pondered that and nodded to himself as he stood next to the girls.

Keanna was actually paying attention to Hagrid as the lesson progressed, Akemi on the other hand was thinking about lunch.

Hagrid was still going on about the flubberworms.

"This is boring." Liam complained. "And where's Rogue?"

Keanna looked at him and shrugged, "I dunno, she just said see ya later."

The class ended and Keanna grinned at Akemi. "Today is the day you talk to George Fabian Weasley. Excited?" Keanna asked. Akemi shook her head as Keanna dragged her towards the Great Hall, Liam followed, confused.

Rogue, Connor and Louis were stood outside the Great Hall. The twins were chatting excitedly as Louis looked utterly confused.

Keanna, who was still dragging Akemi, stopped in front of them. "You guys seen George anywhere?" She asked, Louis frowned, "I thought you were with Fred?" He asked. "I am..." Keanna blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's in the hall," Rogue smiled and skipped to Gryffindor's table, a giant smile on her face.

Keanna grinned and dragged Akemi over to the table and purposefully sat her down beside a very confused looking George, before sitting herself beside Fred. Keanna grinned at Akemi from across the table. Akemi, glanced at Fred, then at George and done a very-Keanna-like thing and squeaked before hiding under the table.

Fred covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. George looked under the table, "Uh...Akemi?"

"Hi." She squeaked, and climbed back onto her seat. "That never happened." She said, her cheeks going slightly red.

George looked at Fred and grinned, "Well I don't know how long I can last without bringing it up but I'll try."

"Oh no..." Akemi said, hitting her head of the table. "Rule number 1. When being friends with these idiots, _don't do anything stupid in front of them. _Rule 2. Neverfallinlovewithoneofthem." Keanna said the last bit so fast Akemi frowned.

George laughed and replied, "We're not that bad. Ignore her Akemi, she's daft."

"Yeah I must be stupid. I'm going out with this fool." She jerked her head at Fred. Akemi rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep insulting him?" She asked. "It's all in good fun!" Keanna grinned.

"It's only _midget's _words anyway." Fred teased messing Keanna's hair up.

"My hair!" Keanna said, shock-horror written all over her expression. Akemi glanced at George and looked straight away.

Fred chuckled slightly then fixed it, "All better."

"Phew!" Keanna sighed. Akemi sneaked another glance at George and then turned her attention back to the floor.

Keanna frowned and narrowed her eyes before lightly kicking Akemi under the table.

"Ow!" Akemi said, glaring at Keanna. Fred looked at Keanna and then to Akemi and then to George and a look of realisation lit up his face, he grinned at Akemi and she banged her head of the table again.

Keanna smiled innocently at Fred and nudged Akemi with her foot.

"ALL RIGHT. I GET IT. Stop bugging me!" Akemi almost yelled the hall down. Keanna jumped, and almost fell backwards, several people turned to stare.

Akemi sighed and banged her head against the table again. This was not her day.

"Don't do what I did, Akemi! I kept it to myself for a year, don't do the same..." Keanna flailed. Akemi looked at her, "I-I I don't..." She stuttered and turned to George.

George looked at her confused, but curious.

She looked back to Keanna. "I dunno what to say!" and with that she ran out of the hall, but not before stopping to look at George. "George... Follow her, would ya?" Keanna sighed. "This has been going on for too long..."

George pulled a face but ran after her.

Akemi sat down on the stairs, staring at the ground.

George sat next to her and looked at her expectantly.

"What..?" Akemi muttered. "I guess Keanna sent you after me... Typical her."

"I am genuinely concerned too Akemi..." George replied with a sigh.

"Why would you care about me?" Akemi sighed, still staring at the ground.

"You're a good friend Akemi, that's why." George put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.

Akemi cringed. "Yeah. Friend..." She murmured.

"C'mon Akemi tell me," George sighed.

"There's nothing to tell." Akemi lied, looking up at him.

"Yeah, and I'm Percy." George rolled his eyes.

Nice to meet you, Percy." Akemi smiled slightly. She frowned and looked back at the floor. "I dunno how to say it."

George frowned, "It can't be that hard."

"You don't understand. My father will disown me for this..." Akemi sighed.

"Why? What have you done?" George frowned, worried.

"Apparently after I graduate I'm supposed to go back to Japan and marry some guy they find. My parents are so old-fashioned..." Akemi said.

George pulled a face, "Sounds horrible! But I'm sure if you just explain to them it'll work out.."

"I wouldn't of minded... But... I like someone..." Akemi sighed.

"You should tell them!"George smiled.

"They don't like me back." Akemi said.

"You can't know that." George frowned again.

"I'm very good at reading people.. If you get what I mean. I know he doesn't like me back." Akemi said, frowning.

George sighed, "Still doesn't hurt to ask. It might make them realize that hey they do like you! And would have just realized."

"Okay fine I'll ask him now." Akemi said but didn't move.

George smiled and said, "Good!"

"The problem is. I've been talking to him all this time." She blinked, and looked anywhere but at George.

"No you weren't you were-oh wait...what?" George frowned, completely confused.

"You really are an idiot." Akemi rolled her eyes.

"You like me?" George blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I do." Akemi said, finally looking at him.

George smiled, "Well I suppose you can read people but I was slightly right. I do have strong feelings for you. We should hang out sometime to work it out more."

Akemi nodded and got up. "Lunch is over. I have to get to Herbology. Bye George." Akemi said and rushed over to Keanna and Liam who had just came out of the hall.

George smiled at her and ran to find Fred. "Well?" Keanna asked as Akemi ran over.

"Shut it." Akemi said and walked out the front doors, heading down to the greenhouses.

Keanna pouted but followed her.

_**Time Skip**_

Keanna and Akemi walked down the stairs towards the great hall, after their classes had finished for the Holidays. Fred and George were standing at the doors into the Great Hall.

The boys smiled at them and waited for them to pass before walking with them.

"Freeeed. Akemi's not talking to me, and I wanna know why." Keanna frowned. Akemi rolled her eyes. "Cause you keep annoying me!" She shot over her shoulder before sitting down.

Fred laughed at them. George sat beside Akemi.

Keanna grinned as she sat down beside Fred. "Glad to see I didn't need to force you." Keanna said to Akemi. Akemi just glared at her before turning to her food. Keanna looked at her plate, she had been eating properly for a while now, but only because Fred had literally force-fed her a couple of weeks ago. She stared at her food, then at Fred and sighed.

George smiled at Akemi and relaxed. Fred watched her, hoping she was going to start eating again.

Keanna poked her food and then shoved it away, shaking her head. "I can't." She muttered and got up, running out of the Great Hall. Akemi stared after and then looked up to the staff table where a very concerned Lupin was staring at the door.

Fred sighed and looked at George and Akemi, "Should I follow her? Or shall I leave her for a while?"

"I don't know how she does it to be honest... I can't imagine going without food for ages. Question is, WHY is she not eating? Fix the underlying problem and she'll start eating again..." Liam said, and the proceeded to stuff pie in his mouth.

Fred looked at him as if saying 'where-the-heck-did-you-come-from?' Before chasing after Keanna.

What's his problem?" Liam blinked at Akemi and George. "Where the fudge did you come from?" Akemi stared. "My mother...?" Liam frowned, confused. Akemi hit her hand of her head and slid off the chair. "Idiot." She muttered. Keanna ran outside and stopped under their usual tree.

As he ran out, Fred passed Rogue and a black haired guy. He sprinted past, not bothering to say hi as he followed his instincts on where Keanna was.

Liam finished off, "Now I have to go find my Best Friend, Bye!" He grinned and shot off out of the Great Hall, knowing she had run outside, since she wasn't on the stairs, he walked over to the front doors and froze. His eyes widened, before looking away and he walked off up the stairs.

While he walked up them he heard Rogue laugh, "I'll see you tomorrow night then?" And as he looked over the banister the guy leaned over and kissed Rogue's forehead.

A single tear fell down this face and he raced off to the Gryffindor common room before anyone could see him crying.

As he ran in, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over at him.

He completely ignored them and collapsed by the fire, staring into the flames. Five minutes later Akemi came in dragging George.

When they saw him they ran over and sat beside him. "What's up Liam?" Akemi asked tentively.

"Nothing." Liam said, wiping his eyes and trying to make it look like he hadn't been crying.

"Okay but if you want to talk we're here." Akemi sat back and watched him curiously.

Next thing Keanna came barging in, arguing with Fred about something. "... So stop badgering me!"

Fred walked in after her, "Maybe if you told me what was wrong I would!"

"OKAY FINE. YOU TRY EATING WHEN YOU'RE SCARED SHITLESS CAUSE SOME GUY WHO ALMOST _KILLIED_ YOU IS SITTING UP AT THE STAFF TABLE!" Keanna turned and yelled at him before running off up the stairs. Fred stared after her.

He breathed deeply before walking and sitting next to his twin.

Liam got up and walked towards the girls dorm stairs and tried getting up them. "Let me up!" He flailed as he slid back down. He got back up and tried again. "I. Want. To. Talk. To. My. Best. Friend!" He said as he tried again and again. "Forget it mate, it's not going to work." Akemi laughed.

Liam huffed and attempted it again as Rogue slipped into the room.

Liam ignored her as he ran up and got a little bit further before sliding down again. His expression mirrored his frustration as he cursed the stairs/slide.

Rogue strode past him on being informed by Akemi what had happened.

ogue only slid down again because Liam had tried once more. "FOR FUCK SAKE. WHO'S BLOODY IDEA WAS THIS?" Liam screeched before grabbing a broomstick and flying up. "That worked!" He grinned before opening the door into the 3rd years girl's dorm. Akemi blinked several times. "Did he just get into the girls dorm?" She said in awe.

Rogue blinked, "Meh, she'll be okay, Liam's there." The redhead stood up and walked back to Akemi and the twins. "So...how was classes?"

Akemi was still mouthing and staring at the girl's dorm stairs. "They were good." Fred smiled slightly. "I guess we know why she isn't eating now..."

George shut Akemi's mouth as Rogue nodded, "Aye well that's a good thing!"

"How's it a good thing? We need to get her over her fear of him.." Fred sighed.

"Yup but that's what we're here for. We know the problem and Li-li's talking to her. Hopefully we can all come up with a solution." The red head smiled.

"GET OUT OF THE GIRLS DOFM LIAM!" came from upstairs. "Something tells me she's not going to listen to him though." Akemi blinked.

Rogue sighed and nodded, "Yeah...good point..."

"NO. We need to talk!" Akemi heard Liam with her enhanced hearing, she wasn't actually sure if anyone knew her secret, and she was afraid Keanna would stop talking to her if she did tell her. Suddenly an idea came upon her. "I'll be right back." She said to the twins and Rogue and climbed up the stairs and into the dorm. "Hey Keanna, Can I tell you something?" She asked. Keanna looked away from an angry Liam to her and nodded. "Liam, leave." Akemi said sternly. Liam frowned and walked out, sliding back down to the common room.

Rogue watched Akemi go into the room and Liam slide down and turned to watch Fred and George play exploding snap.

Liam took one look at the three before getting up and walking up the boys dorm stairs and disappearing into his dorm.

Rogue looked after him curiously. She debating on following him to pass on a message but after seeing Liam and the girls stairs an decided against it, in case it happened to her.

Meanwhile Akemi was staring at Keanna, while Keanna was waiting for her to speak. "What if I told you... that I'm... a Werewolf?" She immediately regretted her words as Keanna shot out of the dorm, screaming "SHE'S A WEFEWOLF, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Rogue's head snapped to face Keanna. She saw Akemi's upset face peek around the door and proceeded to drag Keanna back upstairs.

"Don't, don't!" Keanna flailed while screaming, she looked a complete mess because she was crying and she look terrified. "Methinks she is scared of werewolves and not Lupin in particular..." Akemi squeaked.

Rogue locked their door and snapped, "Keanna! Akemi's obviously told you for a reason! And she hasn't hurt you! She's your goddamn friend and telling you something! You should listen and not judge her! She's a bloody good mate and and..." Rogue ran out of steam and hugged Keanna.

"The reason I told her was to make sure if it was Lupin or werewolves she was scared of." Akemi said. "Not because I felt the need to tell someone."

The redhead face-palmed, "''Kemi, you ruined a very heart-touching moment..."

"Tough luck, Rogue, live with it." Akemi smirked. Meanwhile Keanna was trying everything in her power to not scream and run from the common room.

Rogue flipped her off and sat in front of Keanna, "Keke, sweetie? Listen to me okay, Akemi won't hurt you, she's your friend. And friends don't hurt each other, remember? You taught me that..."

"But... but... but.." Keanna was looking frantically around the room, her eyes darting everywhere.

Rogue snapped her fingers in front of Keanna's eyes, "Sweetie, listen to me. Akemi's been in this room as long as you have, she hasn't hurt you physically now has she?"

"I'm sorry... It's just that... I'm scared, my father is on the run and... and... well, I've been having nightmares about werewolves since i was 9, it's not something I can easily just let go off! I'm sorry!" Keanna said and promptly burst into tears.

"I know it isn't sweetheart, but you have nothing to be sorry about or ashamed of. It's only natural," Her friend pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair soothingly.

Akemi blinked several times before looking out the window, and she frowned, noticing a big black dog. "Um... Rogue? There's a dog out there..." She said. Keanna stopped crying at once and stood up, going over to the window, she had been told by Lupin that her father was an animagous, and that he turned into a big black dog. "Oh my..." Keanna blinked before racing off out of the portrait hole.

Rogue tilted her head and looked through the window before saying, "Oh I'm going tonight...I better pack..."

"Going where?" Akemi raised an eyebrow, still staring at the dog, which a ginger cat had now joined.

"Oh, home, I have this ther-thing tonight so I have to do that so I can come back next term." Rogue replied, her back turned as she threw her stuff in her bag.

Oh." Akemi nodded as a slightly larger black fluffy cat joined the two outside. The ginger cat backed away slightly and the dog tilted its head at the black cat, but soon started to wag its tail

Rogue smiled as she changed into her jeans and a game t-shirt. It was black and in white it said, 'I have seen the cow level!' She got it from a book she had read. "Okaies, See ya Akemi! Good luck with George!" Rogue glomped her then walked out, dragging her suitcase.

Akemi frowned and tore her eyes away from the dog, who was now jumping around hyperly, and the black cat who was pawing at it. She glanced over at Fred and George who were talking with their best friend Lee, and then she turned to Rogue. "Bye!"

Rogue waved at her before bouncing over to hug Liam, "Remember, Connor'll come and kidnap ya!"

Liam frowned and shook his head. "He'll pay for it, if he does." He muttered.

Rogue grinned, "Any damage we'll pay, happy? Anyways, see you in two days kay?"

Okay..." Liam said, nodding at her. Akemi watched as the black cat came running back to the castle with the ginger cat and the dog disappearing somewhere near the Whomping willow.

The red head bit her lip before nodding to herself, "Daisuki Liam!" She quickly pecked his cheek before running out, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Akemi turned at the word and smirked at Liam who was staring after Rogue with a confused look on his face.

Fred and George skipped over grinning, "Ohh Liam~"

"Oh what?" Liam said, looking away from the portrait hole. Akemi was still smirking.

"Did we see what we thought we saw?" The duo grinned devilishly.

"What do you think you saw?" Liam frowned, as a black cat jumped up on him. "What the?" He stared down at bright green eyes.

Fred snickered as George grinned, "We think we saw Miss. Dukes give you a lil smooch? Care to elaborate?"

"No she didn't." Liam frowned, trying to push the cat off him. The cat however launched itself at Fred, knocking him over.

Fred looked at the cat, "Well hello...?" George smirked and stooped a little, "Reallly? Then why is one blushing?"

"I'm not blushing." Liam retorted and got up. "Now if you don't mind..." he trailed off and stormed up to the boys dorm. The cat rolled its eyes, and tilted its head.

George looked down at the cat and Fred as his twin sat up, stroking the fluffball, "Shame we don't know what she said..."

Akemi waltzed over and picked the cat up, stroking it. "What who said?" She smirked as the cat squirmed, trying to get back to Fred.

"Rogue of course," George smiled at Akemi and chuckled at the cat.

"That _Japanese_ word she said?" Akemi laughed and put the cat down, which promptly fell over as it was still struggling. "You're an idiot, Keanna." Akemi said to the cat. The black cat glared at Akemi and its tail started flicking

Fred picked Keanna up, "Hey Keks." He gave her an Eskimo kiss while George grinned at Akemi, "You know what she said?"

Well duh, as I'm _Japanes_e, you really don't notice me much, do you? Do I _look_ English?" Akemi frowned.

George chuckled, "I knew, I just didn't know you actually knew the language..."

"Oh cause I grew up in Japan and decided, 'Oh let's not learn the freaking language! I don't care that it is the only language my parents speak!' cause I'm Cool like that!" Akemi rolled her eyes.

George huffed, "I didn't know you lived there!"

"OH! Really now? Gosh you know nothing about me, do you?" And with that she turned away and stormed off up the girl's dorm stairs, just like Liam had stormed off.

George was left in her wake, gawping like a fish. He turned to Fred and Keanna and said, "Well I know bits and pieces but we don't freaking talk!" He shook his head and walked up to his dorm.

"Well, I bet she knows loads about you, and as you said, you don't talk, if someone likes someone, they find out everything about them, I think you've just made her think her crush is unrequited!" Keanna, who has transformed back to human, called after him.

The older teen ducked his head in and replied, "Stop being too smart for your age!" Before walking into his room. Fred wove his arms around Keanna's waist and kissed her head.

"I'm not too smart for my age." Keanna frowned, and rested her head on Fred's shoulder. "Am I?"

Her boyfriend pondered the question before replying with, "Sometimes, like just then."

Akemi came down again a split-second later. "is he gone?" She muttered and then when she was certain he was she came walking over, muttering under her breath.

Fred looked at her curiously.

"Maybe I'll just do as my father said and marry some guy I don't even know..." Akemi murmured, not really talking to anyone. "Who would care?"

"He does like you, it's just...we don't really talk to you, but he wants to." Fred nudged her lightly, arms still around Keanna.

"But to be as stupid as to not know where I'm from..." Akemi muttered, poking the ground with her foot.

Fred smiled, "We have a few friends from different nationalities but none of them speak their home country's language, he just assumed."

"Well one should never assume, tomodachi.." Akemi frowned.

Fred blinked, "Excuse me?"

"One should never assume, tomodachi!" Akemi said a little louder.

"No I got that bit," He rolled his eyes, "What's tomodacki?"

"Tomodachi, Fred. And it means 'Friends'" Akemi rolled her eyes.

"Ohh..Tomoda-Tomodachi.." Fred nodded, testing the sound on his tongue.

"Yeah, that's better." Akemi smiled. Keanna was frowning at them both.

Fred nodded and kissed Keanna, "Gotta pack Keks, see ya in morning love."

"Oyasumi nasai, Fred." Akemi grinned. Keanna frowned at her. "Night Fred." Keanna smiled, looking away from the laughing Japanese girl.

"Night Keks and Miss Nakato," Fred laughed and walked into his room.

Miss Nakato?" Akemi blinked.

Keanna shook her head, "C'mon Akemi, let's head to bed."

"It's Christmas soon, isn't it?" Akemi suddenly said. "Merii Kurisumasu, Keanna!"

Keanna chuckled drily, "Merry early Christmas Akemi." She replied walking up the stairs.

"Gomenasai Keanna, I didn't mean to say it so early..." Akemi rolled her eyes and followed her.

Keanna rolled her eyes and flopped onto her bed.

Akemi climbed into her bed, and pulled the covers up, her trunk was all ready packed.

"Night Akemi," Keanna crawled under covers, deciding she'd finish packing in the morning.

"Oyasuminasai!" Akemi said and closed her eyes.

The language is Japanese as Akemi stated^^ We hope these translations are correct;  
>Daisuki- I love you<br>Tomodachi- Friend  
>Oyasuminasai-Goodnight!<br>Merii Kurisumasu- Merry Christmas  
>Gomenasai- I'm very sorry<p> 


	7. Arrival

I(starowner) does not know exactly when things were brought out and when these people were at school so some things may be incorrect!

The next morning Keanna awoke with a start. Sunlight streamed through her open curtains as she heard excited voices below her.

She jumped off her bed and ran to the door, opening it, she looked down the stairs. "Hey guys!" She grinned and skipped back into her room.

When she ran back in, she was greeted by a very sleepy Akemi, "Morning Keanna..." She yawned.

"Morning 'Kemi! Get up! Its time for Christmas holidays!" Keanna smiled, closing her trunk.

Akemi smiled lightly before climbing out of bed, grabbing some clothes and striding into the bathroom.

Keanna looked down at herself, realising she was still in her pjs, she started searching for her fave leggings, skirt and top.

Akemi walked out a second later in her favourite black skinnies with rips at the knees, a white sleeveless tee-with a black rose on the front and a purple-black jacket. She shoved her pyjamas in her trunk and locked it tight.

"I don't think I've seen you in normal clothes..." Keanna blinked at her before running into the bathroom with a denim mini-skirt, black leggings with what appeared to be rips down the sides in them and a dark purple tank top.

Akemi shrugged in response before fixing their beds while she waited for Keanna to change.

Keanna came back out, dragging a brush through her dark brown hair. She stuffed the brush in her bag and walked to the door. "Coming?" She looked to Akemi.

Akemi nodded brightly and trotted down after her, a small spring in her step.

They walked down the stairs and were met by a very grumpy looking Liam. "Why the long face?" Keanna frowned.

Akemi grinned and fiddled around her jean pocket while Liam gave Keanna an annoyed look. "Here!"Akemi shoved a note in Liam's hand. The writing was from a familiar red-head who had left the note for one of the girls to give her crush in the bathroom.

Liam looked at the letter and his frowned turned into a smile as he took in what it said. "YES! I'm not going home!" And Keanna and Akemi watched as he did a very-unlike-Liam thing and started dancing around the common room.

Akemi blinked confused and leaned forward to snatch the letter from his hand. She and Keanna read the Red's messy cursive; well Liam I hope you've got this first if not-STOP READING KEKE/AKEMI! Ahem but anyways Con-con, lovely condom, has already spoke to your mum, she thinks your stopping at school for the holidays, therefore I don't care what you say, Connor's kidnapping you n bringing you here, K? muchlove Rogue :3 x.

"Well that explains it all." Keanna blinked looking back up and the now giggling Liam.

Akemi grinned, "I wonder what he's more happy about, getting away from home or staying at Rogue's after she wrote 'much love'."

Liam stopped dancing about long enough to hit Akemi around the head before he started up again.

The short girl winced as her slightly taller friend chortled and said, "Should we get breakfast?"

"Sure!" Keanna smiled and dragged Liam out the portrait hole.

Akemi skipped after them, still amused by Liam.

"Where is Rogue anyway?" Keanna asked as they trekked down the stairs.

Akemi shrugged, "She said she was leaving yesterday…"

"Oh yeah... Oops!" Keanna laughed and rushed into the great hall.

Connor and Louis were waiting outside the hall, hands linked around each other's waist and foreheads together. Not noticing those they were waiting for were behind them.

"Um... Lou? Connor?" Akemi poked them. "Hi?"

Connor looked up and pulled Lou to him, "So Liam get Rogue's message?"

"Um. Yes. You missed his little performance." Akemi grinned and got hit over the head for her trouble.

Connor chuckled and replied, "Good so you know you're heading over earlier then?"

"Hm?" Akemi frowned, walking into the hall.

"you know, most of us are heading there like when we get off of train?" Connor smiled at her, walking into hall.

"Duh." Akemi rolled her eyes.

The blonde bumped his hip against hers before dragging Lou to their table.

Akemi sat down beside Keanna, who was staring at the empty seat which Lupin usually occupied.

The Japanese girl waved a hand in front of Keanna's face, "Keanna?"

"Where's Lupin?" Keanna frowned, looking away.

"He's ill," Fred piped up, sliding in the seat opposite her.

"Yeah. I don't feel so good either, but ill be fine." Akemi smiled. Keanna's faced paled and she stared down at her plate.

George smiled from beside Fred, "He's going to be alright though, Pomfrey said. Are you sure you don't want to get checked out Akemi? Pomfrey reckons it was the beef last night because lots of students were ill."

"Um. Its got nothing to do with the beef, George. Did no one tell you? I thought Keanna screamed it loud enough." Akemi frowned and then added more quietly, "There's a full moon coming up... And well, I'm a werewolf, aren't I?"

George face-palmed, "Didn't know you were a werewolf and there's a bug going around as well."

"You...You don't mind do you?" Akemi asked, suddenly scared.

George and Fred looked at each other before George said, "You're still Akemi."

"Okay..." Akemi said quietly and poked at her food. Keanna started stuffing her face with food in a very-Liam-like way.

The twins looked at each other before looking between Keanna and Liam.

"They're like twins, these two." Akemi blinked, earning her a hit around the head again from Liam. "What is it? 'Let's hit Akemi' day?"

Fred laughed, "It's true Li-li no need to hit her."

"Well. At least she's eating!" Akemi grinned. Keanna glared at her and flicked bacon in her face. "Ha!"

"Can you guys ever be serious?" Hermione asked walking past.

"Says you!" Keanna said, frowning. "'Keanna!" Akemi chastised.

However Hermione was out of earshot by this time, therefore not hearing her comment and retorting.

"I'm finished!" Keanna smiled, pushing her empty plate away. "Gonna go get my trunk! See ya later!"

Akemi watched her speed off before eating her breakfast.

Keanna walked up to the common room, said the password and climbed through the hole. She looked around the half-empty room before climbing the stairs into her dorm.

The room looked pale and empty with no clothes on the floor or blankets messed on the beds and the curtains open.

"Sooo weird." Keanna frowned as she grabbed her trunk and school bag.

She turned and walked out, hearing the door shut behind her.

She walked back down the stairs, her trunk thumping down behind her. She moved quickly so that she was down in the entrance hall just as Akemi and all came out from the great hall.

Akemi smiled brightly at her, "All set?" As Connor and Louis whisked their wands to conjure the trunks to them.

"Yeah, where's your trunk?" Keanna asked.

She pointed to where her, Connor, Louis and Liam's trunks where swooping through the air.

Keanna glared at them. "You lot are lazy! And no magic in the corridors remember?" Keanna flailed.

Connor shrugged, "Rules are always lack on day of holidays, now lets go!" He cheerfully grabbed his trunk's handle and Louis' hand before skipping out.

Keanna pulled her trunk along as she stormed out behind them.

Liam and Akemi grinned at each other before walking out after them.

Finding a compartment was annoying, since everyone was bustling about but eventually they found one.

Keanna was the first one in and she claimed a seat by the window, Akemi sat down beside her and looked out the window.

Opposite them was Connor with Louis on his lap and the twins, leaving Liam to sit beside Akemi.

"Hopefully this Christmas is better than the last." Liam frowned.

Connor looked at him curiously, but when he didn't continue the blonde grinned, "It should be, you're with us and it always snows the only downside is if there's lightning and when Rogue wants to cook."

"Nothing's better than Christmas with the Weasley's. No offence." Keanna smiled.

Connor tilted his head cutely, "None taken, but I do hope you enjoy it, and if there's anything that'd make your stay better, let me know, Kay?"

"Just as long as Fred's there, I'm fine." Keanna said and looked out the window.

The blonde nuzzled his head into Louis' neck and mumbled to him, "And if you sneak into the kitchen at night again, get me a bagel."

Louis smiled and nodded at him.

Connor grinned and kissed his cheek. He pulled away and looked at Liam, "You need anything ask Rogue, as long as it doesn't cause a fire that is."

"Um... Okay." Liam said, staring at the ground.

"Hey, what's the matter Liam?" He nudged him with his foot.

"Nothing." Liam said, looking up.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned, his azure eyes filled with worry.

"Yep." Liam said and frowned.

Connor bit his lip and rested his head against Louis' back. He didn't like seeing anyone upset.

"Liam isn't upset. You'd know if he was." Keanna said.

Connor mumbled, "Looks like it…"

"Does not." Keanna frowned. "I've known him longer."

The blonde was silent. His thoughts rolling in his mind. Louis fidgeted, letting him know he was there and Connor's arms wrapped around his waist.

Liam blinked and rummaged through his bag.

Most heads turned to face him, curious.

He stopped and looked around. "What?" He asked.

Fred shrugged, "It was quiet and then you look in your bag, it was… something to amuse us."

"Um. Right." Liam said as Keanna moved to sit on Fred's lap.

Fred looked down at her and briefly rubbed his nose against hers, giving her an Eskimo kiss.

"Honestly." Akemi rolled her eyes. "Too much love in this compartment!" She flailed.

George nodded in agreement as Connor sat up and grinned at Keanna.

"You can always fix that, 'Kemi." Keanna winked at her. Akemi glared and then blushed, disappearing under her hood.

"Oh Keannnna~" Connor chimed, "Guess who's gonna be at mine?"

"Who?" Keanna frowned as Akemi peeked out from under her hood.

"She's short, used to have long black hair, hyper and a good friend of yours?"

Keanna brightened up. "You found Miko?" She asked. Akemi's eye widened and she suddenly looked upset.

Connor laughed, "She's been around for month's hun, but she's been in hospital. Just been released. Rogue and Dylan's dragged her to see Blood on the Dance Floor!"

"Kems?" Keanna said, looking to her friend, who was now openly crying. Akemi got up and ran out of the compartment without a word. Keanna and Fred shared a look and then turned their heads to George and suddenly they understood.

Connor blinked, looking at the open door as George looked at his feet.

"Um. Its near the full moon... She's already edgy and I don't think hearing about... Helped her any..." Keanna sighed.

Connor nodded slowly, acting like he knew as George sighed. "Shouldn't someone see if she's alright?"

"Oh that'd be a cheery visit. 'Hey Akemi, you alright?' 'Oh no of course not! Cause I have this weird feeling, like my heart is being ripped apart!'" Keanna babbled.

Fred covered her mouth, "Calm down Keke, we're just worried, you know he meant to try and cheer her up."

"Fat chance of that happening. Its near the full moon." Keanna flailed. "How do you know this?" Liam frowned. "I LIVED WITH A WEREWOLF FOR SIX YEARS!" Keanna glared at him.

The brunette flinched away slightly. Angry Keanna is a scary Keanna.

"Now that you've quit yelling, you'll notice she's returned." Fred muttered. Indeed, Akemi had came back and was staring at Keanna, her eye wide.

The slightly taller girl coughed and sat in Fred's lap, looking down.

Akemi blinked. "Um. Hi." She said and sat back down beside Liam.

"Hey…." Liam, Keanna, Louis and Fred chorused quietly.

Keanna looked to George and poked him "Oi." She scowled.

The twin looked at her, understanding before moving to sit next to Akemi, he extended and arm and pulled her into a hug.

Akemi stiffened slightly before relaxing into his embrace. Her eyes closed as she nuzzled into neck.

George stroked her hair softly. He smiled to himself.

"See? That's much better." Keanna whispered to Fred.

Fred nodded in agreement, a smile curling his lips.

Akemi pulled away and frowned at the floor, Keanna's face fell, "Oh come on!"

George's face dropped before he pulled her back into a hug.

Akemi's eye widened and she looked up at him, confused.

George smiled at her before continuing to look out the glass doors.

Keanna blinked at them and then raised an eyebrow at Fred. "What in the world is happening here?"

Fred shrugged quite amused at how Akemi and George were acting-like a couple.

"Daisuki desu.." Akemi muttered and then pulled away again, exiting the cabin. Keanna watched her go, completely confused. "What did she say?" Keanna flailed.

Connor grinned, "Oh just the same thing Rogue says."

Keanna turned to him, still confused. "What?"

He grinned and whispered to George what she had said, causing him to blush.

"Hey! So you tell him, but not me? Some friend you are." Keanna huffed.

Connor grinned evilly as George sped out after Akemi.

"Evil man!" Keanna folded her arms. Akemi slid into an empty compartment and sat down, drawing her legs up to her chest and resting her head on them. "My life is a mess.." She murmured and closed her eyes tight.

Keanna patted her boyfriend's arms boredly. Fred noticed his twin run past their compartment.

"What is he doing?" Keanna blinked, staring through the window into the corridor. Akemi found herself banging her head off the compartment wall. "Stupid! Stupid!" she chanted as she did this.

George ran past her compartment, walked back and knocked on door.

Akemi stopped what she was doing, paused, and then looked up, her hair had completely came away from her eye, so her whole face could be seen. She squeaked and her fingers rushed to fix her fringe.

George caught her hand and smiled lightly.

"Um. Hi." Akemi blinked, staring up at him.

George sat opposite her and smiled carefully, "Daisuki desu huh?"

"Who told you what that means? I'mma kill them." Akemi said, her eyes closing.

The guy laughed, "I-I'd like to be able to say that one day….to you…." He blushed and looked away.

"But right now you can't, 'cause you don't. I know." Akemi said, her eyes still closed.

"I'm nearly sure…." He whispered, taking her hand, "I w-would like to try Akemi…"

Akemi's eyes shot open and she stared at him. "What..?"

"I, well, I would, If you want.." He sighed, a crimson blush on his face."Akemi do you wanna go out sometime?"

"You're silly, you know that?" Akemi smiled, "And yeah, I'll go out with you sometime."

George grinned happily, "Um…well after all you said I didn't know much about you…so tell me about yourself?"

"Um. Okay! Well number 1. I'm Japanese, try and remember that. 2. I can speak Japanese. 3. I'm blind in one eye, hence why my fringe is almost always over it. 4. My father was the one who gave me said blind eye. 5. You're the first person I've told that too..." Akemi frowned.

George kept back a laugh that turned into a scowl, "Why would you're father do that?"

"Cause I disobeyed him when I was 8... That's not the only thing he done, he set a werewolf on me... hence how I'm a werewolf. My father is... evil. I never want to go back... I can't even call it home.." Akemi stared at the floor.

George hugged her tight, "That is cruel and evil. I will do everything I can to protect you."

"Thank you." Akemi said, and hugged him back.

George smiled and picked her up, "C'mon."

"Where we going?" Akemi asked as she struggled to free herself.

"Back to others," George replied cheerfully, holding her tight.

"Oh great. Keanna's gonna be all smug. Hypocrite." Akemi pouted.

George set her down, "Well why don't we pretend we hate each other?" The prankster had an evil glint in his eye.

"But..." Akemi frowned up at him. "On a side note, have I ever told you how tall you are?"

George shrunk slightly so he was level with her, "Better?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Akemi rolled her eyes. "And I'll take you up on the whole hate thing."

George grinned, "Okay go storming in and complain the heck about me, I'll give you 5 mins."

Akemi nodded and stormed off down to the compartment and stormed in, complaining very loudly and looking very annoyed.

Keanna and Fred looked at her in shock while the other couple broke their make-out session.

"I could bloody well kill him!" Akemi ended her 'rant'.

The next second an angry and upset George stomped in and slammed the door shut behind him, before sitting down.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Keanna flailed.

George glared at her, silent.

Akemi was glaring at George, her arms folded. Keanna looked to Fred and blinked.

Fred shrugged and tried, "Hey Geo-" He cut off as George gave him a dark look.

"Whoa! Akemi what did you do?" Keanna looked at her. "ASK HIM! I didn't do anything!" Akemi glared.

George glared at her, "I didn't do anything! It was you who started it!"

"You know fine rightly it was YOU George!" Akemi huffed.

"Stop talking nonsense, Akemi, it was YOU!" He retorted.

"It was you-" Akemi started. "Quit it! Quit it! QUIT IT!" Keanna glared at them both.

George grinned and looked at Akemi, "I know I'm all for being evil but it's already to amusing!"

"Shhhh! Don't blow it now!" Akemi muttered.

Fred whooped, "You're turning Akemi into one of us! Brilliant!"

"Damn it," Akemi pouted. Keanna looked from George to Akemi and back again. "Wait a minute..." Keanna frowned.

George looked at her, grinning crazily.

"I hate you. I hate you all." Keanna huffed.

"No you don't, you're just upset Akems, goes along with my evil plans," George nodded proudly.

"Told you it was you!" Akemi grinned.

"Hey, you went along with it!" He grinned back.

"I know!" Akemi laughed.

George stuck his tongue out to her, a cheeky glimmer in his eyes.

Akemi frowned at him, then got up and sat on him, grinning, and an evil look in her eyes.

George looked at her curiously. Confusion littered his eyes.

"Honestly Akemi… You're so weird sometimes." Keanna rolled her eyes. Akemi just shrugged and wrapped her arms around George.

George laughed as the train pulled into the station; he then decided to carry her out.

Keanna blinked and looked at Fred. "Don't look at me!" Fred smirked. Keanna glared at him, "Love you too!" and with that she grabbed her trunk and walked out quickly.

Connor chuckled, and stood, grabbing his trunk and Louis' hand before skipping out.

Keanna hopped off the train after George and Akemi, looking about. Akemi freed herself and smiled up at George.

George grinned back at her before going to say hello to his family with Fred. Liam finally hopped off the train after the love struck couple.

Keanna ran over to Molly and hugged her before running towards Connor and Louis, pushing herself between the two. "Hey!"

Connor grinned and looked at her, "Aww does someone wanna kiss?" He teased lightly.

"Don't think Lou would like that." Keanna laughed. Louis glared at her and she backed off a little. "Okay, okay!"

Connor wrapped an arm around Louis and pecked him on the lips and grinned, "Don't worry they only belong to you Lou~Bear."

"Ewww!" Keanna scrunched up her face and backed off even more, bumping into Akemi. Akemi turned her around and said, "got a problem with gay or bi people?" Before kissing her full on the lips. Keanna's eyes widened and she flailed like a maniac.

Connor wolf-whistled as Akemi backed off. The two proceeded to high-five while Keanna stood still, frozen.

"Well that shut her up." Akemi grinned. Keanna shook herself and then turned around to look frantically at Fred. "AKEMI! You- you just…. You made me….. YOU'RE BI?" Keanna stared at her.

Akemi looked at her blankly before clapping slowly. "Well done Keke."

"Well you're so reserved! How am I supposed to pick up on stuff like that?" Keanna flailed.

Akemi shrugged, "Should have guessed when I kissed you." Fred gasped,  
>"You mean we missed out on Akemi and Keanna making out?"<p>

Keanna stared at Fred, her mouth wide open. Akemi couldn't help but laugh.

Fred looked at her innocently, "What?" While his twin snickered quietly behind him.

"So I effectively cheated on you and that's what you say? You're mental. You all are!" Keanna huffed.

Fred laughed, "You didn't kiss back love."

"Well duh! One, I'm straight… probably the only straight one out of my friends, thanks for deserting me on that one Akemi, and two, I have you." Keanna rolled her eyes.

Akemi looked at her blankly again, "You're not gonna die."

"I know. Just came as a… shock." Keanna blinked, hugging Fred.

Akemi chuckled drily as Connor piped up, "Everyone said their byes and such?"

"Yep!" Keanna grinned and poked Fred. "I didn't have to say goodbye to anyone." Akemi sighed.

Connor looped an arm round her, "Tis alright Kems, let's goo!"

"And I'm friends with you all because?" Keanna sighed.

"Because I'm just too cool for school," Connor lazily replied before walking out of the train station.

"Honestly!" Keanna raised an eyebrow.  
>"Would you face me? Make me listen to the truth even if it breaks me? You can judge me, love me If you're hating me, do it honestly..." Akemi sang, skipping after them. Keanna looked at her, "Who wrote that?" she asked. "I did." Akemi said, sighing.<p>

George slid his arm around Akemi's waist as Fred did the same to Keanna.  
>"You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here~" Connor trilled grinning crazily, climbing into a blue car.<p>

Keanna hugged his arm and smiled to herself. Akemi tensed up, this was something she would never let go.

George pulled her slightly closer and helped her into the car as Connor started talking to the steering wheel,  
>"Good morning Zahir, straight home please, on the double if you can."<p>

Keanna froze in the middle of getting into the car and blinked at Connor.

The car trilled in response as Keanna's boyfriend pulled her into the back seat.

Keanna let herself be pulled in by Fred, still looking weirdly at Connor.

Connor grinned cheerfully and when they were all in the car shot off.

Keanna grabbed onto Fred, scared she might fall off the seat.

Zahir trilled again and Connor laughed, "Whenever you're ready. Everybody grab onto something."

"What do you mean? Why do we have to hold onto something? Freeeeed, I'm scared now…." Keanna said frantically, clinging to Fred even more.

Zahir shot into the air, a loud whistle ringing around the interior as everyone but Louis and Connor screamed.

"I hate you. I hate you all." Keanna muttered, crossing her arms. "What did I do?" Fred frowned. "Pulled me into this car, didn't you?" Keanna shot back.

Connor looked at them, "Chill out guys, Zahir won't let anything happen, she's a good girl."

"Can't believe you named your car…." Keanna rolled her eyes and then closed them 'cause she felt sick.

"You seriously think I did?" Connor barked a laugh as the car trilled in, what sounded like, an annoyed tone. "Rogue named it after her favourite character; Captain Zahir al Anzar al Abbas."

Keanna's eyes shot open and she stared at Connor with her mouth open. "She. Is. Mental." She shook her head while Fred laughed and Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis who was snorting with laughter.

The car then dropped a few metres in the air and trilled annoyed. "It's alright Zahir, she doesn't mean it in a bad way." Connor patted the car's steering wheel.

"Mental, but I love them anyway… Crap, I'm talking to a car…" Keanna hit her head off her hand and looked at Fred helplessly. Fred shrugged, "Nothing's wrong with that, love." He smiled slightly. Keanna frowned, "You're mental too!" she tutted.

Connor tutted, "You do know he understands what you're saying Keke?" The Car trilled and started to descend.

"Nice car, don't kill us please, I'll be nice!" Keanna said, her arms wrapped tightly around Fred's arm. "Someone doesn't like cars." Liam raised an eyebrow.

Connor grinned as the engine purred, "Zahir likes you Keke , finds you amusing and we're landing."

"Finally." Keanna muttered and let go off Fred, who rubbed his arm. "You have a killer grip when you're terrified, Keanna." He frowned. "I'm not terrified!" Keanna flailed. "You've been talking non-stop and you almost took Fred's arm off, you were terrified, Keekee." Louis smirked. "Don't take his side!" Keanna glared at him.

She yelped as they hit the ground and the car rolled to a halt outside a huge brick mansion. It was something out of a fairytale with balconies and wide windows. It was also huge, nearly 5 floors and…..homely looking.

"Sweet mother of fucking hell!" Keanna muttered, staring out the window as Louis just laughed at the expression on her face.

Connor climbed out and walked calmly up to the house, unaware of his friend's reaction, he turned,  
>"Come on!"<p>

Akemi done a very-keanna-like thing and tumbled out of the car, falling over and landing flat on her back. "That didn't happen!" she said as she hopped up and ran after Connor.

Connor chuckled at her as did the others as they climbed out of the car.

"I said it didn't happen, so you're laughing at nothing!" Akemi mumbled, staring at the ground.

The blonde chuckled and unlocked the pristine white door.

Akemi shifted awkwardly behind him, while Keanna came up behind her, dragging Fred. Liam walked more slowly, staring up at the massive place, while Louis just skipped past them, smiling.

As soon as they stepped past the door, the group was met by a long, white hallway decorated with pictures and a staircase just a few feet down on the right. The hallway stretched almost endlessly with a single door halfway down before leading into a large, clean kitchen.

"Well this is different." Keanna said, while Louis just disappeared through the door halfway down the hall. Akemi blinked and followed Louis, wondering where he went.

The door opened into a huge room. At one side there was a long-ish table with eleven chairs around it. In the top half there was a empty fireplace with brown mahogany wood outlining it, creating a mantelpiece. Above it was a large flat screen TV. On the wall alongside the TV was a bracket with an Xbox 360 attached and a set of games beneath it. Surrounding it was three black leather couches, two white chairs and a cream-shaded, fluffy loveseat. In front of the seats was a nearly black coffee table with draws on it. Beneath the crystal arched window was a white and purple checked box-like cabinet.

Louis was already sprawled across one of the leather couches when Akemi and Keanna walked in. Keanna gave him a weird look. "You do know I've been here twice before, right? So stop looking at me like that." Louis laughed, rolling his eyes. "I knew that…" Keanna muttered.

Connor laughed, "Set your bags by the stairs, we'll sort it out later." He then crawled onto the sofa with Louis and switched the TV on.

"Okay." Keanna said and dropped her bag beside the stairs, she blinked around the room and shrugged, sitting down on one of the sofas.

Connor laughed at the others, "Sit anyway, just stay away from the beanbag behind the Loveseat. It's Rogue's baby apparently." He grinned and gestured to the blue and yellow starry bean-filled bag, before looking above the pictures on the mantelpiece to watch the news.

Liam raised an eyebrow before sitting down on one of the chairs. Fred joined Keanna on the sofa, she grinned and cuddled up to him. Akemi frowned and sat down on another chair and pulled her feet up so that she was sitting crossed-legged.

George instantly moved to sit beside Akemi, watching the TV interestedly.  
>"They should be back soon," Connor mumbled into Louis' neck.<p>

"Awesomesauce." Louis grinned, nuzzling him. Akemi smiled, looking up at George. "Heya."

"Hey," George nodded at her absentmindedly.  
>"You know I'm in a perfect position to bite your neck?" Connor giggled.<p>

"What's up?" Akemi asked.  
>"You do that." Louis chuckled.<p>

"The ceiling and about 4 floors?" George chuckled drily as their host did exactly what he said.

Five heads looked up and turned towards the noise that had filled the room.  
>"My God. Really now? Noises like that shouldn't be coming from a twelve year old." Keanna muttered while Akemi looked indifferent and Liam looked slightly terrified.<p>

Connor looked at them blankly before they were interrupted by the front door slamming open.  
>"Yeah well, she flirted with me! I know she was cute but I like someone!" Rogue's voice shouted.<br>"Still! No need to be mean!" A familiar girl's voice called.  
>"Miko, she only said she likes this guy, L-" An unfamiliar male voice cut in.<br>"Just drop it!" Rogue called.

Keanna's head snapped to the door. "Miko…?" She mumbled before standing up. Akemi's expression hardened and she tensed up.

The next second the familiar red-head walked past the door, in a short black and white maid-like dress. Then a tall girl walked in the room. Her bright green eyes latched onto Keanna, "Keke!" She squealed and glomped her.

"MIKOSI!" Keanna squealed and jumped about. Akemi pulled her legs up to her chest and started muttering under her breath.

George leaned into Akemi lightly. Miko grinned down at her, her once black pigtails were now short and striped. Purple and red on her right side and purple and blue on her left. The rest of her hair was purple. Her usual purple jumper with leggings was changed for a blue vest that read 'This is my zombie killing shirt.' It had red splodges acting as blood. Across her arms was arm-warmers; left one red, right one blue. She wore two stripe-y belts over a yellow and blue checkered skirt.

"Wow you've changed…" Keanna blinked, looking up. "When did you get so… tall?" She then looked down at her shoes. "Well… that might explain things."

Miko tilted her edited, thickened soled converse knee-highs, "Can you blame me? I need them to kiss my boy." She winked appreciatively as a tall blue haired boy walked in, blowing his fringe from his eyes.

Liam's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms, "Two-timing git." He muttered under his breath. Akemi was glaring at the floor, also muttering under her breath.

"Rogue! Don't you dare change in the kitchen!" Connor shouted suddenly causing Miko and the boy to jump.  
>"Too late!" His twin's voice faintly called back.<p>

Keanna and Akemi's heads turned towards Liam and Keanna laughed at the look on his face.

The next second the red head walked in, "And why can't I chang-oh…that's why…Hi guys…" She promptly took out something from her pocket and walked to the small cabinet beneath the window. Rogue was no longer in a dress but wore black bootcut jeans and a blue long sleeve top.

"Thanks for finally noticing our existence. I love you too, Rogue!" Keanna flailed. Akemi was now glaring at Miko, still muttering. Liam was looking anywhere but at Rogue.

Rogue flinched, "I'm sorry? I was mulling over last night. By the way Connor we came third." She held up a small bronze trophy before throwing it at him. Which he then set on the coffee table as Miko introduced her boyfriend,  
>"Oh Keks, this is Dyllan, my awesome pianist boyfriend!"<p>

"Um… Hi." Keanna blinked at him. Liam frowned, and turned his head to the floor.

Rogue flounced over and sat beside him, "Heya!" She chimed and leaned on him as Miko and Dyllan sat on the last sofa.

Liam looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Hey." He said. Louis poked Connor on the nose and grinned.

Connor grinned and lightly nipped said offending finger as Rogue snuggled into Liam's warm chest.

Liam's eyes widened and he stared at her, Keanna couldn't help but smirk at them "Such a cute couple." She grinned. Liam shot a glare at her, which had no effect because Keanna was used to being glared at by her best friend.

Rogue looked at Keanna, "I'm freezing and Li-li is a walking radiator."

"Okaaaay, anyway." And with that Keanna turned her attention back to Fred.

Fred grinned at her and pointed to Akemi and George who were huddled together.

"Yes, another cute couple which isn't together yet." Keanna glared at Akemi and George. Akemi glared back, crossing her arms.

George laughed. "They're cute together. Why aren't you together?" Miko demanded staring at the duo.

"Cause Akemi is insecure and George is being a bitch." Keanna nodded. Akemi got up and hit her across the face. "Ow! Well it's true."

Miko laughed, "Well you guys look like you'd be a great couple, I wish you luck." She raised an imaginary glass to them and snapped her head to face the TV when it mentioned an explosion in Belfast.

"Why is it mentioning Belfast?" Akemi blinked.  
>"Um… we're in Northern Ireland?" Keanna raised an eyebrow at her.<br>"We are?" Akemi tilted her head.  
>"Why do you think the car was flying, 'Kemi?" Keanna laughed.<p>

Rogue laughed, "Didn't you know me and Connor are Northern Irish Akemi?" She grinned and looked at the confusion on most of their friends faces.

"Nope. Must be as dumb as this idiot here, who couldn't even tell I was Japanese…" Akemi rolled her eyes.

George rolled his eyes and said, "Can we please not start this again 'Kems?"

"You're still an idiot." Akemi said, sticking her tongue out at him. Keanna rolled her eyes.  
>"Bickering and they're not even together." She laughed.<p>

"Like an old married couple!" Rogue crooned before checking the time and jumping up. Connor quickly followed suit saying, "We'll be back later!" Before running out.

Akemi frowned and looked over at Louis who just shook his head, she shrugged and got up, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Louis called after her, "Pick a room!" Before she reached the first floor and was out of hearing range.

Akemi looked around the second floor and her eyes fell on a door labeled 'Connor', she, being too curious for her own good, padded over to it and opened the door.

The door swung open to reveal a spacious room. Towards the far side was a door that presumably lead to a bathroom. Beside the door was a golden brown bedside table with a small red lamp on it. The bedside table was beside a king-sized bed with black and red quilt. The room was mostly white with pictures of Connor and Rogue and Connor and Louis. There was a large picture however dominating one side. In the picture was a red headed woman with bright blue eyes and what appeared to be two blonde boys on her knees. Opposite that was a large wardrobe.

Akemi blinked at the picture and then smiled in realization, the picture was of Connor and Rogue with, what Akemi assumed to be, their mother. "Wow Rogue looked like dude when she was young…" Akemi grinned before walking out of the room and back down the stairs.

Miko looked at Liam and frowned, "I don't know you do I?"

"Nah, you wouldn't. This is Rogue's future boyfriend, Liam Payne." Keanna grinned. Liam glared at her, folding his arms. Akemi walked back in and rejoined George on the chair.

Miko laughed, "Hi Liam." She then looked at Akemi, "And I don't think I know you?"

"And I don't want to know you, so yeah." Akemi said coldly and turned her attention back to George.  
>"AKEMI!" Keanna glared at her. "That wasn't nice."<br>"Yeah well, you can all go fuck yourselves. Including you." She glared at George, she got back up and stormed out of the room.

George got up and chased after her. When they got into the hall he grasped her arm,  
>"What's up Akemi?"<p>

"Everything!" Akemi said, turning to him. "I'm supposed to be back in Japan for Christmas, but I didn't go cause I wanted to be with my friends… and then _she_ turns up…" She went quiet and pulled away from him, crossing her arms.

George frowned, "Miko? What's wrong with her? She's Keanna's best friend, and I think Rogue said they're cousins!"

Akemi didn't say anything but just stared into his eyes, with a hurt look on her face.

He stared back with an equally upset look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry George… I just don't think I'll ever be fine with her…" Akemi muttered and walked back into the living room.

George followed, confused and upset. Miko looked up at Akemi, "Um…Ma'am I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you."

"Uh… It's Akemi." Akemi said without looking at her, she sat back down in the chair and stared at the floor.

"Uh..okay…" Miko replied before chiming, "The twins are back." As said duo walked in, talking excitedly.

Keanna grinned at them and waved, Akemi paid no attention to them and Louis got up to hug his boyfriend.

Connor pulled him onto the sofa as Rogue nodded and sat on Miko and Dyllan, "We should so do…Fever by Adam Lambert next time!" Her cousin laughed as Dyllan chuckled.

Akemi moved her gaze to her hands, and messed around with her fingers.

George took one of Akemi's hands as Rogue and Connor bickered about something random.

Akemi looked up at him, a confused look in her eye.

He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Later, I'll ask Rogue where to take you…."

"What?" Akemi asked even more confused looking.

He shushed her gently, though there was no need since everyone else was occupied and replied, "You said you'd go out on a date with me sometime, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Akemi blushed slightly, "that...l"

George smiled reassuringly, which left as Rogue announced, "I'll start tea!" Which got a chorus of three 'NO!'s.

Liam almost fell out of the chair, he glared at the floor. Akemi looked up at Rogue and tilted her head.

Connor coughed, "Not after last time…." He slipped into the kitchen giving Louis a look that said, 'Don't-let-her near-it.'

Louis' attention immediately turned to Rogue and he watched her closely. Liam frowned, "what happened last time?"

Her face lit up and she ran to her stash of lighters. On her way back she picked up some plastic furniture which looked like it was from a doll house's kitchen. Rogue set it on the table and set them alight.

Liam really did fall off the chair this time and he hit the ground with a thud and an 'ow!'

"Are you okay?" Nearly everyone shouted in worry.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Liam said, shooting up as if nothing had happened.

"You asked what had happened, I was merely showing you." She replied, throwing the burning pieces into the fire with a soft, near content, smile on her face.

"Oh..." Liam calmed down slightly and flopped back onto the chair. Keanna, who had been very quiet so far, snorted in laughter.

The red-head climbed into the chair with Liam and looked at Keanna, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nooothing. Just the way Liam freaked out and all that..." Keanna grinned.

That caused a lot of people to laugh. "You haven't seen the worst of it, it was brill when Leon was around. He let them have a Bonfire last Christmas!" Miko grinned.

"I don't like fire unless it's in a grate." Liam muttered.

Rogue took his hand, "After Christmas I can guarantee you'll love it. Do excuse me I have a phone call to make~" She scampered out of the room and up the stairs.

"You try being tortured with fire and _then_ see how much you like it!" Liam called after her, then got up and stormed out of the house. Keanna stared after him. "That was unexpected..."

Connor poked his head in. His blonde hair tied up, "What's happened? I heard the door slam."

Louis repeated what Liam had said before he had stormed out the door. Keanna looked positively shocked.

Connor sighed and licked his lips, "Keanna, you're his confident, what should we do? Go after him or wait for him to come back?"

"I'm his what?" Keanna burst out laughing and fell off the sofa. "Liam tell me stuff? You're kidding right? You're so funny!"

Dyllan coughed, "Connor means you know him best…."

"Oh. Well, I usually leave him alone when he storms off. The first time I went after him and only got yelled- who are you?" She blinked as a young-looking boy with shoulder-length black hair came in, looking nervous.

The group all turned and Connor walked up to him, "Um hey there, can I help you?" He crouched in front of him with a curious smile.

"Have- have-" he broke off and looked fearfully from Keanna to Akemi to Miko, made an odd sort of strangled noise and ran out of the room.

The three girls looked confused as Connor looked at them, scared, worried and upset all at once before taking off after him.

The boy was half-way to the front door when he realized he was being followed, he dropped to the floor and hid his head between his arms, he looked up slightly, realizing who it was he visibly relaxed and stood up.

Connor dropped to his knees and did what his brain said and pulled the boy into a tight hug, one hand around him, the other stroking his hair.

The boy frowned, took a deep breath and hugged him back. "Have you seen my brother?"

Connor whispered softly, "What's your brother's name little one?"

"Liam..." The boy sniffled.

"Is your surname Payne?" Connor asked curiously.

"Yeah..." He nodded. "It's only, they said he would be here... I'm sorry that I barged in, the door was open..."

Connor smiled, "It's okay, what's your name? You can stay here with him, but as the way you reacted to Akemi, Keanna and Miko I guess you're scared of girls huh?"

"Jayden, and... Uh..." He trailed off. "My mother's not um... Very nice." Jayden said, the tone of his voice made it obvious that 'not very nice' was an understatement.

"Hmm…well Jayden I assure you these girls won't hurt you. Ever. You'll probably end up in a lot of hugs and awws though; so if you want you can come into the Kitchen with me and wait for your brother to come back. So three choices; Go into living room with the three girls, come into the kitchen with me or you could play some video games with my younger sister." Connor smiled softly.

"You sure they're not gonna hurt me?" Jayden said, looking towards the living room.

"They'd only attack you with hugs but like I said you can stay with me and help me cook up something nice or stay with a group of girls or play video games with one." Connor chuckled.

"There is boys in there though! I'll go talk to them, maybe." He smiled slightly and walked off back towards the living room. Looking in, he could see Keanna quietly talking to Fred and Akemi was staring at a picture. He crept in and looked around once more before walking over to Louis, the only one not surrounded by a girl.

Connor ran around to other side and got Louis' attention before pointing to Jayden. He made sure Louis and Jayden began to talk quietly before heading into the kitchen to finish tea.

Louis smiled softly at Jayden and he smiled back, looking nervous. "Hey, what's your name?" Jayden asked. "Louis, you can call me Lou or anything else you can think of though." Louis chuckled.

Jayden looked at him curiously before nodding and sitting beside the chair, out of the girl's sights.

"So, what brings you here?" Louis asked, but looked at the door as a zoned-out Liam walked back in. Jayden was about to answer when he caught a glance of whom it was and jumped up, forgetting there were girls around. "BROTHER!" Jayden yelled, climbed over the chair and ran at the confused Liam. Liam thought he was seeing things and just shook his head.

Louis watched them bemused slightly, along with the others who were shocked. Liam was then toppled over by Jayden.

"Brother! I got free! She didn't realise! Brother I'm back!" Jayden said this all very quickly, Liam just stared up at him, he had dreamed about this a lot and was convinced he was seeing things again.

"Brother!" Jayden whined, tears forming. Why wasn't he happy to see him?

"Liam? Since when did you have a brother?" Keanna suddenly said, snapping Liam out of his little trance. "What did you say?" Liam stared at her. "Since when did you have a brother?" Keanna repeated. Liam looked from her to Jayden and suddenly grinned. "You really are here! I thought... Oh but it doesn't matter! Jayden!" Liam sounded almost giddy.

"Brother!" Jayden squealed back.  
>"He's been waiting dutifully for you to arrive Li," Connor shouted, walking to the hallway.<p>

How did you know I was here?" Liam asked. "Dumbledore told me..." Jayden smiled.

Liam smiled and hugged his little brother tighter.

"This is weird. Um hey Jayden, I'm Keanna. Liam's um... Best friend, well kinda... But whatever, hello!" Keanna smiled, nodding at him and then frowned when he looked at her fearfully. "Hey hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Promise on my life."

He nodded, still slightly scared but didn't release his hold on Liam.

"Jay, Keanna wouldn't harm a fly. You and I aren't the only ones with scars, Jay. Look at her arms." Liam told him. Jayden let go of him and cautiously walked over to Keanna, she held out her arm and Jayden traced a finger over one of the scars on her wrist.

She inwardly winced but allowed him to trace her arms. A look of wonder wove its way across his face.

"What did this to you?" Jayden asked, looking up at her. "A werewolf..." She said, looking sad.

Jayden nodded softly. He looked back at Liam to see if he'd give him any clue of what to do.

"Hey there. I'm Akemi, I'll come clean straight away and tell you, I'm a werewolf-" Jayden's eyes widened and he moved back towards Liam. "- I wasn't the one who done that to Keekee!" Akemi flailed, realizing why he had freaked out.

Jayden breathed out but still stayed close to Liam. "Since we're all introducing ourselves. Hi, I'm Miko and I'm a freak." Miko looked at him and waved. Dyllan leaned out and waved lightly, "I'm Dyllan, half-blood and a musician like Miko and Rogue…"

Jayden noticed the not-so-fond look on Liam's face as he looked at Dyllan and frowned at him. "What have you done to make-" but he never finished the sentence because Liam had put his hand over Jayden's mouth, "shhh!"

They group laughed. It covered up the sound of someone running across the landing and down the stairs. They looked blankly at Rogue as she bolted into the kitchen, her phone pressed to her ear.

Keanna stared after her. "Mental that one."

Miko nodded, "Prolly talking to Lana or Leon. Or maybe Leon's boyfriend!" She turned to Dyllan, "Apparently Sam asked Leon to marry him!" Her boyfriend smiled slightly.

"Another gay?" Keanna groaned, "why do I become friends with a whole lot of bis slash gays? Do I have ANY straight friends?" She flailed.

"Um Me and George?" Fred giggled. "Um…I c-could be one of your friends?" Dyllan looked down, "I'm straight."

"Well yeah I know, you two don't count." Keanna said to Fred and then looked at Dyllan. "Yay! My first non-bi slash gay friend! Woot!" Keanna grinned. Jayden blinked at her and couldn't help but smile. "You're weird, did you know that?" He tilted his head. "Jayden!" Liam flailed.

"I know!" Keanna giggled as her 'first' non bi/gay friend hid his head in his girlfriend's neck.

"What age are you?" Keanna asked Jayden. "Eleven." Jayden smiled. "You?" Keanna smiled, "Thirteen."

Liam looked between them amused and happy Jayden got along with his insane friends.

"Are all girls this mental?" Jayden looked at Liam. "Not sure. These ones are though." Liam chuckled. "Good job I don't play on that team then, eh?" Jayden giggled very much like a girl.

"Can I hug you?" Miko called, utter admiration on her face.

Jayden turned nervous and clung to Liam, but Liam nudged him towards Miko. "Miko's all right. Don't worry."

Miko walked to the door, "It's cool if you not okay with it, I was just saying 'cause you are the coolest eleven year old ever."

Jayden threw all caution aside, went up to Miko and hugged her.

She blinked shocked before hugging him back.

"See girls aren't that bad, Jay." Liam smiled. Keanna grinned, "Wait til you see Rogue, Liam's soooo in love with her!" She teased, and Jayden couldn't help but snort. "I remember when I was like three, Liam said he wouldn't even touch a girl, 'cause they're-" again he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Liam's hand clamped over his mouth.

Keanna grinned, "That's changed a lot, he even kissed her!" The short girl smirked deviously and high fived Miko.

Jayden burst out laughing at the look of pure horror on Liam's face. "TWICE!" Akemi yelled out making everyone jump a mile.

"We did no such thing right Liam?" Rogue giggled, walking into the hall, a huge grin on her face.

"Nope." Liam nodded. Jayden immediately shut up when he saw Rogue and tugged at Liam's sleeve, mouth open.

Rogue looked at him, "Aww he's cute! I'm Rogue!" She held out her hand to him.

Jayden recoiled and hid behind Liam. "She's scary-looking..." He Whispered, peeking out from behind his much taller brother.

The red head shrugged, "Dyllan, your mum's bringing Leo over!" She squealed before running out the door.

Liam looked down at his brother, who was grinning. "I guess you like pretty, yet scary, girls, eh, Brother?"

Liam went red and looked away from Jayden as his friends laughed.

"I love him already!" Keanna laughed. "Don't make your boyfriend jealous of me, Keanna!" Jayden flailed and then promptly fell over.

They all awed as Liam helped him up. "Don't worry Jayden, she likes her men older." Fred smirked and kissed Keanna.

Keanna stared at him and then proceeded to gag and scoot away from him. Jayden snorted and grinned.

Fred and Miko laughed and high fived after she replied, "Only 'cause they're always taller than her!"

"If I could make Fred short, I would! I think it's 'Kemi that likes her tall men, not me!" Keanna rolled her eyes, and then proceeded to run out of the room as Akemi chased her.

Miko tittered quietly. "OI! Stop running around, geez act your age!" A woman's voice shouted.

Keanna came running back in. "WHO THE HECK IS THAT?" She said before tripping over something and hitting the ground.

Fred picked her up as a woman with chestnut hair walked in. She wore a pair of wire glasses and a completely white suit. Behind here was a black haired man with rainbow streaks in his hair. He wore an outfit that consisted of a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Who is that?" Keanna flailed, as Akemi sneaked back in and sat beside George.

George roped an arm around her as Dyllan coughed, "Um that's my mom, Lana…" she nodded duly.  
>"Hai! I'm Leon!" The black haired guy waved excitedly, dropping Rogue's arm.<p>

Jayden looked upwards and gulped. "My Godric you're tall." He blinked and returned to hiding behind Liam.

"Thanks!" Leon chimed as Lana kissed her son's cheek and left. As soon as the door slammed, Rogue and Leon looked at Dyllan before screaming yes and having a group hug.

Keanna blinked and shook her head, "I'm so confused! Who is he?" She jerked a finger at Leon. "And why is he... So tall?" She stared at him.

Rogue sighed, "A gene in his body reacted with another gene when he hit puberty so he became a sprout and grew. And he's like this awesome guy who I luffles and is awesome and the dude that helped me through my mental stage." Leon held his hand out to Keanna, "Hi!"

Keanna stared at his hand. "I don't like tall people." She muttered and looked up at him. "They make me feel like a dwarf..." She sighed. "How do you think I feel?" Akemi snapped.

The taller guy looked like he was about to cry but nodded anyway. Then saw Louis and glomped him, "Louis!"

"LEON!" Louis grinned and hugged him. Liam stared at Leon, mouth open.

"Oh my gosh, did Connor tell you? About Sam asking to marry me? He actually asked my parents first!" Leon squealed and giggled like a love-struck teenager.

Keanna sighed. "I'll be with my non-gay slash bi friends, see ya later." She muttered and dragged Fred and George out the door.

George reached for Akemi, a look of disbelief on his face as Leon leapt in front of Liam, Jayden and Akemi, "I don't know you three."

Jayden squeaked and dropped to the floor, once again holding his head in his arms. Liam stared down at him, "Jay?"

Leon crouched so Jayden could look him in the eye. He rested a hand lightly on his arm, "What's the matter Hun?"

"You scared me that's all." Jayden lied easily and stood up again. "Hey, I'm Jayden Payne."

Leon sighed in relief, "I'm glad, sorry I'm a bit excited." He blushed, "It's nice to meet you Jayden. Your name's cool!" A child-like grin lit up his face.

"Um. I'm Liam Payne and Jayden... Don't lie, why did you freak out?" Liam asked gently, turning to his younger brother. "Mum- mum-" Jayden trailed off and stared at the ground.

Leon smiled at Liam before crouching again, "Jayden, honey, why don't I take you and your big brother upstairs to find a room before tea? That way once you have one you can talk, how does that sound?"

Liam looked at Rogue with a questioning look on his face as Jayden continued to stare at the ground before he suddenly looked up, "Brother? Where's dad?"

Rogue nodded, as if telling him to do that. Leon looked up at Liam, asking him what to do.

Liam glanced at Rogue before telling Jayden what he told her. "I dunno. He walked out." Jayden frowned and then teared up, "You're lying! What happened to dad, Liam?" Jayden said his voice thick and child-like. Liam sighed and turned on his brother, "HE'S DEAD! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! He tried to walk out and he got murdered for his trouble! Either way our dad is gone! He betrayed me, Jay!- He said he would never leave me! But he did and now he's gone forever because we have a fucking crazy person for a mother!"

Jayden flinched away from his brother and in a second Leon had his arms around him, rubbing his back. His gaze on Liam, not angry or furious, just worried and upset.

Akemi blinked, "well then. That was something I didn't know." She said into the silence that followed. "Am I the only one with loving parents?" Louis spoke up, and it was only then that Liam realized Louis was in tears.

Connor was stood behind him, his arms around his waist. There was the sound of someone creeping upstairs but no one took much notice of it.

Keanna came back in, "...but we don't have to worry- what's going on?" Keanna asked, looking around. Fred came in behind her, followed by George.

Her question was only answered by Louis' sniffles.

"What's wrong Lou?" Keanna frowned. "What have I missed?"

Lou didn't answer her, only buried his head in Connor's neck as the blonde pulled him into the kitchen.

Liam pushed past Keanna and out the front door, Keanna watched as he set off running at a fast pace down the driveway and disappearing. "Hello? Anyone going to explain?"

"A lot of-" Leon cut off to cover Jayden's ears-"shit's happened Keanna." He stood and took Jayden's hand, "Come on, Jay let's go clean your face."

"Oh... I missed a part of Liam's past again, didn't I? I always do." Keanna sighed.

Leon nodded and took Jayden upstairs as Miko, Dyllan and Akemi looked at the open door worried.

"This time, someone should go after him. He's only going to hurt himself... Badly." Keanna said once Jayden was out of earshot.

Those who heard looked at her pointedly. After all it made sense for her to go.

"Of course!" Keanna threw her hands in the air, turned around, morphed into a black cat and raced out the door.

The group left looked at one another before sitting down on the sofa, awkwardly.

"Well. This is a weird start to the Christmas holidays." Akemi muttered.

Miko nodded softly, "Oh you could say that again…." She nuzzled into Dyllan and stayed in his lap as he stroked her back.

Akemi shot a glare at her and then moved the glare to the floor.

Connor walked in and placed random plates of food around the table. On some it had bread, wraps and rolls, on others cold meats like ham and chicken and there was some plates of sauces and random hand food like pizza and chips.

Akemi looked up at the smell of food and stared at the food hungrily. Louis came in and picked up a wrap, he curled up on one of the sofas and picked at it.

Connor shouted up the stairs, "Leon, bring kids down for tea." He then sat beside Lou after making a sandwich and hugging him.

Keanna crept back in, dragging Liam with her, he didn't look very happy and had his arms crossed. "Got him!" Keanna smiled and then pointed at the food. "Look Liam! Food!"

Liam looked at it half heartedly but got himself a wrap. Leon walked downstairs with Jayden, talking about favourite colours.

Jayden saw the food and stared at it as if he hadn't seen food at all. Liam sat down on one of the chairs and stared at the floor, wrap still in his hands.

Leon walked over and sat with his back to the fireplace and got himself a wrap. "Xerxes wants to be left alone for a bit." Connor nodded lightly and bit into the wrap.

Keanna made herself a sandwich and plonked herself down beside Fred, biting into it.

The group ate in silence, exhausted after the day's events.

"I'm tired..." Jayden said after a while and then he yawned as if to prove it.

"Did Leon help you choose a room?" the blonde host asked quietly.

"No..." Jayden muttered, blinking slightly.

Connor stood up, "C'mon everyone, I'll show you spare rooms." He began walking to the stairs.

Jayden was the first one up and he followed Connor out, everyone but Liam slowly filed out behind Jayden.

Dyllan took one look at him and doubled back to him, "um…Liam…are you coming?"

"Leave me alone!" Liam snapped all too suddenly, and buried his head; his wrap lay forgotten in his hand.

Dyllan flinched away slightly, before gulping, "I'll save a room for you…" He ran upstairs and joined the group.

Jayden frowned. "Where's brother?"

"He..um…er wanted to be alone…." Dyllan trailed off pathetically.

"Oh. Doesn't he want a room?" Jayden frowned. "And what have you done to make him look at you like that?" He added, remembering what he was trying to say earlier.

Dyllan shrugged, "I just met him so I wouldn't know. Maybe I remind him of someone he hates. But I said I'd save him a room…..on Rogue's floor."A small smile crept up his face.

"Oh, that scary redhead?" Jayden blinked.

Dyllan tilted his head, "She's not that scary, just emotional-sorta-ish."

"Scaaary!" Jayden shuddered and then laughed.

He giggled, "Why do you think she's scary then? Her eye-patch?"

"That and she's a girl." Jayden nodded.

"Not all girls are bad. And her eye is….broken. But she's learning to fix it and herself. Liam's seen it apparently." Dyllan winked before writing Liam's name on a door beside on that was painted blue and white.

Oh." Jayden blinked and looked around for a room.

Connor tapped his shoulder and pointed to a door, "How's that one? You're in the middle of the whole house in there."

"Okay!" Jayden smiled and went into said room. Keanna sighed, "um...any help here?"

Connor smiled at her, "Pick a floor. There's 3 to choose from."

"I'll just go upstairs then..." Keanna sighed and dragged Fred up the stairs.

Connor giggled as Miko pulled Dyllan to follow. "You're still stopping with me right Lou?" The blonde turned to his boyfriend.

"Duh!" Louis grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Good!" He trilled and pulled him into his room.

Louis followed, still grinning like crazy. Liam sighed and got up, discarding the wrap, he headed upstairs to find his room.

He walked right into Rogue who looked down and mumbled, "Sorry." Before walking around him and downstairs.

Liam frowned at stared after her before sighing and heading into the room labeled 'Liam.'

The room was as big as the others and a pale violet shade. The bed was beside the window and made of wrought iron. The bed itself had a blue/purple theme to the sheets, quilt and pillows. Opposite the bed was a wardrobe with his trunk in front of it. The room lead off to its own bathroom.

Liam collapsed onto the bed without even changing and closed his eyes. "I have my little brother back..." He muttered, as if just realising it.

He proceeded to drift off into happy dreams.


	8. Revelations

If you're reading this, thanks for sticking by us! We love you guys and we don't own Harry Potter or any music you recognise! 3

Liam woke with a start the next morning, as someone came crashing into the room. "Liam! Wake up! Its nearly 12!" A voice nagged in his ear as he buried his head in the pillow.

The next second someone small had jumped on his back. "Liam, wake uuuppp! It's not fair you're lying in when we're allll up!"

"Go away, Jay," Liam groaned and batted him away, half-heartedly.

"No. Why don't you go tell your girlfriend good afternoon, Liam! You know you love her!" Jayden replied, a giggle in his voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Liam shot up, so he was sitting upright and glared at his younger brother, who whimpered and ran out of the room.

His brother ran in front of Leon who casually knocked on his door and walked in. "Afternoon sleepy. Here, nabbed it from Connor." He set a plate of bacon sandwiches on the bedside table and began to walk out.

Liam watched him go and then turned his gaze to the food. He shook his head and pushed it away.

As his door was still open he heard voices from downstairs. He could hear Connor scolding Jayden for running on the stairs, warning him he could've fallen and hurt himself. Liam also heard Leon cheering someone on, as well as Dyllan. And his lips contorted into a scowl.

"Why is my life so messed up?" He said out loud to himself. He got up, looked down at himself, took of his crumpled t-shirt, straightened his jeans and picked up the plate of food. He sighed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The voices got louder as did the sound of a game or something. He wondered briefly what it was but it slipped his mind as Dyllan cheered. He glared at the wall where his voice came from but was interrupted by Connor asking if he still wanted the food.

"Not really." He said, staring at the untouched food.

"Pass us the plate then love," Connor held his hand out for the plate and smiled. "I think everyone is in the living room. Rogue and Miko are battling on some game."

Liam handed him the plate and headed into the living room. Keanna looked up when he came in and tilted her head. "Hey Liam," she said. "Hey Keanna..." Liam frowned and sat down.

Dyllan looked around, his ears picking up the sound, "Afternoon Liam. Sleep alright?" He faced the brunette but kept an eye and ear on the TV screen.

Liam ignored him and drew his legs up to his chest.

A familiar delighting squeal entered his mind. He barely noticed his crush bounce to Leon and tackle him giggling. Dyllan was comforting Miko in a teasing manner and she smacked him with her controller. This made him smirk a bit.

Liam sighed and got up and disappeared out of the room, only to reappear a few minutes with a guitar in his hands. He sat back down, cross-legged and positioned the guitar so it sat comfortably in his lap.

The red headed girl instantly recognized the sound of a string being silenced and her head snapped around. Two seconds later she was sat in front of Liam.

Liam stared at her, "what?" He said, and looked down at his guitar which has purple writing all over it. It had mostly lyrics on it but in one spot it read 'I wish you'd notice me the way I notice you every day...'

Rogue stared at him before leaning up and placing her fingers into the C chord pattern. Before looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He repeated, shifting slightly.

A slight giggle left her lips as she took his hand and strummed it the guitar. It was awkward as the guitar had a large body but 'they' managed to play a simple Down-Down-Down-up pattern.

"Oi." Liam frowned and moved the guitar away from her.

Rogue giggled again and removed her hand watching him before flicking back to watch the new match between Dyllan and Leon.

Liam looked around, making sure no one was looking before turning attention to his guitar and started strumming it, playing out an introduction to song.

A few ears opened up metaphorically speaking but continued watching the match. Apart from Liam's little brother. He watched him between people's legs knowing he wouldn't be seen.

"I keep playin' it inside my head, all that you said to me, I lie awake just to convince myself, that this wasn't just a dream..." He sang while staring at the back of Rogue's head.

Jayden's eyes widened as he stared at his brother. From his position he could see a soft smile on Rogue's face. In her visible eye he could see the urge to turn around and watch him.

"'Cause you were right here, and I should've taken the chance, but I got so scared and I lost the moment again, it's all that I can think about, oh, you're all that I can think about." Liam continued, looking away from Rogue.

The small black haired boy rolled his eyes at his brother's antics but marvelling at his voice.

"Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind?" He looked back up at Rogue, " I'm so sorry, I'm so confused, just tell me, am I out of time?"

Leon looked up at him intrigued. His voice was good, filled with undiluted emotion.

Liam noticed him watching and faltered slightly but continued, looking back to Rogue. "Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away when," he took a deep breath, "when I should have kissed you," he then proceeded to repeat 'I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you' four times.

What Liam failed to notice was the grin on Leon's face as he sat back and watched him.

"Every morning when I leave my house, I always look for you, yeah. I see you every time I close my eyes, what am I gonna do? And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight, but in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me," he continued.

Leon grinned, he could see the purity, the truth in what Liam sang.

"It's all that I can think about, oh, you're all that I can think about," and he then proceeded to sing the chorus again.

The red head gave up and turned to face him.

He paused a second but continued, looking into the eye he could see. "When you stood there, just a heartbeat away, when we were dancing, and you looked up at me, if I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way, if I could replay, I would have never let you go, no, oh, never have let you go, am I out of time?"

The memory of them dancing flooded back to her. It was just last year. Fred and George had some music and everyone was dancing. So Rogue had grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Liam sang the chorus once more and then got up, walking out, carrying his guitar so that the back was visible to everyone. It read 'I'm such a paranoid person. I get jealous of everyone who even looks at her. What's wrong with me? I need to stop this. I'm better than my mother... Aren't I?' It looked like it was wrote recently, Keanna noticed that in smaller writing, below that was an answer. 'No. I'm not. I'm exactly like my mother. I have a dark side that is yet to appear. I'll find someone I like and then I'll rip her apart just like my mother did to my dad.. That's the kinda guy I am...'

The next thing he heard was a door opening and closing. He wasn't really bothered by who it was at this point.

He walked back up the stairs and back into the room he was using as a bedroom, and set his guitar down. He lay on his bed and buried his face in the pillow, if anyone was to pass the room now, they would be able to hear quiet sobbing.

The crowd downstairs looked at each other, wondering what just happened.

"Does he normally do that?" Jayden asked, tilting his head. Louis shook his head. "Never even knew he had a guitar. Never mind that he had written stuff like that on it." Louis sighed.

Connor buried his face into Louis' neck. He knew what way Rogue could take that. That's why she was out the back. Probably following the old path...he could see it in his mind's eye.

Louis comforted him, but couldn't help notice a few pictures that must of fallen out of Liam's jean pocket. He got up and went to retrieve them.

Connor followed him like a lost puppy.

The photos showed the walls of what must be Liam's room. "Looks like he writes on his walls."

"Mhmm," Was the only response he got.

The first photo showed the wall beside the window, where there was writing on the wall, saying, 'fuck my life.' 'I don't need you're criticism' and 'I want this aching feeling to end! I can't be with her, I'll only destroy her!' Louis frowned at that but then smile slightly as he noticed a small drawing of none other than Rogue.

Leon wandered over and peered over their shoulders, "Hmm, abusive background. Scared of hurting her." His voice was a mere whisper.

Louis flicked to the next photo, which showed another wall, on it was a massive drawing of Jayden, it didn't look as neat as the one of Rogue, making it obvious he had drawn it at a young age. Louis read out the writing so Jayden could hear "'I miss you, lil' bro'... 'I'll murder her for taking you away!' And 'see? I was right. I'm just like her?'" Louis frowned.

Jayden bit his bottom lip and sniffled. "Thinks he's gone. Or dead. Now thinks he's as bad as her." Leon mumbled.

Louis moved to the next photo and almost dropped it. "Okayyy, this shows a massive drawing of Rogue. He can't say he doesn't like her now... There seems to be an arrow point to the drawing and there is writing... 'I feel like a stalker here'" Louis couldn't help but smirk. "Also says 'she brightens up my life, but I'm too scared to ask her out' 'she's pretty' and 'I'm scared, I know she hasn't had the best of childhoods, I'm just scared I'll make it worse. Cause I've grown up, without my little brother, worried sick, and deep down I know I'll hurt her, hurt her just like my mother hurt my dad, not physically, but mentally. I'll end up making her so scared she'll never wanna see me again. No wonder my dad tried walking out... Look where that ended him? Dead. Cause he had the sense to get away when he thought he could.'" Louis gulped, trying not to burst into tears.

Leon chuckled drily, "No one can hurt her. She's been broken but she's mending. Nothing will affect her mental state of mind..." He spun and walked out the back door.

"Wait. There's another photo." Louis frowned down at a photo of two boys and what must be their mother and father. Louis realised that this must be Liam and his family. Liam looked about 3, which means Jayden must of only been 1. The woman, who had Liam on her lap, had black hair and brown eyes, she was smiling and messing around with Liam. The man beside her, with his light blonde hair, as quietly talking to the young Jayden, who was giggling in response. "That's a photo from before my mother lost her mind and started abusing us. Have you had enough of snooping through my personal stuff now?" Came a voice from the door. Louis looked up to see Liam, still openly crying.

As soon as Leon had saw Liam's mother his breath hitched and he strode to Liam. He bent down slightly and just hugged him.

"What am I getting hugged for?" Liam asked as Louis showed the photo to Connor.

Leon just hugged him tighter mumbling incoherent words as Connor looked at the picture and his eyes rolled backwards as he collapsed.

Louis freaked and caught him before he hit the ground. Liam frowned, noticing one of the photos for the first time, "um? Who is that girl? She looks familiar."

Miko picked her way over to him. She rose on her tip-toes and frowned, "That's Aunty Mirai." She pronounced the name 'Mir-eye'.

Liam pulled out another photo and unfolded it, putting it up against the other photo. "Well that makes sense. Mum always ranted on about how she had ruined a perfectly nice girl's life. How she regretted ever hurting her. How she wished she could change what she done... Obviously she only said those things on one of her good days. On her bad days... You don't wanna know." Liam choked out.

Miko sniffled, "Don't worry. Your mom helped her so much." She then danced out the back door, her head down.

"How did she? I never actually knew who she was! I didn't know that-" he cut off. "I fucking hate my life." And with that he marched out of the room and back up the stairs.

"She prepared her..." Connor whispered, awakening and clutching Louis' arm.

"And I thought my life was bad..." Keanna muttered. Louis suddenly frowned and backed away from Connor. "What happened to your mum? You never told me."

Connor whimpered and curled in on himself. His face hidden but as he rocked back and forth his shoulders shook.

"I thought we agreed not to keep secrets." Louis muttered, backing towards the door, tears forming in his eyes.

"Not my secret. Don't know a lot. Too much blood. The screams were so loud." Connor whimpered and shuddered, his sobs getting louder.

Louis shook his head and turned on the spot, racing out of the house. Keanna sighed loudly, "well this is a great start to the Christmas holidays." She sounded choked up. "Is there anyone happy around here? Cause I can't take much more of this. My life sucks as it is without this all!"

Akemi looked at her, "I'm kinda neutral I guess..." Fred pulled Keanna into a hug as Connor tottered to his feet and stumbled out the door.

"Connor? Where you going?" Keanna asked.

He looked at her with an empty expression, "S-safety...s-sanctity." The blonde fell but pulled himself up and ran wobbly away from the house.

"Okay. Maybe I should just go for a nap. Maybe when I wake up, everything will be back to normal again." Keanna sighed.

Fred nodded, "c'mon then love, I second your statement." He slowly pulled her upstairs.

Akemi blinked. "Um. Just me and you then." She said to George. "Oi!" Jayden said. "Oh! Sorry Jay! Didn't see you there." Akemi sighed.

Jayden huffed, "I'm not that small!"

"You're smaller than me. Enough said." Akemi nodded.

He pouted.

Akemi rolled her eyes. "You'll probably be taller than me by the time you're my age so let me be happy for now!"

He smiled, "Fine then!"

"Wonder who's gonna return first?" Akemi blinked, staring out the window. "Knowing Louis, he'll be out trying to drown- oh crap..."

Jayden frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Uhhhh, someone needs to go get Louis, like right now!" Akemi flailed.

Both George and Jayden looked at her blankly and confused.

"He's upset. What does he do when he's upset? Jump in any water source! Do you _want _him to drown?" Akemi sighed.

Jayden and George were out the door in seconds. In time to see Leon dragging a sodden Louis back to the house.

"Well. I did tell you." Akemi said, watching Leon.

Leon sat him on a chair and dried him with a spell. "Wanna talk about it?"

Louis looked up at Leon, his expression didn't show any of the obliviousness it normally showed. "I'm sick of putting up a fake front anymore. I'm sick of being the 'oblivious gay kid who doesn't give a shit in the world'. I'm sick of secrets. I'm just sick of me right now." He spat. "No more Mr. Oblivious nice kid."

Leon nodded, "Everyone goes through a change Lou. This _will_ be good for you. From what I've seen today you need to be told things or you worry and panic. What made you snap today?"

"The first thing I said to Connor before we got together was 'no secrets, 'kay?'" Louis frowned.

Leon nodded, "Trust is the basis for a relationship."

"I know it's hard for him. But isn't talking about it better than keeping it bottled up?" Louis said, looking distant.

Leon sighed, "And therein lays Connor's problems."

"He just needs to open up more, right?" Louis sighed.

"If he knew what Rogue knew, yes."

"So he doesn't even know?" Louis frowned.

"Exactly. Rogue can't tell him. She kept passing out when she told her nurses. They brought me in and we did some exercises that helped me know what happened. All Connor was told the fresh bruise or scratch was because they fell over. Only after his father's death did he know what really happened." Leon replied, without giving anything away.

Louis didn't saying anything more, but just glared at the ground.

"Hey Lou, you can't blame him. Before his dad committed, the last thing he remembers clearly is his mum's blood on the ground and Rogue screaming her pretty golden head off."

Louis just continued to stare at the ground, barely moving.

"Listen sweetheart, I need to find Rogue and try to get her to the hospital. Try and be civil with Connor and get you two alone so you can talk. He wants to tell you but he's afraid you'll run from him." With that Leon stood up and disapparated.

"Wait did you just- oh." Louis blinked, looking around. "Where'd he go?"

"He disapparated." George said blankly.

"Did he?" Louis frowned. "Didn't realise."

George nodded, "Don't forget to corner Blondie and talk." He then dragged Jayden and Akemi upstairs.

"But..." Louis sighed and drew his legs up to his chest.

Connor walked in by himself. He walked past the main room and straight to the kitchen. There was the sound of stuff being taken down and cupboards opening.

Louis looked towards the kitchen, and got up. He took a deep breath and walked in, closing the door behind him and leaning on it.

Connor was peering into a cupboard, "I doubt a small bowl would do...maybe the bigger one..." He stood up and placed the big bowl on the side and tipped sugar into it.

Louis stayed where he was, quietly watching him, his breathing all over the place.

"Oh dear, too much sugar..." Connor mumbled trembling as he reached for an egg that was beside him. He picked one up but it fell and smashed onto the floor.

"You know. You probably shouldn't be doing that when you're in that state." Louis sighed, grabbing a cloth and stooping down to clean the mess.

Connor jumped a mile in the air. "O-oh so-sorry Louis, I didn't see you. It's okay I can clean it..." He bent down and held his hand out for the cloth.

"No. Let me. For once." Louis frowned and cleaned it up, standing up straight again.

Connor nodded and stood up, "Um..I'm sorry..."

"Connor. Stop apologising. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't of brought that up. It wasn't right." Louis shook his head.

"No Louis. You were right. I should stop with the secrets. I guess..." He mumbled the last bit under his breath.

"You can tell me in your own time. I shouldn't of run out like that." Louis sighed.

The blonde looked down, hiding a blush. "I'm scared."

"I know hun. I know." Louis sighed, hesitating before pulling him into a hug. "Guess what? My birthday's in a week!"

"And I still have no idea what to get you," Connor pouted and hugged him back.

"I don't need any as long as I have you." Louis smiled. "Never let me go, 'kay?"

Connor nodded, "Mine." He hugged him tighter, a smile adorning his face.

"Now. What were you trying to do?" Louis asked, nodding towards the bowl.

The blonde looked down and mumbled, "It helps me remember..."

"Remember what, hun?" Louis tilted his head.

Connor looked behind Louis and pointed to a small picture on the back of the door. It was nothing special. Just a picture of a woman with bright red hair and pastel blue eyes.

Louis looked and sighed. "Of course." He said and looked back to Connor. "I wish you didn't have to be without your mum. I dunno what I'd do without mine..."

"She's safe now. I'm glad she's there. I just like to remember when I'm sad and why I'm here." Connor smiled brightly. "And anyway she's still here." He tapped his chest right above his heart.

Louis smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"Not as much as I love you." Connor grinned back, his whole being calmed by Louis presence.

Louis' smile grew wider, "of course. Whatever you say."

Connor giggled, "Don't you believe me?"

"Uhhh..." Louis' smile faltered.

The blonde giggled, "It's okay, 'cause I know I'm right, my prince." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Not this again..." Louis sighed. "I'm not a prince!"

"Fine~" His boyfriend pouted and hugged him. Resting his chin on the shorter boys head.

Louis hugged him back, burying his head in Connor's chest.

Connor pulled away and grinned, "Help me make tea?"

"Sure." Louis smiled.

The duo set to work, cooking, cleaning and just talking.

Liam slumped back down the stairs, his eyes still full of tears.

Jayden looked up at him first.

"Hey Jay." Liam mumbled, sitting down.

"Hey Lee," Jayden mumbled back and moved to sit by him.

"Sorry for the crappy mood." Liam sighed. Akemi snorted, "when are you ever in a good mood?"  
>Jay shot her a glare, "Leave him alone Akemi!"<p>

"Oh. Touche." Akemi rolled her eyes.

George pulled Akemi to his side and smile softly.

"You two together then?" Jayden asked, looking at the two.

The duo blushed and George replied, "You could say that."

"Oh. But Akemi is so scared of not being noticed..." Liam rolled his eyes. "Got you back, eh?"

"We all know who you want to be noticed by Li-li." George replied grinning.

"Oh would you give over!" Liam almost yelled at him. Jayden frowned, "scared of being in love, Liam?" He muttered.

"Lighten up sweetheart, he's just bitching back." Leon muttered apparating in.

Liam frowned at his younger sibling. "What do you mean?"

"You're just too frightened of falling in love in case you get hurt or hurt her. You forget the only way you could hurt her is by not telling her. And hurt yourself by letting her move on." Jayden replied grinning.

"I hate you." Liam muttered and buried his head in his arms.

Jayden chortled and leaned on him, "No you don't!"

"Is there any proper couples in here?" Keanna sighed as she walked back in, dragging Fred with her.

"Of course Keke! Me and that remote have been together for months! I'm planning on asking him to marry me!"Leon replied sarcastically."Yeah, you and Fred and Akemi and George."

"Akemi and George? Proper couple? Riiiight." Keanna rolled her eyes.

"They will be, trust me. Now has anyone seen the paper?"Leon asked curiously.

"What paper?" Liam frowned.

"The newspaper," He replied. "Need to check to get Rogue home. She may be terrified of hospitals but they're better than here apparently. Bloody scaredy-cat."

"Is it just be or does everyone here seem to have a fear of something?" Keanna raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone has a conscious fear. No matter who you are or what you're like it's a conscious thing."Leon replied spotting the paper and reaching under sofa for it.

"Okayyy." Keanna nodded.

"Now if you were asleep and say you were terrified of...I don't know...a vampire, you wouldn't be scared as you'd be fighting subconsciously where only defeating the purpose is allowed." Leon smiled flicking through the pages.

"That made no sense." Akemi frowned, stretching.

"Go watch Soul Eater, it'd be easier that studying psychology and sociology for three years." Leon replied, then beamed. "Connor!" He shouted and waited for said blonde.

"Nah. Not into stuff like that despite where I come from." Akemi said.

Connor walked in as Leon replied, "Dudette you're missing out! Soul Eater and Death are N-O-M!"  
>"Rogue would second that. Found a con coming up then?" Connor asked, "Yeah she can go."<p>

"You lot are confusing." Liam sighed.

Leon grinned, "Why? Anywho, which of you will come with us to a convention?"

"A what?" Keanna blinked.

"A convention. It's a muggle thing, but they're fun! It's an anime one though, and no you don't have to know one but it's great, you meet new people and eat awesome food and win competitions."

"I've heard of one anime..." Keanna frowned.

Leon instantly became a lightbulb with his grin, "Really? Which one?"

"I think it's called Digimon?" Keanna frowned, trying to remember.

"Matt was nom in the first season." Leon grinned. "Always likes his hair."

"Hmm. Matt... Ohhh! Doesn't he have a little bro?" Keanna grinned.

"Yuppers, lil T.K! Kept me occupied when I was your age. Prefer crap like Fairy Tail or Kuroshitsuji...Gray or Sebby...Tough choice...Sebastian actually, I do like the demonic type."

"And now you've lost me again." Keanna sighed, frustrated.

He sighed and flipped open his phone and pulled a picture up of an anime blue haired, shirtless guy with a dark blue symbol on his chest. Then man beside him had black hair and deep crimson eyes. He work a typical black suit with white gloves.  
>"Shirtless guy is Gray. Demonic fit dude is Sebby!"<p>

"Okay." Keanna backed away from Leon.

Leon put the phone away, "So who wants to go?"

"I'll go. I guess." Keanna said. "I guess I could come." Akemi nodded.

"If it's after Boxing day I gotta head back to see dad. He's been at work most of the holiday." George frowned. Leon giggled,  
>"Tell him Merry belated Christmas." He spun to Liam and Jayden, "Pwease?"<p>

"Uh. No." Liam shook his head. "Won't go if brother doesn't." Jayden frowned.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Leon pouted and sat on the ground, acting like a four-year-old.

"Just. No." Liam sighed.

"Aw Liam, please! I won't let Rogue dress you up stupidly! I swear pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll do whatever you want! Do your homework, clean your room, anything!"

"I said no!" Liam glared at him. "Brother? What's so bad about going?" Jayden questioned.

Leon stuck his lip out as Jayden frowned, "It'll be alright brother."

Liam shook his head and got up, walking towards the door.

Leon leaned forward and whispered in Jayden's ear, "You reckon Rogue will change his mind?"

"Probably. If he gets over the 'I'm too scared to be in love' thing." Jayden nodded.

Leon pouted, "But Rogue would so make him cosplay Terra, and it'd be awk!"

"Well. I can't convince him." Jayden shrugged.

"It's a shame. Red would love to see his abs in that outfit. Toodles sweetheart." He patted Jayden's head and disapparated.

Jayden frowned and said to no one in particular, "who's red?"

"I'm guessing Rogue," Akemi replied biting her lip.

"Oh." Jayden blinked and sighed. "I'm bored."

"Mhmm, wanna play Mario?" Miko grinned evilly.

Uh." Jayden frowned, "okay."

She squealed and explained how to play it.

"That's sounds cool!" Jayden grinned. "I never got to play anything when... When..." He trailed off and hiccupped.

"Err..if you want I'll go easy on ya!" She winked trying to get Jayden to laugh.

"No! I have to learn the hard way!" Jayden frowned.

"Oh well then..." she grinned and threw a remote at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jayden protested, his arms flailing so that the remote hit him on the arm.

Miko giggled, "Just one of the blows to your ego." She stuck her tongue out and patted the table beside her.

"Oh you'll pay for that!" Jayden glared at her and sat down.

She grinned and started up the game.

Jayden waited patiently for the game to load up, while Keanna and Akemi turned to watch.

The game started up as Rogue and Leon apparated in. Rogue stormed into kitchen as Leon walked in to watch Miko and Jayden.

"Oh hey Leon." Keanna said, before yawning.

"Hey Sweetheart." Leon smiled and sat beside Dyllan.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Keanna frowned, and poked Fred randomly.

"Ah Sorry Keanna. Used to saying it." He chuckled slightly as Fred poked her back.

Keanna waved her hand at Leon as a sign of dismissal and then started a full-on poke war with her boyfriend.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Miko yelped as Jayden's character nearly killed hers. Rogue slipped upstairs with a bagel.

Jayden grinned and laughed. Keanna fell off the sofa due to Fred pushing her.

"Careful!" Leon instructed as Keanna nearly hit her head.  
>"Bwahaha!" Miko laughed as she finally killed Jayden on the game.<p>

"You're evil." Jayden pouted. Keanna laughed, "You've only just noticed that?" As she sat back on the sofa, so she was sitting backwards and then she leaned backwards so her head was upside down.

Leon rolled his eyes, "It's unreal how much of a child you are."

"Who is?" Both Keanna and Jayden said, turning they're heads.

Leon sighed and facepalmed.

"No seriously? Wait.. Can't mean me, cause I _am_ a kid." Jayden grinned.

"True...I'mma dye my hair buh-bye!" The ravenette ran upstairs.

Keanna rolled her eyes and yawned again.

"As you do Keke," Miko giggled and restarted the game.

"Yeah, cause I'm mega awesome like that." Keanna grinned, though since she was upside down; it looked like she was frowning.

"Umm guys?" Dyllan bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"What?" the upside-down Keanna looked towards him.

"Umm...Err..Well...Why does Liam look at me like I've done something wrong?"

"Uh... what do you mean?" Keanna frowned, it now looked like she was smiling.

The blunette blushed, "Um...Jayden said Liam looked at me bad...and I was wondering if I've done something?"

Keanna frowned and pondered this for a few seconds, "Um... what kinda look Jay? Jealous or hatred?" Jayden frowned,  
>"Looked like kinda both." Jayden answered.<br>"Hmmm... Uh, Dyllan... have you met up with Rogue anytime during the school term...?" Keanna looked to Dyllan.

The boy nodded, "Yup...I met to-" He got cut off as Fred began laughing hysterically.

"Fred! What's wrong with you! Dyllan wants to know why Mr. Im-jealous-of-anyone-who-goes-near-my-crush was giving him dirty looks!" Keanna glared at Fred, though from upside down she looked like she was constipated.

"Sorry Ke, but you look too funny down there," Fred snickered as Dyllan blushed.

"Shut it. Now, what were you saying Dyllan?" Keanna looked innocently back to Dyllan.

"Y-yeah I had to make sure her eye wasn't bothering her...We're hoping she doesn't need it next year..." He fidgeted slightly.

"Did Liam see you?" Keanna frowned, again looking like she was smiling.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I only saw Rogue that day..."

"Well he must of, or he wouldn't of looked at you like that. Um. He may not directly admit it, but he does like her, and um... I think its cause he's taking so long to figure out how to ask her out, that he scared someone will get there first." Keanna said. "Whoa, Keanna, when did you get so wise?" Akemi blinked. "When I decided to sit like this." Keanna laughed.

"Who likes who?" Rogue mumbled walking in. Her outfit was different as she wore huge goth boots, a white blouse tucked into a skirt and a black cardigan. Her blue eye was cloaked in black eyeliner.

"Uhhhhh... You know... Um..." Keanna gulped, her eyes wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. This looked so funny upside-down that Fred burst out laughing again.

Rogue's eye widened and she burst into laughter at Keanna's expression. The laughing duo set everyone off laughing.

Keanna looked utterly perplexed. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Miko shook her head, "No you're face!" Before Connor shouted dinner from the kitchen.

"Yay!" Jayden grinned. "Someone's got Liam's appetite." Akemi sighed. There was a thud from the sofa as Keanna slid onto the floor.

"Who wants to get Liam?" Leon smirked looking at Rogue.

"Well. I dare not go near him if he's crying, I don't wanna get hurt." Keanna said, getting up, she walked a few steps, looking like she was drunk, "whoa! Light-headed here.." Keanna shook her head and sat down.

Rogue caught on and whispered in Leon's ear before she stomped upstairs. The now plain black haired guy picked Keanna up and took her into the kitchen.

"Oi! Who said you could pick me up?" Keanna complained.

He just laughed and set her in the chair beside George. Upstairs Rogue knocked on Liam's door, but not before making sure to fix her eyeliner.

Liam was completely submerged in blankets and the quilt from the bed and he didn't answer.

The redhead knocked again, louder. "Liam?"

"Come in.." Was the answer she got, but he didn't budge.

She opened the door and walked in.

"What's up?" A voice from the mass of blankets and quilt in the middle of the bed asked.

"Um...Dinner's ready..." she replied lamely.

"Oh." Liam said, and the mass of blankets moved and Liam's head popped out of nowhere. His hair was sticking out all over the place. His eyes looked towards his jeans and t-shirt and back to Rogue, his cheeks going red. "Um..."

She sighed and walked out, calling back, "Tell Connor I'm practising."

Liam climbed out of the bed, quickly pulled his clothes on, silently cursing himself as he walked out of the room, flattening his hair down.

Walking out he heard a soft guitar strum, as if someone had turned their amp down to 3.

Liam ran down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. "Um... Rogue says she practising." Liam said to Connor before sitting down, and glaring at the table.

Connor scoffed, "Leon drag her down by her bootstrap. Practising my..." He trailed off remembering Jayden was there.

Jayden frowned at Liam. "Brother? Is there a reason your eyes are all red?" He asked. Liam sighed and looked to him. "I'm just feeling down, little bro." Liam told him truthfully. Keanna stared at him, shocked that he had actually admitted he was anything but okay.

Leon got up and patted Liam's head gently as he walked out into the hallway. "Get ready for yelling." Dyllan sighed, playing with his food.

"Why you been crying, brother?" Jayden sighed. "Because, little bro, there's this thing called 'love'-" he air-quoted the word 'love' "- and I'm struggling to understand it." He frowned, and stared at his plate. There was the sound of metal hitting ceramic as Keanna dropped the fork she was holding, staring at Liam.

Keanna wasn't the only was staring at him. The majority of the table was too.

"What's so hard to understand?" Jayden asked. "Oh you know, considering I've never experienced being properly loved, I have no idea what it's supposed to feel like. And as everyone this table seems to know, I like some amazing girl, and I'm not entirely sure what it is I'm feeling and anyway, I feel like I'm gonna mess up her life and you know... I'm paranoid. I get jealous too much. I end up ruining every chance I get. I'm just scared that if I leave it too long, I'm gonna miss my chance for good." Liam replied, seeming to forget that he and Jayden weren't the only ones in the room.

"Well if you're on about the scary red-head, you'll never pass the chance. She's too hung up on you to notice any guy who thinks of her like that. And I'm sure she's terrified that she's gonna lose you because she thinks you don't like her." Jayden replied before starting to eat.

"Um. How do you know that? You've only just got here." Liam frowned.  
>"Hey hey hey! How come you never answer truthfully to me when I ask stuff like that?" Keanna asked Liam. Liam looked to her,<br>"cause you say it in such a teasing manner that I feel pressured into it! How you think it feels when someone starts teasing you about a girl and then you actually realise you might like her?" Liam snapped.

"Easy," Jayden replied over Keanna's scoff, "She looks at you with longing and sadness, and then puts a big smile on and laughs, with eyes closed, so no one sees."

"Don't scoff! Everyone has a fear! Like you're absolutely terrified of werewolves cause you're scared you might turn into one!" He turned to Akemi. "Like how Akemi feels like she's not good enough for George, so she's jealous of Miko cause George once liked her." He turned to Louis. "Like how Lou is terrified of being picked up, and he feels worthless 'cause he thinks he gets everything wrong. Like how Jayden's scared of girls cause his mother is an abusive psycho-path. Like how I'm so scared of falling love cause I'm scared what will happen if I mess things up!" Liam then returned to staring at his plate.

At Keanna's fear, Fred hugged her. At Akemi's, George kissed her head. When Louis' was said, Connor smiled to himself and nuzzled his boyfriend's neck. At Jayden's, the blonde touched his arm to comfort him. As soon as he said his own, a pair of arms hugged him.

"Like Rogue and Connor are scared of lightning because.. Well I'm yet to figure that out, but I'm guessing it's something to do with their mum.." Liam sighed, closing his eyes.

"You won't mess anything up Liam, you and Jay deserve a bit of love, so don't think just do." Rogue whispered in his ear, before sitting beside him.

"That's what- oh wait. I am a guy." Liam frowned.

Rogue giggled, "Anyway, let's eat! I'm starving!" She smiled and laughed.

Liam looked up at Rogue, noticing she was doing exactly what Jayden had said. "So, you two _ever _gonna be together?" Jayden asked in such a serious tone that Liam sighed and looked away. "I don't know." He mumbled and stuffed his face so he didn't have to talk anymore.

Rogue smiled at Jayden and played around with her potatoes.

"Oh come on! It's obvious you two like each other - I mean, Liam's pretty much just admitted it - and... Oh I dunno. Of course I'm not good at any of this, I'm _eleven _after all." Jayden glared at his plate.

"An eleven year old who could give little old me a run for their money." Leon grinned messing Jayden's hair up as Rogue hid her flaming face in her hands.

"Well. I have had eight years to think." Jayden frowned, poking his food. He then suddenly looked up, "wait, did you just say _little_ old me? There's nothing little about you!"

"Yes, but you've barely met half the people here and I bet you could analyze them." Leon replied. "And I am only 19."

Jayden blushed, and turned his attention back to his food, while Keanna suddenly snorted, almost falling off her chair. "Oh my God." She giggled.

"You're a pervert Keanna." Miko grinned, instantly catching on.

Keanna got up and raced off into the living room where everyone could hear her laughing loudly. After a while she came back in, "I'm all good."

Leon, who was going pink coughed, "I would say something but-" He held up a hand to answer his phone before grinning, "Hey Sam..."

Keanna burst out laughing again and disappeared under the table. "What's so funny?" Jayden frowned.

"Sorry, it's one of Rogue's friends...Yeah the midget one with usually brown hair. Oh I'm having fun. Are you?" Leon smiled brightly, "Oh I'm glad. Connor invited you over so when you're finished come straight here. I love you too. No you hang up. No you! Fine..." He giggled and hung up, smiling to himself.

Jayden sighed and repeated a little louder, "what's so funny?" While Keanna tried to compose herself. "Anywayyyy. Enough of that. I'm away to um..." She raced out of the room without further explanation.

"She's being dirty minded Jay. Is Father Sam coming over?" Rogue replied, sitting straighter.

"Right." Jayden said as if he understood.

"You'll understand soon Jaydy."Leon smiled at him, "And yes Rogue, go put on your jeans." She nodded and bolted upstairs.

Liam sighed and got up. "Anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." He mumbled and walked off.

Leon rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Mhmm, little Jayden, me thinks we should meddle..."

"Liam will murder you if you try and meddle in this. He's set on figuring it out himself, methinks." Akemi said, getting up and walking off into the living room.

Leon pouted, "I was asking Jay not you." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Akemi raised an eyebrow. "Now now, don't get sad just 'cause I butted in." She said and disappeared.

The ravenette looked at Jay, "I'm just an overgrown child aren't I?" Liam's little brother nodded and tucked into dessert.

"I'll be right back." Louis said and scooted out of the room.

"Okay, I'll just hug this chair until you get back." The blonde then decided to hug Louis' chair.

Jayden chuckled, "if that's what it's like to have someone... Then I can't wait til I'm old enough." He frowned.

Leon giggled, "You are old enough to have someone, maybe not understand it fully but old enough indeed."

"Um. Well, there is the slight problem of not knowing anyone but everyone in this house and my mum." Jayden frowned.

"You're going to Hogwarts in January right?" Connor perked up to listen.

"I hope so, yeah. Don't know what house I'll be in though." Jayden sighed.

"We'll stick with you through anything Jayden." Connor smiled.

"Thanks." Jayden smiled and got up. "What do I do now? Bored again." Jayden sighed.

Leon smiled, "Well...I could teach you some spells?"

"Um. We're not allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts though.." Jayden frowned.

"Jayden, I'm sure they'll let me help you catch up."

"Oh all right then." Jayden smiled.

Leon took Jayden into the back garden as Connor waited for Louis.

Louis reappeared, "Hey Con-Con." He grinned and wrapped his arms around him.

Connor smiled, "Lou-bear!"

"How's my Connor?" Louis asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Your Connor is a happy bunny, how is _my_ Lou-bear?" Connor replied.

"He's as happy as can be." Louis grinned.

"I'm glad." Connor smiled, giving Louis an Eskimo kiss.

"You're so adorable." Louis smiled, hugging him tighter.

"You're not allowed to say that!"Connor put his finger to Louis' lips with a smirk.

"Why not?" Louis frowned.

"Because I can't say what I want about you." The blonde smiled.

"I hate getting praised." Louis' frown deepened.

"I know, but I wouldn't feel right if you praised me." Connor replied, pulling Louis' lips up into a smile.

"Oh hello Rogue mark 2. You can so tell you're twins." Louis laughed.

Connor tilted his head, "What?"

"You're acting like her again." Louis said simply.

"Again?"

"Yes. Ravenclaw tower, remember?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"What did I do that was like her?" He asked.

"The same thing you just did there." Louis smiled.

"Ohh…." Connor nodded.

"Anyway. What should we do?" Louis asked, grabbing Connor's hand and holding onto it.

"Anything. As longs as it's with you." Connor answered instantly.

"Okay. Come on then." Louis said, and dragged him into the living room.

Connor happily followed him.

Akemi was sat in one of the chairs, eyes closed. Louis brought Connor over to one of the sofas and sat down.

Connor sat beside him, his gaze on Akemi though.

"Um. Akemi? You alive?" Louis called out. Akemi shrugged, but didn't open her eyes.

"What's up Akemi?"Connor asked quietly.

"Nothing." Akemi said, yawning.

"Uh…Akemi?" Rogue called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Akemi opened her eyes and looked towards her.

"Uhm…can you help me with this pronunciation?" She smiled slightly.

"Sure!" Akemi smiled and jumped up.

"Thank you!" Rogue beamed, a soft blush creeping across her cheeks.

"It's no problem. At least you acknowledge I know the language. Unlike a certain someone I don't have to name." Akemi mumbled.

"I guess you know what I want to say?" Rogue mumbled.

"Um. Not entirely sure. No." Akemi frowned.

"Gah! Seriously?"The red head sighed.

"Sorry." Akemi sighed, looking at the floor.

"It's okay. Um…this is right isn't it; Watashi wa, watashi wa anata suki?" Rogue smiled hopefully.

"Yep. That's it." Akemi smiled, looking up at her. "Go for it girl. It's not like he's gonna say no."

"Ehe…" She smiled and looked at the stairs, "M-maybe tomorrow…."

"Don't procrastinate, Rogue.. The longer you leave it, the less sure about this he's gonna get." Akemi sighed.

"What's pro-procastinate mean?"Rogue tilted her head.

"To keep putting something off til the last minute. And its pro-cras-tin-nate." Akemi smiled slightly.

"Pro-Pro-cras-tin-tinate?" Rogue nodded. And jumped as someone knocked on the door. The red head went to answer, before screaming, "DADDY!"

Akemi smiled and then walked back over to the chair and flopping back into it.

Connor smiled as Rogue dragged in a brown haired man, roughly shorter than Leon.

"Too many tall people. Tallness overload!" Akemi flailed.

"You must be Akemi. I'm Sam." He grinned and sat on the Loveseat as Rogue dragged her beanbag to sit beside him.

"Oh. So just by complaining about height you suddenly know who I am? Oh great." Akemi pouted.

Connor and Rogue whistled innocently.

"I hate you guys. I'm just gonna leave now and head back to Hogwarts where there are first years who are the same height as me!" Akemi mumbled.

"You love us really," Rogue grinned.

"Oh you wish." Akemi smirked.

"Oh you to do."Rogue stuck her tongue out.

"Wanna bet?" Akemi raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Rogue blew her a kiss, "No 'cause I'm right."

"Ew! No air-kisses!" Akemi said, a disgusted look on her face.

"Aww you wanna real one?" The red head teased.

"Uh." Akemi blinked and then buried her face in her arms. "No?"

"Aww Akemi's so innocent," She replied in a mocking voice.

"Well... I am!" Akemi's muffled voice said.

"You let George kiss you or is it a privilege?"

"We haven't got that far! I think." Akemi muttered, her head snapping up.

Rogue smirked, "Have you had your first-oh wait you have..with Keanna…"

Akemi blushed. "Actually, she wasn't. There was this boy in Japan that randomly came up to me and kissed me, during the summer. It came as a complete surprise. No offence, but Keanna wouldn't be the first one I'd kiss." Akemi shook her head and shuddered playfully.

Rogue opened her mouth, closed it then replied, "I would I suppose, but she's too much like my sister."

"Anyway, she's straight. She wouldn't go near us voluntarily." Akemi grinned.

"Yeah but so is spaghetti until it's wet." Rogue grinned and then shuddered, "I really need to think before I speak…"

"That sounds sooo wrong." Louis' spoke up, glaring at the ground.

"Which sentence?" Sam asked, attempting to scowl at Rogue but ending up grinning.

"I'm not repeating!" Louis looked up at him.

"You're still innocent. Good." Sam grinned.

"Louis? Innocent? As if!" Akemi blinked. "Eh, who am I kidding? he's innocent alright."

"It's refreshingly nice."Sam replied, leaning back and resting his head on the back of the loveseat.

Louis shot daggers at Akemi, pulled away from Connor and shot out of the room so fast that no one knew what had happened.

Sam blinked, "Was it something I said?" as Connor pelted out after him.

"I'm starting to think he doesn't like getting praised. It's almost as if he's scared of it. A phobia maybe?" Akemi tilted her head.

Leon nodded slowly, "Quite possibly." Sam got up and kissed Leon's cheek,  
>"I'm off to bed. G'night Chocobo, Akemi."<p>

"Night." Akemi waved, smiling.

Sam waved back grinning as Leon scowled at him.

"What's wrong Leon?" Akemi asked, shifting slightly on the chair.

"Hmm?" Leon snapped around to fix his pastel green eyes on Akemi. He loosened the glare, "He knows I hate being called Chocobo. It's the reason I dyed my hair."

"Why? What colour was it?" Akemi frowned.

"Originally, it was blonde..." Leon flushed and looked down.

"Oh." Akemi frowned. "Cool."

"Not when your fiancé and..."he mumbled incoherently after and," are obsessed with Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts..."

"Kingdom hearts?" Akemi frowned. "I've heard of that. Probably cause Lou went babbling on about some AkuRoku thing last year..."

Leon groaned, "Seriously? Rogue'll have a field trip, it's her favourite couple pairing next to Cleon...and Zemyx.." he sighed.

"Funnily enough, it was only after he started talking to Connor that he became obsessed with that pairing. He doesn't talk about it much anymore... Then again, he doesn't really talk to anyone but Connor anymore." Akemi glared at the wall.

"Love's truly beautiful but confusing isn't it?" Leon smiled softly, "Anyway g'night sweetheart, gotta go before Sam steals the entire quilt." He gently kissed her on the top of her head before trotting upstairs to his lover.

Akemi sighed and got up, walking out of the room and up the stairs, continuing until she got to the room she was staying in.

The halls were filled with snores in a distorted choir, which she ignored and trouped into her room.

Akemi changed and flopped onto the bed, pulling the covers up and closing her eyes.

Sleep came after a while of tossing and turning and noises of people on the landing.

**Sorry for the length and review please, it bring love 3 **


	9. 3 am conversations

Louis tossed about in his bed, but his eyes wouldn't stayed closed. He sighed and threw the covers off him and gently hopped off of his bed and crept out of the room he was staying in. The room had pretty much became his since he was here a lot.

He and Connor decided to not share a room and the blonde had moved to the one beside him.

The 12-year-old poked his head into his boyfriend's room, but Connor was 'asleep'. Louis smirked and rolled his eyes and then walked away and towards the stairs.

Sounds of the TV echoed at the base of the stairs. As well as a stream of constant muttering.

Louis frowned and headed down the stairs, yawning and stretching as he went. It didn't even occur to him that he was in nothing but boxers.

He distinctly heard someone pressing buttons as he reached the hallway. Louis tilted his head and walked towards the main room.  
>He pushed the door open to reveal the living room which was lit up by the tv screen. Sitting in front of it was a red-head and Louis found himself rolling his eyes again.<p>

"Rogue, what are you doing?" He asked softly, walking to her.

She didn't reply so he went to nudge her with his foot, which is when he realised what he was wearing.

Rogue tilted her head back to look at him, sliding her earphones out, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up so- wait, you never went to bed, did you?" Louis said, acting all self-concious now that he knew he was only wearing boxers.

"Well I went to my room for a bit, so technically I did. Why couldn't you sleep? Was it 'cause you fought with Connor earlier? Or are you plagued with nightmares? Maybe your stressed?" she hummed, turning her game off.

Louis flinched when she mentioned the fight between him and Connor. "I don't deserve him, Rogue." He knew how cliche that sounded, but it was truly how he felt.

"Why not?" She cocked her head and forced him to sit on the table with her.

He took a deep breath. He had never told anyone about the accident he'd been in when he was 7. Not even Connor knew. No one knew that his mother had started treating him different ever since. No one knew he was damaged. Brain damaged.

The red-head waited patiently. She was curious. But whatever it was must be big. After all, Louis was looking deeply troubled, so therefore it troubled her.

"I'm not right, Rogue." He pointed to his head. "I-I'm damaged." He couldn't bring himself to say anymore and instead resolved to stare at the ground. A tear fell down his cheek.

She smiled softly and nudged his head up. "Sweetie, you're not the only one. I'm damaged too, but being like this, it makes us different. Unique. And saying you don't deserve him means I don't deserve my future boyfriend-person. Connor is sweet, but you need to remember, you were chosen by fate to be together. Now suck it up!" She grinned. "Fate's put you together for a reason, don't question it! Enjoy it!"

"You don't get it. I'm brain-damaged. Hence why people call me oblivious. Those times I zone out? That's my brain malfunctioning." And as if to prove it, Louis suddenly lost focus and it appeared he was day-dreaming.

Rogue waited for him to snap out of it before laughing. "And, you're still alive Lou, you're with someone who loves you. My eye, ha, I can't control it. But..." she trailed off, sighing.

Louis hadn't even heard her, he was too busy fighting inwardly to get control back over his mind. He shook his head and blinked a couple of times. "Whoa, hasn't done that in a while. That's not good." Louis muttered.

Rogue punched his shoulder gently, "I take it they can't fix it?"

"Mum won't let me go near a magical healer with the problem. She's all Muggle." Louis glared at the floor.

"Hmm...how about we introduce her to Leon? I'm sure we could somehow get her to change her mind." The red head said thoughtfully.

Louis frowned as if he didn't like the idea. "My mum has made it clear that me and my dad are the only magical people she'll ever love or like or listen to or anything." He sighed.

"How does she feel about Connor then?" She asked.

Louis blushed. "My mum's under the impression I'm dating a girl. She doesn't know I'm gay." He shuddered at the thought of her finding out.

"Why haven't you told her?" Rogue frowned.

"Mum- well she doesn't- I'll be thrown out. She loves me and all, but not enough-" he closed his mouth and gulped.

Rogue nodded, "Well, how about this. We tell Connor, invite your mum up at Christmas, if you zone out, complain about it. I'll sugguest magical healing. We'll talk about it as if they're not there and hopefully we'll convince your mum to let it happen!"

"Um. Is that a good idea?" Louis gulped again.

"Why not? It sounds fool proof, and I'm pretty sure if you explain to everyone your mum, isn't fond of the idea of you being gay, one of the girls could pretend to be dating you?"

"But everyone has a boyfriend apart from you- um. Sorry." Louis mentally smacked himself.

"It's cool. If you don't want to involve them I'll do it." She shrugged, "I mean its not like I'm going to have one anytime soon...so why not?"

Louis almost snorted. "You do realise me and Liam talk right. He wants to ask you out, he's just scared you'll say no. Don't tell him I told you that. He'd murder me." Louis' eyes went big as if he was imagining being killed by an angry Liam.

Rogue tilted her head down, so her flaming cheeks were covered, "Yeah, but it's like, not gonna happen anytime soon."

Louis somehow doubted that. "Well I guess I have to go talk to Connor..."

Rogue smiled and took his hand, "I know you hate compliments but you guys are perfect together."

Louis covered his ears and shook his head. "Don't."

"I've stopped, anyway, you should probably sleep. I'll see ya in morning." She chuckled and turned to face the window.

Louis stood up, stretched and walked out of the room and hurried up the stairs. He hesitated at the landing and took a deep breath. 'I _have_ to tell him,' he though as he crept into Connor's room.

The blonde was lying peacefully, actually asleep. He had a relaxed and serene face, instead of his usual worried one. However the quilt was scrunched up in his hand, the knuckles white.

Louis hesitated once more, wondering if he should just wait until the morning. He sighed and just stood there, staring at the floor.

The blonde sighed in his sleep before rolling over, his mouth slipping open in a soft smile. The hand in the quilt relaxed.

Louis looked back up at him and decided against waking him up. He looked too peaceful. He crept out, looking over his shoulder as he left. 'How the heck did I get him?' He thought as he walked back into his own room.

On his bed sat the blonde's twin. Her blue eyes were cold, as she pointed behind Louis expectantly.

Louis done a double take when he saw her and fell back through the door, landing with a loud thud on the ground. He yelped and said "Rogue? What the fuck!" Really loud, loud enough to wake half the house up.  
>"Shhh!" She snapped, listening to make sure no one was awake. Unluckily her brother had woken. "Lou, march into his room and tell him. He's awake now and don't think of going to sleep until he knows! Or I shall beat you with my ninja powers of awesome!"<p>

"Ninja powers of awesome?" Louis raised an eyebrow from the ground. He got up, straightened his boxers and frowned. "Get. Out. Of. My. Temporary. Room. Rogue." He bit out pushing Rogue out.

"Louis, he needs to know. You said yourself, trust is the basis for a relationship, right? Well, your not trusting him are you?" She turned and skipped back downstairs.  
>"It's not that I- oh what the heck." He mumbled and pushed Connor's door open. "Connor?"<p>

The blonde looked up from fixing the quilt, "Ah, good morning Lou.."

"Not really morning. Sorry for waking you. Rogue's fault. She thought it'd be okay to sit on my bed without me knowing." Louis glared at the wall as if it was to blame.

"Ah I see and it's all good. Well apart from her, she's a demon." He laughed softly.

"Con, I need to tell you something. Something I should of told you ages ago... It's just.." He trailed off.

Connor simply patted the bed.

Louis sat down, and stared at floor. Little did Connor know, yet, that his eyes lost focus and it appeared he was just having trouble thinking of what to say.

Connor just smiled and wrapped the quilt around him, and waited.

Louis came back to his senses and took a deep breath. "Not again. Not twice in the same night. Not good, not good." He looked up at Connor and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me, I've kept stuff from you."The blonde said gently.

Louis's expression darkened and he suddenly looked very reluctant to say anything.

Connor waited, simply admiring Louis, without voicing anything, knowing how he'd react.

Louis took a deep breath again and proceeded to tell him everything he had said to Rogue.

Connor nodded patiently and when he was done, he pulled him into his arms.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. It's the only thing that really scared me." Louis sighed. "The doctor said that I may go into a coma one day... And- and not come out of it." Louis looked at the ground and shook his head.

"You will, you're...a ravenclaw. Which means you're smart. You'll find a way." Connor replied, murmuring into his head.

"To wake up from endless sleep?" Louis said. "Connor, I haven't slept properly ever since I was told that. Scared that if I close my eyes I'll never open them again."

The blonde pulled him so he was lying down, "Sleep, I promise you won't go into a coma tonight. I'll look after you."  
>Louis' eyes fluttered closed, but he had a pained expression on his face, like he was fighting sleep.<p>

Connor briefly kissed his lips before playing with his hair.

One of Louis' eyes opened and he somehow managed to raise an eyebrow with his other eye still closed.

Connor chuckled, "Sleep."

Louis smiled slightly and snuggled up to him, his eye closing again. Within minutes Louis' breathing got deeper. The fact he had fell asleep under five minutes proved that he was sleep-deprived.

Connor smiled, slightly proud and stayed awake for the night. To prove to Louis, he wouldn't let him go.


	10. Chapter Ten(for lack of name)

**We don't own anything you recogonize! And sorry for the long wait :3 Enjoy**

Keanna waltzed out of her temporary bedroom and swooned down the stairs, well rather fell halfway down and rolled down the rest of the stairs, landing with a thud on the hallway floor. "Ouch?" She muttered and stood up, brushing herself off like this happened regularly.

Leon ran out of the kitchen and whispered, "You okay Cherie?"

"Cherie?" Keanna frowned. "Who's Cherie?" It was obvious that this girl wasn't a morning person.

Leon facepalmed and pulled her into the kitchen.

"No but seriously.. Cherie?" Keanna titled her head while she was dragged.

The older guy sighed, "Keanna, want coffee?"

"Leon, you tell me right now what you meant by 'Cherie'!" Keanna glared at him, which wasn't that effective due to the fact she looked so tired and her hair was sticking up all over the place.

The black haired guy sighed, "Its a nickname Keanna."

"But it has nothing to do with my name." Keanna frowned. "Oh forget it, it's too early in the morning."

"Chill out Keanna, what ya wanna eat?" Leon smiled softly.

"Stuff. Have any Froot Loops?" Keanna said and promptly yawned while Akemi pretty much very-unlike-Akemi strutted into the kitchen.

"Morning Akems, and yup Keanna." Leon pulled the box down from the cupboard and handed her a bowl.

Keanna started pouring the cereal very enthusiastically for being so tired. Akemi nodded to Leon and set about finding something for herself.

The adult just watched Akemi as she pottered about, looking very much at home.

"Kems, your acting like you know this place." Keanna frowned as she poured a little too much milk into her bowl. Akemi stopped what she was doing long enough to shrug and say "that's just the way I am," before going back to making herself what seemed like a sandwich to Keanna.

"Let her, we basically let anyone live here. Speaking of, I have a breakfast to deliver." Leon stood with a tray and slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Hold on, sandwich? For Breakfast? 'Kems... what are you _on_?" Keanna said as she picked her too-full-bowl-of-milk-and-froot-loops up and turned to stare at Akemi who had the sandwich halfway to her mouth.

Akemi pondered answering or eating. And decided on the latter while shrugging and grinning.

"You utter weirdo." Keanna rolled her eyes and walked at snail-pace towards the door. "Okay this isn't happening..." She glared at the bowl full of milk with a froot loop here and there.

Akemi continued to grin as she side-stepped Keanna and made her way into the living room.

Keanna sighed and walked slightly faster towards the living room and came to a stop at the closed door. "Uh, someone help?"

A hand reached over her head and pushed the door open.

"Thank you Freddie." Keanna grinned and shuffled over to a seat and carefully sat down. "Ah DANG IT! I don't even have a spoon!" Keanna sniffled and glared at the bowl as if it was to blame for this.

Fred and Akemi laughed at that before Fred moved back to get her a spoon.

"Thanks again, Freddie." Keanna sighed as she took the spoon Fred presented her.

"Anytime." Was his gentleman-ly response as he took the seat by her.

"Ew. You two." Akemi stuck her tongue out, with a disgusted look on her face.

Keanna repeated the action and replied,"You and George are the same!"

"Um. We're not like that though." Akemi mumbled.

Keanna rolled her eyes as her boyfriend grinned, "Speak of the devil..."

"Geooooorgiiiiie, hey." Keanna laughed, putting her now-half-empty-and-void-of-all-froot-loops-bowl down on the table and hugged her boyfriend's twin.

"Um...hey Keanna?" He blinked as he looked at Akemi and his twin for an explanation.

"Am I not allowed to hug you? Oh, touché." Keanna frowned and flopped down, draining her bowl.

"No, it's just you usually don't hug me in the morning. It's peculiar," George replied as he sat beside Akemi.

"Oh. Really now? Fine, don't expect me to hug you anymore. I guess Fred will have to suffice." She grinned and hugged Fred.

Fred grinned in response and hugged her back as he and his twin chorused, "Fine by us!"

"Fine." Keanna said, losing her happy demeanor. "If that's what you want." She buried her face into Fred.

"What's gotten into you Keanna?" Fred asked as he cuddled her.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Keanna sighed, "Just... never mind."

Fred frowned worriedly as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Something tells me she doesn't wanna _not _hug George." Akemi pointed out and shrugged.

"But Fred's more...huggable than I am!"

"You're still one of my best friends." Came a mumbled voice.

"Aww, you're one of mine too." The twin replied as he gave her a quick hug.

Keanna smiled slightly, but buried her head back in Fred's chest. Akemi frowned, poking Keanna. "That's not all, is it?" Keanna tensed and got up, walking out of the room, saying nothing.

Fred frowned worriedly and followed her out.

Keanna was already halfway up the stairs before Fred could catch up with her. "Leave me alone, Fred." She said, a touch harsh.

He grabbed her hand, "Keanna, what's the matter?"

"It's nothing that won't go away with time, Fred. I'm fine." Keanna replied, not looking at him.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do? That any of us can do?"

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like." Keanna muttered, fighting the tears that were threatening to come. "You don't know what it's like living with twins and not knowing which one you actually fell for..." She said the last bit so quietly he could barely hear her.

Fred bit his lip. He didn't want to make her more sad, so he just pulled her into a hug.

"I think... I think the only reason I'm with you is cause everyone thinks... everyone has always said it was you that liked me back... I feel so selfish." Keanna sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He whispered emotionlessly against her ear, still hugging her.

"Do you still love me after knowing this?" Keanna frowned.

He nodded mutely.

"Well then.. I'll be okay, as long as you don't hate me..." Keanna sighed, and then pulled herself together, a grin pulled on her lips and it was obvious she was back to being her I'm-totally-not-messed-up-inside-honestly self.

He smiled weakly and went back to the living room. As he walked, he carefully fixed his smile to look natural instead of forced and fake.

Keanna followed him and sat back down on her normal seat, shooting a fleeting look at George before staring at the ground.

George didn't notice as he was deep in conversation with Akemi about Japan.

A small boy with long black hair came hurtling into the room, looking very hyper, but he stopped dead at the look on Keanna's face. "What's wrong?!" He flailed. "Nothing Jayden. I'm Fine." Keanna mumbled, not looking at him. "Don't lie to me! I'm sick of people lying to me!" He glared.

"Chill it kid, she won't spill it until she's ready. So we gotta wait until it passes, or she breaks down," Mikosi yawned, ruffling her three-toned hair, that rested around her shoulders.

"Fred knows what it is. I can see it on his face." Jayden said, pointing at Fred.

"Not talking about it mate." Was his grinning reply.

"Got something to do with George. That's all I know." Akemi yawned, Keanna glared at her. "And she's just confirmed it." Akemi added.

"Alright Kiddies, settle down. Keanna, stop glaring. Fred, you look like you have gastric pains. Akemi, Jay, don't make her more annoyed. George, distract Akemi. Miko, get breakfast! Yes ma'am. Good idea!" Miko nodded satisfactorily as she wandered into the kitchen, congratulating herself.

Ignoring Miko, Jayden turned to George, "What did you do?!"

He blinked, "don't talk down to me! I'm taller than you!"

"I don't fucking care if your taller than the biggest building on earth, you've done something to upset my brother's best friend and I want answers!" Jayden flailed.

At this point Miko walked in, "Kid, cool it!" She then proceeded to pick him up and carry him into the kitchen.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN." Jayden struggled to get free. "He exists... that's what he did wrong." Keanna muttered so no one heard her.

"Language!" Sam snapped as he walked into the kitchen and took Jayden off Miko to set him down.  
>"You're not my mother!" Jayden snapped and stormed back out.<p>

Sam glowered at his back before going into the cupboards, grabbing yellow gloves and began to clean.

"What's all the yelling?" Liam asked, walking in. "Your brother is taking a psycho." Akemi replied simply.

Liam nodded, then paused, "Excuse me?"

"Something is bothering Keanna and it's apparently George's existence that is to fault." Akemi yawned again. Keanna's wide eyes shot up to stare at the werewolf. "Damn it... enhanced hearing." Keanna mumbled. "Yeah damn right." Akemi snapped.

Fred and George looked at each other, curious and worriedly.

"Oh and Fred knows. That's all I know." Akemi said. Liam turned to Fred, "What's up with her?"

"I'm not saying anything." He replied, his eyes pleading for them not to push it.

"Do you _really _want to know? Though Akemi will hate me, and I'm probably gonna make everyone feel real awkward." Keanna looked up at Liam. Liam frowned, "You can tell me somewhere else?"

Keanna looked down, took a deep breath before saying exactly what she said to Fred.

The silence that followed was only broke by Jayden coming into the room and saying, "What did I miss?"

Keanna simply got up and stormed past him to her room.

Akemi glared after her, her arms instinctively wrapping around George's arm. Jayden stared at Liam with a questioning look on his face.

Liam sighed, closed his eyes and explained to him. George looked at Akemi and unlatched his arm so he could hug her.

Jayden looked from Fred to George and frowned. "How could she not know...?" He muttered and sighed. "Your friends are hard to understand, brother."

Liam simply nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Did we force Fred on her?" Akemi said in a small voice.

"I think it's more my fault than any of yours." Fred answered blankly.

"How is it?" Akemi looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I made it blatantly obvious."He replied, looking at his shoes.

Akemi frowned and stared at the ceiling. She swallowed. "I've never heard her cry like that before. It's scaring me." Liam frowned and then remembered Akemi would be able to hear her.

Fred swallowed heavily before leaving out the back door. Despite not knowing where he was going.

"Must of been hard on him to find that out." Jayden sighed. "Thank god I'm too young for this stuff."

He was met by silence.

"Okay too much depressing stuff. Where's the happy people?" And he set off in search of Louis and Connor.

He walked upstairs to find their room, humming as he went.

When he got to their room he knocked on the door, ignoring the sobbing that was coming from somewhere above him.

The door was quickly opened and Connor stuck his blonde head out, "Hi."

"Can I come in to get away from that?" He pointed, indicating the sobbing.

"You gotta be quiet though, Lou's asleep," Connor retracted his head and opened the door wider.

"Oh. Awh he's so cute when asleep." Jayden grinned, speaking quietly.

"Don't let him hear that, he'll flip." The blonde grinned.

"Why?" Jayden frowned, watching as Louis shifted in the bed.

"He doesn't like compliments." Connor sighed.

"Why not?" Jayden looked utterly confused at this piece of information.

"Parents, I think." the older boy shrugged. "I only wish for the day when I can compliment him. And praise him..."

"Must be hard." Jayden sighed, "I don't have anyone like that, then again I'm only 12- hey wait, isn't he 12?" He frowned.

"Yup. Only a week or so till he's thirteen."  
>"Ah, so still older than me. Is he in 2nd year then?" Jayden asked.<p>

Connor grinned, "Nope, he was born just in time to be third year. Just. A day later and bam, I'd be Lou-less!"

"But isn't it the summer children that could end up in one year or the other? He was born in December..." Jayden, ever the logical one, questioned.  
>The blonde eyed him, "You tryna take my boyfriend away from me?"<p>

"Just saying he should be in 2nd year." Jayden shrugged. "Wonder what he did to get in a year early? He must of only been 10!"

"My baby's smart that's why." Connor replied, after making sure Louis was still asleep.

"Nah," said someone from the door. "He told me why he's in our year. Apparently, he couldn't take his mother annoying him anymore so he wrote a letter to Dumbledore explaining his situation and surprisingly Dumbledore said he could come to Hogwarts a year early..."

The blonde held back a yelp but jumped, as did Jayden.

"Um. Sorry, shoulda knocked." Keanna said, scratching the back of her head, her cheeks going red.

Connor smiled and pulled her into a hug, "You feeling better honey?"  
>"I've messed things up." Keanna sighed. "But what can be done?" She looked over to Louis. "Still asleep then?"<br>"I'm just glad he's asleep. And try to fix it?" He offered, while smiling at Louis.

"Like... Like he still wants me." Keanna glared at the floor. "And what's so good about him being asleep?"  
>"Long story. Nevermind. And He'll back off until you know what's what?" Connor haphazardly guessed.<p>

"Well. I'll find out in a minute, I'm sure." Keanna said and walked off towards the stairs.  
>Connor just looked at Jayden and shrugged.<p>

"You're all like one big dysfunctional family." Jayden commented, flailing his arms.

Connor just smiled, glancing over to stare at his sleeping beauty.  
>Louis' stirred and rolled over, toppling off the bed with a thud. "Ow!" He muttered and shot up, brushing himself off like nothing had happened and he had simply got out of the bed. "Hey Connor, Jayden."<br>Connor smiled and walked to check his head.

"Well I'll just leave you two alone," Jayden nodded and with his hands in his pockets, walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
>As he walked down he ran into the 'scary' redhead.<p>

"Oh my fudging God, don't do that!" Jayden flailed, walking back up a few stairs, backwards.

"Holy Moth-JAYY!" Rogue placed a hand on her Lolita-esqe covered heart.

Jayden stared wide-eyed at her before shooting back up the stairs in a frightened panic.

She frowned and walked after him, "Jay?" She called quietly.

"Don't hurt me. I won't be bad, I'll be nice. I'll do whatever, just don't hurt me?" Jayden muttered. He was sat up against a wall, legs drawn up to his chest.

"Shh, Jaydey, it's okay. No ones gonna hurt you promise." Rogue called quietly, kneeling a foot away from him.

"So scared, so quiet, nothing around. Just darkness." Jayden mumbled, rocking back and forth.  
>"Jayden, do you want me to get Liam?" The redhead bit her lip, studying the boy. Before recognizing the movement and seizing up.<p>

"Liam... She took me from him... She never said anything about him... He could have been dead for all I knew... Father... I never...Liam..." Jayden teared up and stared at the floor.

Rogue slowly rocked back and forth, her mouth forming inaudible words as her fingers twisted together.  
>Jayden could distinctly hear footsteps on the stairs and he starting rocking back and forth quicker. "No... Please, just no! NO!" He yelled the last word and downstairs went quiet and the footsteps on the stairs stopped before they started again but quicker and the figure of Liam moved into view. Liam stared at his brother and Rogue for a second before crossing over to them and pulling Jayden into a hug while trying to get Rogue's attention.<p>

"Tick tock, your time's up. Back to where you started.."She sang repeatedly, her eyes blank but misted with tears.

"Rogue? Come back to us.." Liam frowned, shaking her shoulders a bit.  
>She tilted her head to his hand, before she was yanked away. Not a moment to soon as she was about to bite him.<p>

"Um. That was weird." Jayden frowned. "Sorry, don't know what came over me. Memories I guess."

Liam frowned at him, "What started it?" He asked as Leon disapparated with Rogue.

"Bumped into Rogue... I dunno.." Jayden sighed, getting up.

His older brother helped him to his feet, making sure he was balanced.

"I'm fine, brother..." Jayden frowned and pulled away and head towards the stairs and down them.

Liam followed after, two steps behind, making sure he didn't have another panic attack.

Jayden seemed to know what he was doing, "Dude, seriously, I'm fine." He flailed and jumped the bottom two stairs and landed all-ninja-like on the ground. "See? Told you."

Liam, who just had a mini-heart attack scowled at him, "That could've been dangerous."

"Two stairs Liam, I can show you dangerous..." He dragged Liam away from the stairs and climbed up six stairs, turning back around, he grinned at Liam and jumped, landing cat-like on the ground. "See, totally fine!"

"Jayden..." A voice warned from behind him.

"What?" He flailed. "I'm still alive! jumping down stairs is nothing compared to the hell I've been through so you can just shut up and leave me alone!"

"I know you've been through a lot, but it's not a good idea to try and give Liam a heart attack is it?" Connor asked, walking downstairs, Louis following.

"Ah crap!" Jayden jumped a mile high and went crashing to the ground. "Is it a twin thing? Being able to scare little boys to their death?! _Seriously_ though."

"You strange child, what on earth are you talking about?" Connor tutted as Liam scolded Jayden.

"First Rogue and now you... I give up..." And with that Jayden crawled away.  
>Connor looked up at Liam, "What happened? I fell asleep when Lou was in shower." He rubbed his eyes, the sleep gathered there, proved he spent the night awake. Just for Louis.<p>

"Uh, he kinda had a panic attack after running into Rogue... and then I think you just nearly sent him into another one, but he's fine... I think." Liam frowned.

"Is he okay now though?" The blonde asked, looking towards the living room.

"Well... I don't know, he hasn't exactly crawled since he was two so..." Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he's your brother.."He trailed off as Dyllan ran over.  
>"I gotta go, Rogue's in her fit. They want me to try and calm her, she's biting and clawing everyone!" He then ran out.<p>

"Rogue's what...?" Liam blinked, before walking into the living room to find Jayden, curled up on one of the chairs.

Connor and Louis walked past them and into the kitchen as Jayden stared blankly at the carpet.

"Jayden..." Liam muttered and Jayden looked up at him, "Mum's not here, you don't even have to go back home if you don't want to, I'm sure Connor and Rogue would let you stay here over the summer... or you could go stay with Keanna at the Weasley's or... I dunno..."

"I don't wanna cause trouble..."He mumbled quietly.

"You won't... Louis is here most of the time-" He was cut of by Jayden laughing, "Brother, Lou is Connor's boyfriend, of course he's allowed to stay!"  
>"I'm allowed to stay where?" Said boy yawned, walking in.<p>

"Here," Liam muttered, while Jayden grinned.  
>"The twins like company," Louis shrugged dropping into the loveseat."Dyllan's been here at Christmas, Leon literally never goes home, Sam, well Sam pops in now and then," He shrugged.<p>

"Yeah... but you're all best friends or family.. I'm just Liam's lil' bro." Jayden sighed.

"And you can stay!" Miko chirped, sitting on the table.

"Sure..." Jayden said with little conviction.

The odd girl grinned, "Which means...We're taking you shopping!"

"Wait, what?" Jayden frowned at her.

She grinned, her eyes full of mischievous laughter.  
>"And anyway, I'm here most of the time... I only have to spend two weeks with my mum and dad and then I can come here, but that's due to the fact my mum thinks I have myself 'a cute little <em>girl<em>friend. She knows I'm gay and still thinks I have a girlfriend. She's an idiot." Louis babbled.  
>"And you're Connor's boyfriend..." Jayden pointed out.<br>"Oh shush it! You're staying, it's final!" Miko tutted, pointing a filed nail at Jayden.

Jayden flinched and shied away from Miko. "don't do that."  
>"Oops, sorry." Miko dropped her hand but grinned.<br>"Wish I had a better life..." Jayden sighed.

"Don't say that kid, makes me wanna baby you." Miko continued to give him a Cheshire cat grin.

"Don't need babied..." Jayden frowned.

"Exactly! So no moping!" She laughed and twirled him so he fell onto Liam.

"Hey, hey, don't do that... that hurt!" Liam frowned, pushing Jayden off.

Miko snickered wickedly before jumping off the table just as the phone rang.

"Why would that hurt? I'm not that heavy." Jayden scowled at Liam. Liam didn't meet his eye, "Well, you were kinda thrown at me."

Neither could reply as Connor yelled, "Breakfast!" From the kitchen.

Jayden scrambled away into the kitchen, Liam walked in more slowly.

Miko picked up the phone, listened then ran into Kitchen with Keanna.

Jayden was already sitting, waiting patiently for something to eat, Keanna popped into the seat beside him and shot him what was hopefully a friendly smile.

Jayden smiled tentatively back as Miko dropped into the seat beside Sam, whispering within seconds.

Liam sat on the other side of Keanna, staring down at the table.

Connor and Louis worked together to place different selections of breakfast down. There was fruit and toast and boxes of cereal.

Jayden grabbed a box of cereal and started opening it in a hurry before Liam slowed him down.

Connor smiled as he sat beside Sam with Louis on his other side. He turned and listened to Miko as she informed Sam about Leon and Rogue.

Keanna started grabbing any fruit she could get and made herself busy by making a mini fruit salad in a cereal bowl.

The red-headed twins both sat opposite each other and mixed dry cereal with fruit.

"So, what we doing today?" Keanna asked as she dug into her self-made salad.  
>Miko smiled, but in an innocent dreamily way, "Me and Dyl are going on a date, if he can be spared..."<p>

"Can be spared?" Liam frowned, looking up at Miko, his spoon forgotten, halfway to his mouth.

"Oh Leon's trying to get Dyllan to calm Rogue down." She sighed, biting into a strawberry, still wearing a dreamy expression.

"How would he help?" Liam asked, a hint of something in his tone.

His tone made most of the table look at him. Miko raised an eyebrow, an evil grin alighting her face, "Oh you know, he's been helping her since she was 10 or 11. When his mother declared her...well." Miko grinned awaiting his reaction.

"Well?" Liam prompted, failing miserably to hide the jealous note in his voice

Miko's grin would've put the Cheshire cat's to shame, "Well..cursed."

"Oh," Liam frowned and then looked at his bowl like he couldn't believe he was eating the stuff in it.

While he was looking down he missed the look Sam gave him.

"You need help, bro." Jayden said, all casual like. Liam looked up at him, giving such a look that it was almost reminiscent of their Mother's expression when Liam or Jayden had said something wrong, that Jayden gulped and turned back to his food, but not before saying, "seriously though, you need therapy bro."

"You all need therapy, you crazy loons." Sam muttered, looking at his coffee, while twisting the silver band on his finger.

"I'm not crazy!" Liam said. "Nah, you're just crazy in-" but Keanna was cut off, "you finish that sentence and I swear..." He trailed off, standing up, he stormed off out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

The group stared after him before Miko casually stated, "He's crazy jealous."

"I was only gonna say he was crazy in love..." Keanna mumbled in a small voice.

"We know Hun." Connor sighed, rubbing his forehead. Sam slurped his coffee before saying,  
>"If you're not careful Blondie, you're gonna get wrinkles."<br>"What's the big deal between them two anyway? I think they both know how each other feels by now." Keanna sighed.  
>"Yeah, but it's more than that, Liam still has to get over the fact he's not mum and besides, apparently he thinks she was lying to spare his feelings, I don't know, he needs therapy." Jayden sighed.<p>

The room was silent until the phone echoed shrilly and Sam literally leapt up from his seat to answer it. Miko followed swiftly at his heels.

Jayden got up and followed to see what the fuss was about.

"Are you sure it's safe Leon. I know I-yeah but this is-Leon! This is where it happened. Are you sure she won't go mad again? Okay. See you later. Yeah, I love you too." Sam hung up and turned to Miko, "Dyllan's on his way. Leon's helping to patch up Rogue."

"I don't think I like this house much," Jayden mumbled. "Where's Liam?"

The duet jumped. Miko bounced over, "Prolly found his way to the lake, why?"

"I don't wanna stay here," and with that he was out the door. Keanna walked in, apple in mouth, she took it out and looked around, "what exactly is going on?"

Miko shrugged before freaking out, "I gotta change!" She ran to the mirror and squealed in anguish, tugging at her hair before running up the stairs.

"She's changed since the last time I saw her." Keanna sighed. "Why can't I have a normal _stable_ best friend?" She flopped onto a chair. "Why's my life so hard? I just want my dad back." Her face disappeared in a sheet of curly dark brown hair.

Sam stared at her awkwardly and patted her shoulder gently.

She looked up, one venom green eye peered at Sam, filled to the brim with tears.

He met her green gaze with his hazel ones. Sam simply sat beside and hugged her with one arm.

Even though she only knew Sam as Leon's boyfriend, she snuggled into him, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Sam looked around awkwardly but rubbed Keanna's arm soothingly.

"Um, Keekee?" Akemi who had just come out of the kitchen, asked, looking quizzically at Sam.

Sam shrugged with the one shoulder Keanna wasn't leaning on.

"Guess her little mask failed her again. I don't think she likes it when Rogue's not around." Akemi mumbled. "She pretty much clinged to her last year..."

Sam looked shocked, then puzzled.

"Yeah, believe it or not, bubbly happy Keanna isn't really her. She's broken, always has been since she got dumped with the Weasleys when she was nine, that's what she told me anyway." Akemi sighed.  
>"I figured that. I'm not the natural blonde." He raised an eyebrow with a small, awkward smile.<p>

"Keanna? Come on, leave the poor guy alone." Akemi said, tugging at Keanna's top. Keanna lifted her head, nodded and got up, letting Akemi lead her away and out of the room

"Oh Leon, where are you?" Sam sighed, ruffling his ebony locks.  
>-<p>

Meanwhile Jayden was outside, running down a pathway, attempting to find his older brother. He looked around, but all he could see what the house in the distance and trees. "Darn it, brother, where are you?"  
>He became aware he could hear waves and padded towards it. Once he got closer he saw his older brother, skipping rocks over a crystal blue lake.<p>

"Liam!" Jayden called out, making his way over to him.

Liam looked back briefly before dropping to sit on the grassy bank.

Jayden dropped down beside him. "Sick of the teasing or is it something else?"

His brother shrugged blankly, eyes trained on the glassy surface of the lake.

"Liam, you need to talk to someone..." Jayden sighed.

The only response was a half-hearted sigh.

"Liam, if you're not going to talk to me, then at least talk to Leon when he gets back." Jayden said.

Liam sighed again, "I don't need to talk to Leon."

"You do, if not, it's gonna eat at you til you're just as bad as Keanna... Beyond any help. Yeah she told me at some point about her life.." Jayden said.

Liam just sighed in response.

"At least say something," Jayden muttered, sounding hurt.

"Something." He muttered drily.

"Oh hahahaha, very funny Liam." Jayden laughed, completely humourless.

Liam cracked a small smile, "I am funny."

"You keep telling yourself that," Jayden said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
>Liam pulled a shocked face and mock gasped.<p>

"So there's a lake here." Jayden said, stating the obvious.  
>"Yup." Liam nodded, not knowing what to add.<p>

"Well, we should head back." Jayden said, looking back towards the house.

Liam sighed and stood up, brushing himself off.

Jayden hopped up and followed Liam as they made their way back to the house and through the front door.

Jayden side-stepping to give Miko and Dyllan room to leave. The duo both had matching grins and were holding hands.

"Have fun." Jayden called to them before dragging Liam into the living room before he could have a go at Dyllan.

Miko grinned, "Oh we will." In the Living room Sam looked up from his hands to the brothers, nodding slightly.  
>"Hey Sam," Jayden said in a way of response before he collapsed on a sofa. Liam didn't even so much as look at Sam as he curled up on one of the chairs.<br>"Uh..hey." Sam smiled, before staring at the phone.

"Liammm, you still haven't answered me." Jayden said, as if continuing the earlier conversation.

Liam looked over at him confused.

"You know, are you going to talk?" Jayden sighed.

"Sure..." Liam sighed.

"Yay! I want my older brother back when you're finished, 'kay?" Jayden asked, tilting his head.

Liam nodded lazily.

"Right, where's the tall dude anyway?" Jayden asked.

Both Liam and Sam gave him funny looks.

"You know, that creepily tall guy..." Jayden looked at them as if they were stupid.

They both gave him blank looks.

"Dude! He's your fudging fiancee is he not?!" Jayden flailed.  
>Sam instantly smiled, "Oh Leon..."<br>"Yeah, freakishly tall guy." Jayden pouted.

"He's not freakishly tall, he's perfect!" Sam smiled, looking miles younger.

"Well, you're taller than me..." Jayden pointed out.  
>"Mhmm I suppose." The ravenette replied.<p>

"Mhmm." Jayden nodded. "Anyway, where is he?"  
>"Still with Rogue probably." Sam smiled secretively.<p>

"Oh." Jayden sighed glancing at Liam, who looked sad. "Is she okay?" Liam asked, his voice cracking.  
>Sam shrugged, "Hard to know with her...Leon's helped her a lot but..when he's not around the nurses aren't exactly the nicest..."<p>

"Why is she around nurses that aren't friendly? That's just.." Liam trailed off, staring at the floor.

"They don't mean to be, it's just they gossip and forget she's there." Sam sighed softly.

"Well they shouldn't." Liam mumbled and drew his legs up

"Agreed." Sam nodded, then jumped as Leon and Rogue apparated in.

Liam done a very un-Liam-like thing and shot up and hugged Rogue. "Well, someone was worried." Jayden blinked.

Rogue looked started but hugged back, nuzzling his neck.

"You okay?" He asked, not letting her go just yet.  
>She mumbled into his neck, "'M fine..."<p>

"You sure?" Liam asked, sighing.

She nodded cuddling into him slightly.

"Good." Liam said, still holding onto her.

Leon coughed slightly, causing Rogue to blush and bury her head into Liam's neck.

Jayden really wanted to say something but didn't want to spoil the moment, so he just looked on, with a smile on his face.  
>Leon smiled softly at Jayden but coughed slightly louder. Rogue slowly detached herself from Liam.<p>

Liam had a sort of lost look on his face, he collapsed back onto the chair and stared at Rogue.

Rogue dropped to sit beside him. Her face patterned with red and pink.

"Well that was a nice reunion." Jayden smiled. Keanna flounced back into the room, looking as happy as ever, Akemi following in after, looking like she had just gave a serious cheer up session.

Rogue waved at them happily, her long sleeved shirt connected to her middle fingers, creating a more witch-like look than usual.

"Rogue!" Keanna grinned and went to give her an awkward hug.

The red-head hugged back, "Keanna!"

"So you're alright then?" Keanna asked as she let go.

"Perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?" She smiled as she sat back down.

"Rogue." Keanna frowned, not liking the words she used.  
>Said girl smiled innocently.<br>"Rogue." Keanna said more heavily.

"What?" Rogue smiled, confusion lacing her tone.

"Never mind." Keanna sighed and flopped down on a sofa.

She shrugged before bouncing up to her room, humming softly.

Keanna sighed, staring at the floor. Akemi sat beside her and patted her back. "Everything will be fine." She assured Keanna.

Leon looked at them before sighing. "What's happened?"  
>"Keanna kinda broke down earlier." Akemi informed him.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" The taller man asked softly.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just... I don't like not knowing what Rogue's going through, I know it's really none of my business but..." Keanna sighed.  
>"At the minute she's on autopilot..." Leon sighed. "She'll be okay eventually."<p>

"Okay." Keanna sighed. "But then how long til she ends up back there?"  
>Leon blinked confused, "She always spends some of her time there...didn't you know?"<br>"Yeah but..." Keanna sighed. "I don't know."

Leon rubbed her back slightly before sitting with Sam, cuddling into his side.

"Where's Fred?" Keanna asked.

"He's probably in his room," Sam shrugged lightly.

"Okay," Keanna said, getting up and disappearing out of the room. Akemi relaxed a little and stared at the ceiling.

Leon looked at her, "You okay?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Akemi replied, looking away from the ceiling.

He narrowed his eyes slightly before nodded, "Just asking..."

"You're all as bad as each other! Now anyway, Liaaaam." Jayden raised his eyebrows at his brother.  
>Liam looked at Jayden as Leon did the same.<p>

"We're not going through this again!" Jayden flailed. "You said you would!"  
>Liam sighed, "Leon, can we go talk somewhere? Jayy seems to think I'm going to explode and has demanded I speak with you."<p>

Jayden scowled at Liam, crossing his arms in a huff.  
>Leon chuckled and ruffled Jayden's hair as he walked upstairs, "C'mon kiddo."<p>

"Kiddo?" Liam frowned.

"Fine, Liam. Come on." Leon tutted.

"Sorry." Liam muttered and followed him.  
>Leon led Liam up to his room and opened the door.<p>

Liam sighed and walked in, not knowing what he was getting himself into.  
>Leon shut the door and gestured for Liam to lie on a recliner.<p>

Liam stared at it for a second before doing as he was told.

Leon smiled and grabbed a stool, placing it beside the chair and sitting on it.

Liam stared at the ceiling, not knowing why he had agreed to this.  
>The ravenette cracked his knuckles, "Whenever you're ready."<p>

"What am I supposed to say?" Liam sighed.  
>"Start by saying why you're brother felt like you had to speak to me?" Leon suggested carefully.<p>

"Because I'm getting jealous of every guy who talks to-" but he stopped talking and glared at the ceiling.  
>Leon restrained a smirk and asked, "Talks to?"<p>

"Rogue." Liam said very quietly.  
>"And why are you getting jealous?" Leon asked, analyzing Liam.<p>

"I don't know..." Liam sighed. "Part of the reason may be because I'm scared she'll find someone else?"  
>"What's your feelings on Rogue?"<p>

"I like her... More than like her, I don't know, it's hard to explain." Liam sighed.

"Okay..I'm going to say some names and I want to know the emotions you feel." Leon said, grabbing a notebook and quill. "Keanna?"

"My best friend." Liam smiled.  
>"As to be expected," Leon hummed. "Connor?"<p>

"I don't know. Rogue's twin brother? We don't talk much? I don't know." Liam rambled.  
>Leon nodded writing it down, "Akemi?"<p>

"One of Keanna's girl friends, very quiet?" Liam said.

"I thought Keanna was straight?" Leon joked as he kept his eyes on his notepad. "Okay, Louis?"

"Louis? He's my friend, also used to stalk me, but ah well." Liam smiled slightly.

If Leon was shocked he didn't show it. "Miko?"

"Um, hardly know her? All I know is that Keanna spent more time with her last year than me. But whatever." Liam said.  
>"Mhmm, Dyllan?" Leon looked up to register Liam's expression.<p>

Liam's features twist until he was glaring so hard at the ceiling it was surprising that there wasn't a hole in it. "The funny thing is, I don't even know him. The first time I saw him, didn't even know his name, but he was there with Rogue... Kissed her on the forehead. Yeah, again I didn't know who he was, didn't know he was Miko's boyfriend. Ever since they I can't seem to get over that..." Liam reeled off.

Leon chuckled amused, "So you're jealous of him?"

"I guess." Liam muttered.

"Because he kissed her? Or that he spends time with her without being teased?"

"Both? Well, it's not like I haven't kissed Rogue, albeit the first time was an accident involving stairs. The second time... I think it was her..." He trailed off.

Leon nodded, "No need to be jealous of him Liam. He was asking Rogue about Miko, they're like siblings since Connor is more of her father. Speaking of him, he makes you nervous, why?"

"Scared he wouldn't approve..." Liam sighed.  
>"And why wouldn't he approve?" Leon smirked slightly, hiding it behind the notepad.<p>

"Cause I'm an idiot?"  
>"And you think that because?"<p>

Liam flailed slightly and didn't answer.

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Liam asked, finally looking at Leon.  
>"Why do you refer to yourself as an idiot?"<p>

"Cause I am." Liam frowned.  
>"Why though? As far as I've been informed you get good grades, hardly ever get in trouble.." Leon smiled slightly.<p>

"Not that kinda idiot." Liam muttered.  
>"Feel free to explain then?" Leon leaned back slightly and folded his arms.<p>

"It's just, I'm quick to jump to conclusions..." Liam sighed.

"As in you thought Rogue and Dyllan were dating?"

"Well not exactly, but close." Liam sighed  
>"Pardon my ignorance, in that case. But you thought...what?"<p>

"That it was the lead up to them getting together? Cause I know she likes me... I did say that I was scared she'd find someone else." Liam explained.  
>"The twins are like their mother, when Finoula loved, she loved for far too long." Leon sighed.<p>

"When I first saw Rogue in 2nd year, my first impression of her was really strange... It's like... I don't know... Like I found a light in my world of darkness?" Liam frowned, deep in thought.  
>Leon smiled softly, "What darkness?"<p>

"The way my mum brought me up? I was scared to trust girls, funnily enough Keanna was my first friend..." Liam chuckled slightly.

"How did she bring you up?" Leon grinned at Liam's slightly happy appearance.

"You don't know?" Liam blinked, looking at Leon.

Leon shook his head, "Should I?"

"Well... You know how Jayden acts around the girls? It's cause of what our mother done to him. She pretty much took him from the family home and stuck him in our mansion-type house that we don't use... I don't know what happened to him there... I hadn't seen him since I was 5 til now. I didn't even know he was still alive... Anyway mum..." He trailed off, choking up.

Leon pulled Liam off the recliner and into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly.

Instead of saying anything else, Liam glanced at Leon before moving to take his t-shirt off. He pulled it over his head and discarded it on the floor, then started pointing out bruises and old scars.  
>Leon examined them with care and a scowl on his face. The glare he gave each bruise it was strange that they hadn't ran for the hills.<p>

"There's more... But yeah," Liam gulped and went in search of his t-shirt.

Leon wordlessly handed him it before sitting down. His face devoid of emotion.

Liam pulled it back on. "She has good days! Where she's all nice and stuff!" Liam said quickly, feeling like he had to defend his mother somehow.

Leon looked up at him, his eyes full of restrained anger, "Oh of course. Anything else you need-want to discuss?"

Liam frowned, "not really..." He said and got up, walking out of the room without a backward glance.

"Liam, talk to me, anytime, day or night. I'll listen." Leon called, not bothering to follow him.

"Will do!" Liam called back and went down the stairs.

The girls looked up at him as he walked in.

"Hey." Liam waved at them, flopping down in the chair he had previously occupied before he had gone upstairs.

Jayden raised an eyebrow at him, wordlessly asking how it went.

He shrugged and smiled slightly in response.

Jayden sat back more comfortably with a smile on his face.

"Hmmm... Anyone have purple paint?" Liam asked randomly.

Sam raised his eyebrows and Jayden smiled slightly.

"No seriously?" Liam stared at them all.  
>"Why?" Sam asked amused.<br>"Never mind. I'll go buy some." He shrugged and got back up, disappearing out of the room and up the stairs before anyone could reply.

Sam looked at Jayden, "Slight obsession with purple?"

"Well it's his favourite colour, I don't know why he wants paint though..." Jayden scowled.

Sam shrugged, "If it's for his room, he'll have to run it past Connor."

"His room?" Jayden frowned as Liam came down the stairs again. "I'll be back soon!" Liam called and he disappeared out the door.

Sam nodded pointing above him before chasing Liam, "Wait up Liam!"

"Yeah?" Liam said, turning around so he was walking backwards.

"I'm coming with you, you have no idea where you're going," Sam replied, sliding a coat on.

"I'm only going to get paint." Liam said, pointing over his shoulder.

"Which way to town then?" Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." Liam scowled. "I was gonna figure it out as I went." He muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sam smiled and gently pushed him out the door.

Liam huffed as he walked down the pathway. "Lousy people not thinking I

can manage myself... Just cause I'm 13... ruin stuff..." He muttered as he walked.

Sam ruffled his hair, "Just don't want you getting lost Kid."

"Fine.." Liam said. "Now which way to a shop that sells small tubs of paint?"

Sam gestured to the car, "After you?"

"Um, okay." Liam sighed and went to get in.

Sam grinned as he slid into the front seat, "Buckle up."

Liam rolled his eyes and strapped the belt on. "I'm not 5, you know."

"Yes but Zahir isn't the nicest of cars." Sam grinned as said car sped off.

"Oh, this car again." Liam said, only realising.

"Yes this car," Sam laughed as the car slowed down after reaching a speed sign. It moved methodically through the town with Sam just holding the wheels.

Liam stared out the windows, taking in everything he saw.

Every street they went down had brightly lit shops, muggles walking down the street and snow. Lots and lots of snow.

Liam smiled slightly as he watched a couple of muggle children play.

Sam looked in the car mirror, "We're pulling in now." He grinned at Liam's face.

"Yay." Liam said, sort of sarcastically.

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly, "Lighten up you misery-guts." The car parked itself as Sam unbuckled the belt and got out.

Liam got out and looked around, waiting for Sam to start walking so he could follow him.

Sam smiled, "So just paint?"

"Um, and maybe some markers." Liam nodded.

Sam wrapped an arm around him and steered him down the high street, "Not to hard to find."

"Good." Liam smiled slightly and let Sam lead him.

Sam smiled at him and took him past some brightly lit stores.

"Where is this store?!" Liam asked impatiently

Sam laughed before tilting him to face a window. The window was brightly lit for Christmas with red and green lights strewn around the frame. The sign was painted a light gold, just reading 'Arts & Crafts'. The display had various paints, canvases and different kinds of paper.

Liam ran in and started looking for the right shade of purple that he wanted, and frowned when he couldn't find it. He sighed and went up to a shop assistant and asked, she pointed him towards the right colour and he picked it up and then went on the hunt for markers.

Sam chuckled softly and watched him as he ran around. He leaned on the shelves that Liam was looking at.

Liam grinned when he found markers he liked and went to the til to buy them. "Right, I'm all set!" He said, coming over to Sam.

Sam smiled and held the door open for him.

Liam waltzed out, bag in hand.

"Oooh..." Sam tugged at Liam's Jacket. "Ice-cream c'mon."

"But-" and he trailed off, letting Sam lead him again.

Sam dragged him into the parlor and grinned at him.

Liam just looked at Sam with a puzzled look on his face.

"Whatcha want?" He grinned childishly.

"Um. I dunno." Liam sighed.

Sam grinned and ordered, 'Two large triple fudge chocolate sundaes,' and "Okay. I can live with that." Liam shrugged and flopped down into the chair

dragged Liam to sit down.

Sam grinned and sat opposite him, "So..."

"So?" Liam prompted.

Sam shrugged in response, "You talk."

"Hey that's not fair." Liam huffed

Sam smiled, "true, hows school been then?"

"Classes, same as usual, social life? Eventful." Liam sighed. "I dunno, Keanna's been acting strange and I can't seem to have a normal conversation with Rogue."

"What's up with Keanna and why not?" The adult replied as the waitress set they're ice-creams down.

"Something to do with her scars and Lupin. And um because um..." He trailed off and stared at the ground.

Sam looked at him and smiled whilst licking chocolate off his lips, "Because?"

"Because, don't you know? Or has no one bothered to tell you? Cause even Rogue herself knows and Keanna teases us about it and um..." Liam babbled.

"Because you're both madly in love with each other but you're both too shy and insecure to actually say anything?" He replied innocently.

"Um, I have told her how I feel, I just don't think she believes it." Liam defended himself.

"Mhmm...she has a surprise for you soon, I think." Sam grinned.

"She does?" Liam looked up hopefully. "I really wanna get back, I has plans for this paint."

Sam grinned as he wiped his lips and stood up, "C'mon then."

Liam hopped up and was out the door before you could say 'purple'.

The 'responsible' adult paid and then followed him to the car.

Liam waited impatiently for the car to be unlocked before he jumped in and buckled up.

Zahir trilled at him and Sam before speeding off. At an insane speed.

"Whoa, okay. I know I wanna get back, but seriously?" Liam flailed slightly.

Sam laughed as the car puffed some gas from it's exhaust and slowed down slightly.

"Thank you." Liam muttered before relaxing in his seat.

Sam doubled over, clutching his ribs and laughing.

Liam just glared at him, crossing his arms.

After a while they pulled up in the driveway.

Liam unbuckled his seat-belt and climbed out of the car, running back into the house and straight up the stairs, almost knocking Keanna off her feet on the way up.

Keanna squealed slightly and flinched away, although she'd deny it if you asked her.

"Sorry!" Liam called over his shoulder before he was in his room.

Keanna huffed somewhat annoyed and amused before jumping down the stairs.

She walked into the living room saying, "well, Liam's back."

Leon's smiled, "We know, Sam got in just before you did." He and said man were curled up on the loveseat.

"Well... Excuse me, but he did nearly send me on a flying lesson without a broom!" Keanna huffed.

Leon frowned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just wanna know what he's so hyped up about." Keanna muttered, flopping down beside Akemi on one of the sofas.

"He bought paint?" Sam asked, a smile attempting not to form.

"But what for?" Akemi asked. That question was immediately answered by the arrival of Liam who was carrying his guitar, the markers and the paint. "Ohhhhh..."

Leon and Sam both grinned at each other mischievously and watched him.

Liam sat down on the floor, carefully placing his guitar down, frowned, then got back up and wondered off into the kitchen.

Connor and Louis looked up at him, "Hey."

"Hey, do you have any read newspapers?" Liam asked Connor.

The blonde blinked but pointed to a pile of newspapers in the corner of the kitchen.

Liam padded over and picked some of them up, then trekked back to the living room with them.

The occupants of the living room watched him curiously.

He opened up the newspapers and set them down, and the put his guitar on top of them and sat crossed-legged in front of his guitar, an old paintbrush and the new paint in hand. He glared at the current writing on his guitar before he turned his attention the paint.

Connor and Louis walked in from the kitchen to watch.

Liam looked up to see that everyone was watching him. "What?" He asked as he opened the paint. "I had an idea, don't look so surprised."

"It appeared interesting." Connor laughed.

"It's like a new slate for me. I mean all my memories are on this guitar, but I'd like to create something new." Liam said as he dipped the paintbrush into the purple paint and began painting over the harsh words on his guitar, with a look of determination on his face.

Connor bit his lip before disappearing into the kitchen to 'Aww.'

Half an hour past before Liam had finished with one side of his guitar and he looked up towards Leon and Sam. "Um, can you like um, speed dry this for me?"

Both adults looked highly amused but Leon quickly dried it with a wave of his wand.

Liam smiled his thanks and flipped the guitar around, and continued to paint, the determined look back on his face.

A few moments later, Rogue hopped downstairs and into the living room.

Liam looked up from his guitar and waved the paintbrush in greeting before turning back to his mission.

The redhead looked at him curiously while waving. She danced around him before collapsing like a marionette with it's strings cut, onto her beanbag.

Liam just continued to paint, it seemed to relax him and some of the awkwardness and tension that normally made up his expression disappeared.

The others around him just continued to watch.

He grinned when he finished painting and looked up at Leon and Sam once again.

They both smiled at him, Sam drying it for him this time.

"Thanks!" He said and grabbed one of the markers, popping the lid off and started writing on the side with the strings. Keanna got up and looked over his shoulder and almost did a double take when she read 'Liam loves Rogue'. Liam got up, marker and guitar in hand and turned to Keanna, "go on, write 'Keanna loves Fred' or something." A shocked Keanna did what he said before Liam hopped off towards Connor and Louis.

Sam and Leon smiled at each other and looked at the guitar.

Liam handed the guitar and Marker to Connor and waited semi-Patiently.

The blonde looked at him confused, "Uhm..yes?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Ain't it obvious, or should I get Louis to do it?"

Connor laughed before adding, 'C.D loves L.T'.

Liam grinned before taking his guitar and the marker back before padding over to Akemi and handing the guitar to her. She wrote 'Kems 4 George' and handed it back and Liam looked around and frowned, before cautiously approaching Leon and Sam. "I don't really know you two, but something tells me I'll get to know you better so." And he held out his guitar.

The duo both grinned at each other secretively before Leon pulled Liam into his lap for a bone-crushing hug while Sam wrote 'Leon and Sam forever.'

Liam flailed slightly before letting Leon hug him, he got back up and took his guitar back off Sam and ventured over to Rogue and offered his guitar, but didn't look at her.

She looked at him, smiled and turned away to write. Without him seeing she wrote, 'I love you.'

Liam took back the guitar and stared at what she had wrote, then remembering she wasn't exactly all there at the minute he brushed it off as he grabbed Jayden and Louis and dragged them off upstairs without even telling them what he wanted.

Both boys yelped but let themselves be dragged.  
>"Now what is he up to?" Keanna frowned, sitting back down beside Akemi. "He's sure acting weird today."<p>

Sam smiled, "I do believe he said the same thing earlier."  
>"Well he seems to be determined, wonder what he Wants with Louis though? They barely talk cause Liam always said he felt awkward around him..." Keanna frowned.<p>

Leon shrugged as did Sam.

They could hear a guitar playing from upstairs.

Sam looked at Keanna, "Maybe he's asking their opinion?"

"We didn't even know he played guitar til now." Keanna rolled her eyes.

The adults shrugged in response.

"I wanna find out..." Keanna muttered, getting up and walking away and up the stairs.

Leon and Sam watched her leave then looked at Akemi to see if she would follow.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not as curious as a bloody cat." Akemi shook her head.

Leon buried his head into Sam's neck , laughing quietly.

"Do you know how mind-numbingly bored I am, though?" Akemi sighed.

Sam, who was patting Leon's back, smiled, "Well what do you want to do?"

"That's the problem." Akemi said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't know what to do?" Leon hiccuped, wiping his eyes.

"Precisely." Akemi said as Keanna came flailing back in. "Well?"

Leon looked up at her as Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't get anything, Liam kicked me out." Keanna huffed, flopping down beside Akemi again. "Where's Fred?"

Akemi rolled her eyes, "He would do, and no idea."

"Should be wherever George is, ah well." Keanna muttered

Akemi looked irritated for a second before Sam walked back, "C'mon you two-er three. Akemi says she's bored, lets go."

"Where we going?" Keanna asked, not moving.

"Picnic." Sam replied. "Leon's always wanted to go on one so why not?"

"Uh... okay?" Keanna blinked, staring at Sam for a second before hopping up and dragging Akemi off the sofa.

Leon rolled his eyes and followed them out the backdoor. Grabbing their coats and a blanket on the way.

Keanna continued to drag Akemi as she follow the two adults out the door.

Leon smiled at them as they took a gravelly path into the woods.

"You can so tell I haven't been out here much, since when were there woods?" Akemi flailed.

Leon laughed and turned so he was walking backwards, "Rogue's mum built the house so the backyard would back onto woods. She said it'd be therapeutic to the kids. That aren't kids anymore."

"Oh. Well that's nice..." Akemi muttered, looking around.  
>Leon smiled, "A story for another time I think." He turned around.<p>

"Wasn't asking." Akemi said, looking to the ground. Keanna scowled at her.

Leon just chuckled, looping his hand into Sam's before leading them by the lake.

Keanna turned her scowl to Sam and Leon's joined hands, appalled at the public display of affection.  
>Neither man noticed as they spread out the blanket and the food.<p>

Keanna crossed her arms, the scowl still on her features. Akemi rolled her eyes and watched the two adults.

Sam looked at her, amused before lightly pulling the duo onto the blanket.

Keanna, whose scowl was still firmly in place, looked to Sam. "Oi."

He grinned, "Yes?"

"Don't pull at me." Keanna muttered. Akemi rolled her eyes again.

He snorted and lay back, staring at the blue sky before Leon began to feed him.

Keanna stuck her tongue out in disgust and looked away.

Leon looked at her bemused, "What's your problem Ke?"

"PDA." She said simply. Akemi snorted, falling over in her laughter.

Sam sat up, clutching his ribs as Leon choked on air while laughing.

"What?" Keanna looked between all of them.

"You do it too!" Akemi chortled.

"Yeah well... That's different..." Keanna said, not looking at anyone.

"Hypocrite." Leon said playfully, tossing a strawberry at her.

"Is it cause they're gay? Cause you act the same way around Connor and Louis, but you're fine with me and Georgie." Akemi frowned.

The couple looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Keanna looked between them all again. "Stop ganging up on me! You don't know what it's like to be the only straight person in your friendship group. Fred and George don't count! And neither does Dyllan cause I barely know him." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Leon and Sam laughed softly. "Fair enough," the brunette smiled.

"I don't get what you see in our gender though, 'kems." Keanna blinked at her.

Akemi blinked confused for a second.

"You're bi aren't you?" Keanna frowned. Akemi nodded. "What do you see in us girls?" Keanna asked. Akemi raised an eyebrow. "What do you see in guys?" She countered. Keanna scowled.

"Well, I..um..I'm not too bothered about gender mostly. And it's the same as dating a guy, you look at their personality, their traits. What makes them, them." Akemi replied thoughtfully.

Keanna shrugged. "I guess so, but I wouldn't date a girl." Keanna scrunched her face up. "Though, if I was a guy, I'd probably be bi or gay." She tilted her head slightly.

Akemi shrugged and chewed on an apple.

"Anyway, enough of being deep." Keanna grinned. "What's there to eat?"

Sam laughed and moved the basket towards her.

She rummaged through it until she found strawberries and started eating them.

Leon stretched, "It's supposedly snowing tonight."

"Oh great." Akemi frowned, looking up at the sky. Keanna on the other hand, looked excited.

Sam grinned at Akemi, "Fellow Snow-hater?"

It's all cold and wet." Akemi scowled. "Awh but it's fun!" Keanna countered.

"But..it's cuddle weather," Leon pouted.

"I hate winter. Full stop." Akemi said. Keanna's mouth dropped open. "You're disowned."

"I agree with Akemi." Sam commented, sipping from the flask he pulled from the basket.

Keanna scowled. 'You're disowned too." She crossed her arms.

Leon laughed, shaking slightly, "Keanna, you're amazing."

"How can you disown us? We're not family." Akemi frowned. Keanna scowled again. "Well, considering I don't have any real family around, I consider you family and Rogue and Liam and everyone but Fred cause he's my boyfriend." Keanna smiled.

Leon and Sam grinned at each other before smiling at Keanna.

"Awh, I feel loved." Akemi grinned.

"See, Keke is really a giant sap." Leon teased.

"Am not." Keanna said.

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Sure sweetie. Sure."

"I'm not!" Keanna frowned, flailing her arms.

Leon chuckled before tossing a grape at her.

"And there was me thinking you were a grown up, you know like a Psychiatrist should be, but okay, you're just a big kid. Ah well." Keanna muttered, barely audible. She glared at him and Akemi rolled her eyes.

Leon scoffed, "If I was like that all the time, you'd think I was boring."

"Barely know you." Keanna corrected, crossing her arms and glowering at the ground.  
>"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Akemi asked her and got hit round the head for her trouble. "Okay! Fine!" Akemi flailed.<p>

"Fine, whatever." Leon sniffed dramatically. "I'll just be boring then." Sam sniggered behind his hand.

"Awh poor Leon." Akemi said and glared at Keanna, who was pointedly looking at the ground again.

Leon smiled at Akemi, "It's cool, I get it all the time."

"Seriously though, Keanna, what's wrong?" Akemi asked, Keanna flinched at the use of 'seriously' and Akemi frowned, wondering why.

Leon tilted his head, "If you ever need to Keanna, I'm here." He offered a friendly smile.

"You try having a dad on the run and then see how you feel." Keanna mumbled, drawing her legs in and wrapping her arms around them.

Leon looked at Akemi before bake at Keanna, "What do you mean, honey?"

Keanna let out a humourless laugh. "Don't tell me you don't know? That there's a 'criminal' on the loose?"

Sam frowned, "Sirius Black is your father?"

"Not many pure-blood 'Blacks' left in the world, is there?" Keanna growled.

Leon pondered this before pulling her into his lap, "I wish I had words, but I don't."

"I wanna know why he escaped... I just have the feeling he didn't do what he was accused for... but that could be because I'm his daughter..." Keanna scowled.

"It could be." Leon mumbled against her temple, wishing he had words, but he had never dealt with this before.

"Very good Psychiatrist you are..." Keanna mumbled, trying to be sarcastic but failed.  
>"I'm sorry sweetie, I've never dealt with this before..." Defeat lacing his tone.<p>

"It's okay." Keanna said, hugging him, trying desperately to hide the fact she had tears threatening to spill in her eyes.

Leon pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rocked her slightly.

"Well this is depressing... guess you don't need to know my problems right now." Akemi joked, blinking.

Leon looked at her with a soft, sad smile, "Anytime Akemi."

"Try this... my dad stuck a knife in my eye and set a werewolf on me. SO YAY, I'm a werewolf that's blind in one eye. Heck, Christmas day is supposed to be a full moon, so I'm gonna miss Christmas, whoop de doo." Akemi frowned.

Leon looked at Sam who pulled Akemi into his lap and hugged her, "Can I kill him? And we'll work something out."  
>"I'm just scared for my mum..." Akemi scowled, "She deserves better than him... but she's stuck.." Akemi muttered. Keanna snorted,<br>"Well at least you have a mum." Keanna said.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akemi shot at her.<br>"It means at least you have a parent left that's sane and loves you! Me? My mum's dead as far as I know and my dad went to Azkaban for murdering 13 Muggles and one of his friends!" Keanna retorted.

"C'mon, calm down you two," Leon sighed.

"You're so self-centered!" Akemi snapped, completely ignoring Leon. "Probably get that from your dad though, maybe you'll end up insane too!" Keanna's glare turned into a shocked look and she got up from Leon and ran off in some direction that didn't lead back to the house. "Fuck this shit." Akemi said and got up, walking off in the opposite direction.  
>Leon and Sam looked at each other before separating to follow the two girls.<p>

**It's long but was interesting to type! Please review, it makes us type faster!**


End file.
